Homem da Lei
by Sophie Moore
Summary: Quando o agente do FBI de San Antonio, Edward Cullen, compra um rancho em Jacobsville, Texas, o forte e silencioso solitário está esperando consertar alguns laços familiares cortados. Ele não está procurando por amor quando descobre uma atração inesperada e indesejada por sua vizinha, uma tímida e adorável mulher que acredita que alguns segredos são melhores se forem escondidos.
1. Chapter 1

Quando o agente do FBI de San Antonio, Edward Cullen, compra um rancho em Jacobsville, Texas, o forte e silencioso solitário está esperando consertar alguns laços familiares cortados. Ele não está procurando por amor quando descobre uma atração inesperada e indesejada por sua vizinha, uma tímida e adorável mulher que acredita que alguns segredos são melhores se forem escondidos. Mas a verdade vai aparecer quando Edward tem que lidar com o caso mais difícil de sua carreira, caçar um homem cruel, um predador de crianças cujas vítimas estão todas mortas. Todas exceto uma.

Isabella Swan cresceu nessa quieta cidade do Texas. Ela trabalha como cozinheira na lanchonete local e cultiva um jardim espetacular na casa que divide com a avó idosa. Ela permanece solteira e intocada por causa de um passado marcado por tragédia. Agora, com apenas vinte e três anos, já aceitava a solidão como um modo de vida. Isso é, até aparecer Edward.

Mas somente quando o medo e a incerteza colidem com um temido coração partido, é que Edward percebe o que encontrou em Isabella – e o que perdeu. Sua busca pelo assassino o guiou à única pessoa na terra que ele poderia imaginar ser a vítima que escapou viva das mãos de um psicopata. E agora um homem da lei desesperado e uma mulher orgulhosa vão ter que decidir se os segredos os afastarão para sempre... Ou se os libertarão para o amor.

Esta é uma Adaptação do Romance de Diana Palmer. Espero que curtam.

Bjuss

Sophie Moore


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

A velha propriedade dos Jacobs estava degradada. O último dono não havia cuidado da manutenção, e agora havia um vazamento no estúdio de Edward. De fato, bem acima de seu computador.

Ele parou na porta de entrada, elegantemente vestido em um terno cinza. Ele acabara de chegar a Jacobsville vindo de Washington, onde estava participando de um curso sobre homicídios em Quântico. Esta área de execução da lei era sua nova especialidade. Edward Cullen era um homem de carreira no FBI. Ela trabalhava no escritório de San Antonio, mas ele havia mudado recentemente de lá para seu enorme rancho em Jacobsville. Seu irmão Emmett era o chefe de polícia de Jacobsville. Os irmãos haviam se afastado por algum tempo. Emmett havia se afastado da família quando o pai se casara poucos dias depois que a adorada mãe deles morrera de câncer. Aquela longa separação havia finalmente acabado. Emmett estava renovado, feliz, casado com Rosalie, a borboleta da Geórgia, famosa por filmes e desfiles. Ela havia acabado de ter a primeira criança deles, uma garotinha.

Emmett cuidava da garota como se cuidasse das jóias da coroa. Para Edward, ela mais parecia uma pequena ameixa vermelha com punhos. Mas enquanto os dias passavam, ela parecia ficar mais bela. Edward adorava crianças. Ninguém nunca soubera disso. Ela possuía um comportamento que era brusco e ameaçador. Ele raramente sorria, e só cuidava de negócios, até mesmo com mulheres. Especialmente com mulheres. Ele havia perdido seu único amor para o câncer. Isso havia lhe arrancado o coração. Agora, com vinte e nove anos, ele estava resignado a ficar sozinha pelo resto da vida. Era bom, ele decidiu, porque não possuía nada para dar a uma mulher. Ele vivia para o trabalho.

Apesar disso, ele gostaria de ter um filho. Um garotinho seria legal. Mas ele não desejava colocar o coração em risco por causa de alguém.

A senhora Emily, a governanta que ele havia contratado, entrou no quarto atrás dele, o rosto magro resignado.

- Não existe nenhum pedreiro disponível até a semana que vem, senhor Edward – ele disse com seu sotaque texano – Nós devemos por um balde embaixo por enquanto, ao menos que você queira subir no telhado com um martelo e pregos.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar superior.

- Eu não subo em telhados – ele disse categoricamente.

Ela observou o terno que ele vestia.

- Isso não me surpreende – ela murmurou, virando para sair.

Ele olhou para ela chocado. Ela devia pensar que ele não vestia nada além de ternos, enquanto que ele havia crescido em um rancho ao oeste do Texas. Ele podia dirigir qualquer coisa com quatro pernas, e havia ganhado prêmios em competições de rodeio quando era adolescente. Agora, ele sabia mais sobre armas e investigações do que sobre rodeio, mas ele ainda podia cuidar de um rancho. De fato, ele estava estocando gado puro sangue Angus, e planejava dar ao pai e aos irmãos um pouco do dinheiro conseguido com o gado. Ele tinha em mente encontrar seu próprio rebanho campeão. Quer dizer, se ele pudesse resolver o problema de encontrar cowboys qualificados para trabalhar para um forasteiro. Cidades pequenas pareciam fechar-se quando pessoas de outros lugares apareciam. Jacobsville possuía menos de dois mil habitantes, e a maioria parecia espiar Edward por trás das cortinas sempre que ele aparecia na cidade. Ele era examinado, medido e cuidadosamente mantido a distância. As pessoas em Jacobsville eram reservados quando o assunto era estranhos na família, porque eles mesmo se consideravam uma família de duas mil almas.

Ele olhou o relógio. Já estava atrasado para o encontro com seu esquadrão de agentes do escritório do FBI em San Antonio, mas na noite passado seu vôo fora inesperadamente atrasado na capital por uma questão de segurança. Já era manhã quando ele pousara em San Antonio. Ele tivera que dirigir até Jacobsville, e mal pudera dormir. Ele subiu na grande varanda com chão cinza, um balanço branco, mobília branca e almofadas. Elas eram novas. Era fevereiro, e a governanta dissera que eles precisavam de algum lugar para as visitas sentarem. Ele disse que não esperava por nenhuma. Ela bufou e pediu a mobília do mesmo jeito. Ela era uma autoridade para todos que moravam nas redondezas. Ela provavelmente se tornaria uma autoridade para ele também em pouco tempo, mas ele havia avisado o que aconteceria se ela se envolvesse em qualquer fofoca a respeito da vida pessoal dele. Ela apenas sorrira. Ele odiar aquele maldito sorriso. Se ele pudesse encontrar qualquer outra senhora com os dotes culinários dela para trabalhar...

Ele observou um velho carro preto soltando uma fumaça escura enquanto passava vagarosamente pela rua. Deveria ser a vizinha, cuja casa branca e quintal verdejante mal podia ser vista através da cerca e árvores que separavam sua grande propriedade da pequena casa. Seu nome era Isabella Swan. Ela cuidava da avó idosa, que possuía um sério problema no coração. A neta não era muito espalhafatosa. Ela usava o cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo, e sempre vestia jeans e camiseta. Ela ficava tímida perto de Edward. De fato, ela parecia ter medo dele, o que era curioso. Talvez sua reputação houvesse se espalhado.

Ele havia conhecido-a quando seu velho cão alemão correra para seu jardim. Ele havia escapado e ela viera atrás dele, desculpando-se profundamente o tempo inteiro. Ela tinha olhos verdes, muito claro, e um rosto oval. Ela era plana, exceto pela bela boca e expressão estranha. Ela havia ficado o tempo suficiente apenas para pedir desculpas e apresentar-se. Ela não havia se aproximado para apertar sua mão, e partira logo que pôde, quase arrastando o cão delinqüente atrás dela. Não voltara desde então. A senhora Emily mencionara pouco tempo depois que o cão havia morrido. A velha senhora Dwyer, avó de Isabella, não gostava de cachorros. Edward recordou que a senhorita Swan ficara nervosa perto dele. A senhorita Emily lhe dissera que Isabella era "peculiar" com os homens. Deus sabe o que ela quis dizer.

A Senhorita Emily também disse que Isabella não saía muito. Ela não prosseguiu. Ele não perguntou nada mais a respeito dela. Ele não estava interessado. Ele gostava de noites ocasionais com uma mulher atraente, de preferência uma moderna e educada. A senhorita Swan não era o tipo de mulher que lhe interessava.

Ele checou o relógio, fechou a porta e entrou no Bucar preto em direção a San Antonio. Ele era intitulado para usar o Bucar – o termo do FBI para o transporte dos agentes – embora um Jaguar preto estivesse estacionado na garagem próximo ao seu grande Ford. Ele carregava toda sua arte e acessórios no Bucar. Então ele o dirigia até o trabalho. Ia ser algo como comutar, mas não mais do que vinte minutos cada. Além disso, ele já estava cansado da vida no apartamento. A senhorita Emily era intransigente, mas ela cozinhava muito bem, e cuidava da casa sem arrancar a orelha dele. Ele se considerava afortunado. Ele tirou o carro, observando curiosamente a chocante máquina de Isabella. Ele se perguntou se ela sabia que o carro possuía um problema mecânico, e percebeu que provavelmente não. Ele a via de quando em quando aguando e colhendo rosas. Ela possuía vários tipos delas. Era algo que eles possuíam em comum. Ele amava rosas, e durante seu breve casamento, havia plantado vários tipos. Era um hobby que ele apreciava, e possuía muito espaço para fazer isso no rancho. Claro, era fevereiro. Muitas rosas não desabrochariam nessa época do ano.

O escritório estava cheio quando ele chegou. Um detetive de homicídios e um agente de San Antonio estavam esperando por ele em seu escritório.

- Eu nem tive tempo de ligar ao SAC para resolver o atraso ainda – Edward murmurou para a secretária quando viu o outro agente – O que ele quer? – ele acrescentou, caminhando em direção ao homem alto de cabelos escuros parado próximo a janela com as mãos no bolso e o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, ainda mais longo do que o de seu irmão, Emmett. Isso designava um renegado.

- Algo sobre o caso de uma criança seqüestrada em que ele está trabalhando.

- Eu não trabalho em casos de pessoas desaparecidas a menos que eles acabem em homicídios – ele lembrou-a.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar conhecedor.

- Eu trabalho aqui – ela apontou – Eu sei o que você faz.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Não banque a espertinha.

- Não banque o muquirana – ela devolveu – Eu poderia estar ganhando vinte dólares por hora como encanadora.

- Leah, você não consegue nem colocar uma torneira no buraco – ele disse paciente – Ou você não lembra o que aconteceu quando você tentou fixar a torneira no banheiro das mulheres?

Ela puxou os cabelos negros para trás.

- O chão precisava ser limpo de qualquer maneira – ela disse zangada – Agora, se você quer saber o que o detetive Jacob quer, porque você não vai lá e pergunta?

Ele suspirou irritado.

- Ok. E quanto a um copo de café?

- Já tomei, obrigada – ela disse. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Eu odeio mulheres liberais – ele grunhiu.

- Credo, você não pode fazer um copo de café sozinho? – ela perguntou com falsa surpresa.

- Quando você vier pedir um aumento, veja o que acontece – ele disse.

- Quando você quiser a digitação de um caso, veja o que acontece – foi a resposta suave.

Ele murmurou algo em seu espanhol gutural enquanto se dirigia até o escritório. Ele tinha esperanças de que Leah entendesse cada uma das palavras desagradáveis. Mas se ela entendesse, não deixaria barato.

O detetive ouviu os passos e virou-se. Ele possuía olhos verdes, a pele morena e uma expressão preocupada.

- Eu sou Jacob – ele apresentou-se, estendendo a mão – Você é o agente Cullen, presumo?

- Se eu não sou, não preciso olhar a pilha de papéis em cima da minha mesa – Edward replicou secamente – Sente. Gostaria de uma xícara de café? – ele acrescentou, então fez uma carranca – Nós mesmos teremos que buscá-lo, porque minha secretária é uma mulher libertária! – ele ergueu a voz quando ela passou pela porta.

- O computador apagou sua carta de seis páginas para o procurador geral sobre a nova legislação proposta – ela disse alegremente – Desculpe, mas eu tenho certeza de que você possa fazer outra...

- Se você se casar, eu me desfaço de você!

- Se eu me casar, eu me desfaço de você – ela retrucou e continuou caminhando.

Ele sentou atrás da mesa com um som áspero na garganta.

- Ela e minha governanta devem ser irmãs – ele disse ao visitante – Eu as contratei e elas me dizem o que fazer.

Jacob apenas sorriu.

- Me falaram que você tem um esquadrão que lida com crimes violentos contra crianças – ele disse.

Edward encostou-se na cadeira, e todo o humor sumiu de seu rosto.

- Tecnicamente eu tenho um esquadrão que lida com crimes violentos, incluindo assassinos em série. Eu nunca trabalhei com assassinato de crianças.

Jacob arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Então quem trabalha?

- O agente especial Trent Brandon era o nosso especialista em crimes contra crianças – ele respondeu – Mas ele foi transferido para Quântico para trabalhar em um caso de alto perfil. Nós não tivemos tempo de substituí-lo – ele arqueou a sobrancelha – Eu acho que Leah disse que você tinha o caso de uma pessoa desaparecida.

Jacob concordou. Ele parecia tão solene quanto Edward.

- Começou como o caso de uma pessoa desaparecida. Agora é um homicídio, uma garota de oito anos– ele disse baixo – Nós investigamos todas as pessoas próximas a ela, incluindo os pais, e não conseguimos encontrar pistas. Agora nós acreditamos que foi um estranho.

Era um negócio sério. Os noticiários estavam cheios de crianças seqüestradas que eram assassinadas por condenados por crimes sexuais, em todo o país. O caso era, tristemente, apenas mais um.

- Você tem algum suspeito?

Jacob balançou a cabeça.

- Nós só encontramos o corpo ontem. É por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu encontrei um caso similar. Eu acho que é um crime em série. Isso significa que eu posso pedir ajuda a você.

Edward encostou na cadeira.

- Quando ela foi seqüestrada?

- Três dias atrás – Jacob disse baixo.

- Alguma latente na cena? – Edward perguntou.

- Não, e os criminologistas já perscrutaram todo o quarto. Nada. Nem uma simples impressão digital.

- Ele a tirou do quarto? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- No meio da noite, e ninguém escutou nada – Jacob respondeu.

- Pegas, trilhas de rodas…?

Jacob balançou a cabeça.

- Ou esse cara é muito sortudo, ou...

- ... ou ele já fez isso antes – Edward concluiu por ele.

Jacob respirou fundo.

- Exatamente. Claro, o tenente não concorda. Ele acha que nós temos um pedófilo que pegou a criança e a matou. Eu disse a ele que esse é o segundo caso de seqüestro dentro de casa que nós vemos nos últimos dois anos. O último aconteceu em Palo Verde, e a criança foi assassinada de uma maneira similar. Eu achei isso listado na PACV, o programa de apreensão de crimes violentos do FBI. Eu mostrei ao tenente. Ele me disse que eu estava caçando fantasmas.

A sobrancelha de Edward arqueou-se.

- Você checou outros casos não resolvidos de homicídios contra crianças?

- Sim – Jacob disse sombriamente – Eu encontrei dois em Oklahoma sete anos atrás. Eles aconteceram com um ano de diferença, e as crianças foram seqüestradas em suas casas, mas durante o dia. Eu mostrei os casos ao meu tenente. Ele disse que era coincidência, que não haviam similaridades reais exceto que as crianças foram estranguladas e esfaqueadas.

As vítimas – Edward replicou – Quantos anos elas tinham?

Jacob pegou um Black Berry e pegou uma tela.

- Entre dez e onze anos. Elas foram raptadas, estranguladas e em seguida esfaqueadas.

- Deus – Edward estremeceu – Que tipo de animal faria isso com uma criança?

- Um muito nojento.

- Eu esperava que a fita vermelha mostrasse nos arquivos do PACV algo que relacionasse o homicídio. Mas eu não tive sorte – Jacob olhou por cima do Black Berry. Ele procurou no bolso e pegou uma pequena bolsa. Ele a entregou para Edward.

Edward a abriu e olhou dentro.

- Uma fita vermelha?

- A arma do assassino – Jacob disse – Os primeiros oficiais que chegaram na cena eram de San Antonio. Eles a encontraram enrolada no pescoço da menina. O corpo dela foi encontrado atrás de uma pequena igreja do distrito ontem. Nós trouxemos o corpo até o nosso médico criminalista para que ele pudesse examiná-lo. Nós não revelamos esse fato a imprensa.

Edward podia adivinhar porquê. Todos os detetives de homicídios tentavam esconder uma ou duas pistas para descobrir se os suspeitos em potencial estavam mentindo a respeito de seu envolvimento no assassinato. Todo departamento policial possuía no mínimo um caso mental que tentava fazer confissões de crimes violentos, por razões melhores explicadas por um psiquiatra.

Ele tocou a fita.

- Deve ter algo a ver com esta fantasia – Edward murmurou, já havia participado de seminários do departamento do FBI sobre ciências do comportamento, observando perfis em ação. "Modus operandi" era o método usado para matar. Assinatura era uma característica que ligava todas as vítimas de um serial killer de um modo que só era importante ao assassino, e nunca mudava. Alguns deixavam as vítimas posarem em modos obscenos, alguns marcavam as vítimas de um modo particular, mas um grande número de serial killers deixavam algo que os identificasse como suspeito.

Edward encarou o detetive.

- Você já checou o arquivo para encontrar uma arma semelhante em outras cenas de crime?

- Foi a primeira coisa que eu vi quando vi a fita – ele respondeu – Mas não tive sorte. Se havia alguma fita, provavelmente passou despercebida ou foi retirada do arquivo. Eu tentei contatar o departamento de polícia do oeste do Texas, em Palo Verde, onde ocorreu o último homicídio, mas eles não respondem chamadas de telefone ou e-mails. É uma jurisdição muito pequena.

- Boa idéia. O que você quer de nós?

- Um perfil seria um bom começo – ele disse – Meu tenente não vai gostar, mas eu vou falar com nosso capitão e ver se ele pode fazer um pedido formal de assistência. Ele mesmo mencionou o perfil a mim.

Edward sorriu.

- Eu vou preencher um dos nossos ASACs, assim ele já vai esperar.

- Não o SAC?

- Nosso agente especial designado a isso está em Washington, tentando arrecadar fundos para um novo projeto que nós temos em mente, em conjunto com escolas locais para desencorajar crianças a usar drogas.

- Ele precisaria pedir ajuda a alguém com mais dinheiro do que o nosso governo parece ter – veio a resposta seca – Em um nível local, nosso próprio orçamento já está até nos ossos. Eu tenho que comprar uma câmera digital com meu próprio dinheiro para tirar fotos de cenas de crimes.

Edward sorriu curto.

- Eu sei o que é isso.

- É verdade que muitos casos nunca chegam a ser listados PACV? – Jacob disse.

- Sim. Os formulários são mais curtos do que eles eram, mas leva uma hora para preenchê-los. Alguns departamentos de polícia simplesmente não tem tempo. Se você conseguisse encontrar outro caso com uma fita vermelha envolvida, eu poderia ajudá-lo a convencer seu tenente de que existe um serial killer por aí. Antes que ele mate novamente – ele acrescentou sombriamente.

- Você pode nos arrumar um agente se nós conseguirmos uma força armada para pegar esse cara?

- Eu mesmo irei. O resto de meu esquadrão está tentando encontrar um grupo de assaltantes de banco que usam pistolas automáticas para fazerem assaltos. Eu não sou essencial para eles. Meu assistente pode cuidar do esquadrão em minha ausência. Eu já trabalhei em casos de assassinatos em série, e eu conheço agentes no departamento de ciências do comportamento que podem ajudar. Eu adorarei trabalhar com você.

- Obrigada.

- Sem problema. Nós estamos todos no mesmo time.

- Você tem um cartão?

Edward pegou a carteira e puxou um cartão branco simples com letras pretas.

- Meu número de telefone está atrás, junto com meu celular e meu e-mail.

Jacob arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você mora em Jacobsville?

- Sim. Eu comprei um rancho lá – ele riu – Nós não devemos nos envolver em nenhum negócio fora do emprego, mas eu pulei as formalidades. Eu moro no rancho. O caseiro cuida de tudo, então eu não tenho conflitos.

- Eu nasci em Jacobsville – Jacob disse sorrindo – Minha mãe ainda mora lá. Ela tem um café na cidade.

Havia apenas um café na cidade. Edward havia comido lá.

- O café da Sue? – Edward perguntou.

- O próprio.

Ele franziu a testa. Ele não queria pisar nos calos do homem, mas Sue era loira.

- Você está pensando que eu não pareço um homem que tenha uma mãe loira, certo? – Jacob sorriu – Meus pais morreram em um assalto. Eles possuíam uma pequena loja na cidade. Eu tinha apenas seis anos. Sue nunca casou e não teve família. Eu costumava comprar a comida de mamãe e papai no café. Depois do funeral, Sue veio e me tirou da custódia do estado e me adotou. Uma verdadeira lady, Sue.

- Eu escutei isso.

Jacob checou o relógio.

- Eu tenho que correr. Eu ligarei para você depois que falar com meu capitão.

- Melhor que seja por e-mail – Edward respondeu – Eu estarei o dia inteiro em reuniões hoje. Eu tenho muitas coisas para adiantar.

- Ok. Até logo.

- Claro.

Era um bom dia, Edward pensou enquanto dirigia de volta a Jacobsville. O esquadrão estava interrogando testemunhas do ultimo grande assalto a um banco para descobrir qualquer informação que ajudaria na investigação. Homens armados com pistolas automáticas eram um perigo para a comunidade inteira de San Antonio. Ele havia falado com o responsável do ASAC sobre conseguir uma força armada relacionada aos detetives de homicídios de San Antonio para trabalhar no caso da criança assassinada. Ele conseguiu luz verde. O ASAC possuía um amigo nos Texas Rangers. Ele deu a Edward seu número. Eles precisariam de toda ajuda que conseguissem.

Ele olhou em direção a casa Swan enquanto passava. O carro dela ainda estava estacionado. Ele perguntou-se se ela conseguiria ligá-lo novamente. Era um milagre que o pedaço de lata ainda andasse.

Ele manobrou e quase bateu em uma Mercedes conversível prata. Uma ruiva familiar com olhos verdes saiu, vestida em um terninho preto com uma saia na metade das coxas que mostrava as belas pernas. Ele a conhecia. Ela era a imobiliária que trabalhava para Andy Webb, o homem que havia lhe vendido o rancho. A tia dela era rica; a velha senhora Talbot, que morava em uma mansão na principal rua da cidade.

Qual era o nome dela? Victória. Victória Brandon. Fácil de lembrar, e sua figura era mais do que suficiente para fazê-la memorável em adição a sua mãe.

- Olá – ela disse, quase ronronando quando ele saiu do Jaguar – Eu estava passando e pensei em parar para ver se você está feliz com seu rancho.

- Feliz, o suficiente – ele disse sorrindo.

- Ótimo – ela aproximou-se. Ela era um pouco mais baixa do que ele, e ele tinha mais do que um metro e noventa de altura – Eu vou dar uma festa na casa de minha tia sexta a noite – ela disse – Eu adoraria que você fosse. Seria uma ótima maneira de conhecer a classe alta de Jacobsville.

- Onde e que horas? – ele perguntou.

Ela deu um risinho.

- Eu vou anotar o endereço. Só um segundo – Ela voltou ao carro e inclinou-se para exibir uma boa visão de seu corpo enquanto pegava uma caneta e um pedaço de papel. Não era preciso uma segunda olhada para saber que ela estava disponível e interessada. Assim como ele. Havia sido uma espero longa, e árdua.

Ela anotou o endereço e entregou a ele.

- Lá pelas seis horas – ela disse – É cedo, mas nós podemos beber um pouco antes dos outros chegarem.

- Eu não bebo – ele disse.

Ela pareceu assombrada. Ele obviamente não estava brincando.

- Bom, então, nós podemos tomar um café enquanto esperamos – ela sussurrou, sorrindo para que ele pudesse ver os perfeitos dentes brancos.

- Perfeito. Vejo você lá.

Ela hesitou, como se quisesse dizer algo.

- Eu estava na capital desde cedo – ele disse – Foi um dia cheio no escritório. Estou cansado.

- Então eu vou embora, assim você pode descansar – ela disse imediatamente, sorrindo novamente – Não esqueça.

- Não esquecerei.

Ele deu a volta no carro para estacionar o Bucar na frente da casa, na entrada circular, ela entrou em seu carro, acenando pela janela quando passou por ele.

Ele entrou, quase colidindo com a senhora Emily.

- Aquela mulherzinha estacionou na frente da garagem e disse que iria esperar por você. Eu não a convidei para entrar – ela acrescentou com falsa animosidade – Ela só está na cidade há dois meses e já tem uma reputação. Ela pôs a mão por baixo das calças de Ben Smith no próprio escritório dele!

Aparentemente era pura blasfêmia, ele considerou, esperando pelo resto.

-Ele retirou a mão dela, abriu a porta do escritório, e a jogou na rua. A mulher dele trabalha no escritório com ele, você sabe, e quando ele disse a ela o que havia acontecido, ela entrou no escritório de Andy Webb e disse o que ele podia fazer com a propriedade que eles planejavam comprar!

Ele torceu os lábios.

- Então ela trabalha rápido?

- Está mais para vagabunda – A senhora Emily disse friamente – Nenhuma mulher decente se comporta dessa maneira!

- É o século vinte e um – ele começou.

- A sua mãe já fez isso? – ela perguntou brusca.

Ele realmente prendeu a respiração. Sua pequena mãe havia sido uma santa. Não, ele não podia imaginá-la disponível a qualquer homem exceto seu pai – até que o pai a traíra e matou-a.

A senhora Emily leu a resposta em seus olhos e a cabeça balançou para cima e para baixo.

- Nem minha mãe – ela continuou – Uma mulher que é tão fácil com os homens será assim para o resto da vida, mesmo que ela case ela não irá se assentar. É o mesmo com homens que tratam as mulheres como brinquedos descartáveis.

- Então todos na cidade são celibatários? – ele zombou.

Ela encarou-o. Era um longo caminho.

- Na maioria das vezes as pessoas das cidades pequenas casam e tem filhos. Nós não vemos a vida como as pessoas da cidade vêem. Nesse lugar, honra e respeito próprio são muito mais importantes do que fechar um negócio ou almoçar com empresários. Nós somos pessoas simples, senhor Cullen. Mas somos mais profundos do que forasteiros. E nós julgamos pelo que vemos.

- Não existe uma passagem sobre julgamentos? – ele retorquiu.

- Existem muitas sobre o certo e o errado – ela o informou – As civilizações desaparecem quando a arte e a religião se tornam supérfluas.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Oh, você pensou que eu fosse estúpida por que cuidava da casa para você? – ela perguntou azeda – Eu tenho um diploma em história – ela acrescentou com um sorriso doce – Eu dava aulas na cidade grande até que um dos alunos me espancou até quase a morte na frente da classe. Quando eu saí do hospital, estava muito apavorada para continuar lecionando. Então agora eu cuido de casas. É mais seguro. Especialmente quando eu cuido de casas para pessoas que trabalham com a aplicação da lei – ela acrescentou – Seu jantar está na mesa.

- Obrigada.

Ela saiu antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ele ainda estava pasmo com a confissão dela. Quando chegara, o xerife do distrito de Jacobs, Hayes Carson, havia recomendado a senhora Emily. Ela havia trabalhado para ele temporariamente até que ele pudesse encontrar a empregada de meio período que queria. Não havia duvidas de que ela tinha medo de seu antigo emprego. Ele balançou a cabeça. Em seus dias, as professoras comandavam as salas. Aparentemente um monte de coisas havia mudado nas duas décadas desde que ele se formara no colegial e fora para a faculdade.

Ele estava acordado, observando o teto, quando ouviu uma batida frenética na porta da frente.

Ele levantou e vestiu um robe, descendo as escadas correndo. A senhora Emily chegou na frente dele, acendendo a luz da varanda antes que começasse a abrir a porta.

- Não abra até que você saiba quem é! – ele gritou para ela. A mão estava pousada na pistola calibre 40 que trazia nos bolsos.

- Eu sei quem é – ela respondeu, e abriu a porta rapidamente.

A vizinha deles, Isabella Swan, estava parada lá vestindo um roupão velho e sapatos desgastados, o longo cabelo castanho preso em um rabo de cavalo, os olhos cinza arregalados e assustados.

- Por favor, eu posso usar seu telefone? – ela pediu – vovó não está conseguindo respirar e seu peito está doendo. Estou com medo de que seja um ataque do coração. Meu telefone não está funcionando e eu não consigo ligar o carro! – Lágrimas de impotente fúria estavam rolando por suas bochechas – Ela vai morrer!

Antes que ela terminasse de falar, Edward já discava o 911 e informava o endereço e a condição da velha senhora à telefonista.

- Espero por mim – ele disse firme – Eu já volto.

Ele subiu as escadas correndo, vestiu um jeans, camiseta e botas sem meias. Ele pegou uma jaqueta de couro, porque estava frio, e desceu as escadas em menos de cinco minutos.

- Você é rápido – Isabella gaguejou.

- Eu sou chamado a todas as horas – ele disse pegando-a pelo cotovelo – Emily, Eu não sei quando estarei de volta. Peguei as minhas chaves. Tranque a porta e vá para a frente.

- Sim, Senhorita Isabella, eu vou rezar por ela. Por você também.

- Obrigada, senhorita Emily – ela disse com voz suave. Ela tinha um sotaque do sul do Texas, mas era suave e doce de ouvir.

Edward passou pelo Bucar, destravou o Jaguar preto e a colocou dentro. Ela sentiu-se desconfortável, não somente porque estava vestindo um pijama, mas porque ela não estava acostumada a ficar sozinha com homens.

Ele não disse nada. Ele dirigiu até a casa da avó dela, parou na garagem e desligou o motor. Isabella subiu os degraus como um raio, com Edward a seu encalço.

A velha senhora, Lizzie Dwyer, estava sentada em sua cama com uma camisola azul pálido que parecia ser retirada dos anos 20. Ela era uma mulher grande, com os cabelos brancos curtos e olhos verdes. Ela estava soluçando sem ar.

- Isabella, pelo amor de Deus – ela gaguejou – Vá buscar meu roupão.

- Sim, vovó – Isabella entrou no closet e começou a procurar.

- Garota estúpida, nunca faz nada certo – ela olhou furiosa para Edward – Quem é você?

- Seu vizinho – ele respondeu – A ambulância já está a caminho.

- Uma ambulância! – ela olhou para Isabella, que havia voltado com um roupão branco velho – Eu disse a você... para irmos... de carro! Ambulâncias custam dinheiro!

Isabella corou.

- O carro não ligava, vovó.

- Você o quebrou, não? – ela rugiu – Sua estúpida... – Ela grunhiu e segurou o peito.

Isabella parecia angustiada.

- Vovó por favor, não se zangue – ela implorou – Você vai ficar pior!

- Seria bom para você se eu morresse, não seria, jovenzinha? – ela zombou – Você teria esta casa inteira para você e não precisaria cuidar de uma velha.

- Não fale assim – a jovem disse suavemente – Você sabe que eu te amo.

- Hmmmf – veio a resposta azeda – Bem, eu não amo você – ela devolveu – Você me custou a minha filha, me deixou em desgraça pública, me envergonhou perante toda a cidade...!

- Vovó – Isabella gritou, o rosto contorcido pela dor.

- Eu queria morrer – A velha senhora gritou enraivecida – E me livrar de você!

A ambulância veio correndo pela rua escura, as sirenes ligadas, as luzes piscando. Isabella suspirou aliviada. Ela não queria que o vizinho tivesse ouvido nada disso. Não era da conta dele. Ela estava muito envergonhada para encará-lo.

- Eu vou buscá-los – ela disse, ansiosa para escapar.

- Garota imbecil, arruinou minha vida – a velha grunhiu.

Edward sentiu um arrepio de puro desgosto ao ver a mulher segurando o peito. A garota estava fazendo tudo o que podia pela avó, que parecia tão amável quanto uma jibóia. Talvez fosse a doença que a fizera tão desagradável. A mulher de sua vida havia morrido expressando desculpas às enfermeiras por ter que deixar panos sujos à elas. Aquela mulher doce, gentil e amável havia sido um anjo até mesmo em suas horas finais. Que contraste.

Os paramédicos subiram os degraus atrás de Isabella, carregando uma maca. Com um aceno para Edward, eles foram atender a velha senhora Dwyer.

- É um ataque do coração? – Isabella perguntou preocupada – Ela vai ficar bem?

Um dos paramédicos encarou-a.

- Você é filha dela?

- Neta.

- Ela já passou por isso antes?

- Sim. O doutor Jasper lhe receitou pílulas de nitroglicerina, mas ela não as toma. Ele lhe receitou um remédio para a pressão sanguínea, mas ela também não o toma.

- Remédios custam dinheiro! – a velha gritou para eles – Tudo que eu tenho é meu seguro social. Ela não alimentaria um rato com o que ganha, trabalhando meio período na floricultura e cozinhando...

- Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha o dia inteiro, e teria que fazer isso se trabalhasse em período integral – Isabella disse em um tom submisso. Ela não acrescentou que teria que pagar alguém para ficar com a avó também, e ninguém que a conhecesse aceitaria o emprego.

- Boa desculpa, não é? – A senhora Dwyer grunhiu. Ela soluçou de repente, segurando o peito – Oh!

- Onde estão suas pílulas de nitroglicerina? – um dos médicos perguntou rapidamente.

Isabella passou pela cama em direção ao criado mudo, e as entregou a ele.

A senhora Dwyer protestou, mas ele enfiou o remédio por baixo de sua língua sem pensar duas vezes.

Ela estremeceu quando ele fez efeito, mas o médico que estava medindo seus sinais vitais lançou um olhar sombrio ao outro.

- Nós vamos ter que levá-la – ele disse ao colega – Você pode vir com ela? – ele perguntou a Isabella.

- Sim. Apenas... deixe eu me vestir. Volto em um minuto.

Ela saiu com um último olhar, entrou no quarto, vestiu jeans, camiseta, os velhos tênis e voltou para perto da avó. Ela não se importava com maquiagem ou cabelo. Afinal, ela não estava indo a um evento social.

Edward encarou-a. Ela não ganharia um concurso de beleza, mas se vestia rápido, ele pensou com admiração. A maioria das mulheres que ele conhecia levava horas vestindo-se e maquiando-se.

- Eu a seguirei no Jaguar e depois te trarei para casa – ele disse a ela.

Ela começou a protestar, mas um dos atendentes balançou a cabeça.

- Nós a prenderemos lá pelo menos a noite inteira – ele disse.

- Eu não vou ficar! – A senhora Dwyer grunhiu, mas ela ainda estava tossindo e segurando o peito.

- Ela vai ficar – o paramédico mais velho disse com um sorriso deliberado – Vamos levantá-la.

- Pode apostar.

Isabella ficou ao lado de Edward enquanto eles retiravam a senhora Dwyer, ainda murmurando furiosa.

Edward não disse nada. Ele acompanhou Isabella até o Jag e a ajudou a entrar no carro.

- Você irá precisar da sua bolsa, não? – ele perguntou.

Ela mostrou a bolsa engraçada ao redor de sua cintura.

- Eu tenho os cartões da vovó aqui – ela disse fracamente – Ela não pode morrer – ela acrescentou em um tom vazio – Ela é tudo que eu tenho no mundo.

O que não era muito, Edward acrescentou mentalmente. Mas ele não disse. Ele estava resignado a perder a maioria das noites de sono que desejava há tempos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

Era meia noite quando eles terminaram os exames da senhora Dwyer. Havia sido um ataque do coração, levemente severo. O doutor Jeb "Hale" Jasper entrou na sala de espera para falar com Isabella depois que viu o resultado dos exames.

- Ela está mal, Isabella – Hale disse a ela – Eu sinto muito, mas não é uma surpresa. Eu disse a você que isso aconteceria eventualmente.

- Mas existem remédios, e eles possuem esses procedimentos cirúrgicos que eu vi nos noticiários – ela argumentou.

Ela ameaçou por a mão no ombro dela mas retirou antes que pudesse tocá-la. Ela havia estremecido, algo que Edward notara com curiosidade aguçada.

- A maioria desses procedimentos são experimentais, Isabella – ele disse gentilmente – E as drogas ainda não foram aprovadas pelo FDA.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela possuía uma boca bonita naturalmente pintada de rosa, Edward percebeu sem querer, e uma pele suave igual a pêssegos que ele raramente via numa mulher quando estava sem maquiagem. Seu cabelo era suave. Ela o tinha preso em um rabo de cavalo, mas quando estava solto, devia alcançar as costas em um suave ondulado. Ela tinha seios pequenos e firmes, e uma cintura fina. Ela era perfeitamente proporcional, de fato. Olhar as pernas longas e os quadris arredondados no jeans apertado fez ele se sentir desconfortável, e desviar o olhar para Jasper.

- Talvez foi um ataque pequeno – ela insistiu.

- Haverá um grande, e logo – ele replicou forte – Ela não vai tomar os remédios, ela não vai abandonar a batata frita e os picles – mesmo que você pare de comprá-los, ela vai pedir em casa. Encare Isabella, ela não está tentando ajudar-se. Você não pode forçá-la a viver se ela não quer.

- Mas eu quero que ela viva – ela protestou.

Jasper respirou fundo, o olhar voltou para Edward, que não havia dito uma palavra. Ele franziu a testa.

- Você não é o irmão de Emmett Cullen?

Edward concordou.

- O agente do FBI?

Ele concordou novamente.

- Eu não conseguia ligar o carro e o telefone não funcionava – Isabella falou antes que Jasper continuasse com o interrogatório. O doutor ruivo era abrupto e antagonista à pessoas que não conhecia. E o senhor Cullen parecia um homem que não precisava de muito para explodir.

- Eu precisei pedir ajuda a ele – ela concluiu.

- Posso ver – Jasper ainda encarava Edward.

- Eu poderia ficar com a minha avó – ela ofereceu.

- Não, não poderia – Jasper disse curto – Vá para casa e durma. Você precisará se ela voltar logo para casa.

O rosto dela estava trágico.

- O que você quer dizer com "se"?

- Quando – ele corrigiu irritado – Eu quis dizer quando.

- Vocês me ligarão se precisarem de mim? – ela insistiu.

- Sim, nós ligaremos. Vá a recepção e assine os papéis – ele ordenou. Ela hesitou por um momento, encarando Edward – Ele vai esperar – Jasper assegurou – Vá!

Ela foi.

Jasper encarou o homem alto através dos óculos de grau.

- Você conhece a família?

- Nós só conversamos uma vez antes desta noite – ele respondeu – Elas são minhas vizinhas.

- Eu sei onde elas moram. O que você sabe sobre Isabella?

Os olhos verdes de Edward começaram a brilhar.

- Nada. E é tudo que eu quero saber. Eu fiz um favor à ela esta noite, mas eu não quero que ela fique dependente. Especialmente solteiras que parecem adolescentes.

Jasper ficou indignado.

- Você não chegará longe em Jacobsville com essa atitude. Isabella é especial.

- Se você diz – Edward não piscava.

Jasper respirou fundo e desistiu. Ele observou Isabella.

- Ela ficará em pedaços se a velha senhora morrer. E ela vai – ele acrescentou frio – Junto com os outros exames que pedi, solicitei um eco cardiograma. A metade dos músculos do coração dela já está morta, e a outra metade vai morrer no minuto em que eu lhe der alta – se ela durar até lá. Isabella acha que eu a sedei. Mas não. Ela está em coma. Eu não tive coragem de contar. É por isso que eu não deixei que ela visse a senhora Dwyer. Ela está na UTI. Eu não acho que ela vai sair dessa. E Isabella não tem ninguém.

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Todo mundo tem algum parente.

Jasper encarou-o.

- Os pais dela se divorciaram quando ela tinha dez anos. A senhora Dwyer teve que ficar com ela – ele acrescentou sem explicação – E nunca deixou a garota esquecer o favor. A mãe dela estava morando fora da cidade quando morreu de overdose, e Isabella tinha onze anos – ele disse – O pai dela morreu em um acidente de avião dois anos antes. Não existem tios ou tias, ninguém exceto uma prima distante em Victoria que é mais velha e incapaz.

- Por que ela precisa de alguém? Ela é uma mulher crescida.

Jasper parecia morder a língua.

- Isabella é uma inocente. É mais jovem do que parece – ele disse enigmático. Em seguida suspirou – Bem ficaria grato se você pudesse levá-la para casa. Talvez Alice e eu possamos arranjar algo, caso seja necessário.

Alice era a esposa dele, outra doutora. Eles trabalhavam junto com Drew Morris.

Edward franziu a sobrancelha. Ele sentia-se num desafio, e não gostava disso. Mas ele não podia simplesmente ir embora e abandonar Isabella. Então ele teve uma inspiração. Alguém tinha que ser sacrificado, mas não precisava ser necessariamente ele.

- A senhora Emily trabalha para mim. Ela conhece a senhorita Swan – ele começou.

- Sim – ele respondeu – Emily já foi sua professora. Ela é pessoa mais próxima de Isabella em Jacobsville, mesmo sem uma relação de sangue.

Então era isso. Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu posso dispensar a senhora Emily. Ela pode ficar com a senhorita Swan esta noite.

- Que bom – Isso foi dito com sarcástico deliberado.

Edward nem piscou. Os olhos verdes estavam brilhando. Ele não relaxava um centímetro.

Jasper, percebendo que encontrara o problema, respirou fundo.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu vou sedar Isabella antes de mandá-la para casa. Eu apreciaria se a senhora Emily pudesse ficar com ela essa noite.

- Sem problema – Edward respondeu.

Jasper levou Isabella até a sala de emergência, em um cubículo, e escutou as batidas de seu coração.

- Eu estou bem – ela grunhiu.

- Com certeza – ele concordou quando virou-se para pegar uma seringa que já havia enchido. Ele pegou o braço de Isabella e apertou a agulha.

- Vá para casa. Você vai dormir.

- Eu não telefonei para a floricultura para avisar a Ângela que não poderei trabalhar amanhã – ela disse estupidamente – Ela vai me despedir.

- Não vai não. Ela entenderá. Além disso, Jill, que trabalha no ER, é prima de Ângela. Ela irá contar o que aconteceu antes mesmo que você possa telefonar – ele disse com um sorriso gentil.

- Obrigada, doutor Jasper – ela disse levantando-se.

- Seu vizinho emprestará a senhora Emily para você. Ela ficará com você esta noite – ele acrescentou.

- É gentil da parte dele – ela disse. Em seguida fez uma careta. Ele se sente desconfortável aqui.

Ele franziu a testa levemente.

- Ele está no serviço da lei. De fato, pelo que o irmão dele Emmett me disse, ele é homem na detecção de homicídios.

- Eu tenho que ir – ela interrompeu, evitando os olhos dele.

- Você não tem que gostar dele, Isabella – Jasper lembrou-a – Mas você precisa de alguém que a ajude a enfrentar tudo isso.

- A senhora Emily fará isso – ela caminhou em direção a porta – Obrigada.

- Nós conseguiremos lidar com isso, Isabella – ele disse baixo – Nós todos temos que lidar com a perda de pessoas que amamos. É uma parte natural da vida. Depois de tudo – ele acrescentou, juntando-se a ela no corredor – ninguém sai vivo dessa vida.

Ela sorriu suavemente.

- É bom lembrar disto.

- Sim. É.

Edward estava esperando, as mãos nos bolsos do jeans. Ele ergueu os olhos quando ela e Jasper chegaram. Ele parecia tão irritado quanto cansado.

- Estou pronta – ela disse sem encará-lo – Obrigada por esperar.

Ele concordou brusco.

- Ligarei para você se houver uma mudança – Jasper assegurou – Sério.

- Ok. Obrigada, Dr. Jasper.

- Por nada. Vá descansar.

Ela caminhou em direção a porta sem dizer nada. Ela havia esquecido que o telefone delas não funcionada, então como Jasper poderia ligar?

Edward foi logo atrás dela, as mãos ainda nos bolsos. Ele não havia dito mais nada a Jasper, que o encarou até que uma enfermeira o chamasse.

Edward abriu a porta para Isabella e a ajudou a sentar. Ela não disse uma só palavra até o momento em que eles saíram do estacionamento.

Ele a observou enquanto dirigia.

- Você conhece bem o doutor, não?

Ela concordou sem olhar para ele.

- Ele é abrasivo.

A panela que não vive sem a chaleira, ela pensou aborrecida, mas era muito tímida para dizer. Ela concordou novamente.

A sobrancelha dele arqueou-se. Era como falar sozinho. Ele perguntou-se por que Jasper lhe dera uma injeção, ao invés de algo para engolir. Inferno, ele perguntou-se porque o doutor era tão ligado a ela a ponto de querer que alguém passasse a noite com ela. Muitas pessoas possuíam doenças sérias na família. A maioria das pessoas enfrentava isso sem a ajuda de tranqüilizantes. Especialmente mulheres jovens como a sentada a seu lado.

Bem, não era da conta dele, pensou. Ele pegou o celular e ligou para a senhora Emily. Ela respondeu logo, obviamente ainda acordada.

- Você pode passar a noite com a senhorita Swan? – ele perguntou.

- Claro – ela respondeu sem hesitar – Estarei pronta quando você chegar aqui – ela desligou.

Ele fechou o celular e colocou no carregador vazio.

- Nós pegaremos a senhora Emily e eu levarei as duas até sua casa. Amanhã, a senhora Emily pode usar a Expedição e levar você até o trabalho e ao hospital. Eu vou pedir que um dos rapazes o leve logo cedo e deixe as chaves com a senhora Emily – O SUV era seu segundo veiculo, que ele usava primariamente no rancho. Seu chefe e o resto dos cowboys possuíam seu próprio transporte. Ele não disse a Isabella, mas ele ia mandar que um de seus mecânicos arrumasse o carro dela. Ele não gostava de tê-la como uma responsabilidade maior do que já tivera.

Ele não se importava em ajudar seus vizinhos, contanto que não precisasse de nenhum envolvimento pessoal com eles. Ainda, ele sentia muito por ela. Ela parecia ser uma desajustada na cidade pequena. Obviamente ela não estava interessada nele. Ela estava sentada o mais longe que podia, e não fizera nada para tentar e atrair sua atenção. Ele havia percebido o modo como ela mexera-se quando Jasper pousara uma mão carinhosa em seu ombro. Isso ergueu uma bandeira vermelha em sua mente, mas estava muito cansado da viagem e o sono estava enganando-o. Quanto antes pudesse livrar-se dela, antes iria para a cama.

Eles pararam na frente da porta de entrada do rancho e a senhora Emily saiu com uma pequena sacola e sua bolsa. Ela sentou no banco traseiro.

- Eu tranquei – ela disse a ele – Eu lhe devolverei a chave, claro.

- Claro – ele disse com voz arrastada.

- Isabella, você está bem? Como está a sua avó?

- Ela não está bem, senhora Emily – Isabella respondeu secamente – O doutor Jasper acha que é um ataque do coração. Ele não me deu muita esperança.

Não se preocupe. Ele é o melhor que nós temos. Ele vai fazer o possível, você sabe.

- Sim, eu sei. Obrigada por ficar comigo – ela acrescentou – É uma casa grande.

- É – a senhora Emily concordou.

Ele parou na frente da porta da velha casa Vitoriana, fazendo uma careta com a falta de pintura. Presumidamente não possuíam recursos para uma reforma. Pena. Era uma casa bonita.

- Obrigada por tudo que você fez – Isabella disse formalmente – e por deixar a senhora Emily ficar comigo.

Ela parecia forçada a dizer isso. Ela possuía uma teimosia independente que ele só via agora. Sua estimação por ela mudou um pouco.

- Tranque as portas – Edward avisou a senhora Emily depois que ela fechou a porta e acompanhou Isabella até a porta de entrada.

- Pode deixar. Eu vou levantar cedo e prepararei o café, assim que a Expedição chegar aqui.

- Ok. Boa noite.

Ele afastou-se, já preparando a rotina do outro dia em sua mente. Ele não pensou mais em Isabella.

Mas na manhã seguinte, acordado e descansado, sentiu-se mal com o modo como havia tratado Isabella a noite passada. Ele lembrou-se como havia ficado quando sua mãe morrera; mas especialmente quando a mulher que amava morrera. Ele recordou como aqueles eventos o haviam deixado depressivo. Naquele momento, não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo a passar por tudo. Sua família estava no Texas, e ele estava morando na Geórgia, trabalhando em Atlanta, quando aconteceu. Ele deveria ter se lembrado de como sentira-se. Ele havia sido menos do que simpático com Isabella.

Então ele levantou antes do normal, fez biscoitos, fritou bacon e ovos mexidos. Ele ligou a casa dos Dwyer e só então lembrou-se que o telefone não estava funcionando. Ele entrou no carro, vestido formalmente e dirigiu até Isabella e a senhora Emily.

Elas estavam vestidas, acabando de descer os degraus. Isabella estava vestindo jeans e a camiseta larga novamente, com o cabelo em um coque. Ambas pareciam surpresas em vê-lo.

- Eu fiz o café – ele disse sem preâmbulos – Vamos.

- Mas você não precisava – Isabella protestou.

Ele ameaçou pegar o braço dela, para levá-la até a porta, mas ela pulou para trás, os olhos arregalados, as bochechas rosadas.

Ele encarou-a.

- É só o café. Eu não estou propondo casamento – ele acrescentou sarcástico.

As sobrancelhas dela arquearam-se.

- Bem, graças a Deus por isso – ela respondeu descuidada – Vou considerar isso um golpe de sorte – ela hesitou quando ele lhe deu olhar perplexo – Ou eu não deveria ter dito isso antes de tomar o café?

Ele não sorriu, mas os olhos sim. Ele fez um som áspero com a garganta, evitando o olhar da senhora Emily e caminhando até o carro.

Isabella comeu com aparente apreciação, mas estava desconfiada do alto e taciturno vizinho. Ela nunca havia encontrado alguém como ele. Se ele possuía senso de humor, devia estar profundamente escondido.

- Estava muito bom – ela disse quando terminou a última fatia de bacon – Você se importa se eu usar seu telefone para ligar ao hospital?

- Claro que não – ele disse – Tem uma extensão na sala.

Ela levantou, abrindo a boca gentilmente, e foi procurar o telefone.

- Como ela está? – Edward perguntou à senhora Emily.

- Ela não vai aceitar bem – ela respondeu – A senhora Dwyer é como um pesadelo, mas Isabella vive com ela a tanto tempo que eu acredito que ela nem percebe mais o mau temperamento.

- Eu percebi que a velha senhora parece não gostar dela.

A senhora Emily deu de ombros.

- É pior do que parece. A senhora Dwyer abandonou Isabella no momento em que ela mais precisou. Eu acho que é culpa que faz a velha tratá-la tão odiosamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou curioso.

- Não é assunto meu – veio a resposta tensa.

Ele suspirou e terminou o café. Aparentemente segredos eram parte da vida de uma cidade pequena.

Isabella voltou desanimada.

- Ela está na UTI – ela disse enquanto sentava novamente na mesa – Ele não me disse isso a noite passada.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele teve suas razões. Você vai trabalhar?

- Eu tenho que ir – Isabella disse mal-humorada – O seguro social da vovó mal paga as utilidades. Eu tenho que trabalhar o máximo de horas que puder.

- Nenhuma ambição em ir a um colégio ou aprender uma profissão? – Edward perguntou.

Isabella encarou-lhe friamente.

- E onde eu conseguiria o dinheiro, mesmo que não precisasse cuidar da vovó? Ela é uma inválida desde que eu me formei no colegial, e eu sou tudo que ela tem – ela deu de ombros – Você sabe, para um homem que quer que todos se preocupem com seus próprios assuntos, você com certeza passa muito tempo investigando outras pessoas.

As sobrancelhas dele arquearam-se.

- Veja só, eu estou lhe emprestando minha governanta...

- A senhora Emily não tem que ser emprestada – Isabella respondeu – Ela tem um coração.

Ele olhou-a ameaçadoramente.

- Eu também.

- Você deve mantê-lo preso em um lugar seguro, assim não precisa usar muito – ela devolveu. Em seguida levantou da mesa – Obrigada pelo café. Você não é uma pessoa muito agradável, mas é um bom cozinheiro.

- Obrigada pelos pequenos favores o inferno – ele gritou.

- Você é desagradável, eu sou desagradável – ele retornou – Se algum dia você desenvolver uma personalidade agradável, eu posso até sorrir para você.

A senhora Emily tentava arduamente não sorrir. Ela gostava do emprego, apesar do mau comportamento do chefe.

- Eu não vou prender a respiração – Edward assegurou – Eu tenho que ir. Eu estou até o pescoço de trabalho hoje. As chaves da Expedição estão na mesinha na frente da porta – ele disse a senhora Emily – Use o quanto precisar – ele hesitou – Tente não correr com ela a menos que precise – ele acrescentou, olhando para Isabella – Ela provavelmente furaria um pneu com sua atitude.

- Não é surpresa para mim você não ser casado – Isabella observou – Mas obrigada pelo veiculo. Eu vou mandar arrumar o meu.

- A maioria dos mecânicos não trabalha de graça – ele apontou.

Ela encarou-o. Os olhos dela cintilavam quando estava zangada, e o rosto suave adquiriu uma coloração vermelha.

- Eu posso fazer uma troca com Jerry da mecânica, cozinhando ovos e bolos – ela disse a ele.

- Escambo? – ele disse atônito – Em que século vocês estão vivendo?

- Um melhor do que o seu, eu garanto – ela respondeu – Por aqui, nós somos pessoas, não números em uma pesquisa.

- Eu estou surpreso por você não ser um número em uma pesquisa para desequilibrados – ele disse prendendo o ar.

- Nós partiremos quando você estiver pronta – A senhora Emily interrompeu, sentindo uma explosão.

- Eu já estou pronta, senhora Emily.

Edward encarou-a com desaprovação.

- Você vai trabalhar desse jeito? – ele exclamou.

Ela franziu a testa, olhando os jeans limpos e a camiseta branca imaculada.

- O que eu deveria vestir para trabalhar no balcão de uma floricultura? Um vestido de baile? – ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- As mulheres em meu escritório usam calça social e maquiagem.

- Isso acontece provavelmente porque elas pensam que você está disponível e querem impressioná-lo – ela devolveu – Minha chefe é uma mulher e ela se veste do mesmo modo que eu.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Cada um do seu jeito. Eu vou chegar tarde em casa hoje, senhora Emily. Coloque penas alguns frios na geladeira para mim.

- Farei isso chefe – ela respondeu.

Ele foi em direção a porta.

- Eu espero que a sua avó fique boa – ele disse baixo.

- Bolas de fogo? – ela murmurou.

- Que bom que você notou – ele saiu e fechou a porta.

Isabella sentiu algo estranho na boca do estomago. Ela esperava não ter muito mais contato com o taciturno vizinho. E ela realmente esperava que sua avó melhorasse ao longo do dia.

Ângela, na floricultura, era toda gentilezas e compaixão. Ela ofereceu o dia de folga a Isabella, com pagamento, para que ela ficasse com a avó.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

- Obrigada, mas o doutor Jasper teria um ataque – ela murmurou enquanto fazia uma coroa para um funeral – Ele não quer que eu fique por lá. Eu não posso entrar, você sabe, exceto por alguns minutos três vezes ao dia. Ela está muito mal, Ângela. Estou com medo.

- Ela tem sido sua família por muito tempo – Ângela concordou – Mas tem um mundo inteiro lá fora que você ainda não viu, Isabella. Você tem que pensar no futuro.

Ela moveu-se intranqüila.

- Eu não sei o que eu farei, se ela... bem, eu quero dizer, meu primo em Vitoria me deixaria ir visitá-lo, mas ele está em má forma e tem uma enfermeira que fica com ele. Eu ficaria sozinha, aqui em Jacobsville.

Ângela aproximou-se, tocou sua mão, e sorriu.

- Você nunca estará sozinha em Jacobsville. Nós somos sua família, Isabella. Todos nós.

Ela esboçou um sorriso através das lágrimas.

- Obrigada.

Ângela deu de ombros.

- Você vai conseguir. Nós todos ajudaremos você. Não que você precise – ela acrescentou – Você se tornou muito independente através dos anos. Eu estou orgulhosa da pessoa que você se tornou. Você é uma inspiração.

- Não eu.

- Você – Ângela sorriu – Não muitas pessoas poderiam enfrentar bem o que aconteceu. Você tem poder, menina.

Isabella não gostava de falar do passado. Ela pegou mais algumas rosas vermelhas e começou a falar sobre a nova taxa de água. Aquilo era bom para uma hora.

A senhora Dwyer ainda estava em cima quando Isabella partiu a noite. A senhora Emily viera com a Expedição, provavelmente com o chamado de Jasper, e insistiu para que Isabella fosse para casa.

- Você não pode trabalhar e ficar no hospital o dia inteiro – A senhora Emily disse firme – Além disso, Jolie vai ligar se precisar de você. Nós arrumamos seu telefone. Certo? – ela perguntou a bela enfermeira.

- Pode apostar que sim – Jolie assegurou com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, eu vou para casa. Obrigada – ela acrescentou, e seguiu a senhora Emily até o carro.

Edward havia chegado em casa um pouco mais tarde do que de comum e ainda havia ido ajudar seus homens com algumas novilhas que estavam fazendo o parto pela primeira vez. O fim de fevereiro era ótimo para crias novas, com a grama verde reflorescendo depois do inverno gelado. Seu gado Angus negro era belo, e ele exigia cuidados especiais, já que ele era o principal fornecedor de carne. Fora uma benção que os formadores proprietários, a família de Jacobs, fossem sido criadores de cavalos, porque o celeiro estava muito bem cuidado e as cercas foram construídas para durarem muito tempo. Passar a cerca elétrica através do campo sem machucar os animais havia sido um problema simples.

Ele saiu na varanda justo no momento em que a senhora Emily subia os degraus.

- Como está a avó dela? – ele perguntou quando juntou-se a ela.

- Nenhuma mudança – ela respondeu. Em seguida balançou a cabeça – Ela está segurando bem, mas eu acho que ela ficará em pedaços se a velha mulher morrer. Ela não está acostumada a viver sozinha.

- Não me diga que ela tem medo do escuro – ele zombou.

Ela encarou-o e não sorriu.

- Se a senhora Dwyer morrer, eu terei que achar alguém para ficar com Isabella por algum tempo, até que ela se acostume com a idéia. Ou talvez ela vá até Vitoria e fique com seu primo Nahuel por alguns dias – ela acrescentou, pensando alto.

- Encare um dia por vez – ele disse – Não é legal emprestar problemas.

- Eu acho que sim – ela hesitou – O carro dela sumiu – ela disse de repente.

- Eu sei. Eu mandei Brady até aqui para vê-lo – ele respondeu – Eu fiquei tentado a mandá-lo para o ferro-velho, mas acho que fica a duas ou três milhas daqui...

O telefone tocou insistentemente. Ele pegou-o antes que a senhora Emily pudesse fazê-lo.

- Cullen – ele disse curto.

- Você roubou meu carro! – Isabella Swan acusou.

N/A: Eu achei ilário os dois brigando sobre escambo e numeros e pesquisa.. srsrrsrs

E vocês o que estão achando?

bjuss

Sophie Moore


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3

- EU NÃO ROUBO CARROS – ele respondeu indignado – Eu trabalho para o FBI.

- Eles não teriam contratado você se soubessem que você rouba carros – ela respondeu, ignorando sua defesa – Onde está meu carro? E não diga que não sabe, porque o carteiro disse que viu um de seus cowboys dirigindo-o esta manhã depois que eu fui trabalhar.

Ele não negou.

- É um ferro morto. Eu mandei o mecânico consertá-lo – ele disse – Então você mesma pode dirigir.

Houve uma pausa breve,

- Entendo.

Ele mordeu a língua.

- Eu não me importo que você e a senhora Emily usem a Expedição – ele disse irritado – Pare de por palavras na minha boca!

- Eu não disse nada!

- Mas estava pensando!

Ela piscou.

- Deve ser um presente especial, ler mentes, considerando sua linha de trabalho – ela disse docemente.

Os olhos dele escureceram perigosamente.

Ela hesitou, mas apenas por um momento.

- Desculpe, escapou. Queria que você não tivesse ouvido.

- Há um ditado – ele começou lentamente – Sobre morder a mão de quem te alimenta...

- Eu não morderia a sua – ela respondeu – Não perguntarei aonde eles foram! – Antes que ele pudesse reagir, ela agradeceu pela ajuda com o carro e desligou rapidamente.

Ele desligou o telefone até o carregador e murmurou algo com a respiraçao presa.

A senhora Emily arregalou os olhos. Ela nunca havia visto o taciturno chefe de mau humor. Bem, ela pensou enquanto caminhava até a cozinha, pelo menos ele parecia mais vivo do que normalmente. Ela perguntou-se o que Isabella teria dito para provocar aquela resposta.

Isabella, entretanto, estava sentindo-se mal. Seu vizinho havia pegado o carro com boas intenções, para consertá-lo para ela. Ela também sabia que ele não cobraria nada. Ela corou. Ela precisava parar de descontar sua frustração nele. Só porque ela estava assustada por sua avó não precisava machucar outras pessoas. Não que ele parecesse o tipo de pessoa que ela pudesse machucar...

Ela não estava trabalhando hoje, exceto em seu pequeno projeto que consumia a maior parte do seu tempo livre e um pouco de sua renda sobressalente. Então quando chegou a hora de descansar, ela foi à cozinha e começou a cozinhar. Ela ouvia dito a senhora Emily dizer que Edward adorava bolo de maça, e ela era famosa pelos seus. Ela secava as maças, o que dava um sabor todo especial à sobremesa. Naquela tarde, quando o assistente de Edward, Embry Davis, trouxe seu carro de volta, ela saiu para agradecê-lo com o bolo em uma cesta.

Ele estava caminhando em direção a uma pick-up dirigida por um de seus homens, mas parou quando viu Isabella sorrindo, inclinando o chapéu imaculado.

- Senhorita Isabella – ele disse respeitosamente.

Ela deu um risinho.

- Olá, Embry. Pode me fazer um favor e entregar isto a seu chefe?

Ele viu o bolo na cesta.

- Travas ou sombras noturnas mortais? – ele perguntou zombeteiro.

Ela encarou-o embasbacada.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Bem, nós ouvimos falar que vocês dois não se dão muito bem.

- É apenas um bolo de maçã – ela defendeu-se – Eu me senti mal por dizer coisas desagradáveis a ele. É uma oferta de paz.

- Eu direi a ele – ele pegou o bolo.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada por consertar meu carro.

- A chave está dentro – ele disse – E você precisar prestar atenção no reservatório de óleo – ele acrescentou – Nós arrumamos o vazamento, mas por cuidado, mas não vá a lugar nenhum sem ter certeza de ter óleo. Se você perceber um vazamento nos avise. Nós arrumaremos.

- Muito obrigada, Embry.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Vizinhos são para isso mesmo.

- Sim, mas não tem muito que eu possa fazer por seu chefe. Ele já tem toda a ajuda que precisa.

Ele sorriu.

- Ele tem um lado doce – ele confidenciou – Embora a senhora Emily não seja muito boa com bolos ou tortas. Não diga a ela que eu falei isso – ele acrescentou – Ela é uma ótima cozinheira.

- Ela só não faz pasteis – Isabella terminou por ele, sorrindo também – Tudo bem. Eu posso fritar galinhas ou fazer biscoitos.

- Todos nós temos dons – ele concordou.

- Obrigada novamente.

- Não há de quê.

Ele voltou com o bolo ao seu lado no assento da caminhonete.

Naquela noite, Isabella dirigiu até o hospital. Ela sentou na sala de espera ao lado da unidade de tratamento intensivo, até muito tarde. Jasper encontrou-a lá, sozinha, quando fazia seu último turno.

Ele juntou os dentes.

- Isabella você não pode trabalhar o dia inteiro e ficar a noite inteira sentada aqui – ele grunhiu, caminhando em direção a ela.

Ela sorriu.

- Se fosse sua avó, você estaria sentado aqui.

Ele suspirou.

- Sim, estaria. Mas minha saúde é melhor do que a sua...

- Não comece – ela disse curto – Eu me cuido muito bem e tenho um doutor excelente.

- Elogios não funcionam comigo – ele respondeu – Pergunte a Alice – ele acrescentou. Alice era sua esposa.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Valeu a tentativa – os olhos dela tornaram-se solenes – A enfermeira disse que não houve mudança.

Ele sentou ao lado dela, parecendo cansado.

- Isabella, você sabe que não existe cura para problemas do coração, não sabe?

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Milagres ainda acontecem – ela disse teimosamente.

- Sim, eu sei, eu já os vi. Mas nesse caso, é muito difícil – ele acrescentou – Você tem que se acostumar com a idéia de sua avó talvez não voltar mais para casa.

Lagrimas inundaram os olhos dela. Ela juntou as mãos, muito apertadas, em seu colo.

- Ela é tudo que eu tenho, Hale.

Ele mordeu a língua tentando não dizer o que pensava naquele momento.

- Não a faça parecer uma santa – ele disse brusco.

- Ela sentia muito por tudo – ela lembrou-o com os olhos molhados – Ela não tinha intenção de beber naquela noite. Eu sei que não. Doeu para ela saber que mamãe fora embora sem dizer nada e me deixara para trás.

- Ela disse isso? – ele pescou.

A face dela fechou-se.

- Ela não era muito materna, eu acho – ela teve que admitir – Ela não gostava muito de crianças, e eu era muito problema.

- Isabella – ele disse gentilmente – você nunca foi muito problema para ninguém. Você sempre fez todo o serviço em casa. Sua avó ficava sentada assistindo novelas o dia inteiro e enchia a cara enquanto você fazia tudo. É por causa da bebida que ela está assim.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Pelo menos ela estava lá – ela disse aborrecida – Meu pai não queria filhos, então quando eu nasci ele fugiu com uma rainha de beleza e nunca voltou. Minha mãe me odiava porque eu era a causa de meu pai sair de casa. E nenhum outro homem a queria com uma filha já formada, então ela partiu também.

- Você parece com seu pai – ele lembrou.

- Sim, e por isso ela me odiava ainda mais – ela abaixou os olhos – Eu nunca pensei que ela se importasse comigo. Foi um choque o que ela fez.

- Foi duro, eu imagino – ele respondeu – Como a sua avó, ela tinha um grande orgulho do nome de sua família. Ela esperava que estivesse em todos os jornais. E estaria, se sua avó não se aproximasse de Quil e implorasse para que ele esquecesse o caso. Mas era muito tarde para salvar sua mãe.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Eles nunca o pegaram.

- Talvez ele já morreu – Jasper disse brusco – Ou talvez ele está preso por algum outro crime.

Ela encarou-o.

- Ou talvez ele fez isso para alguma outra garotinha – ela disse curta.

- Sua avó não se importava. Ela só queria esconder tudo.

- O Chefe Quil sentiu muito pelo que aconteceu com minha mãe – ela disse ausente – Por outro lado, eu acredito que ele teria resolvido o caso. Ele era um bom policial.

- Era mais do que isso – ele disse, a expressão solene – O bandido pensou que vocês estivessem mortas. Quil achou mais seguro ela pensar isso. Ele não queria que você vivesse e testemunhasse contra ele, Isabella.

A pele dela arrepiou-se com a lembrança. Ela pôs os braços ao redor do corpo.

- Você acha que ele ficou com o arquivo?

- Eu tenho certeza que sim, mas provavelmente está bem escondido – ele disse a ela – Eu duvido que Emmett Cullen vá encontrá-lo acidentalmente, se isso está preocupando você – ele acrescentou gentilmente.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Estava. Edward tem sido muito gentil comigo – ela disse a ele – De algum jeito muito estranho e irritado. Eu não quero que ele saiba sobre mim.

- Não foi sua culpa, Isabella – ele disse, a voz suave e gentil, como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena. De fato, fora Hale quem cuidara dela quando os policiais a trouxeram até a sala de emergência. Ele era um residente.

- Algumas pessoas dizem que eu pedi por isso – ela disse amarga.

- Inferno!

- Ele morava perto e eu usava shorts – ela começou.

- Não invente desculpas para uma criatura como aquela – ele irritou-se – Nenhum homem normal consegue ter malícia com uma menina de onze anos de idade!

Ela esboçou um sorriso para ele.

- Você é muito bom para mim.

- Eu queria ser bom para sua vida social – ele respondeu – Você nem ao menos namora, Isabella. Você tem vinte e dois anos de idade. Você deveria ter feito terapia e aprendido a cuidar de sua própria vida. Eu culpo sua avó por isso. Ela nunca teria um parente próximo ligado de algum modo com um psicólogo.

- Ela é muito antiga.

- Ela é uma avestruz – ele corrigiu nervoso – Proteger o nome da família fingindo que nada aconteceu.

- Todos sabem o que aconteceu – ela lembrou-o.

- Não realmente. Eles apenas sabem dos ossos quebrados.

- Todos cuidam de mim – ela disse, sentindo-se quente e protegida – Nós somos uma grande família em Jacobsville – ela acrescentou pensativa – Como o velho senhor Jameson que esteve na prisão por assalto a banco e veio para casa depois de ser solto. Ele pagou seu débito com a sociedade. Ele sente muito. Agora ele simplesmente é aceito.

Ele sorriu.

- É uma das melhores coisas das cidades pequenas – ele teve que concordar.

- Você acha que alguém contaria a Edward...?

- Ninguém fofoca sobre você – ele disse – Nem a senhora Emily.

Um ombro magro estremeceu.

- Ele é um estranho aqui, mesmo o irmão dele sendo nosso chefe de polícia – ela disse – Eu não acredito que as pessoas falariam sobre o linho sujo.

- Você não é um linho sujo – ele disse firme.

Ela sorriu.

- Você é um ótimo doutor – ela hesitou – Eu não posso ver a vovó, apenas por um minuto?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Só se você prometer que irá para casa depois.

Ela estava relutante, mas queria ver a senhora Dwyer.

- Ok.

- Então venha.

Ele a levou até a unidade, falou brevemente com a enfermeira e encaminhou Isabella até um pequeno cubículo onde estava sua avó, branca como um pedaço de papel e despercebida de tudo ao seu redor, deitada muito quieta na cama.

Isabella teve que morder a língua para não chorar. A velha mulher já parecia morta. Ela respirava de um modo que Isabella recordava vividamente de sua infância. Seu avô estava respirando daquele jeito quando morrera. Era um som raspante. Era assustador.

Jasper aproximou-se dela.

- Isabella, é bom lembrar que isso é algo que todos nós enfrentaremos um dia. Não é um fim. É um começo. Como o casulo que faz uma borboleta.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele desalentada.

- Minha família inteira está morta.

- Você ainda tem um primo em Vitoria, e ele gosta de você.

Ela teve que admitir que ele estava certo. Embora o primo estivesse próximo aos setenta e fosse um inválido. Ela aproximou-se da cama e lentamente, hesitante, tocou o ombro da avó.

- Eu amo você, vovó – ela disse suavemente – Eu sinto muito… eu tenho sido um fardo para você – a voz dela falhou. Lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas.

Sua avó moveu-se fracamente, como se tivesse escutado, mas os olhos não se abriram. Depois de um minuto, ela ficou quieta novamente, e a respiração piorou.

Jasper, que sabia o que isso significava, tirou Isabella do cubículo e voltou a sala de espera.

Ela pegou um lenço de sua bolsa e secou os olhos.

- Sinto muito.

- Não há necessidade de sentir. Droga, Isabella, você não deveria estar aqui sozinha!

Logo que ele disse, a porta se abriu automaticamente e Edward Cullen, em um terno cinza, entrou na sala de espera.

Jasper encarou-o abismado. Cullen era a última pessoa que ele esperava ver, especialmente depois que o homem fora tão frio com Isabella na noite passada.

Edward juntou-se a eles, os olhos verdes presos no rosto devastado de Isabella.

- A senhora Emily disse que você estaria aqui – ele disse brusco – Eu passei para agradecer pelo bolo de maçã, e seu carro já foi.

- Você fez um bolo de maçã a ele? – Jasper perguntou surpreso.

Isabella mexeu inquieta.

- Eu fui rude com ele e me senti mal – ela explicou – Ele mandou um de seus homens arrumar meu carro.

- E ela me acusou de roubo – Edward acrescentou. Uma sobrancelha arqueou-se – Mas o bolo valeu o insulto. Estava muito bom.

Ela sorriu através das lágrimas.

- Fico feliz por você ter gostado.

Ele olhou para Jasper.

- Eu pensei em segui-la até sua casa – ele disse – Embry disse que o carro ainda pode estar vazando óleo. Você mora em lugar muito afastado.

Jasper gostou da atenção do homem, mas não demonstrou.

- Deixe-o segui-la até em casa, e fique lá – ele disse a ela – Você não pode fazer nada aqui, Isabella.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu acho que não – ela virou-se para Edward – Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro por um minuto, então estarei pronta para ir.

- Eu esperarei – ele assegurou.

Ela caminhou pelo corredor. Quando estava longe, Jasper virou sua atenção para Edward.

- A senhora Dwyer não vai durar mais do que algumas horas – ele disse relutante – Eu acho que Isabella sabe, mas ela não aceitará.

Edward concordou.

- Eu não a deixarei sozinha lá. Quando sua avó partir, ela poderá ficar conosco no rancho por uma semana ou duas, até que possa se estabilizar. A senhora Emily a tratará como uma filha.

- Não será um incômodo para você? – Jasper perguntou – Até algum tempo atrás você não queria nem ser importunado sobre o transporte de Isabella.

Edward evitou os olhos dele.

- Ela tem um bom coração.

Jasper hesitou.

- Ela é uma boa pessoa – ele concordou. Ele franziu a testa – Você não trabalhou até tarde?

Ele concordou.

- Nós temos uma criança desaparecida próximo a Tyler – ele respondeu – É minha especialidade, então eu fui indicado para o caso – a expressão dele fechou-se – Eu estou a serviço da lei praticamente a vida inteira. Geralmente, quase nada me choca. Este caso... – ele balançou a cabeça – O seqüestrador retirou a criança da cama pela janela. Nós encontramos evidências de violência no quarto – os olhos dele brilharam zangados – Esse homem é um animal. Ele tem que ser pego.

- Vocês encontraram a criança?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda não. Mas eu sou como uma tartaruga teimosa. Não vou parar até encontrá-la. E o seqüestrador também.

Jasper sorriu.

-Eu aposto que você é igualzinho o seu irmão.

- Quando ele ainda era um Texas Ranger – ele confidenciou – Emmett seguiu um suspeito de assalto até o Alabama.

Jasper sorriu.

- Eu acredito.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Se alguém me dissesse que ele se assentou em uma cidade pequena e teve filhos, eu riria da cara dele. Desde que a filha dele nasceu, no começo do mês, ele tem se mostrado um homem de família empenhado.

Antes que Jasper pudesse responder, Isabella voltou pelo corredor, parecendo amuada e solitária.

Edward sentiu sua dor. Ele não era um estranho em relação a dor.

- Venha – ele disse gentil – Eu seguirei você até em casa.

Isabella hesitou. Ela encarou Jasper.

- Você vai me ligar...?

Ele concordou.

- Eu ligarei, Isabella.

Acima da cabeça dele, os olhos de Edward encontraram os de Jasper, e uma mensagem silenciosa passou entre eles. Jasper poderia ligar para Edward também. Ele disse a ele, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Isabella subiu os degraus com Edward logo atrás dele. Ela saiu do carro hesitante. Havia passado muito tempo desde sua última noite sozinha com um homem. Ela não confiava em homens.

Ela hesitou quando chegou aos degraus, virando para observar Edward saindo do carro e caminhar até ela. Ela estava rígida como um pôquer, algo que ele deveria ter reconhecido.

Os olhos verdes estreitaram-se.

- Você quer que eu mande a senhora Emily passar a noite com você? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Eu ficarei bem. Obrigada – ela acrescentou estupidamente.

Ele franziu a testa. Ela estava relaxada no hospital, com Jasper por perto. Mas sozinha como agora, e com ele, ela parecia criar garras e arame farpado. Não era preciso ser um cientista para perceber que ela estava desconfortável. Ele perguntou-se se ela também era assim com outros homens.

- Você tem o nosso número – ele lembrou-a – Se precisar de nós, apenas ligue.

- Obrigada. É muito gentil – ela disse.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu não lido muito bem com relações – ele disse repentinamente – Meu trabalho afasta muitas pessoas, especialmente quando elas percebem que eu carrego uma arma o tempo todo, mesmo em casa. Eu as deixo desconfortáveis.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu não estou acostumada com as pessoas também – ela confessou – vovó e eu somos reservadas. Eu tenho pequenos trabalhos – ela acrescentou – e tenho apenas poucos amigos casuais. Mas ninguém próximo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

- Existe uma razão para isso?

- Sim – ela disse simplesmente – Mas eu não falo sobre isso.

Ela deixou-o curioso. Ele notou que ela ainda estava vestindo jeans e uma camiseta, com a jaqueta por cima. Nenhuma de suas roupas era nova, e seus sapatos tinham marcas de uso e lugares esfolados. Ela devia trabalhar como louca, ele pensou.

- Você gosta de rosas? – ele perguntou, notando os arranjos próximos a porta de entrada.

- Eu as amo – ela respondeu sorrindo – Especialmente minha Audrey Hepburn e minha Império Chrysler.

- Uma rosa e uma vermelha – ele murmurou.

- Ahn, sim! – ela exclamou surpresa.

- Eu não tive muito tempo para plantar rosas nos últimos anos – ele disse – Eu farei novamente, agora que tenho o rancho. Costumava ser um passatempo.

- Eu tenho essas rosas desde que era uma menininha – ela lembrou calorosamente – Meu avô – ele está morto – adorava criá-las. Ele conhecia todas as variedades, e me ensinou. Nós éramos melhores amigos. Ele morreu quando eu tinha nove anos.

- Eu nunca conheci meus avós – Edward respondeu – Todos morreram antes de nós nascermos.

- Nós? – ela perguntou – Você e Emmett?

- Somos em quatro irmãos – ele respondeu - Tony e Peter são os outros dois. Tony cuida de nosso rancho no oeste do Texas com nosso pai. Peter está a serviço da lei.

- Seu pai era um homem da lei? – ela perguntou.

- Não. Mas nosso avô era um U.S. Marshal – ele disse orgulhoso – Eu ainda tenho seu cinturão e sua velha Colt .45.

- Meu avô era um vaqueiro – ela disse – Mas ele foi chutado por um touro e ficou incapacitado. Ele aposentou-se e se mudou para cá com vovó quando minha mãe era uma garotinha.

- Suas raízes estão fincadas aqui – ele disse.

- Sim. É bom ter alguma.

Ele checou o relógio.

- Eu tenho que ir para casa. Eu tenho que checar uns papéis antes de ir para a cama. Ligue se precisar.

- Ligarei. Obrigada – ela acrescentou.

Ele deu de ombros.

- O bolo estava gostoso.

Ela sorriu.

- Fico feliz por ter gostado.

- Tranque as portas – ele disse quando entrou no carro.

- Pode deixar. Boa noite.

Ele acenou e partiu, mas ela viu-o hesitar no final da rua até ver as luzes acesas na casa dela. Era realmente confortante.

Ela trancou as portas e checou duas vezes. Ela checou as travas nas janelas fora de moda para evitar que alguém as abrisse, Ela checou a janela de seu quarto quatro vezes. Era um ritual que nunca abria mão.

Seu vizinho havia surpreendido-a ao aparecer no hospital. Ele era um solitário, como ela. Ela não gostara dele no começo, mas ele parecia ter algumas pequenas graças.

Ela vestiu a longa camisola branca e penteou os cabelos até fazê-los deslizar por seus ombros como mogno derretido. Ela não olhou no espelho enquanto fazia isso. Ela não gostava de olhar-se.

Estava quase terminando quando ouviu alguém batendo incessantemente na porta de entrada. Ela estava dormindo em um quarto no primeiro andar, ao invés do velho quarto no segundo andar da casa. Não era longe da entrada. Ela vestiu um robe e parou para olhar pela pequena festa da janela antes de acender a luz da varanda.

Ela franziu a testa. Era seu vizinho, vestido e solene. O coração parou no peito. Ela só podia pensar em uma razão por ele estar lá.

Ela abriu a porta com um pequeno tremor na voz.

- Não – ela disse roucamente – Por favor, não...!

- Eu sinto muito – ele disse baixo.

- Ela... se foi?

Ele concordou.

Lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas. Ela não fez um som. Ela apenas ergueu os olhos para ele com seu rosto trágico, chorando incessantemente.

Ele moveu-se para frente para segurá-la pelos ombros. Era uma invasão de seu espaço pessoal que a chocava, assustava. Ela grunhiu nervosa, mas quando as mãos dele perderam-se e mal a tocaram, ela relaxou repentinamente e moveu-se para os braços dele. Ela não podia lembrar uma única vez em sua vida jovem ter sido segurada por alguém enquanto chorava.

Ele tocou seu cabelo longo com mão gentil.

- As pessoas morrem, Isabella – ele disse gentilmente, usando seu nome pela primeira vez – É algo que todos nós temos que enfrentar.

- Você perdeu sua mãe – ela lembrou soluçando.

- Sim – ele não acrescentou que ela não era a única pessoa que ele havia perdido. Ele não a conhecia bem para confiar nela.

- Foi rápido? – ela quis saber.

- Jasper disse que ela apenas respirou fundo e relaxou – ele respondeu – Foi rápido e sem dor. Ela nunca recobrou a consciência.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Droga – ela exclamou – Eu não sei nada sobre seu seguro. Ela mesmo foi a funerária e assinou os papéis. Ela possuía um pequeno documento... eu não sei onde está – ela soluçou novamente, gostando de sentir-se nos braços dele. Ela nem tentara soltar-se. Ele era forte e quente e agora, ele não era assustador.

- Eu vou ajudá-la com isso – ele disse – Mas você virá para casa comigo agora. Suba e se troque, Isabella. Nós nos preocuparemos com os detalhes amanhã. Qual funerária?

- Jackson e Williams – ela lembrou.

- Eu vou telefonar para eles enquanto você se veste. Ligarei ao hospital também – ele acrescentou antes que ela pudesse perguntar.

- Eu não sei como agradecer… - ela começou, erguendo o rosto grato para ele.

- Eu não quero agradecimentos – ele devolveu – Vá logo.

- Ok.

Ela virou-se e foi para o quarto.

Edward observou-a ir com os olhos apertados. Jasper havia sido enfático sobre manter os olhos em Isabella. Ele disse que ela não saberia enfrentar, e que precisava de alguém cuidando dela. O doutor ruivo conhecia-a há muitos anos. Talvez ele apenas se importasse mais do que outras pessoas.

Edward pegou seu celular e discou o serviço de informações.

* * *

N/A Então, a velhinha rabugenta #partiu... rsrrsr

Não fiquem com raiva da Bella como eu fiquei por ela sofrer com a morte da avó, afinal além do Nahuel a velha é a única referencia de familia que ela tem.

Mas, Porém, Todavia, Contudo, estão gostando da historia? Vou encarar o Silencio como um não.

Bjuss

Sophie Moore


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 4

Isabella sentou com Edward no escritório da funerária, enquanto Henry Jackson arrumava os detalhes para o funeral da senhora Dwyer com ela. Edward havia tirado o dia de folga para ajudá-la. Ele não mencionou que quase nunca tirava dias de folga, mas ela já imaginava.

Não haviam muitas coisas para arrumar. A senhora Dwyer havia expressado seus desejos, e até pago pelo caixão, um bem simples. Ela iria ser enterrada em um cemitério da igreja Batista local, próxima a seu marido. Seu seguro pagaria as despesas do serviço, assim Isabella não teria que se preocupar com nada.

A próxima parada era o escritório de Paul Lahote, onde Isabella descobriu que havia herdado a casa e a terra. Era uma surpresa, já que não esperava que a avó lhe deixasse algo.

Isabella ficou sentado na sala de espera enquanto falava com o advogado da avó.

- Eu não acredito que ela me deixaria algo – ela começou.

Paul inclinou-se para a frente.

- Ela tinha a consciência culpada, Isabella – ele disse gentilmente – Ela falhou com você nos momentos que você mais precisava dela. Eu sei que ela não era gentil com você. Talvez fosse apenas uma resposta involuntária ao seu próprio comportamento.

- Ela queixou-se de mim para mamãe – ela respondeu.

- Mas não deveria – ele disse com a facilidade de alguém que conhecia a família há anos – Nada do que aconteceu foi sua culpa.

- É o que o doutor Jasper disse.

- E ele está certo. Nós iremos em frente e preencheremos os papéis, tornando você responsável pelos bens dela – ele levantou a mão quando ela começou a falar – Você não tem que fazer nada. Eu cuidarei de tudo. Agora, sobre o funeral – ele começou.

- O senhor Cullen está ajudando com isso – ela disse.

- Emmett? – ele exclamou.

- Não, o irmão dele Edward. Ele é nosso vizinho – ela disse.

As sobrancelhas dele arquearam-se. Ele não esperava por isso. Pelo que ouvira do irmão de Emmett, ele não saía de sua rota para ajudar pessoas.

- Ele é muito gentil – ela continuou – Ele mandou seus homens arrumarem meu carro. E eu fiz um bolo de maçã para ele.

Ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Já era hora de você prestar atenção nos homens, Isabella.

Ela fechou a cara.

- Não é isso – ela assegurou – Ele apenas está sendo gentil. A senhora Emily provavelmente tem algo haver com isso.

- Deve ter – ele concordou – Bem, se você precisar de algo sabe onde me encontrar.

- Sim. Obrigada.

Ele sorriu.

- Sem problema. Quando nós tivermos os papéis, você poderá vir até aqui e assiná-los. Eu farei o resto.

Ela saiu do escritório dele, sorrindo para a recepcionista, uma jovem garota que estava substituindo Rebeca Hardy, que agora era esposa de Lahote. Edward levantou do sofá confortável e saiu com ela. As sobrancelhas da recepcionista arquearam-se e ela sorriu para Edward. Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

- É assim nas cidades pequenas – Isabella disse irritada quando eles saíram – Se você é visto com alguém, as pessoas fofocam. Não é malicioso.

Ele não respondeu, mas não gostou, e deixou óbvio.

- Obrigada por tirar algum tempo para me ajudar com as coisas – ela disse quando eles estavam no caminho para sua casa – Eu realmente apreciei.

- Eu não me importo – ele checou o relógio – Mas eu tenho que voltar para meu escritório. Nós estamos trabalhando em um assassinato. Uma criança. Eu tenho que fazer mais algumas ligações.

Ela estremeceu.

- Você tem alguma pista?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda é cedo. Ela aparentemente foi tirada do próprio quarto, com os pais dormindo no quarto ao lado e presa por vários dias. Um alpinista encontrou seu corpo atrás de uma igreja ontem – o rosto dele endureceu – Ela tinha dez anos, e todos os membros de sua família possuíam um álibi. Ela foi estuprada. Que tipo de ser humano se sente atraído por garotinhas?

Ela mal podia respirar, os braços em cima do peito.

- Homens inadequados – ela disse amarga – que querem controlar.

Sua reposta surpreendeu-o. Ele encarou-a.

- O que disse?

- Homens que não conseguem fazer com mulheres – ela disse irritada – E eles odeiam mulheres por causa disso. Então eles tornam as mulheres mais inocentes como vítimas.

- Você é boa – ele murmurou com um sorriso – Sim, essa é minha visão do caso também – Seus olhos ainda estavam na estrada. Você tem potencial. Já pensou em uma carreira na aplicação da lei?

- Eu odeio armas.

Ele sorriu.

- Você não tem que ter uma arma. Nós empregamos civis no Bureau – ele acrescentou – Especialistas em informação, engenheiros, lingüistas...

- Lingüistas?

Ele concordou.

- Antigamente, você precisava ser um agente para trabalhar para o Bureau. Mas agora nós somos menos exigentes.

Ela sorriu para si mesma.

- Você não é exigente senhor Cullen – ela devolveu.

Ele observou-a curioso.

- Quantos anos você tem?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Me diga – ele insistiu.

- Vinte e dois.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu tenho vinte e nove. Isso não me qualifica como um titio. Você pode me chamar de Edward.

Ela olhou-o longamente.

- Eu nunca ouvi esse nome antes.

- Minha mãe tinha quatro filhos, todos meninos. Meu pai diz que ela costumava sentar na varanda e olhar livros com nomes de bebês por horas. Por isso, meu nome não é tão ruim quanto Emmett.

- Emmett não é tão incomum – ela apontou.

- Seu nome verdadeiro é Emmettson – ele respondeu com um sorriso.

- Meu Deus!

- É por isso que ele usa Emmett – ele zombou.

- Vocês dois são próximos?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Nós tivemos alguns problemas de família desde a morte de minha mãe. Nós estamos no processo de reconhecimento. Emmett foi para a escola militar quando tinha oito ou nove anos. Até o ano passado, nós quase não nos falávamos.

- É triste, ter uma família e não se falarem.

Ele perguntou-se sobre os pais dela, mas era muito cedo para começar a fazer perguntas pessoais. Ele não queria nenhum contato a mais com ela além do necessário. Ele era casado com seu emprego. Por outro lado, ele só havia falado com ela sobre seu trabalho, e era algo que ele nunca havia feito antes. Ele tinha uma empatia por ela que era difícil resistir. Ele sentia-se em casa com ela. Isso era perigoso, e ele não ia deixar nada desenvolver-se entre eles.

Edward deixou Isabella em casa e voltou ao trabalho. O capitão Jacob havia ligado e o chefe do ASAC chamara Edward em seu escritório e autorizara a assistência dele. Edward lideraria a força armada enquanto eles procuravam pelo assassino das garotinhas. Ninguém estava falando sobre isso, mas era muito possível que eles tivessem um serial killer em mãos. Pelo menos outros quatro casos possuíam o mesmo padrão de mortes.

- Eu começarei logo então – Edward disse a ele.

- O capitão Jacob disse que o caso tem que ser resolvido o mais rápido possível – O ASAC Bentley avisou. Ele era mais velho que Cullen, próximo a aposentadoria e havia pedido pelo emprego em San Antonio, onde tinha parentes. Ele era um homem gentil, com um bom coração, e era um agente superior. Edward o respeitava – O capitão tem a mente aberta, mas o tenente de Jacob não. Ele acredita que seja tudo coincidência.

- Eu não. Os casos são muito parecidos – Edward disse obstinadamente.

O ASAC sorriu. Ele conhecia Edward há muito tempo. Ele sabia quão determinado o agente podia ser.

- É o que eu acho também. Mantenha-se longe de problemas.

- Eu vou tentar – ele respondeu. O sorriso desfez-se.

Ele ligou para Jacob e eles se encontraram em um restaurante local. Jacob parecia cansado. Haviam círculos escuros embaixo de seus olhos.

- Você parece ter passado a noite inteira acordado – Edward avisou.

Ele sorriu, um pouco débil.

- Estou levando a sério esse homicídio. Eu liguei para o D.P. em Oklahoma onde o outro assassinato com a fita vermelha ocorreu. Foi uma garota de onze anos. Eles a encontraram virada para baixo em uma vala próxima ao cemitério.

- Estupro? – Edward perguntou.

Jacob concordou.

- Sim. Estrangulada também. E então apunhalado por aproximadamente vinte e três vezes. Exatamente como essa que nós estamos trabalhando. Muito parecido para ser desconsiderado.

Os lábios de Edward formaram uma linha fina.

- Um ataque muito pessoal.

- Exatamente o que eu acho. O bandido odiava a criança, ou o que ela representava. Era assassinato, puro e simples. Algo mais – houve outra vitima, o mesmo básico MO, próxima a Del Rio, com oito anosde idade, morta com uma faca e deixada em uma vala. Eu estava procurando por casos parecidos e um de nossos investigadores se lembrava de um. Não estava nem escrito em uma database, era tão velho. Eu mandei um e-mail ao departamento de polícia de lá e pedi que me mandassem as informações por fax – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos – Garotinhas. Garotinhas inocentes. E esse monstro pode estar fazendo isso desde os anos noventa, em intervalos, sem ser pego. Eu daria meu sangue para pegar esse cara – Jacob acrescentou. Ele parou o tempo suficiente para fazer o pedido ao garçom e esperá-lo por o café em sua xícara para falar novamente – Ele deve ser um estuprador experiente. Ele é muito bom no que faz para ser um simples amador. Ele consegue tirar as crianças de suas próprias camas com suas famílias dentro da casa. E ele faz isso em um período de anos, se os casos estiverem relacionados, sem ser ao menos pego ou visto.

- Aquele pedaço de fita vermelha? – Edward murmurou, provando o café – Deve ter algo haver com a fantasia que ele está encenando.

- É o que eu pensei – o jovem homem disse – O detetive que me disse sobre o caso de Del Rio também lembrou de ter ouvido um caso similar, há mais ou menos onze anos atrás, mas ele não pode se lembrar de onde acontecer. Ele acha que foi no sul do Texas.

- Você olhou no arquivo?

- Sim, mas o caso de Del Rio não estava lá. Deus sabe quantos outros não estão também, especialmente se eles aconteceram em cidades rurais pequenas – ele sorriu – Eu disse ao meu tenente sobre o caso de Del Rio, e sobre as outras duas crianças em Oklahoma que foram tiradas de suas casas e encontradas mortas. Eu disse que nós precisaríamos envolver o FBI para que vocês pudessem fazer um perfil do assassino para nós, e ele riu. Ele disse que as mortes não têm ligação. Então eu fui ao capitão, e ele chamou seu ASAC. Obrigada.

- Sem problema – Edward murmurou – A maioria dos policias veteranos odeia papéis e complicações. Ninguém quer procurar um serial killer. Mas nós pegaremos esse, se formos teimosos.

Jacob torceu os lábios.

- Eu perguntei sobre você a um dos membros do seu esquadrão – ele disse – Ele disse que você caça as pessoas até os portões do inferno.

Edward deu de ombros,

- Eu não gosto de deixar os criminosos se safarem.

- Nem eu. Este cara é um serial killer. Eu preciso de sua ajuda para provar isto.

Edward parou enquanto seus bifes eram servidos.

- Que tipos de similaridades nós encontramos com o caso de Del Rio?

- Tudo que eu tenho são informações lembradas – veio a resposta – mas a maneira de abdução foi a mesma, e eles deixaram as suspeitas para um estranho. A vítima foi estuprada e esfaqueada. Eu não sei sobre fitas vermelhas. Eu preenchi os formulários para o VICAP e encontrei vários outros assassinatos de crianças em outros estados. Mas nenhuma das crianças foi estrangulada e esfaqueada, o que pode significar um outro crime.

- Ou ele pode ter mudado seus hábitos. Talvez uma arma lhe de mais poder em uma abdução – como ambos sabiam, um assassino podia mudar a forma de matar, mas se o crime tivesse uma assinatura, geralmente não variava de cena para cena.

- Alguma fita vermelha nesses outros casos? – ele perguntou, porque a fita vermelha parecia ser uma assinatura no último caso.

- Não. Pelo menos – ele acrescentou – não havia nenhuma na informação que eu acessei. Como eu disse antes, nós sempre pulamos um ou dois detalhes que não entregamos à mídia. Talvez os detetives também.

- Você tentou falar com os detetives que cuidaram dos casos de Oklahoma?

- Tentei. O primeiro tinha certeza de que eu era um repórter tentando encontrar fatos desconhecidos do caso. Eu dei a ele o numero de telefone do meu capitão, e ele desligou. Ele disse que ninguém poderia conseguir essa informação online. Ninguém no segundo departamento de polícia sabia algo sobre o outro caso.

- E quanto ao outro caso no Texas?

- É outra historia – Jacob disse com desgosto – Foi em Palo Verde, uma pequena cidade perto de Austin. Eu não pude encontrar um único policial. Eu tentei por e-mails, mandando meu número de telefone. Isso foi há duas semanas, e eu ainda estou esperando a resposta.

- Muitas pessoas nos mandam e-mails por várias razões – Edward disse a ele – E nós recebemos mais ou menos 200 spams por dia. As captações são tão confusas que você ocasionalmente abre uma sem querer. É sempre um cartão ou um link para um site pornô. Mesmo com filtros, elas chegam. Talvez sua mensagem acabou nos arquivos deletados.

- Eu odeio propagandas – o jovem homem murmurou.

- Nós temos uma divisão de crimes online que passa horas por dia procurando burlas e deletando-as.

- Bom para você, mas isso ainda não resolve meu problema.

- Você pode voar para Oklahoma e mostrar suas credenciais pessoalmente, não pode?

- Eu mal posso pagar meu aluguel – Jacob disse tristemente ao terminar seu prato – Eu não posso pagar a passagem.

- Seu departamento pagaria as passagens – Edward disse.

As sobrancelhas de Jacob arquearam-se.

- O inferno que iria – ele devolveu – Eu não contei que eu tive que comprar minha própria câmera digital porque meu tenente não autoriza a despesa? Ele gosta de seu emprego e o gerente da cidade passa por cada departamento com um microscópio.

- Eu sei o que é isso.

- Não, não sabe – ele assegurou – Ao menos que você tenha que você tenha que conseguir um recibo para um copo de água comprado em uma loja de conveniências implorando para que ele não seja descontado de seu pagamento!

- Você deve estar brincando! – Edward exclamou.

- Eu queria estar – o outro homem disse triste, balançando a cabeça – Eu aposto que eles me trancariam por uma coca-cola gigante.

Edward gargalhou alto.

- Você tem que vir trabalhar para nós – ele disse – Você poderia até mesmo ter um Bucar.

- Um o quê?

- Um carro do FBI – Edward disse a ele – Eu posso levar o meu para casa durante a noite. É como mover todo meu equipamento, incluindo minhas armas.

- Armas, plural? – o detetive exclamou – Você tem mais que uma?

Ele lançou um olhar sardônico ao detetive.

- Certamente você tem acesso ao acervo de armas?

- Eu estou usando meu colete – ele murmurou – É chamado de terno! Quando a cinturão, eu pego minha arma e tento furar os pneus quando o suspeito não está por perto. Quanto ao motim... – ele puxou a jaqueta para mostrar o ombro – É esse.

- Eles deixam você usar um coldre no ombro? – Cullen perguntou – Não é permitido.

- Eu não sei se quero me juntar ao Bureau se não posso usar um coldre no ombro. Além disso, eles movem muito vocês. Eu gosto de estar perto de casa.

- Cada um de uma maneira.

- Quem mais estará nessa força armada que você está ajeitando? – Jacob perguntou.

- Nós temos o departamento do xerife, porque o assassino tomou parte fora do distrito, junto com uma unidade -9, um Texas Ranger...

- Um Ranger? Wow – o outro homem disse com um suspiro audível – Eu tentei entrar, cinco anos atrás. Eu passei em tudo exceto no teste, mas outros dois caras conseguiram marcas melhores do que as minhas. É um verdadeiro disfarce.

- Sim, é. Meu irmão era um Ranger, antes de vir trabalhar em San Antonio. Ele estava no escritório do D.A. como um expert do crime virtual, então ele mudou-se para Jacobsville.

- Ele é chefe de polícia lá – Jacob concordou – Um bom homem seu irmão. Ele está acabando com grandes pontos do tráfico.

Edward sentiu uma pontada de orgulho. Ele tinha orgulho do irmão.

- Quem mais? – Jacob insistiu.

- Nós temos um investigador do escritório do D.A. especializado em crimes contra crianças. Nós voluntariamos nosso laboratório em Quântico para traçar evidencias.

- Nós temos uma das melhores unidades forenses do país.

Edward sorriu.

- Eu sei. Eu não tenho problemas em deixá-los processar dados.

- Quando nos encontraremos?

Amanhã a tarde, no El Chico's. Uma hora. Eu encontrei um policial que conhece família da vítima e vivia na vizinhança. Ele vai nos encontrar lá.

- Eu estarei com o Texas Ranger e o investigador do D.A. – Edward disse a ele – Eu espero que nós possamos pegar esse cara.

- Sem argumentos – ele olhou o relógio – Eu tenho algumas horas livres, mas eu tenho que voltar ao escritório, se você precisar falar comigo. Eu esqueci de dar meus números. Se você não conseguir falar comigo no escritório – ele acrescentou, puxando um cartão – o número do meu celular é esse.

- Obrigada. Eu entrarei em contato.

Jacob pegou sua carteira quando terminaram e a garçonete trouxe a conta, mas Edward recusou e passou seu cartão de crédito para a mulher.

- Meu trato – ele disse a Jacob com um sorriso – Foi um almoço de negócios.

- Obrigado. Eu gostaria de ser recíproco, mas meu tenente me mandaria ao posto de gasolina para resolver casos se eu apresentasse a conta de um almoço.

Edward apenas riu.

O riso sumiu quando ele chegou em casa. A senhora Emily parecia preocupada e estava parada ao lado do telefone.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou.

- Nada, eu espero – ela respondeu – É que eu não consigo encontrar Isabella. Eu tenho certeza que ela está bem. Talvez ela apenas não esteja atendendo o telefone.

- Eu vou até lá e verificar – ele respondeu, e saiu antes que a senhora Emily pudesse pedir para acompanhá-lo.

Ele estacionou na frente do jardim da velha cada, percebendo novamente quão pequenas foram as arrumações feitas. Ele subiu os degraus de dois em dois e bateu apressado na porta. Ele fez isso três vezes, mas não houve resposta.

Ele caminhou em direção a lateral da casa. E ela estava lá. No jardim de rosas, com a tesoura de podar, cortando as roseiras. Ela estava falando com elas também. Obviamente ela não havia ouvido ele chegar.

- Eu sei que ela nunca gostou de vocês – ela estava dizendo às rosas – Mas eu amo vocês. Eu vou arrumar todos os fertilizantes e fungicidas que vocês precisarem para ficarem belas novamente, do modo que vocês eram quando vovô ainda estava vivo – Ela fungou e secou os olhos na manga da camiseta que estava usando – Eu não sei porque estou chorando por ela – ela disse depois de um minuto – Ela me odiava. Não importava o que eu fizesse por ela, ela nunca me queria por perto. Mas agora ela se foi e somos apenas vocês e eu nesta casa enorme...

- Então as rosas irão morar com você? – ele perguntou curioso.

Ela virou-se tão rápido que quase caiu. A mão moveu-se em direção ao peito. Ela estava quase sem ar.

- Você se meche como o vento – ela chocou-se – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- A senhora Emily não conseguia falar com você por telefone. Ela estava preocupada.

- Oh – ela voltou-se em direção às rosas – Foi gentil da parte dela.

Ele observou a cena. Havia um jardim atrás da casa que parecia ter sido recém plantado. Ele perguntou-se se ela cuidava do jardim, ou se a avó plantava vegetais.

- Você achou o homem que matou a garotinha? – ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Não é simples resolver um assassinato. Este é um de vários crimes parecidos, que começaram há alguns anos atrás. Leva tempo. Nós estamos formando uma força armada para investigá-lo.

- Meu pai trabalhava para o departamento de xerife daqui como adjunto, assim como o vovô. Isto foi há muito tempo atrás – ela acrescentou – Ele saiu quando casou-se com minha mãe porque ela não gostava de correr riscos.

- O que ele fez depois disso?

- Ele conseguiu um emprego como motorista de limusine em San Antonio – ela respondeu – Ele conseguiu dinheiro com isso também. Então ele encontrou uma bela e rica mulher que o contratou, e saiu dos trilhos por causa dela. Ele abandonou minha mãe e pediu o divórcio. Ela nunca superou. A mulher era oito anosmais velha do que ela, e era dona de uma butique.

- Seu pai ainda está vivo? – ele perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Ele e a nova mulher estavam dirigindo para Lãs Vegas quando um motorista bêbado atingiu o carro deles. Ambos morreram.

- Você disse que sua mãe não gostava de você?

Ela concordou.

- Eu parecia meu pai. Ela me odiava por isso.

- O que aconteceu com sua mãe?

- Ela... morreu onze anos atrás – ela disse – Apenas dois anos depois de papai.

- O que ela fazia para sobreviver?

- Ela era enfermeira – Isabella disse baixo.

- Você vai matar esses ramos se continuar podando-os – ele apontou – E a temperatura está caindo.

Ela tremeu um pouco enquanto ficava em pé.

- Eu acho que sim. Eu só queria fazer algo. Eu não posso simplesmente sentar em casa sozinha.

- Você não precisa. Faça uma mala pequena. Eu vou levá-la para casa comigo. Você e a senhora Emily podem assistir filmes no canal pago.

Ela ergueu o olhar para ele, franzindo a testa.

- Não é necessário...

- Sim, é – ele disse gentil, estudando o rosto dela. Estava molhado em lágrimas – Você precisa de um tempo para ajustar-se à vida sem sua avó. Sem cordas. Apenas companhia.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior. Ela não entendia os motivos dele.

- Eu faria isso por qualquer um – ele continuou – Pense nisso como ajuda mútua entre vizinhos.

Ela não saiu do lugar.

- Se eu não estivesse no lugar... – ela começou.

- Eu trabalho o tempo todo no estúdio tentando terminar as coisas em tempo recorde – ele disse simplesmente – Você não vai incomodar. Você ficará no quarto de hóspedes próximo ao da senhora Emily. Se você ficar assustada durante a noite, ela estará por perto.

Ela ainda hesitou. Era duro para ela confiar em um homem. Qualquer homem.

- Se você ficar aqui falando com rosas, as pessoas vão notar – ele apontou – Pense no escândalo.

Ela riu.

- Tudo bem então. Obrigada – ela acrescentou um pouco acabrunhada.

- Você faria o mesmo por mim, tenho certeza.

E ela faria mesmo.

A senhora Emily ficou surpresa e feliz com a companhia inesperada.

- Ele odeia ter pessoas por perto – ela disse a Isabella enquanto preparava chá na cozinha da casa.

- É só porque eu estava falando com as rosas – Isabella avisou.

A senhora Emily encarou-a.

Isabella corou.

- Bem, eu não estou muito acompanhada com visitantes.

- Você pode falar comigo – ela disse a ela – Pelo menos, eu posso respondê-la.

Mais tarde, a senhora Emily levou Isabella até o quarto de hóspedes e mostrou as cobertas no pé da cama caso Isabella ficasse com muito frio.

- Ele diz que não consegue dormir em uma casa quente, então ele a mantém como uma geladeira – a senhora Emily murmurou – Aqui você ficará congelada, mas pelo menos não estará sozinha. Já tomou os seus remédios?

Isabella concordou.

- Bom. Tem água na garrafa ao lado da cama. Durma bem.

- Você também.

A porta fechou e Isabella sentou na cama. Era um quarto bonito, pintado em cores frias e bege. Ela estava espantada com o convite de seu anfitrião, e também agradecida. Ela havia ficada apavorada por ter que passar a noite sozinha.

Para um homem com poucas habilidades sociais, ela pensou, ele era surpreendentemente gentil.

Ela deitou na cama e fechou os olhos. Mas os eventos do dia haviam mexido com ela, e não apenas a morte de sua avó. Ela continuou vendo garotinhas deitadas em camas de rosas, vestindo fitas vermelhas ao redor de seus pescoços...

Quando os gritos começaram, ela nem ao menos percebeu que eles estavam vindo de seus próprios lábios...


	6. Chapter 6

**Passando rapidinho para agradecer a Line Hastings, Annacaroll, Lorena, Guest, Patylayne e Camila pelos reviews... à vcs e aos outros mais de 150 leitores que preferem não se manifestar uma boa leitura...**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

- DEUS TODO PODEROSO! – A voz profunda chegou de algum lugar próximo – Isabella. Isabella!

Ela estava morrendo. Sangue estava circulando ao seu redor, e era vermelho, tão vermelho quanto as rosas de sua avó. Ela estava deitada em um pátio de girassóis, observando o céu. Havia dor. Muita dor! Ela quase podia sentir mãos impiedosas em seus ombros, chacoalhando, chacoalhando...!

Ela tossiu e seus olhos se abriram. Edward Cullen estava sentado ao lado de sua cama vestindo um roupão de banho, os cabelos castanhos bagunçados, e os olhos verdes estreitos e avaliadores. Atrás dele estava a senhora Emily com o cabelo solto, cinza e curto, vestida também em um roupão, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente.

Isabella respirou fundo duas vezes. Ela estava tremendo.

- Des… desculpe – ela murmurou – Eu sinto muito!

As mãos em seus ombros relaxaram, puxando-a até que ela estivesse sentada. Os cabelos castanhos compridos saindo da gola e deslizando pelos ombros como seda. Ela vestia uma camisola de cotton branca que cobria da cabeça até os joelhos. Apenas a cabeça e as mãos ficavam de fora.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward perguntou.

Ela respirou fundo, olhando para ele aliviada. Ela não estava deitada em um campo. Ela estava em uma cama, em uma casa. Segura. Ela respirou novamente, percebendo que seus olhos e bochechas estavam molhados.

- O que foi? – ele insistiu – Um pesadelo?

Ela apenas concordou, ainda tremendo. Parecia ser tão real.

- Quer um leite quente, Isabella? – A senhora Isabella perguntou – Vai ajudar você a dormir.

- Leite, inferno – Edward disse brusco – Acrescente um pouco de Crown Royal.

- Eu odeio isso – Isabella começou.

- Agora – ele acrescentou, fitando a senhora Emily com um olhar que não permitia argumentos.

-Volto em um instante – A senhora Emily disse.

Edward soltou os ombros de Isabella. Seus olhos eram como lasers, provando, indagando.

- Não é algo recente, é? – ele perguntou repentinamente.

- O pesadelo? Não – Ela inclinou-se, erguendo os joelhos sob as cobertas para encostar a testa. O coração estava batendo loucamente. Ela mal podia respirar – "Eu" os tenho há um longo tempo.

Ele queria fazer perguntas, exigir respostas. Mas ela era uma convidada em sua casa. Ele não queria invadir sua privacidade. Ele não queria saber coisas intimas sobre ela também. Ele apenas sentia muito por ela. Era apenas um breve interlúdio na vida dele, e na dela. Ela precisava de ajuda que não podia dar. Mas ele não queria deixá-la se aproximar muito.

Ela respirou fundo pela última vez e franziu a testa ao ver a expressão do rosto dele. Ele estava odiando tudo isso. Ela nem precisava perguntar.

Ela puxou o cabelo para trás.

- Eu ficarei bem – ela disse sem encontrar os olhos dele – Obrigada por me ajudar. É só apenas um velho sonho ruim. Eu o tenho quando estou muito estressada. Perder a vovó foi... difícil.

Ele não podia imaginar o porquê. A velha senhora sempre for a muito crítica sobre Isabella. Mas se a velha senhora era tudo que ela tinha, era fácil entender porque ela estava sofrendo por ela. Ele conhecia o luto intimamente. Ainda estava fresco em sua mente. Ele nunca havia dividido isso com ninguém. Nem mesmo com seu pai e seus irmãos.

Isabella estava dolorosamente certa de que ele só estava vestindo calça de pijama por baixo do roupão. Estava aberto na frente, e o peito largo, musculoso e coberto de pêlos estava muito próximo. Ela olhou-o nervosamente, o corpo tenso de desconforto nervoso. As mãos dela se apertaram ao redor de seus joelhos.

Edward viu a reação e irritou-se. Ela estivera gritando a plenos pulmões, então por que estava agindo como se ele estivesse tentando atacá-la? Ele ficou em pé com impaciência, encarando-a.

Ela não podia encará-lo ou explicar ou pedir desculpas. Ele não entendia. Ele era um homem bonito e sensual que nunca sentira falta de atenção feminina. Ele ficou zangado ao ver a pequena mulher olhá-lo como se ele fosse um estuprador.

O silêncio que cresceu entre eles era escuro e explosivo. A senhora Emily o quebrou quando voltou. Ela tinha um copo cheio de um líquido âmbar.

- Aqui está chefe – ela disse, entregando-o para Edward.

Ele entregou-o para Isabella.

- Beba – ele disse impaciente.

Ela estremeceu enquanto bebia.

- Eu nunca tomei álcool – ela tentou explicar.

- Você vai tomar esse, ou a senhora Emily vai segurar você enquanto eu enfio goela abaixo – ele disse brusco, irritado com a atitude dela quando os dois estavam sozinhos.

Ela olhou para ele desafiadora.

- Você não se atreveria – ela desafiou.

- Venha aqui, senhora Emily – ele chamou a governanta – Eu vou lhe ensinar um método para usar com ela.

Ele falava sério. Isabella estremeceu novamente, mas prendeu a respiração e ingeriu o líquido. Queimou a garganta e quase voltou. Ela tossiu.

- Aqui – a senhora Emily disse rapidamente, entregando-lhe um copo de água.

- Gasolina seria melhor! – Isabella grunhiu, olhando para ele.

- Morda a língua, mulher – ele gritou, ofendido – É Crown Royal.

- Puro diesel – ela murmurou.

Ele levantou as mãos impaciente.

- Ninguém consegue dividir coisas boas com camponeses.

- Eu não sou uma camponesa.

- Ou lunáticos – ele insistiu.

- Eu não sou uma…!

- Você fala com rosas – ele apontou.

Enquanto ela corava, a senhora Emily deu um risinho.

- Na verdade ela também fala com motores que não funcionam. Eu escutei-a usar algumas linguagem espanhola avisando que ele poderia ser preso em Del Rio.

Ele encarou-a, estreitando um olho.

- Alguma profanidade geralmente é necessária para ensinar aquela máquina estúpida que você chama de carro. Foi sorte eu não levar um tiro com aquilo.

- Se você atirar no trator, o chefe vão enterrá-lo por isso – a senhora Emily respondeu – Ele disse que ele funciona muito bem, e ele está tentando deixar a soja pronta para ser plantada.

- É fevereiro – ele exclamou.

- Em fevereiro nós plantamos batatas – ela disse curtamente.

- Eu odeio batatas.

- Nós também plantamos grama rasteiras para o gado – ela amenizou.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu suponho que ele precise do trator – ele encarou Isabella com as mãos nos bolsos – Se você acha que consegue dormir deve voltar para a cama. Eu tenho que ir até Lytle para um encontro.

- Eu ficarei bem – ela assegurou. Ela lembrou-se que no próximo dia era a visita à funerária, e estremeceu.

Ele lembrou-se também. Simpatia relutante colocou seu ego de lado.

- Eu chegarei em casa as cinco. Você não irá fazer a visita antes das seis, irá?

Ela balançou a cabeça, surpresa com o repentino conhecimento dele sobre o que estava errado com ela.

- Eu levarei você. A senhora Emily pode vir também.

- Mas você não precisa fazer isso – ela protestou fracamente.

- Não há mais ninguém que possa fazer – ele disse sem rancor.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Obrigada.

A apreciação dela deixou-o desconfortável.

- Não é nada. Vamos, senhora Emily.

- Durma bem, Isabella – a governanta disse gentil.

- Você também. Sinto muito por acordá-los.

- Eu estou acostumado – Edward disse rápido – Eu trabalho com homicídios. Não é um trabalho com hora marcada.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você quer dizer que pode ser chamado a qualquer hora?

- Noite, feriados, finais de semana – ele concordou – É meu trabalho. De fato, é minha vida. Eu gosto de pegar marginais.

Ela esboçou um sorriso simpático.

- Deve ser desafiador.

Ele concordou, mas não estava inclinado a demorar. Ela havia feito sua opinião sobre ele como um homem descaradamente claro – Durma bem.

Ela observou-o sair, seguido pela senhora Emily, com vago arrependimento. Ele só estava tentando confortá-la, e ela havia o ofendido. Ela sentia muito por isso. Durante sua vida adulta inteira havia sido um calvário solitário enquanto ela enfrentava qualquer atenção masculina com fria rigidez. Ela gostaria de poder dormir e esquecer tudo. Isso não era possível nesse momento. Ela estava muito elétrica para descansar. Então ela não deitou logo. Ela não podia enfrentar o pesadelo novamente. Ela sentou na cama e encontrou um livro para ler. Quando ela estivesse realmente sonolenta, tentaria novamente.

Ele já havia saído quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte. Ela e a senhora Emily tomaram um pequeno café e então a senhora Emily a levou até em casa.

- Eu não gosto de deixar você aqui sozinha – a velha mulher disse.

- Não tem problema, sério – Isabella disse a ela com um sorriso – A casa é quente e agradável. Três gerações da minha família viveu e morreu aqui – ela olhou em volta, os olhos pousando na enorme árvore da família no quintal, nua agora porque ainda era inverno. No outono era gloriosa, uma sinfonia em vermelho e dourado. Ventos frios derrubavam suas folhas no que Isabella sempre chamava de chuva de folhas. Ela adorava correr através delas, com os braços abertos, e sentir o toque do ar frio em seu rosto.

- Aquela arvore vai cair um dia e atingir a casa – a senhora Emily mencionou.

- Não, não vai – Isabella assegurou – É forte, e foi plantada há muito tempo. No outono, é a arvore mais bonita nesta área.

- Eu vou deixar meu julgamento para quando vê-la – a senhora Emily brincou – Eu voltarei as seis. Ok?

- Você é quem sabe – Isabella respondeu.

- Eu sei.

Ela observou a velha mulher afastar-se e imaginou novamente a compania de Edward Cullen e sua governanta. De certo modo, os três eram desajustados. Ela não conhecia Edward muito bem, mas sabia que ele não se socializava e era viciado em trabalho. Aparentemente, assim como a senhora Emily. Isabella tinha que admitir que ela tinha seu próprio modo de trabalho, com dois empregos e um projeto que nunca parecia acabar.

Ela entrou no closet, esperando encontrar um vestido preto decente. Sua renda mensal havia acabado com o seguro social da avó e os remédios que a velha senhora tomava. A senhora Dwyer não apresentava muitos recursos, certamente não o necessário para comprar drogas que custavam mais de cem dólares. Freqüentemente, Isabella não tomava seu remédio para cobrir os da avó. Jasper dissera que era arriscado, mas Isabella percebeu que o que ele não sabia não o preocuparia.

- Wilbur! – ela chamou alto. Houve um ronronado como resposta quando seu velho gato saiu de uma caixa embaixo da janela – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, abaixando para acariciá-lo – Algo assustou você, bebê?

Ele miou. Ela não vira nada próximo à casa, mas ela ouvira um dos rapazes de Edward mencionar ter visto um coiote na área. Ela esperava que nenhum deles entrasse em sua casa. Ela ouvira falar que eles matavam cães e gatos. Ela adorava Wilbur. Ele tinha onze anos agora, e os dois haviam passado por alguns momentos traumáticos juntos. A velha senhora Dwyer não tolerava Wilbur na casa, embora Isabella sempre o trazia para dentro em dias de chuva sem que a velha senhora soubesse. Agora, não importava mais. Isabella decidiu que ele iria ficar dentro de casa agora, e fazer compania à ela. Isso a deixaria menos solitária.

Naquela tarde, a comunidade veio até sua porta com garrafas de refrigerante e pratos de carne, bolos e tortas. Alguém também trouxera quatro garrafas de café, que ela não podia beber. Mas ele fez uma garrafa para os visitantes.

Era o costume em cidades pequenas, trazer comida para a família quando alguém morria. Era um modo de mostrar simpatia. Deste modo, o anfitrião não teria que preparar comida enquanto eles iam e voltavam ao funeral. Claro, havia apenas Isabella naquela família. Mas aquilo não detinha as pessoas de trazer comida. Sue, que era dono do café local, trouxe carne e vegetais. Dois assistentes do xerife e suas esposas vieram com bolos e tortas. Os irmãos Ballenger mandaram dois de seus filhos com pão caseiro, e a mulher de Ben Chenney, Ângela, trouxe uma vasilha cheia de frango e legumes. Fascinou-a saber que muitos dos líderes da cidade conheciam a velha senhora Dwyer, e ela mencionou isso à Sue.

- Não seja tola – ela grunhiu – É de você que eles gostam Isabella – ela acrescentou – Você era babá dos filhos de Calhoun Ballenger, algo que Abby nunca esqueceu, e você ajudou Ângela Chenney com seu jardim de rosas. Você deve lembrar-se que sempre foi a primeira a levar comida às outras famílias, e nenhuma das famílias ricas da cidade é esnobe – diferente de algumas da antiga geração.

- Eu suponho que sim – Isabella respondeu com um sorriso. Ela notou que a senhora Kebi, uma das líderes da antiga geração, havia mandado um prato de comidas caseiras, embora ela não se misturasse muito com as outras pessoas. Sua sobrinha, que trabalhava na companhia de Andy Webb, já havia ganhado uma reputação como a mulher mais selvagem da cidade. De fato, Jéssica ela quem trouxera o prato.

- Obrigada – Isabella disse a ela, atenta ao olhar da outra mulher enquanto colocava a comida na sala de estar junto com os outros pratos.

- Eu só queria ver você – a mulher chiou. Ela estava vestindo um jeans que devia ser um número menos, com uma blusa vermelha curta e casaco. Ela lançou um olhar desdenhoso ao jeans e camiseta rosa de Isabella – Bem, não deve ser sua aparência que fascina Edward. Eu me perguntei porque ele estaria ajudando você. Eu acho que é mesmo só um caso de ajuda de vizinhos – ela sorriu friamente – Eu não posso acreditar que me preocupei com a competição – ela acrescentou descuidada, e saiu sem mais palavras.

Isabella encarou-a, sem fala. Ela não podia imaginar o taciturno vizinho interessado nela, claro, mas ela podia entender porquê ele se interessaria pela sobrinha da senhora Kebi. Estranhamente aquilo doeu. Edward nunca havia mencionado a outra mulher. Ele estava saindo com ela? Ela não devia se importar. Mas doía pensar nele com alguém como aquela mulher, que era egoísta e cruel. Isabella achou, sem saber porque, que a vida já havia sido cruel o suficiente para Edward.

Ela convidou a senhora Emily e Edward para comerem com ela aquela tarde antes de irem à funerária. Eles protestaram, mas ela explicou que não poderia comer tudo aquilo sozinha. Acabaria perdendo tudo.

Ela pegou os pratos de papel e os guardanapos quando eles chegaram. Foi uma refeição curta e silenciosa, mas muito agradável. Jacobsville possuía alguns dos melhores cozinheiros do distrito. Havia comida caseira, pães, presunto cozido, frango frito e vários tipos de saladas e pratos frios.

- Eu sei quem fez esse bolo de chocolate – a senhora Emily murmurou com um sorriso enquanto saboreava seu pedaço – Foi Sue.

Isabella sorriu.

- É a única coisa que ela sabe fazer – ela confidenciou.

- Bom, eu acredito que seja bom ela não depender de seus dotes culinários para manter o café – veio a resposta – Embora ela poderia com certeza encher as mesas com pessoas comendo bolo de chocolate. Está maravilhoso.

- Eu vou guardar um pouco para você levar para casa, quando nós voltarmos do funeral – Isabella disse – Eu odeio desperdiçar comida.

- Eu também – a senhora Emily concordou.

- A sobrinha da senhora Kebi trouxe a travessa de frios – Isabella disse à senhora Emily sem olhar para Edward.

A senhora Emily não disse nada, mas seu olhar era eloqüente.

Edward ouviu o comentário. Isso o surpreendeu. Ele não havia falado com a mulher desde que ela aparecera em sua casa. Ele deveria ligar para falar com ela sobre a festa, ele supôs. Ela não era feia, e o trabalho estava estressante.

Ele não disse isso alto, mas seu rosto expressou. Ele e sua força armada haviam passado a manhã inteira olhando as fotos da cena do crime. Ele não conseguia tirá-las da cabeça. Nenhum homicídio era agradável de ver, mas os com criança eram particularmente perturbadores.

- Você está muito quieto – a senhora Emily disse quando Edward puxou a torta de maçã e bebeu o café.

- Foi um longo dia – ele disse, sem prolongar a conversa.

Mas Isabella lembrou que ele estava trabalhando em uma força armada, e ela sabia sobre o que era. Ela observou as expressões cansadas dele com simpatia.

- Você não tem que ir com nós hoje a noite – Isabella começou.

Ele ergueu a cabeça.

- Eu não me importo.

- Haverão muitas pessoas lá – ela continuou sem encará-lo – Pode rolar alguma fofoca...

- Eu não estou preocupado com isso – ele disse irredutível. Em seguida checou o relógio – Nós temos que sair logo.

Isabella levantou.

- Eu vou cobrir tudo, e por a comida no refrigerador.

- Eu vou ajudar – ofereceu a senhora Emily.

Isabella sabia que seria difícil, mas não foi tão ruim como ela pensava. A senhora Dwyer estava usando um vestido roxo, seu vestido preferido, e parecia em paz. Lágrimas apareceram nos olhos de Isabella e ela as secou com um lenço. Seria solitário sem a velha senhora, mesmo com as constantes críticas.

O primo de Isabella, Nahuel Dwyer, entrou em uma cadeira de rodas, empurrado por Kaira, sua enfermeira. Kaira possuía a idade de Isabella, os cabelos escuros, com um suave sotaque espanhol. Ela cuidava bem do velho cavalheiro, e gostava de Isabella também.

Kaira abraçou-a forte.

- Venha visitar seu primo, huh? – ela convidou – Ele é muito sozinho.

- Irei – Isabella inclinou-se e abraçou Nahuel, que tinha os olhos verdes e os cabelos brancos.

Ele deu um risinho.

- Você fica mais bonita a cada dia, garota – ele brincou. O sorriso falhou – Eu sinto muito por sua avó. Nós não nos entendíamos muito, mas ela ainda era da família.

- É o que eu sempre pensei.

- Quem é o homem com terno cinza? – ele acrescentou, indicando Edward.

- Meu vizinho – ela disse – Ele tem sido muito gentil. Assim como a governanta dele, a senhora Emily. Ela está ao lado dele.

- Você é sortuda por ter alguém próximo a você – ele disse – Kaira e eu moramos muito longe. É solitário.

- Eu visitarei você. Prometo – ela disse gentil.

Ele segurou a mão dela entre as suas.

- Você teve uma vida difícil, não menina? Você merece um pouco de felicidade. Talvez ela esteja logo lá em um terno cinza, huh?

Ela sorriu e corou.

- Não é isso. Ele trabalha com a execução da lei.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Isabella, você fez algo ilegal? – ele perguntou com brilho nos olhos.

Ela sorriu novamente.

- Eu não saberia como.

Edward observava Isabella com o velho senhor na cadeira de rodas. Ela possuía uma natureza carinhosa, uma personalidade que o deixava desconfortável. Ele sabia que o velho homem estava curioso sobre o papel dele na vida de Isabella. Ele tinha certeza que ela diria a verdade. Ele não estava interessado em um relacionamento com sua vizinha. Ele precisava encontrar uma maneira de esclarecer aquilo, mas não essa noite. Isabella precisava de apoio para enfrentar o momento difícil.

Emmett Cullen, o chefe de polícia de Jacobsville entrou na funerária e parou para cumprimentar Isabella. Ele viu o irmão perto da porta e juntou-se a ele.

- Eu pensei que você não fosse à funerais – ele murmurou.

Edward deu de ombros.

- Ela estava sozinha. A senhora Emily e eu estamos cuidando dela.

- Uh-huh.

Edward encarou-o.

- Eu não estou no mercado para uma namorada cafona.

O sorriso de Emmett sumiu e ele lançou um olhar duro ao irmão.

- Isso não era necessário. Isabella não tem o dinheiro que precisaria para não repetir vestidos.

Edward deslocou o peso, os olhos direcionando-se relutantemente para a figura pálida de Isabella em seu vestido negro muito largo. O vestido não caía bem e parecia ter saído de uma liquidação de quintal.

- Você deve pensar que a velha senhora poderia comprar um vestido novo para ela – Edward murmurou.

Emmett franziu a testa.

- Você não entende, não é? – ele perguntou – A senhora Dwyer precisava tomar vários remédios. Ela e Isabella tinham que escolher entre a comida e os medicamentos, roupas nem pensar. Eu acredito que aquele vestido seja da velha senhora. Até esta noite, eu nunca havia visto Isabella Swan em um vestido.

- Você está brincando – Edward devolveu.

- Não – o irmão disse firme - As pessoas mais velhas algumas vezes abrem mão de coisas supérfluas para pagar as contas da farmácia. Cuidar da saúde é caro. Pessoas que vivem com o seguro social não possuem muitas opções. Isabella trabalhava em dois empregos para pagar os remédios da mulher. Ela pode ser pobre, mas é orgulhosa.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

- Agora que a mulher morreu talvez ela possa encontrar um emprego que pague bem, ou voltar para a escola e terminar os estudos.

Emmett estudou o outro homem quieto.

- Nem todas as mulheres tem vontade de trabalhar em corporações internacionais – ele apontou.

Edward teve que admitir que Emmett estava certo. Ele não podia imaginar Isabella vestindo roupas sociais e mandando ordens aos subordinados.

- O que está perturbando você? – Emmett insistiu, porque o homem que estava conhecendo não era crítico.

A boca de Edward estreitou-se.

- Nós estamos investigando um homicídio. Uma garota de oito anos de idade.

- Ah. Aquela uma – Emmett deslocou o peso – Até aqui nós ouvimos falar nesse caso. Brutal.

- Muito. E parece não ser o único – ele acrescentou com um olhar rápido – Isso fica entre você e eu.

- Claro. Alguma pista?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Ainda é cedo.

- Alguns casos são mais difíceis que outros – o irmão concordou.

Edward observava Isabella falando com as pessoas que foram oferecer suas condolências. Ela era amigável, suave, acolhedora e grata. Ela era completamente natural. Ele sabia que ela devia estar morrendo por dentro, mas não deixaria ninguém perceber.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu com a mãe dela? – Edward perguntou a Emmett.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Só que ela morreu alguns anos atrás, quando Isabella ainda era uma criança. A velha mulher tinha uma personalidade vingativa, mas era respeitada por toda a cidade. Seu ultimo marido foi um assistente do xerife. Assim como o pai de Isabella, por um curto tempo.

- É o que eu ouvi.

- Você sabe que aparecerão rumores quando você for visto ao lado de Isabella – Emmett apontou.

- Ela disse isso – ele respondeu – Os rumores iram cessar quando isso acabar.

- Você não namora, não é? – Emmett perguntou.

- Eu fui convidado para uma festa na próxima sexta na casa de Kebi, pela sobrinha. Isabella disse que ela também lhe trouxe comida esta tarde.

Emmett torceu os lábios.

- O quê? – Edward perguntou.

Emmett lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia tudo.

- A sobrinha da senhora Kebi está arrancando os cabelos da comunidade, e as pessoas não gostam muito dela.

- A maioria das famílias fundadoras foram convidadas para a festa, pelo que eu ouvi falar – Edward disse defensivamente.

- A maioria delas também mandou sua recusa – Emmett interrompeu – Principalmente os Ballenger, os Chenney e os Tremayne. Sem eles, ninguém mais vai aparecer também.

- O que eles tem contra a moça? – ele quis saber.

- Você já se encontrou com ela? – Emmett murmurou secamente.

- Claro. Ela veio ao rancho e me convidou para a festa.

- Você percebeu algo incomum nela?

Edward pensou por um minuto.

- Ela é avançada, e se veste de um modo sedutor.

- Exatamente. E como você acha que uma cidade pequena e conservadora vai encarar esse comportamento?

- Ela está deslocada aqui – Edward disse – Mas eu também. Eu odeio a política de cidades pequenas.

Emmett sorriu.

- Eu amo, com defeitos e tudo. É o primo lugar ao qual eu realmente pertenço.

- Sua esposa parece gostar daqui também.

Ele concordou.

- O bebê abriu ainda mais portas para nós, localmente – ele disse, sorrindo sonhadoramente – Eu nunca pensei que acabaria como um homem de família.

Edward deu um passo para trás.

- Eu espero que não seja contagioso – ele murmurou obscuro – Eu sou casado com meu emprego.

- Onde foi que eu já ouvi isso? – Emmett indagou.

Os Hale entraram com seu filho, Joshua. Seu pai estava carregando-o, embora ele parecesse já ter dois anos de idade. Jasper era alto e ruivo. Sua mulher, Alice, era loira. Seu filho possuía cabelo castanho com mechas ruivas, e se parecia com o pai.

Eles aproximaram-se de Isabella. Alice abraçou-a apertado. Assim como Hale.

- O que acontece entre a senhorita Swan e os Jasper? – Edward perguntou curiosamente – Ele se importa muito com o bem estar dela, embora pareça amar a mulher.

- Hale guarda um lugar especial para seus pacientes de longa data – Emmett disse – Eu ouvi falar que Isabella foi uma das primeiras pacientes dele quando ele abriu seu consultório aqui. Ela era apenas uma criança.

- Oh.

- Você automaticamente interpreta da pior maneira possível o relacionamento entre as pessoas? – Emmett perguntou.

- Eu trabalho com a aplicação da lei.

- Eu também – Emmett lembrou-o – Mas eu tento dar às pessoas o benefício da dúvida.

- Sim, eu lembro de você ter dado à sua madrasta.

A expressão de Emmett tornou-se sombria e os olhos dele brilharam perigosamente.

Edward respirou fundo.

- Inferno, eu não queria dizer isso – ele meneou a cabeça – A garotinha tinha oito anosde idade. Ela foi raptada, torturada e cortada em pedaços. Oito anos de idade!

Emmett apoiou a mão no ombro do irmão.

- Escute, eu já presenciei minha cota de assassinatos macabros, no exército e na polícia. Eu sei o que é isso. Mas você tem que manter uma certa distância emocional. Você sabe disso.

Edward respirou, fundo. Ele possuía uma história que nunca dividira com a família. Ele havia morado longe dez anos, e quase perdeu todo o contato. Ele estava guardando segredos que eram muito dolorosos de dividir, até mesmo agora. A morte da criança afetara-o de um modo inesperado, e ele não estava conseguindo lidar com isso.

- Eu nunca tive que trabalhar no assassinato de uma criança antes – Edward disse brusco – Eu fiz o resgate de reféns e o SWAT, até mesmo trabalhei com um assassino em séria. Mas eu nunca tive que trabalhar em uma cena de crime onde uma criança foi literalmente despedaçada. Eu não estava preparado.

- Ninguém está preparado – Emmett replicou – Eu trabalhei em áreas isoladas durante anos. Algumas das coisas que eu precisava fazer envolviam crianças.

Edward encarou-o.

- Crianças carregando AK-47s, se a memória não me falha.

- Sim – Emmett respondeu – Isso não tornava nada fácil.

- Pelo menos era uma morte limpa. Isso é bagunça. É bagunçado e deliberado e depravado – ele disse duramente – Eu não gosto de dividir o planeta com um ser humano que faria uma coisa dessas a uma criança.

- Então pegue ele e faça com que ele caminhe pelo corredor da morte – Emmett respondeu.

Edward encarou o irmão e esboçou um sorriso.

- Você é otimista. Nós nem temos um suspeito ainda.

- Faça muitas perguntas, e alguém vai ter visto algo – veio a resposta – Eu garanto.

Edward concordou. Ele observou Isabella sem realmente vê-la.

- Obrigada – ele disse brusco.

- Para que servem os irmãos? – Emmett deu de ombros.

Durou apenas duas horas, mas quando acabou, Isabella sentia-se exausta, fisicamente e emocionalmente. Ela entrou no carro com Edward e a senhora Emily sem dizer uma palavra.

Ela entrou na casa para pegar o bolo e um pouco de comida para Edward levar para casa enquanto a senhora Emily esperava no carro.

- Eu realmente agradeço pela sua companhia e pela da senhora Emily esta noite – ela disse em um tom desanimado – Eu não tinha noção de quão solitário seria.

- Solitário? – ele murmurou, observando-a colocar a comida em vasilhas plásticas – Metade da cidade estava lá.

Ela virou-se, encarando-o.

- Você pode estar sozinho em uma cidade.

- Eu acredito que sim. Guarde um pouco para você – ele disse a ela.

- Ainda tem muito. Eu vou congelar o que não comer hoje.

- Não se preocupe com a torta de maçã – ele interrompeu-a quando ela começou a embalar.

- Mas você gosta de bolo de maçã – ela replicou perplexa.

- Eu gosto do seu bolo de maçã – ele corrigiu.

Ela corou e sorriu nervosamente.

- Oh. Obrigada.

- Elogios embaraçam você – ele notou.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu não estou acostumada com eles.

Mas deveria estar, ele pensou, observando-a. Pelo que havia escutado, ela era uma boa cozinheira. E parecia nunca se cansar de ouvir as outras pessoas falar. Poucos pessoas gostavam de ouvir.

Ela colocou as vasilhas de plástico em uma bolsa grande e entregou a ele.

- Obrigada novamente – ela disse timidamente.

- Obrigado – ele hesitou – Que horas é o funeral amanhã?

- Onze horas – ela disse – Mas, por favor, não se sinta obrigado...

- Eu não posso ir – ele interrompeu – Eu tenho que entrevistar alguns vizinhos da casa da garota. Sinto muito.

- Você já fez muito – ela começou.

- A senhora Emily irá com você – ele continuou. Ele levantou uma mão – Ela se ofereceu.

- Tudo bem, então. Agradeça por mim.

Ele concordou.

- Ela passa para pegar você depois das dez.

- Tudo bem.

Ela parecia triste, sozinha e perdida. Impulsivamente ele aproximou-se e tocou uma mecha do cabelo castanho que escapou do coque. Ela prendeu a respiração e afastou-se instintivamente.

Isso o irritou. Os olhos verdes brilharam.

- Boa noite, então – ele disse brusco, pegou a bolsa e virou em direção à porta.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior até quase sangrar. Ele estava sendo gentil, mas ela não podia evitar as próprias reações.

Ele parou na porta de entrada.

- Tranque a porta – ele disse ao abri-la – Mesmo nesse país existem pessoas perigosas.

- Trancarei.

Ela era como uma figura de álbum. Sua postura falava muito. Os olhos acinzentados estavam brilhando de medo. Ele virou-se e caminhou em direção à ela, notando que ela ficava mais tensa quando ele se aproximava. Ele observou-a de cima em baixo.

- Por que você tem medo de mim? – ele perguntou suavemente.

Ela procurou palavras e não encontrou nenhuma que servisse naquela ocasião. Ela franziu a testa, evitando o olhar dele. Ele enxergava muito.

- Não se preocupe – ele disse quando ela não respondeu – Eu não estou interessado em você desse modo – ele acrescentou imediatamente, com um sorriso frio, sarcástico – Boa noite.

Ele desceu os degraus tão insolente como se houvesse esquecido a existência dela. Ela sabia que ele estava mentalmente comparando-a com a sobrinha da senhora Kebi e isso a deixou furiosa. Ela desejou ser uma mulher completa, um mulher bonita, que pudesse deixá-lo louco com a boa aparência e que o fizesse esquecer a bonita concorrente. Mas era uma esperança perdida. Ela vestia-se como se morasse nos anos sessenta. Era uma prisão que nunca teria uma saída. Apesar dos atrativos de seu sexy vizinho.

* * *

N/A Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 6

O funeral foi breve, e poucas pessoas apareceram. Isabella chorou pela avó na frente do túmulo e então secou os olhos. Ela precisava aprender a cuidar de si mesma, de viver sozinha e trabalhar sozinha, sem ninguém para conversar. Seria uma existência árdua, até que ela pudesse lidar com tudo. Ela percebeu, e ficou surpresa, ao ver Edward chegar a tempo para o enterro. Ele ficou em um canto, franzindo a testa curiosamente ao observar as outras pessoas.

Depois que o ministro ofereceu suas condolências, ela levantou, virou-se e quase colidiu com Jacob, parado ao lado de Sue.

- Obrigada por virem – ela disse sorrindo – Eu não esperava.

Sue abraçou-a calorosamente.

- Você é da família. Claro que nós viríamos.

Jacob concordou, e sorriu. Edward percebeu que Jacob não fez nenhum movimento para tocar ou aproximar-se de Isabella. Por que ele estava lá? Quão bem o homem conhecia sua misteriosa vizinha? Ele não havia mencionado o funeral da senhora Dwyer a Edward quando se viram na força armada.

Isabella encarou Edward um pouco irritada. Ele juntou-se ao pequeno grupo, com a senhora Emily ao lado dele.

- Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui – Jacob disse, estendendo a mão – Você conhecia a senhora Dwyer?

- Ele e a senhora Emily foram muito gentis comigo nos últimos dias – Isabella disse sem encarar Edward.

Jacob parecia curioso, mas não pressionou.

- Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho – ele disse à Isabella – Mamãe queria vir, e eu não queria que ela viesse sozinha.

- Preocupação barata – Sue criticou o jovem rapaz – Eu vou incriminar você.

- Até logo – Jacob disse a Edward.

Ele concordou, incluindo Sue no gesto. Ele sorriu secretamente para Isabella e seguiu Jacob para fora do cemitério.

- Eu não sabia que você era próxima a ela – Edward disse enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao carro. A senhora Emily havia levado Isabella, e estava esperando por eles na Expedição.

- Nós crescemos juntos – ela respondeu – Mais ou menos – ela acrescentou – Ele era seis anos mais velho do que eu.

Ele não disse nada mais, mas estava curioso.

Isabella voltou para casa e começou a limpar o quarto da avó. Isso lhe dava algo para fazer, algo para mantê-la ocupada. Era uma tarefa triste. No closet, a velha senhora guardava alguns vestidos que haviam pertencido à mãe de Isabella. Haviam fotografias, também, de seus pais e dos quatro avós. Ela sentou na cadeira da avó, olhando o álbum de fotos, e chorando um pouco. A morte não era exatamente uma opção na vida – todos tinham que enfrentá-la cedo ou tarde. Mas ela não estava pronta. Por mais desagradável que a avó pudesse ser, era solitário ficar sem ela.

Ela não precisava trabalhar na manhã seguinte, então ela dormiu até tarde. Não estava bem; o pesadelo havia voltado nas primeiras horas de sono. Ela sentara na cama, respirando selvagemente. Ela lembrou das mãos fortes de Edward em seus ombros, acalmando-a, na noite em que ela se assustara. Ela gostava de estar próxima a ele, mas possuía um medo irracional de homens quando eles se aproximavam. Era uma vergonha ser prisioneira da própria memória. Ele parecia um homem do tipo decente, e possuía um coração gentil.

Ela teve um almoço leve e passou a tarde trabalhando duro em seu projeto, na sala de costura que a avó usava. Ela estava contente com seu progresso e esperançosa que ele talvez algum dia pudesse se tornar uma fonte de renda, se ela tivesse sorte.

A tarde estava fria e o vento era cortante. Estava anoitecendo lentamente e seu velho gato, Wilbur, não aparecera para o lanche da tarde.

Ela saiu no quintal para procurá-lo. Havia um choro débil no vento. Ela o ouviu sem identificar até que o barulho aumentou. Era Wilbur, e ele estava machucado.

Ela virou-se e caminhou em direção ao som, atrás da casa, chamando-o com toda força de seus pulmões.

Ele chorou novamente. Ela correu mais rápido, parando apenas um minuto para recuperar o fôlego antes de forçar o corpo a correr novamente. Ao se aproximar do campo, ela viu uma laranja com uma forma marrom avermelhada alcançando-a.

Instintivamente ela pegou um galho da árvore e levantou-o.

- Wilbur! – ela gritou.

O velho gato virou-se, rápido com seus instintos animais, e se moveu em direção à ela. Quando o animal atrás dele aproximou-se, ela percebeu que era um coiote. Ela havia ouvido os vizinhos dizerem que eles comiam gatos e matavam cachorros. Ela segurou firme o galho. Ele não ia comer Wilbur!

Ela moveu-se em direção ao animal, sem nenhuma noção do perigo iminente, e bateu com o galho na cabeça dele. Ele parou abruptamente e soltou um chiado. Então ele olhou para ela, armou o bote e rosnou.

- Saia do meu jardim! Você não vai machucar meu gato! – ela gritou, levantando o galho novamente. Desta vez ele chocou-se com as pernas do animal e ele deixou escapar um grito. Ela estava muito zangada para sentir medo. Ela caminhou em direção a ele, gritando enquanto erguia o galho. Ele começou a afastar-se, rosnando, mas retraído.

- Fora! – ela gritou.

Ele balançou o corpo, lançou-lhe um ultimo olhar indignado e saiu correndo do jardim.

Ela largou o galho. Seu joelho estava tremendo. Ela havia enfrentado um coyote. Não havia caído, mas estava realmente desconfortável. Ela grunhiu enquanto deslizava seus dedos ao redor dele.

- Wilbur? – ela chamou.

O velho gato voltou calmamente, parecia que nada havia acontecido. Ele esfregou-se na perna dela, girando ao redor carinhosamente. Ela podia ouvir o ronronado dele na tarde.

- Seu terrível – ela murmurou – Olhe o que você fez comigo!

Ele ronronou mais alto.

Ela começou a virar-se e caiu pesadamente no chão. Segurando o tornozelo, com o gato em seu colo e grunhindo furiosamente contra ela, ela não conseguia levantar. Esta era uma boa maneira de terminar o dia, ela pensou miseravelmente. Ela provavelmente ficaria ali a noite inteira, ao menos que pudesse arrastar-se até a varanda. Bem, pelo menos o coiote havia ido embora...

- Isabella!

Ela franziu a testa. A voz profundo parecia estranhamente familiar. Soava como Edward. Mas certamente ele não havia a ouvido?

- Estou aqui – ela chamou.

Ele deu a volta na casa, ainda vestido em suas roupas de trabalho.

- O que diabos aconteceu?

- Um coiote estava perseguindo Wilbur. Eu espantei-o com um galho, mas eu torci meu tornozelo no processo – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu ouvi você gritando da varanda. Eu pensei que você estivesse sendo atacada – ele murmurou inclinando-se – Aqui, eu vou carregar você...!

Ela congelou, os olhos arregalados, o corpo rígido enquanto ele se inclinava. Ela afastou-se, puxando o suéter contra o peito.

Ele respirou fundo, levantando abruptamente.

- O que infernos há de errado com você? – ele questionou.

Lagrimas inundaram os olhos dela. Ela odiava o modo que tratava os homens. Ele não queria machucá-la. Ele estava tentando ajudar. Mas ela não podia tolerar o toque de um homem em sua pele. Como ela podia explicar isso a ele?

- Eu... não gosto… de ser tocada – ela murmurou, sem encará-lo. Estava muito envergonhada.

Havia sido um longo dia, cheio de frustração, e ele não estava de bom humor. Ele quase virou-se e deixou-a ali. Então ele recordou o pesadelo que ela tivera em sua casa. Ele lembrou-se das roupas antiquadas que ela vestia, sua ausência de maquiagem, seu retraimento com os homens. Ele estava na lei tempo suficiente para reconhecer os sinais. Isso atingiu-o como um raio. Ele devia ter percebido antes.

Ele ajoelhou-se em frente à ela, os olhos nos dela.

- Isabella – ele disse gentilmente – Eu não vou machucar você. Eu prometo que não. Mas você não pode caminhar, e não pode ficar aqui a noite inteira.

Ela ainda segurava firma o suéter, mas a voz dele estava calma e tranqüila, e ele não parecia mais zangado. Ele nem ao menos parecia zangado. Ela cerrou os dentes.

- Não é… pessoal – ela murmurou.

- Eu sei que não. Venha.

Ele deu-lhe o braço e ela aceitou, ficando em pé. Ela deixou que ele lhe oferecesse ajuda até a varanda. Mas ele inclinou-se subitamente e pegou-a no colo, carregando-a em direção a porta.

Ela fez um som estranho e assustado na garganta e estremeceu.

Ele parou, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Você não gosta de ser carregada – ele murmurou – Isso te assusta.

Ela puxou o ar, bruscamente, os olhos cheios de dor. Ele não sabia. Ela não podia contar. Ela respirou fundo duas vezes. Ele não ia machucá-la. Ele era um bom homem.

Ela forçou-se a relaxar. As mãos frias deslizaram pelo pescoço dele enquanto ele ajeitava o peso dela.

- Des-desculpe – ela murmurou.

Ele perguntou-se o que havia acontecido com ela, o que a havia tornado tão arisca e difícil com os homens. Algum tipo de ataque? Um seqüestro? Ele não a conhecia bem para fazer perguntas. Ele desejou conhecer.

- Avançar em um coiote com um galho – ele murmurou enquanto carregava-a de volta à casa – Agora eu ouvi tudo.

- Ele estava tentando machucar Wilbur – ela explicou.

Ele sorriu.

- Entendo.

- Ele é apenas um gato velho – ela disse.

- Não precisa explicar. Eu também tinha um gato.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

Ele não gostava de lembrar.

- Eu tive que dar embora. Eu fui transferido para outra cidade e o apartamento não permitia gatos.

- É triste.

- Eu tinha uma vizinha que adorava gatos. Eu dei a ela.

Ela queria saber sobre ele, sobre seu passado. Mas ela percebeu que ele era igual a ela; não falava sobre si mesmo.

Ela estava notando outras coisas. Ele cheirava a loção pós barba. Cheirava a sabão também. Ele era um homem atraente. Suas camisetas estavam sempre lavadas e passadas, as botas cuidadosamente polidas. Sua pele era bronzeada, e os olhos verdes e misteriosos. Ele possuía as bochechas altas e uma boca sensual.

O pensamento a embaraçou. Ela nunca havia pensado em uma boca sensual antes. E estava tendo algumas sensações estranhas por causa do modo como ele a estava segurando, com um dos seios quase totalmente pressionado contra o peito largo. As batidas do coração aceleraram, e a respiração escapou de seus lábios.

Ele sentiu as reações nela com um estranho senso de orgulho. Ela tinha medo de homens mas era vulnerável a ele.

Ele carregou-a até em casa e colocou-a em uma cadeira.

- Você tem esparadrapo?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar arregalado.

- E o que eu faria com um esparadrapo? – ela perguntou irracionalmente.

- Boa pergunta – ele encarou-a calmo – Nós poderíamos resolver com gaze e fita adesiva, eu acho.

- Ninguém normal usa isso em cortes – ela apontou – Nós usamos Band-Aids.

Ele torceu os lábios.

- Nós pudemos usar um par velho de ceroulas.

- Eu não uso...

Ele levantou uma mão;

- Por favor. Eu tenho problemas em falar sobre coisas femininas.

No começo ela levou a sério, então viu o brilho nos olhos dele e começou a rir.

A ação fez o rosto dela brilhar, enfatizando a suavidade dos olhos acinzentados e a beleza da pele perfeita e da boca bonita. Ele encontrou-se encarando-a inevitavelmente. O cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ele queria soltá-los e ver se parecia mesmo seda.

- Bem, você vai ter que vir até em casa comigo – ele disse – Eu tenho certeza que a senhora Emily pode encontrar algo para seu tornozelo.

- Eu acabei de voltar para casa – ela apontou – E ainda não alimentei Wilbur.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu vou alimentar Wilbur.

- Eu posso deixá-lo entrar – ela começou – Eu acabei de comprar uma caixinha...

Ele não deixou ela terminar a frase e foi cuidar do gato, que entrou logo que ele abriu a porta e caminhou até a cozinha.

Ele ajudou Isabella a entrar no carro, inclinando-se sobre ela para prender o cinto. Ele notou a mudança na respiração dela quando ele se aproximou, e o olhar dele repentinamente encontrou o dela Era como fogos de artifício. Os olhos verdes se estreitaram e foram até a boca dela, permanecendo lá até ouvir um soluço escapando da garganta dela.

Ele teve que forçar-se a levantar. Ele fechou a porta e deu a volta no carro, recitando a tabuada silenciosamente ao sentar ao lado dela e ligar o carro. Realmente havia esperado muito, já que a mulher sem graça estava mexendo com ele, ele disse a si mesmo.

Ele carregou-a até em casa, parando para tocar a campainha e esperar que a senhora Emily a atendesse. Ele encarou Isabella e sentiu os próprios braços involuntariamente estreitando-a. Ela estremeceu, e suas mãos deslizaram pelo pescoço dele enquanto observava curiosamente o olhar dele.

O peito dele estufou e murchou pesadamente. A mandíbula dele pulsou. Ele olhou a boca dela e sentiu uma febre insana de abaixar-se e devorá-la.

Isabella não entendia muito sobre homens, mas mesmo com sua inocência podia sentir o calor e a sensualidade daquele olhar, e seu corpo respondeu a ele inevitavelmente.

- Brincando com fogo, garota – ele murmurou rispidamente.

A tensão em sua voz profunda percorreu-a como fogo líquido. Suas mãos estreitaram-se atrás do pescoço dele. Ela realmente se moveu em direção a ele nos poucos segundos explosivos antes que a porta da frente se abrisse e afastasse-os.

- O que diabos...! – a senhora Emily exclamou quando viu Isabella sendo carregada.

- Ela torceu o tornozelo quando estava afastando um coiote com uma vareta – Edward murmurou, passando pela porta com Isabella – Eu preciso de uma bandagem.

- Eu vou pegar. Eu as guardo para os homens – ela murmurou, retraindo-se enquanto ele ia até a sala de estar – Alguém está sempre torcendo algo. Caçando um coiote?!

- Ele estava tentando comer meu gato – Isabella explicou.

- Ele não conseguiria se aproximar – Edward disse enquanto a colocava no sofá – Seu gato pode percorrer cinco milhas em uma estrada áspera, e ele escala.

- Não consegue não! – ela exclamou.

- Bem, você tem minha palavra de que nada em sã consciência tentaria comê-lo – ela retorquiu.

Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e encarou-a confudo. Ela estava vestindo jeans e a mesma camiseta rosa. Ele perguntou-se como ela seria vestindo seda preta. Ele piscou. De onde viera a estranha curiosidade?

A senhora Emily logo voltou com a bandagem. Ela entregou a Edward.

- Você está planejando cuidar dela e levá-la de volta para casa, ou ela vai ficar?

Edward ajoelhou-se aos pés dela, abrindo a bandagem elástica. Ele olhou para Isabella com uma febre faminta. Ele não entendia, mas também não podia lidar contra isso.

- Ela vai ficar – ele murmurou, colocando o pé dela em sua coxa – Por alguns dias, pelo menos.

- Mas, meu emprego...

- Eu vou ligar para Ângela na floricultura, Isabella – a senhora Emily disse deliciada.

- Você não pode trabalhar se não consegue andar – Edward concordou – Apenas alguns dias até que seu pé melhora. Descanso, bolsas de gelo, compressão e elevação. ARROZ – ele acrescentou sorrindo – Nós cuidaremos bem de você.

Ela nem tinha vontade de resistir. Ela queria ficar com ele. Terminaria com uma tragédia, ela sabia. Mas não podia evitar.

- Ok – ela disse.

Ele sorriu. Febres eram feitas para queimá-los, ele pensou, e recusou-se a pensar em algo mais profundo.

Ele foi trabalhar no outro dia, deixando Isabella na cama com muitos materiais para ler e a senhora Emily como compania. As bolsas de gelo haviam diminuído o inchaço, e o resto estava correndo bem.

- Eu me sinto muito melhor – Isabella disse a velha mulher.

- Mais alguns dias e você já vai poder caminhar – foi a resposta. Ela sorriu – Eu acho que você está conquistando o chefe – ela acrescentou com um sorriso – Apenas uma semana atrás, ele deixaria você no hospital.

- Ele apenas sente muito por mim – Isabella disse, evitando criar esperança – Aquela sobrinha da senhora Kebi trouxe comida em casa – ela disse – Ela me disse que estava preocupada porque eu parecia algum tipo de competição até que ela me viu. Foi insultante.

- Você deveria dizer ao chefe.

- Não – Isabella devolveu – Não posso. Ela deve ter algo com ele.

- Um convite para uma festa – a senhora Emily respondeu – Ele pode achá-la interessante, mas ela não é o tipo certo de compania para um homem na posição dele. Tipos no serviço da lei tendiam a ser muito conservadores. Estão falando dela por toda a cidade, e não de um modo bom. A mulher é uma ninfomaníaca. Ela não respeita nem um homem casado.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Estão dizendo que ela aprontou para cima de Ben Chenney, e Ângela entrou no escritório de Andy Webb para dizer-lhe o que aconteceria se ela se aproximasse de seu marido novamente. Andy está rindo até agora.

- O que ela disse?

- Não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer. Ângela estava furiosa, e não aumentou a voz em nenhum momento também. Eu não diria que a mulher ficou embaraçada, exatamente, mas Calhoun Ballenger estava passando pelo escritório no momento, e ele lançou um olhar à mulher que significava problemas. Ela saiu do caminho de Ângela rapidinho.

Bella não conseguia reprimir um sorriso.Ângela era uma tigresa quando perdia as estribeiras.

Edward e Jacob haviam ido juntos ao subúrbio da cidade para entrevistar, entre outras maneiras, uma testemunha que vira uma figura sombreada pegar a menina da casa tarde da noite. Edward possuía um Black Berry, assim como Jacob. E ele estava em sua mão.

- Não posso jurar – a testemunha, Arus, disse a eles. Ele era vizinho da criança que havia sido raptada – Mas ele se parecia com um tipo que eu vi numa loja de computadores na cidade. – Eu crio softwares – ele acrescentou em um tom preguiçoso – O homem era alto, magro. De meia idade. Parecia sujo. E ele mancava.

- Você pôde ver a criança? – Edward perguntou.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ele estava carregando algo. Podia ser uma trouxa de roupas. Já era tarde. Eu fui na cozinha beber água, e ele estava lá. Eu só fiquei sabendo que a criança desaparecera na manhã seguinte. Eu contei à polícia.

- Sim, nós temos o depoimento dos patrulheiros – Jacob respondeu. Ele lançou um longo e persuasivo olhar ao homem, notando suas luvas – Por que você usa luvas em casa? – ele perguntou.

- Eu sofri um acidente quando era criança – o homem respondeu, os olhos tornando-se frios – Eu tenho cicatrizes. As pessoas ficam olhando.

- Desculpe – Jacob disse.

- Você consegue digitar com isso? – Edward perguntou, notando quão brancos os pulsos eram por baixo das luvas.

- Sim, elas são de couro, muito delicadas.

- Bem, obrigada – Edward disse, afastando seu Black Berry.

- Disponha – ele respondeu, afastando sua cadeira. Ele era um homem alto e tímido que parecia gostar dos melhores computadores que o dinheiro pudesse comprar. Ele tinha dois, um computador básico e um caro laptop. Ele disse que tinha uma namorada, mas morava sozinho no pequeno apartamento na cidade de San Antonio.

- Há quanto tempo você mora aqui? – Jacob perguntou.

- Quase um ano – ele disse. Ele sorriu amigavelmente – Eu não fico muito em um lugar. Me canso rápido. E meu emprego é portátil. Tudo que eu realmente preciso é uma agência de correio.

- Bem, obrigada novamente. Se você lembrar mais alguma coisa nos ligue – Jacob acrescentou, entregando-lhe um cartão.

O homem olhou-o curiosamente.

- Claro. Com certeza – ele sorriu estranhamente – Como está o caso? Alguma pista?

- Nós esperamos que você tenha nos dado uma – Jacob disse.

- Eu posso ver que vocês precisam de ajuda para pegar esse cara – ele lembrou – Vocês tiras não precisam ter muita educação, não é? Eu fui convidado a ingressar no MENSA.

- MENSA, a organização para gênios. Edward lançou um olhar estranho ao homem.

- Foi mesmo?

- Hey, eu posso ter apenas dois anos de colegial, mas o agente aqui – Jacob indicou Edward – possuí um diploma.

O homem encarou Edward sem piscar. Era desconcertante.

- Agente?

- Claro – Jacob disse – Ele é do FBI.

- Eu... eu não sabia que vocês seriam chamados para esse caso – o homem gaguejou.

- Nós solicitamos a ajuda – Jacob disse. Mas não contou por que.

O homem parecia menos confiante.

- Bem, claro, o FBI deve ter gênios em assassinatos em série – ele murmurou, quase para si mesmo – E vocês precisam de um para este caso.

Edward franziu a testa.

- Por que você acha que esse caso é um assassinato em série?

O homem riu estupidamente.

- Não há razão. É apenas que houve um caso similar nos jornais no ano passado. Era uma criança, também. Foi em algum lugar do Texas. Duas delas o tornariam algo em série, não?

Edward encarou-o.

- Nós ainda não estamos preparados para chamá-lo dessa maneira.

O homem era todo sorrisos enquanto os levava até a porta.

- Se eu puder fazer qualquer coisa estarei aqui. É só pedir.

Jacob e Edward saíram, caminhando devagar até o carro do FBI que Edward havia pegado. O homem observou-os partir, acenando enquanto eles entravam no carro e afastavam-se.

- Eu não gostei dele – Jacob disse repentinamente.

- Por que não?

Jacob deu de ombros, ajustando o cinto de segurança.

- Não sei. Tem alguma coisa com ele. Alguma coisa errada.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar curioso.

- Há quanto tempo você namora com homicídios?

- Quatro anos. Por quê?

Edward sorriu.

- Você carrega uma arma até quando esvazia sua lata de lixo.

Jacob arregalou os olhos.

- Como diabos você sabe disso?

- Você tem uma ao lado da cama, uma no banheiro, uma na cozinha e tem uma reserva em um coldre no tornozelo.

- Quem está sendo investigado aqui? – o jovem homem ordenou.

- Eu estou certo. Você sabe que sim.

Jacob emitiu um som áspero na garganta.

- Eles não vão me encontrar fora de guarda – ele disse firme.

- Você precisa trabalhar por algum tempo em outra área – ele comentou – Tantos homicídios vão deixá-lo louco.

- E como você sabe?

- Eu trabalhei no time de resgate de reféns do FBI, e em seguida no SWAT – ele disse – Eu queria manter minha mente ocupada com algo. Mas eu vi muitas pessoas mortas. Eu acordei uma noite com uma vítima sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama, perguntando porque eu não atirei antes do seqüestrador. A vítima era um refém – ele deu de ombros – Você pode trabalhar muito em homicídios.

Jacob sorriu debilmente.

- Acho que sim.

- Mas não peça uma transferência até que nós resolvamos o caso – Edward acrescentou – Eu acho que você está certo sobre o relato dos assassinatos. Ele é bom. Ele é muito bom. Ele colocou o corpo em uma vala perto da estrada, onde ele seria facilmente encontrado. Ele queria que ela fosse facilmente encontrada. Se o seu investigador está certo, ela foi torturada por algum tempo. Isso quer dizer que o assassino deve ter um lugar onde se sinta confortável para torturar uma criança, sem o medo de ser descoberto. Isso também significa que ele ficou de esguelha. Ele pensa que é mais esperto do que nós.

- Você já trabalhou com arquivamento?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Nós temos profissionais que fazem isso. Mas eu li os relatos da cena do crime e falei com os pais da vítima. Eu já trabalhei em assassinatos em série antes. Esse cara é um assassino sádico. Ele gosta de machucar crianças. Ele sente prazer com a dor delas.

- Organizado ou desorganizado?

- Organizado, definitivamente – Edward respondeu, parando no farol vermelho – Ele teve tempo para vestir a criança e até mesmo colocar as meias e os sapatos. Ele colocou-a no lugar onde foi encontrada. Ele amarrou uma fita vermelha em volta do pescoço dela. De fato – ele acrescentou sombriamente – ela foi estrangulada com a fita.

- Você acha que existe uma conexão com o caso de Palo Verde?

- Sim, e também do caso de Del Rio há dois anos.

- Isso faria três assassinatos similares de crianças em três anos – Jacob disse.

Ele concordou.

- E isso o torna um assassino em série. Nós iremos até Del Rio agora – ele acrescentou, fazendo um contorno – Se nós não conseguirmos falar com alguém por telefone ou via e-mail, nós iremos pedir um cafezinho.

- Eu aposto que eles estarão tomando – Jacob murmurou.

- Eu aposto que você está certo.

De fato, eles estavam certos. Havia apenas um policial quando eles chegaram, e ele era responsável por todas as ocorrências policiais.

Ele desculpou-se por não atender os telefonemas.

- Um palhaço tem ligado ao departamento dia e noite para reportas aparições de fantasmas - ele murmurou – O cara tem dois parafusos soltos e toda vez que nós o ignoramos, ele nos ameaça com dois advogados da família. Essa família é rica – ele balançou a cabeça – Era melhor quando nós tínhamos o cara do vudu, tentando assustar nos espetando agulhas em um boneco do Joe G.I.

Edward riu apesar do problema.

- Nós queremos saber o que vocês descobriram sobre o assassinato da criança dois anos atrás.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Agora isso é engraçado – ele disse – Não, eu não quero dizer que o assassinato foi engraçado. Havia esse cara, que disse ser um repórter de um jornal do leste do Texas. Ele pediu para ver os arquivos do assassinato. Eu achei que não iria doer, se o caso tivesse um pouco de publicidade. Poderia detectar um suspeito. Eu tinha uma ligação, então eu deixei o cara com o arquivo e disse que voltaria logo. Eu tive que atender um acidente, e esperar pela ambulância porque havia feridos. Quando eu voltei ao escritório, o repórter havia ido embora. O telefone começou a tocar. O arquivo estava na mesa, então eu apenas coloquei no gabinete e atendi ao telefone - Ele provou o café – No outro dia, eu quis dar mais uma olhada no caso, então peguei o arquivo. Havia dez folhas de papel em branco no lugar. Nenhuma evidência, nenhuma foto da cena do crime, nada.

- Merda! – Jacob grunhiu.

- Eu sei, foi burrice largar o cara sozinho com o arquivo. Mas eu achei que pudesse pegá-lo. Eu liguei para todo jornal no leste do Texas.

- Ele não trabalhava para nenhum jornal – Edward intuiu.

- Aparentemente não.

- O que estava no arquivo? – Jacob perguntou.

- Fotos de cenas de crime, evidência de vestígios, pedaços da roupa de baixo da criança.

Edward franziu a testa.

- Nada mais?

- Nada.

- Você tirou algum negativo da foto?

- Não, mas eu achei que o fotógrafo teria, então eu liguei para ele – ele balançou a cabeça – O estúdio havia pegado fogo e todos os negativos estavam perdidos.

Edward e Jacob encararam-se curiosamente. Era uma coincidência, os dois mal entendidos.

- Você tem certeza de que não havia nenhuma outra evidencia? – Jacob insistiu.

O oficial de polícia torceu os lábios.

- Bem, sim, havia um longo pedaço de fita que ele usou para estrangular...

- Fita? – Edward perguntou rapidamente – Que cor?

- Era vermelha – o oficial respondeu – Vermelho sangue.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**

**ps: Postei uma nova adaptação. Desta vez A Filha Prodiga de Ginna Gray. Quem estiver interessando é so dá uma passadinha no meu perfil.**

**bjusss**

**Sophie Moore**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 7

Isabella estava sentada na sala assistindo o noticiário quando Edward entrou, cansado e faminto. Era óbvio que ele não trabalhava oito horas por dia. De fato, agentes do FBI tinham que trabalhar dez horas por dia, e eram pagos de acordo.

Ele sentou em sua poltrona.

- Que dia – ele disse cansado.

- Você ainda está trabalhando no assassinato da garotinha? – ela perguntou.

Ele concordou.

- Foi tudo que eu fiz hoje. Mas meu esquadrão está tentando pegar um bando de ladrões de banco que carregam armas automáticas. E na minha mesa, esperando, estão um tiroteio, um assassino de gangue, um suposto homicídio, e uma tentativa de assassinato onde a cônjuge da vítima contratou um profissional para agir – ele olhou-a com um sorriso sarcástico – Ela teve a má sorte de contratar um agente do FBI para o serviço sujo.

- Sem vergonha – Isabella repreendeu.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, encostou na poltrona e soltou a gravata.

- É exatamente o que o agente disse. Você não vai atrás de assassinos de aluguel em bares que são conhecidos por serem freqüentados pelo pessoal da lei. O homem que ela chamou veio direto a nós.

A senhora Emily ouviu-o chegar e parou na porta.

- Está pronto para comer?

- Sim.

- Então, venham.

- Eu devo lever Isabella?

- Seria gentil.

Ele levantou e moveu-se até onde Isabella estava sentada. Ela corou lindamente quando ele tocou-a, e os olhos cinzentos fizeram-no se sentir estranho.

Ele inclinou-se em direção a ela.

- Coloque seus braços ao meu redor – ele disse em um tom suave e baixo.

Ela prendeu a respiração. Ele tinha a voz mais sexy que ela já ouvira. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e sentiu-o erguê-la como se não pesasse mais que uma pena. Ele observou os olhos dela e em seguida a boca.

- Eu poderia me acostumar a isto – ele lembrou.

Antes que ela percebesse a intenção dele, ele se inclinou e pressionou a boca dura contra os lábios em um contato rápido que fez o coração dela pular.

Ele afastou-se, observando a reação dela. Ela parecia nervosa, mas não estava tentando se afastar. Ele inclinou-se novamente. Desta vez, ele tocou seus lábios com movimentos lentos e sensuais, e prendeu o lábio superior dela com os seus mordiscando em um movimento sensual. Ela tremeu. Os lábios dela seguiram os dele enquanto sentia o primeiro momento de desejo por um homem.

Ele sorriu suavemente, prendeu a respiração, e então beijou-a. Ele não estava mais provocando. Sua boca era dominadora, exigente. Ele curvou-a contra seu corpo, pressionando os seios suaves contra o peito largo. Ele grunhiu debilmente e pressionou seus lábios com uma fome que era contagiosa.

Quando os braços dela se apertaram contra o pescoço dele, a senhora Emily gritou da cozinha.

- Está esfriando!

Ele afastou a cabeça. Ele encarou Isabella com uma mistura de desejo e irritação. Ela estava enfeitiçando-o, com suas vulnerabilidades e seu senso de humor, e ele não gostava disso. Ele não a queria em sua vida. Mas seus olhos eram suaves e exigentes, e o coração ainda estava batendo alucinado pelo contato com ela. Ele ajeitou-a e caminhou pelo hall em direção a cozinha, mentalmente recitando soluções pelo caminho.

Ele mal percebeu o que estava comendo. A resposta repentina de Isabella havia o deixado atordoado. Ele sabia que deveria se afastar. Mas não estava certo se conseguiria. Ela o atraía muito.

Eles encararam-se durante todo o jantar, com a senhora Emily observando tudo e sorrindo largamente.

Depois do jantar, Edward carregou-a de volta até a sala e colocou-a gentilmente no sofá. Apesar do ardor que ela mostrara, estava tímida e inibida com ele. Ele sentou na poltrona em frente a ela. Ele não ligou a televisão.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com você – ele começou baixo, querendo entendê-la. Os olhos estreitaram-se quando ela estremeceu repentinamente às palavras. Ele inclinou-se para a frente – Sim. Quando você era uma criança. Alguém tentou avanços com você, assustou você.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, duramente, e evitou os olhos dele.

- Como você sabe disso? – ela perguntou, estremecendo enquanto esperava a resposta. Ele não podia saber… podia?

- Eu trabalhei a serviço da lei minha vida inteira – ele disse simplesmente – Eu conheço os sinais.

Ela relaxou um pouco. Então ela franziu a testa e encarou-o quando percebeu o que ele estava insinuando.

- Sinais?

- Sim. Você cobre o seu corpo de todas as maneiras possíveis. Não usa maquiagem. Prende os cabelos e mantém os olhos baixos. Você treme quando um homem se aproxima muito de você – Os olhos dele se estreitaram no rosto dela – Algum homem de tocou de um modo inapropriado.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Sim – ela concluiu.

- Não foi um namorado.

O rosto dela corou.

- Definitivamente não.

- Um parente?

Ela balançou a cabeça. Era duro falar sobre isso. Ela não podia, mesmo agora, dizer a verdade. Pelo menos, não toda a verdade. Ela não queria lembrar.

- Um estranho – ela corrigiu.

- Você disse a alguém?

Sim, eventualmente. Nos hospital.

- Sim.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Eles o pegaram?

Ela sorriu tristemente.

- Não. Ele já havia sumido quando a polícia chegou.

- Eu acredito que a sua mãe não tenha te levado na terapia.

- Ela já havia morrido, como meu pai – ela disse simplesmente – Minha avó disse que nós não devemos falar sobre essas coisas com estranhos.

Ele queria aprofundar a conversa. Não havia dúvidas de que ela estava confusa. Cidades pequenas e seus segredos.

- Aconteceram mais alguns casos como o seu, naquele tempo?

- Você quer saber se eles foram atrás do homem – ela interpretou – Sim, eles foram. Mas ele não era conhecido localmente. Ele não deixou uma pista que pudesse ser seguida. Mesmo se houvesse, minha avó convenceu o chefe de polícia a queimar o arquivo.

- Isso foi estúpido.

- Sim, foi – ela concordou – Ele ainda deve estar fazendo isso, em algum lugar.

- Se ele ainda está vivo, provavelmente está – ele acrescentou friamente – Homens que fazem coisas inapropriadas com crianças não param nunca.

Era pior do que ele pensava, mas ela não falava sobre isso com ninguém que não fosse da família. Ela sentia-se suja quando falava sobre isso.

Ele percebeu o desconforto dela.

- Isabella, não foi sua culpa.

- Todo mundo diz isso – ela sussurrou – Mas ele disse que era! Ele disse isso porque eu usava shorts e blusas curtas e...!

- Deus do céu, que tipo de homem é tentado por uma criança, apesar do que ela vestir? – ele explodiu.

Aquilo a fez se sentir melhor. Ela observou o rosto zangado dele.

- Eu não acredito que homens normais ficariam – ela concedeu.

Ele fez um esforço para acalmar-se. Doía saber que um homem adulto poderia se aproximar de uma criança daquela maneira, especialmente Isabella.

- Você já falou sobre isso?

- Apenas com Jasper.

Então era isso. Isso explicava a relação dela com o médico ruivo. Ele era seu confidente.

- Eu aposto que ele lutou os diabos com sua avó para cobrir o assunto.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Sim. Mas ela devolveu bem. Ela disse que não era nada que eu não pudesse enfrentar – Era uma piada, mas ele não saberia.

Ele concordou.

- Muitas mulheres chegam aos termos com isso, eventualmente. Conselhos ajudam.

- É o que dizem.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

- Você não sai muito, não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu disse a você. Eu não gosto de ser tocada.

Ele torceu os lábios, lembrando a crescente excitação do beijo que eles haviam trocado.

- Eu estou trabalhando nisso – ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu, surpresa, agradada, com a atitude dele. Ele aceitava as limitações dela sem raiva, sem perguntas. Era a primeira vez que ela sentia que podia confiar em um homem.

- Você é um cara legal – ela comentou.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Legal? Eu sou extraordinário!

Ela riu e começou a responder quando o Pager dele apitou.

Ele pegou-o do cinto e leu, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Inferno – ele levantou e foi até a mesa onde havia colocado o celular. Ele discou um número e pôs o celular na orelha – Cullen – ele disse.

Alguém falou com ele. Ele parecia solene. Em seguida concordou.

- Sim, eu posso fazer. Quando? Tudo bem. Encontro você lá. Melhor chamar o Jacob. Certo.

Ele desligou o celular e olhou para Isabella.

- Eu tenho que ir. O examinador vai começar a autópsia na criança e eu tenho que estar presente. Haverão evidências a serem traçadas para o seguro, em adição à informação que a autópsia nos dará.

Ela engasgou.

- Você tem que assistir?

- Não é uma coisa que eu gosto de fazer, mas sim, ocasionalmente eu tenho que assistir. Nós observamos as evidências enquanto elas acontecem. A cadeia de evidências é importante. Se nós quebrarmos uma linha, se nós algum dia pegarmos esse maluco, não seremos capazes de fazê-lo confessar.

- Oh. Eu entendo – ela estava imaginando o corpo da criança, cortado, quebrado e batido. Ela sentiu uma onda de náusea.

Ele inclinou-se e passou a boca gentilmente sobre os lábios dela.

- Pelo menos você ainda é só um pedaço Isabella – ele disse baixo – Certamente um toque impróprio é desagradável. Mas o que aconteceu com essa criança foi infinitamente pior. Você teve sorte. Não morreu.

Sorte. Ela teria rido, mas ele não entenderia. Ela havia enganado-o. Ela só podia culpar a si mesma.

- Eu acredito que tive sorte – ela concordou. Ela ainda estava viva. Isso era sorte.

- Quer que eu a carregue pelo corredor antes de sair? – ele perguntou – Eu posso chegar atrasado.

Ela sorriu.

- Tudo bem. Eu tenho um cano que a senhora Emily encontrou para mim. Estarei bem. Sinto muito por você precisar ver tudo.

- Já vi piores – ele disse sombrio, e lembrou coisas que gostaria de esquecer – Durma bem.

- Eu poderia ir para casa – ela começou.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar que disse tudo.

- Você e o coiote não se deram bem. É melhor que você fique aqui por um dia ou dois, até que esteja pronta para a batalha – ele deu ombros, e piscou para ela, enquanto saía.

Ela estremeceu por completo. Ele a queria em sua casa, em sua vida. Ambos sabiam que ela era perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de si mesmo, mas ele gostava dela lá. Ela podia flutuar. A vida não era ruim de repente. Era doce e cheia de esperança.

O examinador, Jack Tyler, estava fazendo a autópsia. Ele era um patologista forense, e muito conhecido no serviço da lei por sua atenção aos detalhes. Seu investigador forense percebeu. O investigador era alguém que Edward conhecera em outro caso, no ano passado. Lauren Brandon havia trabalhado como técnica de cena de crime por um longo tempo antes de fazer cursos que a permitiriam tornar-se investigadora para o centro médico.

- Bem, se não é um dos garotos Cullen – Lauren murmurou secamente. O cabelo curto e escuro estava preso em um boné, e parte de seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara, mas os olhos brilhantes azuis eram inesquecíveis.

- Quantos dos garotos Cullen você conhece, Brandon? – ele chiou.

- Seu irmão Emmett trabalhou no escritório do D.A. daqui – ela lembrou – Ele era muito mais esperto que você.

- Eu pude ver que ele trabalha com o coração – o examinador disse secamente, lançando um olhar enviesado a Edward.

- Não. Mais legal! – Lauren corrigiu – O irmão dele usava um rabo de cavalo e um brinco.

- O inferno vai congelar antes de você me ver usando um brinco – Edward afirmou.

Jacob disfarçou uma risadinha e tossiu.

Lauren encarou-o por cima da mesa da autópsia.

- Você usa um brinco, sargento Jacob? Ficaria bom com seu cabelo. Algo moderno e discreto...

- Se você não ficar quieta, Brandon, vai usar um brinco na língua – o examinador disse firme – Podemos começar?

Ele tirou o lençol do pequeno corpo. Edward teve que apertar os dentes para evitar que eles tremessem. Ele percebeu que seus companheiros sentiam algo similar. Não haviam mais brincadeiras. Isso era mortalmente sério.

O examinador pegou seu microfone e começou a descrever o paciente, desde o peso, tamanho e idade até as feridas e os danos que ela causaram. Enquanto ele trabalhava, Brandon fotografava o corpo em todos os estágios da autópsia. Ela já havia levado o lençol e a bola que haviam coberto o corpo da vítima ao laboratório.

Com um movimento firme da mão, ele cobriu o rosto da criança antes que Brandon a fotografasse.

- É mais fácil assim – ele disse, perceptivelmente acanhado. Ele já havia feito tantas autópsias que elas nem o incomodavam mais, mas ele possuía uma filha da idade e o trabalho estava sendo doloroso.

Ele fez a incisão "Y" e Brandon entregou um par de bisturis para cortar a caixa torácica, oferecendo acesso a tecidos suaves dentro do corpo.

Edward podia ver o que a faca que o bandido havia usado fizera ao corpo pequeno e magro. Os órgãos internos estavam destruídos, desde os pulmões até o fígado e intestinos. Os cortes foram feitos com alguma força, como se o atacante estivesse com pressa.

- Esses machucados foram feitos antes ou depois dela morrer? – Edward perguntou baixo.

- Antes – o examinador disse brusco – Ela foi torturada. Você pode ver pelo sangue. Se elas houvessem sido feitas depois dela morrer, não teria sangue. O coração para de bater no momento da morte.

- Você deveria assistir mais televisão, Cullen – Brandon murmurou – Eles mostram tudo isso nos shows forenses.

- Não comece – Tyler ordenou – Toda aquela parafernália, milhares de dólares em equipamentos, e olhe com o que eu estou trabalhando! – ele exclamou, mostrando as peças velhas e muito utilizadas – O que eu não daria por um desses computadores...!

- Mas eles realmente lhe forneceram um super investigador – Brandon lembrou-o – E eu tenho a aparência muito melhor do que a daquela mulher da televisão que trabalha como assistente do examinador médico...

- Pare enquanto você ainda tem um emprego – Tyler murmurou.

Eles catalogaram a evidência, colocando vestígios debaixo das unhas dela em uma bolsa, e tecidos da área genital em outra.

- Se tivermos um pouco de sorte, encontraremos quem é pelo DNA – Edward disse espreguiçando-se.

- Apenas se o DNA do seqüestrador estiver no arquivo – Jacob intersectou.

- é incrível para mim – o examinador comentou – saber quantos molestadores não estão no banco de dados. O que é reportado é apenas a ponta do iceberg.

- Isso acontece com freqüência – Jacob concordou.

Finalmente a autópsia acabou e o examinador liberou o corpo para a funerária.

- Pobre criança – o examinador comentou – E pobres pais. Eu espero que o agente funerário seja bom.

Brandon liberou o corpo da vítima enquanto Jacob e Edward falavam com o examinador.

- Eu vou mandá-lo ao laboratório criminal – ele disse a eles, indicando as bolsas de evidência – Ao menos que você queira fazer isso?

Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Eu já rubriquei todos os frascos que continham tecidos. Jacob pode pegá-los quando você terminar e levá-los ao escritório de San Antonio para mantê-los seguros.

Jacob concordou.

- Nós cuidaremos bem de tudo.

- Só faça com que alguém assine por eles.

- Você deveria acreditar – ele disse – Se nós encontrarmos uma desculpa miserável para um ser humano fazer isso, não queremos que ele se aproxime das provas.

- Quando você vai saber algo sobre o DNA? – Edward perguntou ao examinador.

- Acompanhe Brandon até os técnicos das evidências – o examinador sugeriu – Ela tem influência.

- Eu suborno eles – ela lembrou, prestando atenção – Eu posso fazer bombas. O técnico principal é louco por elas. Eu trabalhava com ele. Eu conheço sua fraqueza!

Eles riram. Era uma boa distração para a atmosfera sombria da autópsia. Humor era o modo que eles encontravam para suavizar os sinais horríveis que carregavam para casa. Isso os detinha de sucumbir a tristeza. Eles eram os advogados das vítimas. Eles tinham que fazer o trabalho.

- Eu vou digitar esses arquivos amanhã – Tyler disse aos homens – Vocês podem ligar para saber se está pronto. Mas eu posso dizer, baseado no que vi, que a criança morreu asfixiada. As perfurações da faca seriam fatais, mas elas não foram a causa primária da morte.

- Tem certeza que ela foi asfixiada? – Jacob perguntou.

O examinador afastou a toalha do rosto da criança e ergueu uma das pálpebras. O olho era azul. Provavelmente fora um azul suave, cheio de esperança...

- Vê essas pequenas hemorragias? – Tyler perguntou, indicando as pequenas manchas vermelhas no branco do olho. Haviam mais na pele do rosto – Elas são capilares que se romperam devido a uma pressão repentina e drástica no pescoço. Nós a chamamos de hemorragias petequiais. Elas são uma marca de estrangulação. Eu posso adivinhar, devido a quantidade de tecido que encontrei embaixo das unhas, que ela lutou pela vida. O atacante deve ter marcas por todas as mãos devido a tentativa dela de livrar-se.

Jacob concordou, sabendo que eles talvez não encontrariam o suspeito antes das marcas cicatrizarem e sumirem.

- Nós usamos técnicas similares para subjugar seqüestradores; segurar a barra do braço e a carótida.

- Eu sei – o examinador respondeu – Eles apertam a artéria carótida e induzem a inconsciência. Eu ocasionalmente trabalho com essas vítimas. Geralmente crianças que praticam movimentos perigosos sem supervisão. Se não for feito certo, pode ser fatal.

- Não me lembre – Jacob suspirou – Nós tentamos de tudo antes, para subjugar um ataque do coração. Mas geralmente as outras coisas não funcionam, e nossas próprias vidas estão em perigo.

- Eu espero que vocês possam encontrar a pessoa que fez isso – Tyler disse, indicando a criança.

- Nós temos que encontrá-lo – Edward disse simplesmente – Ele fará isso novamente.

Isabella insistiu em ir para casa na manhã seguinte. Graças ao rápido tratamento que Edward dera ao seu tornozelo, ela podia caminhar bem. Ela tinha que trabalhar ou não conseguiria pagar suas contas. Ela não queria dizer isso a ele. Ele não entenderia a pobreza dela. Pelo que ela ouvira as pessoas falarem do irmão dele Emmett, sabia que a família era rica.

Edward parecia estranhamento aliviado quando ela pediu que ele a levasse até em casa. Ele estava tendo segundas intenções. Ele havia passado uma noite longa e insone pensando em quão doce era beijar Isabella, e isso o deixou irritado. Ele não iria arriscar envolver-se com ela. Nunca mais, ele disse a si mesmo.

Ela sentiu-se desapontada quando ele aceitou facilmente sua decisão, até mesmo sorriu quando eles terminaram o café da manhã. Talvez ele tivesse beijado qualquer mulher que trouxesse para casa. Ou talvez ele apenas sentisse muito por ela. Ele descobrira um pouco sobre o passado dela. Ele provavelmente pensasse que só estava ajudando-a a se ajustar aos homens.

Seus próprios pensamentos estavam confundindo-a. Ela entrou no carro sem dizer uma palavra, acenando para a senhora Emily. Durante todo o caminho até a casa dela, ela observou a janela sem falar nada.

Ele deixou-a na porta de entrada.

- Não cace coiotes – ele disse firme através da janela.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar indignado.

- Você é um advogado da vida selvagem? Eu não irei machucá-lo a menos que ele machuque meu gato.

Ele riu da resposta.

- Se você precisar de nós, ligue.

- Pode fazer o mesmo – ela disse impertinente, e corou.

Aquele rubor aqueceu-o. Ele odiou.

- Hoje vai ser o dia – ele murmurou, levantando a mão enquanto saía do estacionamento.

Ela observou-o partir com um sentimento de perda. As coisas nunca mais seriam o mesmo novamente. Ele não deveria ter tocado-a.

Ele estava pensando o mesmo. Foi por isso que ele telefonou para Victória Brandon, a sobrinha da senhora Kebi, e avisar que iria na festa da noite seguinte, que era sexta.

Como Emmett havia previsto, as famílias fundadoras de Jacobsville não estavam na festa. Apenas alguns forasteiros apareceram. Edward sentiu-se estranhamento deslocado com essas pessoas. Especialmente com Victória, que flertava com ele toda vez que podia, quase caçando com desejo. Ele não gostava de demonstrações públicas de afeto, e deixou claro.

Ela sorriu ofegante.

- Você é estranho – ela disse enquanto eles provavam bebidas ao lado da mesa do Buffet – Você não me acha interessante?

- Você deve saber que é bonita – ele disse facilmente. Então sorriu – Mas eu trabalho em um lugar conservador, e me sinto desconfortável com convites flagrantes.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- E eu sou um espírito livre não convencional – ela sussurrou.

- Parece enganação – ele disse, levantando o copo para um brinde.

- Sim, bem, não pense que acabou – ela acrescentou – E não ache que eu vou desistir. Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero.

- Verdade? – ele sorriu – Por que você não me apresenta a sua tia?

Ele partiu cedo, apesar dos protestos de Victória.

- Vai dizer que trabalha aos sábados? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Eu cuido de um rancho – ele lembrou-a – Só posso me devotar a ele nos finais de semana – ele não acrescentou que precisava estar disponível sete dias por semana para seu emprego. Ele trabalhava no rancho como passatempo, deixando as atividades diárias para seu capataz.

- Pelo menos você não está correndo atrás da sua vizinha – ela chiou – Deus, que mulher cafona! E ela ficou alguns dias em sua casa, pelo que ouvi!

- A avó dela morreu – ele disse irritado – Ela está passando por um mau momento.

- Ela é uma fracassada, como a maioria das pessoas desse lugar – ela disse descuidada – A pena já derrubou muitos homens. Não deixe que ela derrube você – ela moveu-se deliberadamente em direção a ele quando eles chegaram sozinhos na varanda. Ela alcançou-o, puxou a cabeça dele para baixo e beijou-o com a boca inteira.

Ele estava levemente atraído por ela, mas não o suficiente para aceitar o convite e seduzi-la.

Ele afastou-se.

- Eu ligarei – ele disse.

- É o melhor a fazer, amante – ela ronronou – Ou eu irei procurar você! Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ele entrou no carro, imaginando que a resposta tímida de Isabella era de longe mais excitante que essa ardente agressão da gata selvagem. Ele sentiu pena pela tia de Victória. Ela era uma mulher doce, e de natureza gentil e tímida, que parecia ansiosa para agradar as pessoas. O comportamento de sua sobrinha provavelmente havia afastado alguns amigos. Nenhuma das famílias ricas locais havia aparecido na festa hoje. Era uma visível esnobação, embora Victória fosse muito cega para perceber. Bem, não era problema dele.

Ele estava preenchendo alguns arquivos em seu computador quando a senhora Emily entrou correndo em seu estúdio no sábado à tarde.

- Eu tenho que ficar fora por uns dias – ela disse – Meu pai mora em Austin. Ele teve um ataque do coração e está no hospital. Eu preciso ir vê-lo.

- Claro que sim – ele disse – Pegue a Expedição.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, eu tenho. Você sabe onde está a chave. Você precisa de um adiantamento de seu salário? – ele acrescentou.

Ela estava agradavelmente surpresa.

- Não. Mas obrigada.

- Existe algo que eu possa fazer?

- Não, nada. Obrigada, chefe – ela acrescentou. Sua face estava corada de preocupação – Eu volto assim que puder.

- Se você precisar de algo, ligue – ele disse firme.

- E quanto ao seu café da manhã? – ela insistiu.

- Eu mesmo farei – ele retornou – Agora, vá. E dirija com cuidado.

Ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Ok.

- Me ligue quando chegar lá, e diga como estão as coisas – ele acrescentou.

Ela sentiu-se tocada pela preocupação dele.

- Farei isso.

Ele foi tarde para a cama e estava zonzo quando levantou na manhã seguinte. Ele vestiu-se e desceu as escadas. A casa estava mais vazia do que o normal sem a senhora Emily. Ele encontrou uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Era ela, dizendo que havia chegado a Austin e que seu pai estava superando as expectativas.

Ele preparou dois pedaços de torrada e uma xícara de café e sentou para bebê-la. O final de semana havia passado inacreditavelmente rápido. Ele sentiu-se um pouco culpado por não ter telefonado para ver como Isabella estava. Devia ter ferido os sentimentos dela ter sido abandonada por ele na própria casa e ele nem ao menos ter se importado em saber como ela estava, com o tornozelo doendo.

A culpa o deixou impaciente. Ele não devia nada a ela. Mas mesmo assim, ele passou pela casa dela no caminho para San Antonio. Estranho, o carro dela não estava lá. Era seis da manhã. Ele perguntou-se onde ela estava. Mas tudo parecia bem, então ele afastou a mente daquilo e continuou a dirigir.

Isabella não viu Wilbur quando ela chegou em casa. Mas ela percebeu por que. Ele saíra por uma janela aberta, encontrando o caminho pela tela, enquanto ela estava no rancho de Edward. Ela não tivera tempo para procurar por ele na manhã em que voltara porque já estava atolada de serviço na floricultura. Sábado era um de seus dias mais ocupados.

Quando ela chegou em casa novamente, depois de um dia pacato e ter ficado quase o tempo todo sentada fazendo arranjos florais, ela pegou o cano que a senhora Emily arrumara para ela e saiu a procura de Wilbur.

Ela encontrou-o em uma condição horrível, já morto. Parecia que o coiote havia o pegado depois de tudo. Gritando com toda a força dos seus pulmões, ela prometeu que pegaria o verme. Lagrimas rolaram por suas bochechas quando ela imaginou os últimos momentos do pobre gato. Mas lagrimas não o trariam de volta. Elas nunca trariam ninguém de volta.

Ela cobriu-o com um velho cobertor e enrolou-o cuidadosamente. Ela colocou-o em uma caixa no banco traseiro do carro e levou-o ao veterinário, onde ele foi pego por um homem que cuidava de um cemitério animal e oferecia cremações de animais amados. Ele tinha uma boa seleção de urnas que o animal poderia ocupar. Isabella escolheu uma simples e barata e assegurou que as cinzas de Wilbur fossem chegar no tempo devido a sua casa. Ela fez um cheque para o gasto, apertando os dentes ao ver a pequena quantia que ficara após pagar suas contas. Ela teria que trabalhar algumas horas extras essa semana, no segundo emprego, para aumentar sua conta no banco.

Ela ficara sabendo sobre a presença de Edward na festa de Victória Brandon. Havia ferido-a saber que ele não pensara um minuto sequer nela depois de passar algum tempo com a bela ruiva. Isabella observou a imagem insípida no espelho e sentiu-se irremediavelmente sem rumo. O único vestido bom que ela possuía era de sua avó, e ela havia usado-o no funeral. A maioria do seu guarda roupa consistia em jeans, suéteres e camisetas com desenhos ou frases. Ela raramente maquiava-se e nunca usava seu tempo para arrumar o cabelo.

Em um impulso, ela soltou os cabelos e penteou-os lentamente. Ela ficou espantada com a mudança que isso fez a sua aparência, ter a cascata de cabelos castanhos sedosos e longos ao redor de seus ombros. Ela passou um pouco de batom rosa claro e trocou o suéter pela camiseta de manga longa preta com escrita japonesa.

Ela tinha uma boa aparência, pensou. Ela desejou ser linda. Era a primeira vez na vida que ela queria ficar bela para um homem, e ele era tão intocável quanto Mata Hari.

Ela abaixou a escova e caminhou até a varanda. Ela não havia terminado de podar as rosas, e era prazeroso, no verão.

Ela mal havia começado quando ouviu a chegada de um veiculo. Para surpresa dela, era Edward, a última pessoa que esperava ver. Ela levantou com os galhos na mão enquanto ele saía do carro e caminhava em sua direção.

Ele parou perto. O olhar dele deslizou pelo rosto e pelos ombros, e pelo corpo inteiro, com uma estranha intensidade. Eles começaram a brilhar.

Ela abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava errado. Antes que ela pudesse falar, ele segurou-a em seus braços, e beijava-a como se não houvesse amanhã.

* * *

**N/A Não, não, Não, vocês não leram errado... Ele tascou um beijão nela... e agora como será que ela vai reagir?**

**Pois é... eu costumo postar um capitulo por noite, mas, porém, toda via, contudo, se chegarmos a 30 reviews eu posto a continuação imediatamente... pois é sou mal...**

**srsrrsrss**

**A velocidade do próximo capitulo só depende de vocês...**

**bjusss**

**Sophie Moore**

**ps: Capitulo 1 de A filha Prodiga Postado.**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 8

Edward não podia controlar-se. A visão da figura bela e graciosa de Isabella no jeans apertado e camiseta, o prazer dos longos cabelos castanhos caindo pelas costas, arrancou-lhe a razão. Ele sentiu um desejo repentino e urgente que não conseguiu controlar. Senti-la em seus braços, contra o corpo alto e forte, era como um potente narcótico.

- Abra a boca, Isabella – ele murmurou contra os lábios dela. Ele puxou-a para mais perto ainda – Venha, neném – ele murmurou sedutoramente, mordiscando os lábios dela em um toque apaixonado – Faça isso. Faça isso, Isabella...

Ela tentou falar, e acabou fazendo exatamente o que ele pedira. Ela soluçou com a adrenalina que sentiu. Ele sabia muito. Ele deixava-a faminta. Ela nunca quisera pertencer a um homem, até agora. Ela podia sentir o calor e o poder do peito musculoso colado nos seios suaves. Ela podia sentir as batidas do coração dele, a respiração entrecortada. Ou eram as batidas do coração dela?

Memórias antigas e assustadoras atingiram-na quando o ardor dele tornou-se mais descontrolado. Ela empurrou o peito dele. Ele afastou-se dela. Ele parecia tão chocado quanto ela. Ele lutou para respirar normalmente.

- Eu sei – ela disse, levantando uma mão e forçando um sorriso – Foi uma atitude inevitável que você não pode explicar, mas eu posso. Eu mandei a senhora Lettie fazer um boneco seu e colei uma foto sobre ele, então agora você não pode resistir a mim – ela deu um risinho.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Droga!

- Não que eu tenha que recorrer a esses recursos – ela acrescentou recatadamente – Minha boa aparência geralmente consegue qualquer homem que eu quiser.

Ele respirou fundo. Ela possuía esse modo delicioso de melhorar situações perigosas. Ele havia perdido a cabeça, e sabia. Mas ela não parecia estar com raiva dele, apesar do passado. E ele precisava lembrar-se disso, para não assustá-la. Ela era muito inocente, apesar da idade. Apesar da má experiência, ela parecia gostar de estar nos braços dele. O pensamento excitou-o.

- Lá se vai minha ilusão de ser o único homem de sua vida.

- Sua ilusão deixa marcas – ela concordou – Por que você está aqui, se você não se importa em dizer?

Ele piscou.

- Eu não sei.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar zombeteiro.

- Perda da memória curta não deve ser boa para seu emprego...

- Inferno, eu sei o que fazer quando estou no trabalho! – ele murmurou.

- Bem, isso é um alívio!

- Eu tenho que dirigir a Palo Verde para entrevistar um homem – ele disse. Jacob havia localizado um ex-policial que lembrava do caso da criança morta há dois anos atrás. Ele disse que um vizinho da criança morta alegou ter visto-a com um homem no dia que foi seqüestrada. A testemunha, Jacob disse, havia sido interrogada pela polícia, mas não estava na cidade quando os detetives voltaram. Aparentemente ela desaparecera quando a publicidade trouxe centenas de pistas que precisavam ser checadas. Edward queria ver a testemunha, se ele ainda morasse em Palo Verde. Talvez ele houvesse lembrado mais alguma coisa a respeito do crime nos anos que se passaram. Ele deveria ser o elo que eles precisavam para encontrar um suspeito no assassinato das duas crianças. Como Jacob, Edward estava certo de que eles estavam lidando com um serial killer. Os casos eram muito parecidos para serem coincidência.

- Você vai trabalhar hoje? – ele perguntou a Isabella.

- Eu trabalhei essa manhã. Eu repus essa tarde no sábado – ela disse.

- Queria fazer isso também – ele suspirou – Quer vir comigo?

O rosto dela radiou com o prazer causado pelo convite. Ele não estava envolvido com Victória. Não podia estar, se iria passar o dia com Isabella!

- Eu vou vestir algo melhor – ela começou, preocupada por não ter muitas roupas para escolher.

- O que está errado com o que você está vestindo? – ele perguntou – Você deve ter percebido que eu não estou usando um terno.

Ela havia notado. Ele vestia calças que enfatizavam os músculos das pernas longas, e uma camiseta verde limão que definia os músculos do peito e braços. Ele também vestia uma jaqueta leve. E estava muito bonito.

- Você não usa ternos? – ela perguntou.

- Somente quando eu planejo prender alguém e a mídia pode aparecer – ele disse zombeteiro – O Bureau gosta que nós pareçamos profissionais em alguns momentos.

- Bem!

- Mas já que eu não planejo prender esse homem, posso me vestir casualmente.

- Neste caso, vou pegar minha bolsa e um suéter.

Ele esperou por ela no carro, olhando ao redor curiosamente.

- Onde está o gato? – ele perguntou quando ela juntou-se a ele.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Ele saiu da casa quando eu estava fora. Eu o encontrei... – ela respirou fundo – Eu cremei ele.

- Eu sinto muito – ele disse, e sentia mesmo. Ele sabia que ela gostava do velho gato – Nosso gato branco teve filhotes. Ela mora no celeiro, e acaba com a população de ratos. Quando os gatos estiverem com idade suficiente, você pode escolher um.

Ela piscou para afastar as lagrimas.

- Seria legal.

- Para nós, também. Uma boca a menos para alimentar.

- Como está a senhora Emily?

- Ela teve que ir a Austin para ver o pai – ele disse – Ele teve um ataque do coração.

- Pobre criança! O pai dela é a única família que ela tem. Ela ligou para dizer como ele está?

- Ainda não. Mas ligará. Tenho certeza.

- Você vai entrevistar uma testemunha? – ela perguntou, mudando o assunto.

- Nós acreditamos que ele pode ter visto o seqüestrador – ele disse – Se ele viu, e puder lembrar algo, pode nos ajudar a encontrar um suspeito para o caso, que tem características similares. Se não, nós teremos que voltar as evidências para procurar um assassino.

- Aquele caso – é sobre a garotinha que morreu, não é?

- Você é esperta – ele murmurou.

- Palo Verde não é grande o suficiente para aparecer no noticiário a menos que algo terrível aconteça – ela disse – Quando você mencionou esse último caso eu achei muito parecido com o que eles disseram que aconteceu com a garota de Palo Verde.

- Jacob fez a conexão.

- Você disse que está procurando por evidências na autópsia. Encontrou alguma? – ela perguntou com importância deliberada.

- Muitas – ele disse orgulhosamente – Incluindo DNA. Se nós encontrarmos o homem que fez isso, nós podemos pegá-lo.

- Se ao menos não fosse um estado grande – ela disse baixo.

- Oh, nós teremos sorte – ele encarou-a – Você já ouviu falar no Princípio da Troca de Locard?

Ela franziu a testa.

- Não.

- É uma teoria de evidência que forma a base da investigação moderna – ele disse – Dr. Edmond Locard era um policial Frances que percebeu que criminosos deixavam vestígios de evidencias atrás deles, e eles procuravam por evidências em qualquer lugar que fossem. É uma troca de fibras, cabelo e outros materiais. Analisar a evidência pode apontar o criminoso na cena do crime, sem nenhuma outra prova de envolvimento.

- Eu adoro assistir programas de televisão que mostram casos frios – ela disse – É fascinante ver como coisas pequenas pode conectar pontos em crimes.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu os assisto também – ele encarou-a – Mas a maior parte do trabalho da polícia é pesquisar e entrevistar testemunhas ou membros da família da vítima. Serviço chato.

- Para alguém que trabalha meios períodos para viver – ela apontou – não é tão chato – ela encarou-o – Há quanto tempo você é agente do FBI?

- Desde que eu tinha vinte e três anos – ele disse.

- E você tem oitenta agora... – ela disse maquiavelicamente.

- Eu tenho vinte e nove – ele lembrou-a.

- Você sempre trabalha com assassinatos?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu apenas fui designado para um caso de assassinato. Mas eu trabalhei com crimes violentos durante quase toda a minha carreira. Eu trabalhei no Time de Resgate de Reféns durante três anos, e no esquadrão do FBI em D.C. por mais três. Depois disso eu trabalhei em Austin. Agora eu estou no escritório de San Antonio. Eu tenho um esquadrão que cobre crimes violentos.

- As duas primeiras coisas – o trabalho perigoso. Eu vi filmes que mostram como esses times operam.

Os dedos dele estreitaram-se no volante.

- Sim. Muito perigoso.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Você escolheu esse tipo de trabalho. Algo aconteceu com você, também – ela adivinhou – Algo traumático.

A mandíbula dele estremeceu.

- Algo – ele disse. Ele olhou na direção dela – Eu não falo sobre isso.

- Eu não estava perguntando – ela disse, virando a bolsa no colo – Mas você me perguntou se eu falei com alguém sobre o que aconteceu comigo.

- E você falou.

- Então revanche é um jogo limpo.

Ele não respondeu. Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, preso no passado, na angústia daqueles anos. A dor era muita.

Ela percebeu que havia pisado na ferida e procurou um modo para aliviar a tensão.

- Você acredita em lobisomens? – ela perguntou.

O carro trepidou.

- O quê? – ele perguntou espantado.

- Eu vi esse filme. Era muito realista – ela disse a ele – Eu tenho certeza que conheço pelo menos uma pessoa que já viu um em lua cheia. Você tem que usar balas de prata, você sabe, as regulares não funcionam.

- Eu não tenho uma bala de prata – ele apontou.

- Nós estaremos com problemas se aparecer um – ela disse secamente.

- Serve para você. Se você ver um lobisomem, me diga, e eu correrei até em casa e pegarei algo em prata e fabricar uma bala.

- Fechado – ela disse zombeteira.

Ele sentiu o coração mais leve. Ela era boa compania, para uma celibatária tímida e marcada. Ela fazia-o esquecer o passado. Ele gostava de estar com ela.

Ela sentia algo similar, especialmente depois do modo como ele a beijara, com tanta necessidade e prazer. Ela estremeceu ao lembrar-se. Talvez ele não fosse bom com relacionamentos, e era por isso que ele não era casado.

Eles pararam no departamento de polícia de Palo Verde para falar com o chefe de polícia, Gil Demetrius. Ele ficou embaraçado quando Edward falou sobre a investigação do assassinato e os esforços de Jacob para descobrir algo sobre o caso de seu departamento através de e-mails que foram ignorados.

- Nós recebemos esses e-mails que embaraçaram a senhora Tibbs – ele explicou – Ela tem setenta anos, e atende ao telefone e e-mails para nós. Bem, desde então, se o remetente não diz algo especifico sobre um caso, ela apenas o deleta, como nós dissemos para ela fazer. Diga a Jacob que eu sinto muito.

- Direi. O que nós queremos saber é se você ainda possui alguma informação sobre o assassinato da garotinha – algo que você quis proteger da mídia.

O chefe observou Isabella indeciso.

-Ela é uma amiga – Edward disse – Está tudo bem.

- Ok, então. Sim, havia outra coisa. O homem amarrou uma fita ao redor do pescoço dela e estrangulou-a até a morte. Uma fita vermelha.

- Aqui, sente pelo amor de Deus! – Edward grunhiu. Ele segurara Isabella no momento em que ela cambaleara – Qual é o problema?

Ela lutou para conseguir respirar. Ela não podia desmaiar. Não podia!

- É o vírus estomacal de vinte e dois horas que está circulando por aí – ela disse com uma risada débil – Eu o contrai ontem e está acabando comigo. Maneira drástica de perder peso, você sabe.

- Você gostaria de beber algo? – o chefe perguntou gentilmente.

- Que tal um Martini, batido, não mexido – ela começou, com os olhos cinzentos brilhando.

- Você pode tomar uma coca diet – Edward devolveu, movendo-se em direção a maquina na cantina do departamento – Se eu puder encontrar a direção certa.

- Não coloque uma nota de um dólar – o chefe advertiu – Ela as come.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar duro.

- Você é um policial e deixa uma maquina roubar consumidores em seu escritório? – ela exclamou.

- Um homem que nós prendemos no mês passada ainda tinha uma arma e atirou na maquina que nós tínhamos aqui – ele respondeu – Dois meses antes disso, um de nossos oficiais bateu acidentalmente na maquina com um bastão de beisebol. Não pergunte nada – ele advertiu quando ela começou a perguntar como alguém poderia atingir uma maquina com um bastão acidentalmente – Então, você entende, nós não podemos pedir ao pessoal para nos arrumar uma terceira. Eles não entenderiam.

- Eu entendo seu ponto – Isabella concordou.

Edward entregou-lhe um refrigerante gelado. Ela abriu a lata e bebeu o liquido sofregamente.

- Oh, isso é tão bom – ela disse suspirando – Obrigada.

- Você deveria ter dito que não estava passando bem – ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

- Você não deixaria que eu viesse com você.

Ele torceu os lábios e os olhos verdes faiscaram. Isabella corou.

Edward forçou sua atenção em Demetrius, e contou-lhe sobre a testemunha que Jacob havia entrevistado em San Antonio.

- O nome dele é Arus – Edward disse – Ele mora aparentemente a duas casas da vítima. Alguns detetives de homicídios de San Antonio falaram com ele. Jacob e eu também fomos, e ele lembrou-se de ter visto o suspeito.

Demetrius deu de ombros.

- Nós também tivemos uma testemunha ocular, um homem chamado Artur Volturi. Mas nosso chefe disse que o cara era recluso e não nos deixaria falar com ele. A testemunha era vizinha da garota – ele franziu a testa – Mas ele não mora mais aqui. Ele mudou da cidade pouco tempo depois do assassinato.

Edward franziu a testa.

- Ele era um suspeito?

- Não – Demetrius disse – O cara era bonito, tinha uma vida boa, embora eu nunca tenho descoberto como ele conseguiu o dinheiro. Ele tinha uma noiva em algum lugar. Ninguém nunca viu ela. Ele não era um suspeito. De fato, ele juntou-se a busca quando a família descobriu que ela havia desaparecido. Ele até mesmo fez alguns panfletos por sua própria conta.

Edward não disse uma palavra. Ele anotava algumas coisas. Mas ele sabia que alguns assassinos juntavam-se a busca e até mesmo falavam com a polícia a respeito do progresso da investigação. Ele não disse a Demetrius. Apenas faria o homem sentir-se mal.

- Você sabe para onde Volturi mudou? – ele perguntou.

Demetrius balançou a cabeça.

- Ele não disse. Pergunte a Ed Reems, ele alugou a casa para Volturi – ele deu o endereço a Edward – Ed adora falar. Se ele souber algo, vai lhe contar.

- Obrigado – Edward disse afetuosamente.

- Não é nada. Se precisar de ajuda é só dizer. Nós estamos todos no mesmo time, quando se trata de assassinato. Eu adoraria investigar esse caso e resolvê-lo. Isso me estimula. Sou apenas eu e outro oficial cuidando das coisas por aqui. Nós temos que ligar ao departamento do xerife do distrito se precisarmos de assistência em algum assunto maior. Nós não temos os recursos para promover uma investigação decente. Eu espero que você consiga pegar esse cara.

- Você, eu e metade do FBI – Edward respondeu – Assassinos de crianças não evocam simpatia de ninguém, especialmente se eles são mandados para a prisão.

- Amém. SE você precisar de ajuda ligue.

Edward sorriu.

- Ligarei. Obrigado.

Isabella terminou o refrigerante no momento em que eles estacionaram na frente de um trailer em uma rua quieta fora dos limites de Palo Verde.

- Fique aqui – ele disse a ela – Eu não demorarei.

Ele saiu e caminhou em direção aos degraus na entrada da casa. A porta abriu. Ele mostrou as credenciais. Um minuto depois, ele entrou na casa.

Isabella imaginou o que ele iria encontrar. A menção da fita vermelha havia acabado com ela. Edward havia suspeitado. Ela não queria que ele soubesse porque isso a entristecera. Era cedo. Muito cedo.

Menos de cinco minutos passaram-se antes dele sair, franzindo a testa. Ele entrou no carro e sentou ao lado dela.

- Ele não estava em casa?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Ele estava em casa – ele disse, observando a casa – Ele disse que Volturi não deixou o endereço. Além disso, ele deixou a mobília na casa, junto com os utensílios que havia comprado. Ele devia estar numa pressa danada para deixar a cidade.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior e mencionou o que ambos pensavam.

- E se ele não fosse uma testemunha? E se ele fosse o assassino?

- É exatamente o que eu pensei – ele ligou o carro e começou a andar – Eu vou deixar você no escritório do chefe. Eu preciso fazer uma investigação de porta em porta.

- Eu não poderia ajudar?

Ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Não sem credenciais – ele disse – Eu vou pedir ajuda a Demetrius. Se nós tivermos sorte, podemos descobrir algo.

Mas quatro horas depois, eles não haviam encontrado uma única testemunha que tivesse visto algo relacionado ao crime.

- Olhe – Edward disse a Demetrius – É uma longa caminhada, mas eu gostaria de mandar uma equipe para investigar a casa onde Volturi morou. Nós podemos ter sorte e descobrir algo. Nós podemos encontrar vestígios de sangue mesmo depois das casas serem limpas com desinfetante e água sanitária.

- Eu vou arrumar tudo com o chefe e os tenentes – Demetrius prometeu – Que tal na próxima segunda?

Edward concordou.

- É bom. Eu aprecio a ajuda.

Demetrius deu de ombros.

- Eu também. Ninguém gosta de ver um assassino livre.

- Concordo plenamente.

Isabella ficou fascinada ao saber que manchas de sangue não podiam ser totalmente erradicadas por assassinos.

Durante todo o caminho a Jacobsville, ela bombardeou-o com perguntas sobre padrões de descoberta de vestígios de sangue, protocolo de cenas do crime e o que o laboratório do FBI poderia fazer com um simples fio de cabelo.

- É como algo retirado do Star Trek – ela exclamou.

Ele deu um risinho.

- Sim, é. Nossas ferramentas de alta tecnologia nos ajuda muito a resolver crimes.

- Se eu não estivesse no ramo da folhagem, tentaria o trabalho com a lei – ela murmurou.

Ele não podia imaginar Isabella em uma cena do crime. Por outro lado, ela havia enfrentado um coiote com nada mais do que um galho de arvore. Ela tinha garra. Ele admirava mulheres com força de vontade. Mas ela tinha segredos. Ele perguntou-se qual eram eles.

- Obrigada por me levar com você – ela disse quando eles pararam na casa dela – Eu gostei muito.

- Eu também – ele teve que admitir. Ele caminhou com ela até a varanda – Você é boa compania.

- Você vai ter que fazer seu próprio jantar porque a senhora Emily não está em casa – ela disse repentinamente. Ela encarou-o – Eu poderia cozinhar. Eu poderia preparar bife e batatas.

Ele hesitou. Ele estava faminto, e não tinha vontade de tentar cozinhar.

- Você deve estar cansada – ele começou, sentindo-se estranho.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Eu gosto de cozinhar.

Ele sorriu.

- Ok. Que horas?

- Sete?

- Estarei aqui.

Ele afastou-se e Isabella foi para a cozinha preparar as coisas. Ela sentia-se como uma criança diante de um doce em uma vitrine. Ela nunca havia apreciado tanto a compania de um homem a vida inteira. Era um começo.

Eles continuaram sentados na cozinha por um longo tempo depois de terem terminado de comer, apenas conversando sobre o estado do mundo. Eles concordavam com um monte de coisas. De fato, eles pensavam igual na política e na religião, que eram conhecidos como os dois assuntos mais controversos da terra.

- Seu café é bom – ele elogiou, terminando o segundo copo.

- É descafeinado – ela confessou – Cafeína me deixa irritada.

- Apesar de tudo, é bom.

Ele checou o relógio.

- Eu não quero ir, mas tenho que pegar um agente visitante amanhã cedo no aeroporto. Ele ficará no nosso escritório por alguns dias, fazendo uma inspeção.

- Inspeção?

Ele deu de ombros.

- É um modo de ter certeza de que nós somos eficientes.

- Eu poderia escrever um testemunhal para você – ela ofereceu suavemente.

- Bem, vou precisar de mais do que isso – Ele caminhou em direção a varanda e ao jardim, os olhos observando o céu – Tem uma auréola ao redor da lua. Eu acho que nós teremos um pouco de chuva.

- Como um sujeitinho da cidade sabe isso? – ela perguntou impressionada.

Ele virou-se sorrindo.

- Eu cresci em um rancho no oeste do Texas – ele respondeu – Nós tinhamos um velho cowboy – ele devia ter uns oitenta anos – que trabalhava como Texas Ranger. Ele podia cheirar chuva a um quilometro de distancia, prever o tempo, fazer adivinhações. Eu costumava ficar sentado ouvindo-o falar da época em que prendia ladrões de banco. Eu suponho que é por isso que me tornei um homem da lei. Ele fazia soar como uma profissão sagrada. De algum modo, eu acho que é mesmo. Nós falamos por vítimas que muitas vezes não podem mais falar.

- Você acha que conseguirá pegar o assassino? – ela perguntou baixo.

- Eu espero que sim – ele disse, aproximando-se dela – Esse homem não é amador. Ele é esperto. Mas ele deixou evidencias que vão denunciá-lo, se nós tivermos sorte o suficiente de conseguir a custódia dele.

- Meu pai costumava dizer que a maioria dos criminosos são estúpidos – ela lembrou – Ele disse que havia prendido um homem que matara um cara e deixara seu cartão de negócios no bolso do homem. E houve um ladrão que roubou um banco e saiu pela porta errada, trombou com o cachorro de alguém e caiu deitado.

Ele deu um risinho.

- Nós também temos a nossa cota – ele assegurou – Mas alguns não são fáceis de pegar.

- Você vai pegá-lo – ela disse confiante, enquanto sorria para ele.

Ele aproximou-se mais e segurou os braços dela, apertando-a contra o corpo alto e forte.

- Você faz bem ao meu ego, Isabella – ele murmurou – Mas eu não acho que sou bom para você.

Ela traçou um botão na jaqueta dele, sem encará-lo.

- Você quer dizer que não quer nada permanente. Está bem. Eu também não quero.

- Você vai querer crianças um dia – ele começou.

Ela respirou dolorosamente fundo.

- Eu... não posso ter um filho.

- O quê?

Doía dizer isso, mas eles eram quase amigos agora, e ele precisava saber. Apenas no caso deles se envolverem mais. Ela forçou-se a desviar o olhar dele.

- Foi um… um acidente, quando eu tinha onze anos – ela disse – Um acidente ruim. Eu fui cortada, especialmente no estômago. Então eu não posso ter filhos.

Algo dentro dele remexeu-se. Ele sabia sem nem perguntar que ela desejaria uma família se casasse. Ele sentiu-se vazio com o pensamento, e não sabia por quê.

- Eu sinto muito – ele disse.

- Eu sinto também – ela disse sombriamente – Eu adoro crianças – Ela procurou os olhos dele – Mas você pode tê-las se casar um dia.

Ele disse isso tão deliberadamente que ela soube que havia algo no passado dele, algo devastador, que ele nunca comentava. Ele tinha segredos, também, ela sabia, como ela. Mas os segredos dela tinham que ser mais discutidos que os dele.

- Eu lembrarei – ela prometeu, e os olhos começaram a brilhar – Mas você está na minha lista de possíveis noivos, você sabe. Quase no topo!

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Bem, eu gosto disso – ele exclamou.

- Eu posso conseguir todo homem que quiser – ela informou – Eu aprendi na televisão. Tem um novo perfume que faz com que os homens pulem de pára-quedas com buques de rosas e anéis com diamantes enormes. Tudo que eu preciso é uma gota atrás de cada orelha.

- E se você pegar o homem errado?

- Isso não vai acontecer. O cara no comercial é uma beleza.

- Eles não vão lhe dar o cara do comercial – ele apontou.

- Como você sabe? Eles podem fazer um concurso e dá-lo como prêmio – ela deu um risinho – Você não está desapontado?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Eu preciso de um homem com rosas e diamantes.

Ela riu.

- Eu quis dizer que você não está no topo da minha lista!

Ele torceu os lábios e aproximou-se.

- Docinho, se eu quisesse estar no topo da sua lista – ele murmurou profundamente, inclinando-se – Não precisaria de rosas para chegar lá – A mão atrás da cabeça dela aproximou-a – Eu precisaria apenas disso – ele murmurou enquanto os lábios abriam-se sobre os dela.

* * *

**N/A Hmmmm e ai o que estão achando do nosso casalzinho lindo?**

**Fofos não?**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9

Isabella inclinou-se contra o corpo dele com um suspiro fraco e trêmulo. O toque dele, o gosto dele, estavam tornando-se familiares. Ele não era tão assustador. Não mais. Ela adorava estar perto dele.

Isso era óbvio, mas tornou-o cauteloso. Ela não era mundana, e ele era. Ele podia ter uma mulher e nunca mais olhar para trás. Haviam muitas mulheres iguais. Sem amarras, sem complicações. Mas Isabella esperaria casamento.

A palavra soou amarga. Ele levantou a cabeça.

Ela irradiava felicidade. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes. A boca inteira estava sorrindo. Ele sentiu-se mal. Não deveria ter tocado-a. Mas ela era apetitosa em sua inocência, como muitas mulheres experientes não eram.

Ele tocou a bochecha dela com os dedos.

- O inspetor pediu que ninguém ficasse no escritório segunda, então eu vou tirar a tarde livre para fazer minhas compras. Quer vir comigo?

- Sim!

Ele sorriu com o entusiasmo dela. Que inferno. Ele estava apreciando a companhia dela. Ele não precisava preocupar-se com o futuro. Ele cuidaria de tudo.

Ele inclinou-se e beijou-a novamente, completamente suave.

- Então eu te vejo segunda. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. Eu me diverti muito.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu também.

Ela sentiu-se caminhando nas nuvens. A vida era doce.

Segunda-feira de manhã, ela dirigiu até a cidade para comprar algumas roupas novas. Ela possuía um pouco de dinheiro em sua conta que não fora usado para pagar contas. Ela queria vestir algo bonito para Edward. Ela parou para pedir um conselho a Sue.

Sue indicou-lhe o pequeno shopping na frente da universidade comunitária, onde havia uma loja econômica. Haviam algumas coisas bonitas lá, usadas mas parecendo novas, e não custavam muito. Isabella saiu com duas sacolas cheias de coisas boas, e com um casaco de lã com uma faixa de pêlos em um dos braços. Ela sentia-se voando.

- Isabella – Sue disse gentil – Você sabe que eu estou feliz por você. Mas não comece uma relação cega. Aquele homem não é do tipo que casa. E se ele sabe isso ou não, ele também não é um homem que se prende em cidades pequenas.

- É o que eles disseram sobre o irmão dele – Isabella apontou, sorrindo – e olhe para ele!

Sue não devolveu o sorriso.

- Apenas... vá devagar. Ok?

- Preocupadinha – ela chiou, e abraçou a amiga – Eu estou mais feliz do que nunca – ela murmurou – Eu estou tão feliz!

Sue mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto abraçava Isabella.

- Seja feliz, então. Mas se ele magoar você farei com que sinta muito. Eu juro que farei.

- Pare com isso. Eu sou uma mulher crescida.

- Eu sei – Sue concordou. Mas ela não sorriu. Edward Cullen era um homem maduro, mundano, e Isabella era uma garota inocente. Ela já havia sofrido o suficiente nas mãos de um homem. Ela não precisava que Edward a magoasse ainda mais. Mas Sue sabia que não poderia evitar que a relação acontecesse. Ela apenas poderia estar lá para apoiar Isabella quando o mundo desabasse.

Isabella havia comprado um jeans bordado e uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, junto com uma jaqueta de brim. Ela deixou os cabelos soltos ao redor do pescoço, porque Edward gostava de cabelos compridos. Ela olhou-se no espelho e ficou deliciada com o que viu.

Ao lembrar quão terno ele havia sido, ela sentiu-se nas nuvens. Ela estava apaixonando-se. Certamente ele deveria estar também. Um sentimento tão profundo e maravilhoso tinha que ser dividido.

Ele estacionou na frente da casa dela à uma hora, e ela correu ao encontro dele, radiante de felicidade. Ele estava dirigindo uma das caminhonetes do rancho, uma preta com aço cromado. A Expedição dele ainda estava em Austin com a senhora Emily.

Ele saiu da caminhonete e nem tentou resistir à urgência de abrir os braços para ela. Ela fazia-o sentir-se jovem novamente, cheio de esperança e otimismo. Ela fazia-o sentir-se novamente o homem que já fora, antes da tragédia que tornara seu mundo negro.

Ela abraçou-o, sentindo-se mais próxima a ele do que nunca. Era como um milagre, poder apreciar um toque dele, um abraço, um beijo. Ela levantou a cabeça para falar, mas a boca dele já estava inclinando-se ternamente em direção aos lábios dela. Ela abriu-se para ele e aproximou o corpo. Era como voar. Felicidade apareceu como um rio seco repentinamente livre.

Depois de um minuto, ele teve que afastá-la. Ele estava quase tremendo pela necessidade de carregá-la até a cama mais próxima. Ele não podia fazer isso. Era muito cedo.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Eu só vou trancar a porta – ela respondeu ofegante, os olhos cinzentos brilhando de felicidade.

Ele observou-a subir os degraus. Estranho, ela os descera correndo, mas agora parecia um esforço subi-los. Ela também levou mais tempo do que o necessário para trancar a porta. Ele perguntou-se por que.

Ela pode sentir a indagação dele. O coração estava batendo adoidado, e ela não queria demonstrar. Ela forçou um sorriso.

- Vê o que você faz comigo? – ela perguntou zombeteira – Você roubou meu ar.

O olhar suspeito foi substituído por um arrogante. Ele sorriu largamente.

Ela caminhou pela mercearia ao lado dele, sorrindo e feliz. O velho Jack Hadley, que era o dono desta mercearia, uma de duas em Jacobsville, desde que o avô de Isabella era jovem, sorriu benevolente para Isabella.

- É bom ver você, senhorita Isabella – ele disse – E em boa companhia, também – Ele sorriu para Edward e piscou.

Edward virou-se, como se o olhar interessado deixasse-o desconfortável.

- Eu tenho uma lista – ele disse, entregando ao gerente.

Ele torceu os lábios.

- Bem, esta semente é um pedido especial. Está bem para a próxima semana?

- Sim – Edward respondeu.

- Mas o resto nós temos no estoque. Billy! – Ele gritou, e o assistente veio apressado do fundo da loja – Pegue esses alimentos para o senhor Cullen e os leve até a caminhonete, certo?

- Claro! – o menino concordou. Ele sorriu para Isabella – Você parece bem hoje – ele disse, corando ao fazer o comentário audacioso.

- Obrigada, Billy – ela disse, mas o sorriso era impessoal e frio.

Edward aproximou-se dela, encarando o garoto, que afastou-se como um foguete humano.

Isabella sentiu-se confortada pelo olhar no rosto de Edward. E quando ele percebeu, seus olhos começaram a brilhar de um modo estranho e íntimo enquanto encarava-a até que ela corou e afastou os olhos.

A mão dele segurou a dela e apertou forte, como se quisesse enfatizar o que os olhos estavam dizendo. Ela mal podia respirar com a onde de felicidade que atingiu seu corpo. Ela devolveu a pressão, e sentiu os dedos dele relaxando, sensualmente, entre os dela.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, forte, para evitar um gemido.

- Não esqueça o fertilizante, Billy – o senhor Hadley avisou o garoto.

A voz dele quebrou o encanto, e Isabella afastou-se, rindo nervosamente enquanto a tensão dele crescia a níveis inimagináveis.

Edward não disse nada. Mas o que sentia era difícil de explicar. Ela estava penetrando na pele dele. Agora ele tinha ciúmes de crianças do colegial. Ele perguntou-se porque isso estava acontecendo com ele!

Os próximos dias passaram com Edward fazendo visitas casuais a Isabella, primeiro para uma refeição ocasional, e então para assistir alguns filmes que tinha alugado. O pai da senhora Emily havia melhorado, e ela havia ligado para avisar que voltaria em uma semana.

Edward e Isabella estavam assistindo um novo mistério policial que ele havia alugado, mas a mente dele não estava no filme. Ele só podia sentir a presença de Isabella ao seu lado. Ela estava vestindo uma saia longa de brim. Os cabelos estavam soltos ao redor do pescoço e ela cheirava às rosas.

- Você vai perder a conexão – ela advertiu, encarando-o com um sorriso.

Ele virou-se em direção a ele no sofá e segurou o braço dela até que ela entendeu a mensagem e aproximou-se dele. Ele estava vestindo jeans e uma camiseta de malha branca. As botas estavam no chão ao lado dos sapatos dela. Ele puxou-a para seu colo e apoiou sua cabeça no vão do braço.

- Relacionamentos não se estagnam, Isabella – ele disse baixo, buscando os olhos cinzentos – Ou nós avançamos, ou paramos de nos ver. Eu sou muito velho para querer um relacionamento platônico.

O coração dela pulou. Ela estava certa. Ele estava interessado em uma relação de longo termo. Ele queria ficar com ela!

Os dedos dela traçaram lentamente a boca dele.

- Eu não quero parar de ver você – ela sussurrou, para esclarecer tudo. Ela estava nervosa com o que ele pedia, mas ela o amava. Ela estava curiosa com os sentimentos que ele evocava dela, quando a beijava e puxava-a para perto. Ela queria saber tudo. Ela queria apagar as lembranças horríveis de sua mente, recuperar-se delas com a preocupante adoração de um homem que poderia confiar. Ela sorriu.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Pelo menos – ele murmurou inclinando-se – Eu pensei que ficaria louco antes de nós chegarmos a esse ponto!

Ela quis perguntar o que ele queria dizer, mas ele já a beijava. Não era como das outras vezes, quando ele fora hesitante e lento. Ele estava faminto. Ele estava voraz. No primeiro momento o ardor dele era assustador e ela enrijeceu-se.

Ele afastou-se para olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu nunca irei machucar você – ele disse roucamente – De nenhum modo.

Ela começou a relaxar novamente.

- Eu sei. É só que...

Ele lembrou. Ela tivera uma experiência ruim quando criança. Ele sorriu lentamente e traçou a boca dela com a ponta do dedo.

- Tudo vai ficar bem. Acredite em mim. Eu posso lhe dar prazer, quanto você puder agüentar.

Enquanto falava, ele inclinou-se novamente. Dessa vez o beijo foi longo, sensual, deliberadamente provocante. As mãos dele deslizaram pela lateral do corpo dela até que se aproximaram dos seios. Algo estava acontecendo com ela, algo inesperado. Ela sentiu o corpo tremer e queimar, como se estivesse com febre. Ela parecia não ter mais controle sobre si mesma. Queria o toque, a ternura dele. Ela queria ele.

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e encarou-a por um longo tempo. Ele sentiu-a pelo corpo inteiro. Ela fazia-o doer. Ele perguntou-se se ela sabia disso, e percebeu que provavelmente não. Com sua história, atração sexual por um homem era algo ruim. Os olhos dele estreitaram-se quando ele considerou como um homem poderia tirar vantagem do interesse dela, magoá-la, machucá-la porque não entendia o que ela havia passado em sua infância. Ele odiou imaginar um homem descuidado usá-la para seu próprio prazer, e deixá-la ainda mais machucada.

- O que você está pensando? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Quão adorável você é – ele respondeu.

Ela sorriu auto-consciente.

- Eu?

- Sim – ele disse e não sorriu – Você.

Ele inclinou-se e beijou-a, lentamente, de um modo completamente novo. Ele puxou-a gentilmente contra si enquanto sua boca abria-se contra os lábios dela até que ela abriu a boca, para deixá-lo entrar. Ele sentiu uma onde de puro desejo animal com a ação tímida. Isso testou o controle dele. Mas mesmo assim ele pretendia ser terno, determinado a não assustá-la.

Enquanto o beijo crescia em comprimento e intensidade, ele sentiu-a enrijecer-se e então relaxar lentamente contra os contornos duros do corpo dele. A mão dele deslizou para as costas dela, movendo-a gentilmente contra si até que seu ardor tornou-se tangível contra o ventre dela.

Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos fascinantes.

- Não está com medo? – ele perguntou baixo.

Ela não podia encontrar as palavras, então balançou a cabeça. Ela não sentia os próprios ossos. O corpo inteiro doía. Algo começou a palpitar no corpo dela.

Ele sentiu as reações. Ela não estava protestando. Ao contrário, moveu-se para mais perto, sobressaltando-se com a força e calor do corpo dele.

Era como cair no fogo, ele pensou quando inclinou-se novamente em direção a boca dela e lentamente invadiu-a, primeiro com os lábios, em seguida com a língua. O primeiro movimento dentro dela fez com que ela apertasse-o tanto que as unhas feriram a pele por baixo da camiseta. Então quando ele moveu a língua sensualmente contra ela, ela gemeu audivelmente.

Se ele possuía algum pensamento de afastar-se, ele sumiu como um raio. Havia muito tempo que ele não possuía uma mulher. Ele estava morrendo por ela. Não podia parar.

Ele abaixou-se e então inclinou o corpo, levantando-a do sofá enquanto a boca cobria a dela. Ele carregou-a pelo corredor, procurando um quarto com uma cama de casal. Ele entrou, chutando a porta atrás dele, e deitou-a na cama. Seus olhos estavam quase negros de desejo quando ele encarou-a, hesitante.

Mas ela estava tão perdida quanto ele. Ela adorava o que ele a fazia sentir. Ela já estava com vinte e dois anos e nunca possuíra um amante. Ela o queria. Ela queria ser uma mulher, uma mulher completa, com esse homem que ela amava de todo coração. E não era como se ele simplesmente precisasse de uma mulher, ela disse a si mesma. Ele queria um relacionamento. Aquilo tinha que significar casamento! Ela abriu os braços.

Ele sentiu a submissão dela sem nenhuma palavra dita. Seu sangue estava pegando fogo. Ele sentou ao lado dela, mas ela pôs uma mão no peito dele. Ela parecia apreensiva.

- A luz – ela sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele franziu a testa. Então ele lembrou do acidente que ela tivera quando era uma criança.

- Eu não me importo com cicatrizes, Isabella – ele disse suavemente – Eu também tenho as minhas.

Ela aumentou a pressão no lábio. Ela não sabia como explicar.

- Por favor? – ela pediu.

Ele suspirou, mas não zangado. Ele queria observá-la. Mas a inocência dela seria seu maior problema. Ele apenas sorriu. A mão dele procurou o abajur. Ele apagou, e inclinou-se para puxá-la contra ele.

Era, ela pensou febrilmente, um banquete de sentidos. Ela não sabia que o próprio corpo possuísse tantas áreas sensitivas que as mãos e boca de um homem pudessem transformar em êxtase real. Ela gemeu descontrolada quando ele tocou seus seios. Ela moveu as pernas para aceitar o peso dele entre elas. Ela maravilhou-se ao perceber como os dois encaixavam-se perfeitamente com as roupas fora do caminho. O corpo dele era quente, duro e sensual contra o dela nos lençóis frescos, e ela estremeceu com o prazer crescente do toque dele.

Ela hesitou quando ele a tocou com repentina intimidade, a mente voltando ao horror e a dor, ele também hesitou.

- Eu machuquei você? – ele perguntou suavemente.

Ela forçou a mente a afastar as imagens desagradáveis. Aquilo era passado. Isso era o presente.

- Não – ela murmurou, voltando ao presente – Claro que você não está me machucando. Não pare!

Ele riu suavemente e moveu-se contra ela mais uma vez.

- Não irei parar – ele sussurrou contra a garganta dela – Mova-se comigo, Isabella – ele acrescentou roucamente – Mova-se comigo. Assim. Mais forte…!

Ela sentiu as mãos dele explorando, e então sentiu algo... mais, algo duro e quente...!

Ela sobressaltou-se e arqueou o corpo na cama quando o contato íntimo produziu uma onde de prazer tão grande que ela imaginou que iria desmaiar. Ela choramingou, puxando-o contra si, estremecendo.

- Você gosta disso, não? – ele murmurou preguiçosamente contra a boca dela – Vamos tentar isso…

Ela estremeceu, de novo e de novo, enquanto o prazer crescia em uma espiral. Ela fez um som estranho e débil na garganta e moveu as pernas afastando-as o mais que podia, as unhas afundando-se nos quadris dele.

- Por favor – ela deu um grito sufocado, estremecendo.

Ele aproximou a boca dele quando os quadris começaram a mover-se em um ritmo rápido e duro.

- Gosta disso?

- Sim!

Uma mão deslizou pelos cabelos dela para segurá-la firmemente enquanto ele apertava a boca contra os lábios entreabertos. A outra moveu-se para os quadris, levantando-a contra a dura investida de seu corpo.

- Eu vou... morrer! – ela grunhiu contra a boca dominante.

- De prazer... talvez – ele disse com um grunhido áspero – Deus! Isabella! Isabella! Levante! Levante mais rápido! – Ele estremeceu, gemendo, enquanto o ritmo se tornava furioso, insanamente prazeroso – Agora, neném – ele soluçou – Agora, agora, agora…!

Ela moveu-se com ele, apertando-o, tremendo inevitavelmente enquanto o prazer crescia a um ponto de fazê-la ter medo de perder a consciência. E então, quando era tão quente e doce como se fosse o fim, a espiral ficou ainda mais alta e quente. Ela não podia ver, ouvir, pensar, mesmo respirar com o ritmo alucinado. Ele murmurou algo, mas ele estava além do entendimento. Seu corpo estava em uma jornada própria, carregando-a para um clímax vulcânico que fez com que ela arqueasse o corpo em um pequeno choro de absoluto prazer.

Ele puxou os quadris dela para cima e apertou contra os dele ao sentir, também, o repentino alívio da tensão.

- Isabella – ele murmurou, e voz profunda e débil, enquanto os quadris moviam-se contra ela em uma íntima e profunda investida que o enviou às alturas.

Eles permaneceram juntos, banhados em suor, grudados um ao outro na escuridão. Eles estremecera, calados, em mútua satisfação.

Intermináveis segundos depois, ele afastou-se dela e deslizou a mão do pescoço, percorrendo os seios cheios e o estômago liso. Os dedos traçaram a pequena cicatriz que percorria a pele suave.

- Eu tenho muitas cicatrizes – ela murmurou debilmente.

- Eu também. Elas não importam – Ele deslizou a boca suavemente sobre os lábios dela – Nunca foi desse jeito – ele murmurou. Ele segurou-a em seus braços – Isabella, você era virgem, não era? – ele perguntou depois de um minuto.

Ela parou de respirar. Hesitou.

- Bem, sim – ela disse. Tecnicamente era verdade.

- Eu sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter perdido o controle.

- Eu perdi o controle também – ela disse.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Foi como atirar patos em um barril – ele afastou-se dela com um longo e profundo suspiro – Merda!

- Você... você não gostou? – ela perguntou preocupada.

Ele virou-se e olhou para ela na escuridão.

- Não é o que eu quis dizer, Isabella – ele disse – Eu me aproveitei de você.

- Não!

Ele colocou a mão gentilmente no ventre dela.

- Você tem certeza que não pode engravidar? – ele perguntou, e soou preocupado.

- Eu tenho certeza – Todos os doutores haviam concordado sobre isso.

Ele não respondeu. Então ele não tinha que se preocupar com a complicação de um bebê. Mas ele sentia-se enjoado do mesmo jeito.

- Eu estou feliz por ter sido você – ela disse quando o silêncio tornou-se assustador.

Aquilo não o fez sentir-se melhor. Pelo menos ele não a havia machucado, ele consolou-se. Por outro lado, ele havia tomado algo que ela deveria querer guardar para o casamento. Ela era muito tradicional.

- Não foi porque você estava pensando nela? – ela perguntou com repentino horror.

Por um instante, ele pensou que ela se referia ao passado. Então ele percebeu que ela não sabia nada sobre seu passado.

- Em Victória? – ele exclamou – Céus, não!

Ela relaxou.

- Ok.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Agora? – ela perguntou, soando alarmada.

Ele inclinou-se e beijou-a ternamente na testa.

- Como você insiste em me lembrar essa é uma cidade pequena. Eu não quero que as pessoas vejam o meu carro parado na sua porta a noite inteira e comecem a fazer fofocas.

Ela sorriu.

- É muito gentil.

Ele não respondeu. Ele vestiu-se no escuro, sentindo-se um verme. Ela havia sido generosa, e quente e adorável. O prazer dela havia o deixado ainda mais enjoado. Ele não tinha nada a oferecer.

- Isabella, você entende que eu não estou no mercado para uma esposa? Ele perguntou baixo.

Ela sentiu-se doente. Ela estava chocada e tentando não demonstrar.

- Sim – ela disse depois de um minuto, e a voz não revelava nada. O mundo estava desabando ao seu redor, mas ela não podia demonstrar – Eu entendo.

Ele fez uma careta. Podia sentir a dor na voz dela. Ele estava apenas tornando as coisas piores.

- Eu virei amanhã depois que sair do trabalho – ele disse – Nós conversaremos.

- Tudo bem.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Ela soou resignada com a partida dele. Ele queria ficar, falar, explicar. Embora ele não pudesse lidar com isso. Ele tinha medo de relacionamentos. Ele nunca deveria ter começado esse!

Ele partiu sem dizer mais nada. Mas durante todo o dia, a memória do prazer que eles haviam dividido o assolou. Ele havia começado algo que não podia terminar. Ele pensou em Isabella enquanto trabalhava. Ela ficava entre ele e os papéis, brilhando como fogo em sua memória. Ele doía cada vez que pensava nela.

Isabella virou o rosto no travesseiro quando ele saiu e chorou como se seu coração estivesse quebrado. Ela havia sido uma tola. Ele não queria casar com ela. Ele apenas precisava de uma mulher, e ela estava lá, esperando ansiosa por ele. Ela grunhiu alto. Ela havia lhe dado tudo que possuía. Não era o suficiente.

Ela sentiu-se como uma idiota. Ele estava acostumado com mulheres que ofereciam e saiam, não solteironas como Isabella que nunca namoravam. Ele era um amante experiente, e havia morado na cidade grande por anos, onde o sexo era casual. Isabella, por outro lado, tinha uma vida tranqüila por causa de seu passado. Ela não sabia muito sobre intimidade adulta. Claro que ele não queria casar com ela! Porque casar com uma mulher, quando ela já lhe dera tudo sem o benefício de um anel? Ela entregara a própria fraqueza a ele. Se ela não tivesse se entregado tão facilmente, se ela tivesse feito-o esperar um pouco, ele poderia ter se apaixonado também. Mas agora ela havia arruinado tudo. Ele pensaria que ela era igual a todas as outras mulheres, aquelas que o perseguiam e não tinham escrúpulos. Ela era igual a Victória, que havia zombado de Isabella e dito que Edward nunca a veria como uma mulher de verdade.

Ela pulou da cama e foi tomar um banho para livrar-se do cheiro dele. Se havia algo positivo nessa experiência, era o fato dela perceber que era uma mulher completa, que não fora completamente destruída pelo passado. Talvez se ela visse daquele maneira, de uma maneira madura, poderia esquecer que o homem que amava com todo o coração estava apenas procurando por alívio. Talvez.

Edward chegou a sua casa às sete horas naquela noite. Apesar de ter decidido não falar com ele de novo, correu para abrir a porta. Ela parecia não ter dormido. Ele sabia como ela se sentia. Ele não havia dormido também. Ele havia passado o dia como um sonâmbulo.

Ela abriu a porta devagar, como uma fantasma. Ele entrou e a trancou. Sem perder um minuto, ele segurou-a em seus braços, e beijou-a como se não a visse há anos. Grunhindo, inutilmente, ela gemeu. Ele virou-se e carregou-a até o quarto.

Foi melhor dessa vez. Era mais intensa do que da primeira. Ele beijou-a desde as pálpebras até o tornozelo, em plena luz do dia, sussurrando o tempo inteiro, coisas excitantes e sensuais que a fizeram corar.

Quando ele sentiu a febre aumentar, puxou-a para o abismo de êxtase e sentiu junto com ela ondas e ondas de calor cego e arquejante. Ela choramingou interminavelmente enquanto as ondas passavam por seu corpo, deixando-a tremendo em um quente interlúdio. Ele segurou-a contra si enquanto lutava para respirar novamente.

- Eu ia convidar você para jantar – ele disse em um riso ofegante.

Ela sorriu e beijou o ombro dele. Seu próprio coração estava fazendo coisas desconfortáveis. Ela esperou que ele não pudesse notar.

- Fica melhor e melhor – ela sussurrou.

Ele puxou-a para mais perto.

- Eu não consegui trabalhar hoje pensando na noite passada – ele confessou depois de um minuto – Eu não achei que pudesse ser tão bom quanto eu lembrava. Mas é – ele afastou-se dele, para olhar possessivamente os seios firmes, os bicos rosadas relaxados agora. Ele tocou-os gentilmente, percebendo as cicatrizes pequenas ao redor dos mamilos. As mãos dele moveram-se pelo estômago dela e ele franziu a testa. As cicatrizes eram estranhamente uniformes. Ele já havia visto vítimas de acidente, então ele sabia o que vidro fazia a pele humana. Mas isso não era igual.

- Eu sei que elas são feias – ela começou, interpretando mal a expressão dele.

Os olhos dele voltaram para ela chocados.

- Não é o que eu estava pensando – ele disse – Você ficou no hospital por muito tempo?

Ela concordou.

- Duas semanas – ela disse.

Ele puxou a mão dela para seu peito, onde começava a caixa torácica, e pressionou-a contra o fino cabelo que cobria os músculos quentes.

- Sinta.

Havia uma estria lá.

- Sente? – ele perguntou sorrindo – Eu fui atingido enquanto resolvíamos uma situação com reféns vários anos atrás. Não neste país – ele acrescentou com uma risada quando viu a expressão dela – Eu fiquei vários dias no hospital. Então nós dois temos cicatrizes.

Ela sorriu de volta, muito menos auto-confiante. Ela levantou a mão para tocar o rosto dele, explorar, acariciar. Era como um dia fora do tempo, quando ela podia amar e ser amada, quando ela podia sentir-se como uma mulher normal. Ela sentiu a esperança voltar. Ela não podia fazer nada contra a atração que sentia por ele. Isso tinha que significar algo.

Ele sentiu o olhar dela por todo o corpo. Ele não podia encorajá-la a importar-se com ele. Isso levaria ao desastre. Mas ele adorava o modo como ela o olhava, a vergonha ternura em seus dedos quando ela o tocava. Ele adorava a resposta sensual dela quando a paixão dominava ambos. Para uma mulher com um passado traumático, ela havia aprendido intimidade facilmente. Ele gostava de pensar que ela por causa das lições dele. Ele sabia como dar-lhe prazer, e podia ver os resultados disso no sorriso dela.

- Suponho que será melhor sairmos para jantar amanhã? – ele sugeriu.

- Almoço?

Ele concordou.

- Eu tenho que parar em algumas lojas antes. O inspetor nos deu uma boa pontuação, então o SAC disse que eu podia tirar o dia de folga.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu adoraria.

- Eu também – ele inclinou-se e beijou-a, em seguida levantou-se e começou a vestir as roupas. Ela observou-o, os olhos suaves apreciando os músculos firmes do corpo dele. Atrasada, ela levantou-se e começou a vestir as roupas também.

- Você gostaria que eu fizesse algo? – ela perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Eu tenho que fazer algumas ligações e digitar um arquivo – ele disse – Mas eu ligarei para você de manhã.

- Ok – ela não iria implorar para que ele ficasse com ela. Ela sentiu-se amada. Era suficiente. Ela levou-o até a porta e então preparou um prato de sopa, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

Ele segurou a mão dela enquanto eles entravam na lanchonete da Sue para almoçar. Outras pessoas que conheciam Isabella sorriram benevolentes, notando o homem com quem ela estava. Ele era o irmão do chefe de polícia, então ele deveria ser um bom tipo, eles diziam. Edward percebeu os sorrisos e sentiu-se irritado, mas eles sentaram-se e os espectadores encontraram outras coisas para comentarem.

Isabella estava tão feliz que radiava. Mesmo Edward não podendo ajudar, percebeu a mudança quando ela sorria para ele.

Ela estava orgulhosa do novo guarda-roupa que Sue havia ajudado a comprar na loja da universidade. Ela vestia um vestido leve azul que viera da loja. Era belamente cortado, vestia bem e enfatizava as riscas azuis dos olhos dela. O cabelo também estava bom, ela havia o prendido em um coque. Edward havia percebido, cumprimentando-a pelo bom gosto.

Eles entraram de mãos dadas novamente na loja de suprimentos do escritório. Isabella, feliz, sorria para pedestres que a conheciam. Edward ainda estava desconfortável com a curiosidade, e ficava mal humorado. Mais frio a cada minuto, especialmente quando eles entraram na loja e o gerente elogiou Isabella pela companhia. Era apenas costume de cidade pequena, mas Edward obviamente não gostou, e quando eles deixaram a loja, ele não segurou a mão dela novamente. A provocação estava dando nos nervos dele. Ele amava estar na cama com Isabella, mas não casaria com ela por causa disso.

No final do dia, ele fez uma decisão que odiava ter que fazer. Ele não veria Isabella sozinho novamente. Ela o via como um possível marido, mas ele não a queria para sempre. Ele havia cavado sua própria cova, continuando a vê-la quando sabia o que ela sentia por ele. Ele não tinha nada a oferecer. Não podia casar com ela. Mas quando viu o olhar no rosto dela quando a deixou na frente de casa, não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras para dizer-lhe que estava terminando tudo. Ele avisou-lhe que estaria muito ocupado nas próximas duas semanas, mas que ligaria para ela. Era a primeira mentira que ele lhe contava.

* * *

N/A Já ouviram falar que o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver? tenham isso em mente para os proximos capitulos...

Bjusss

Sophie Moore

ps: Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes do capitulo de hoje, ou responder alguns reviews...**

** "Guest" ¬¬' : Bom, se você não esta gostando do Edward agora, eu tenho pena dele pelos próximos capitulos... rsrsrs**

**"Patylayne" : Ele é realmete um idiota...**

**" Camille Cullen ":Voc~e tem razão. Ele se acha a ultima passatempo do pacote... srsrrsrs**

**" Ariell Victoria": Muitos reviews = eu muito feliz = capitulos mais rápidos...**

**"Marprof" : Bota segredos nisso... rsrsrrs**

**"AnnaCaroll": Se você morrer de curiosidade não vai saber o final da historia... srsrrsrs **

**" Lolitass e Malu Pattz" Bem vidas a fic, é muito bom saber que vcs estao gostando...**

**Flores obrigada pelos Reviews nos ultimos Capitulos...**

**E AGORA VAMOS AO QUE ENTERESSA**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

Isabella foi trabalhar normalmente durante as próximas duas semanas. Ela não ligou para Edward, e ele não ligou para ela. Ela ainda deliciada com a memória do prazer físico que ele havia lhe mostrado. Ela clamava por ele na escuridão. O ardor dele havia ensinado que havia mais no sexo do que dor e medo. Ela havia adorado o que ele fizera com ela. Ele era cuidadoso e apaixonado. Toda vez que ela pensava na paixão que eles haviam dividido, quase gemia alto com a necessidade de experimentá-lo novamente. Mas os dias passavam e com eles as semanas. Ela ouvira falar que o esquadrão que ele comandava fora mandado para fora do estado por uma emergência, e ele ficaria fora por um longo tempo. Ela raramente via o carro dele na garagem quando dirigia ao trabalho. E ele ainda não telefonara.

A senhora Emily obviamente havia voltado para casa há algum tempo, mas ela também não havia telefonado para Isabella. Isabella não sabia se Edward havia a proibido, se ele havia dito que os dois tiveram um desentendimento e ela não deveria ligar até que as coisas se acalmassem. Isso a mataria.

Mas pior que a ausência de Edward era o burburinho que estava correndo pela cidade. As pessoas haviam gostado de ver os dois juntos, de mãos dadas e radiando felicidade. Algumas das pessoas mais antigas lembravam o que havia acontecido com ela. Ninguém falava sobre isso, claro, mas era uma boa razão para eles apreciarem vê-la na companhia de Edward.

Exceto que ela não estava em companhia dele, e ela não o vira mais. Então toda vez que alguém perguntava porque ele não a estava levando a eventos comunitários, ela tinha que inventar que ele estava trabalhando duro em um caso. Talvez ele estivesse. Mas ela não sabia.

Edward realmente estava trabalhando em um caso. O mesmo caso, assassinato de crianças. Ele estava mal-humorado e impaciente desde que parara de ver Isabella, porque ele sabia que iria machucá-la quando percebesse que ele estava terminando a breve relação deles. O estranho era, ela não parecia perceber. Ele havia ouvido do irmão, Emmett, que ela havia dito que ele estava trabalhando muito e era por isso que eles não eram mais vistos na cidade.

Ele percebeu que ela não havia entendido a mensagem. Ele teria que fazer algo drástico para fazê-la entender. Algo doloroso.

Se ao menos ela tivesse entendido e seguido em frente... Ele estremeceu ao perceber que havia lhe dado todas as indicações de que a queria em sua vida. Ela era inocente, e ele havia a seduzido. Ele havia esperado ansiosamente pelos encontros. Mesmo agora, a memória de Isabella em seus braços era poderosa o suficiente para perturbá-lo.

Mais ainda mais poderoso do que a fome por ela era a lembrança do que era perder uma pessoa amada. Já haviam passado oito ano se a angústia ainda era vívida. Ele não podia arriscar por isso novamente. Isabella era uma mulher doce. Ele gostava dela. Mas ela não era o tipo de mulher que normalmente o atraía. Ele gostava de mulheres agressivas, confiantes, poderosas; mulheres como Victória. Uma mulher quieta e tímida que não pudesse ter uma conversa intelectual não caberia em seu mundo.

Ele deixara Isabella sonhar com ele, mas agora era hora de pôr um final nas fantasias dela. Ele tinha que fazê-la entender que não a queria em sua vida. Ele odiava ter que machucá-la, mas ela devia ter percebido que ele não estava interessado em casamento. Ele tinha vinte e nove anos e era solteiro. Certamente ela sabia que homens que ainda não haviam casado naquela idade eram solteirões confirmados?

- Alguma coisa errada? – um de seus parceiros perguntou curioso.

Ele forçou um sorriso.

- Não. Eu só estava pensando nesse caso.

- Teve sorte em Palo Verde? – ele perguntou.

Aquilo trouxe a lembrança de Isabella com ele, e doeu.

- Não muita – ele respondeu – Mas o chefe de polícia está interrogando algumas pessoas. Talvez ele encontre aquela testemunha.

- Talvez sim.

Edward voltou ao trabalho, mentalmente prometendo a si mesmo que falaria com Isabella esse final de semana, e mostraria, de uma vez por todas, que não estava interessado nela.

Isabella ficou confusa com o sumiço de Edward. Ele parecera tão envolvido quanto ela, especialmente quando eles tornaram-se confusos. Ela sabia que ele havia gostado de estar com ela. Mas então ele sumira e nem se importara em telefonar. Nenhum homem era tão ocupado. Não, ele não estava atolado de trabalho. Ele estava tentando livrar-se de Isabella sem confrontos.

Ela deveria ter percebido que um homem como ele não se interessaria por uma solteirona de uma cidade pequena que nem possuía diploma universitário. Se ele quisesse algo sério com Isabella, certamente não teria ido à festa na casa da tia de Victória. Ele estava atraído pela mulher. Ela era como ele – sofisticada e intelectual. E ela certamente não estaria interessada em ficar com ele. Ela provavelmente nem queria filhos...

Filhos! Ela colocou as mãos no estômago liso e sentiu-se doente. Ela havia dito a ele que não podia ter filhos. Era por isso que ele parara de vê-la? Antes dela ter dito isso, ele estava muito interessado.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e lagrimas inundaram seus olhos. Isso explicava. Ele já não era tão jovem, talvez, e estava pensando em uma família. Mas Isabella estava fora do pareo porque não podia ter filhos. Era por isso que ele estava a evitando. Ele não queria machucá-la, mas ela era estéril. Sim, ela teve que admitir, essa era certamente a razão que o fizera parar de ligar.

Ela sentou na poltrona e deixou as lágrimas rolarem por suas bochechas. A vida havia a traído. Desde o tormento de sua infância, até a final indignidade de ser apenas meia mulher, a vida havia falhado inteiramente com ela. Ela deveria acostumar-se a ficar sozinha, porque era a única coisa que aconteceria. Nenhum homem podia querer uma mulher que não podia ter filhos. Ela deveria ter percebido!

Finalmente ela levantou, secou os olhos e foi preparar uma xícara de café. Seu projeto de costura estava quase completo. Ela tinha que concentrar-se nisso, e parar de construir castelos de areia. Ela devia superar Edward. Ela podia superar tudo. Ela tinha a habilidade de superar tragédias. Ela apenas tinha que parar de chorar pelo leite derramado.

Havia um artigo no jornal de San Antonio sobre a menina que havia sido assassinada recentemente. Isabella o leu com um sentimento de vazio no estômago. A menina tinha apenas dez anos. Ela tinha cabelo castanho comprido e olhos claros. Quando ela era uma criança, seu cabelo era longo. E os próprios olhos eram claros. Ela sentiu-se gelada. Alguém havia mencionado que a menina que morrera em Palo Verde também era assim.

O assassino estivera três vezes no Texas, em todos os lugares que a lei existia: Palo Verde, Del Rio e agora nos subúrbios de San Antonio. Ele escolhia suas vítimas cuidadosamente. Ele não deixava pistas na cena do crime. Ele era metódico e inteligente. O artigo no jornal mencionava que ele havia mandado uma nota ao jornal local marcando onze assassinatos, em três estados, provocando-os a encontrá-lo. Ele sabia que especialistas de comportamento do FBI estavam envolvidos, tentando fazer um perfil para o assassino misterioso. Isso não seria bom para eles, ele disse em uma carta digitada. Ele era mais esperto do que eles. Haveriam, ele prometeu, mais vítimas. Muitas mais.

Isabella abaixou o jornal e chegou a uma decisão dolorosa. Ela não tinha certeza de que Edward percebera que o assassino tinha como alvo um certo tipo de criança. Ou que havia algo sobre o assassino que era completamente desconhecida. Ele precisava saber. E ela lembrava-se de um caso, que ninguém sabia exceto algumas pessoas em Jacobsville. O que ela tinha a dizer poderia ajudá-lo a encontrar o assassino. Ela já havia se escondido muito nas sombras. Não podia deixar outra pequena vida ser perdida.

Ela tentou o telefone, mas a secretaria eletrônica atendeu. Então ela dirigiu até a casa de Edward. Era apenas sete da noite, e o carro estava na garagem, então ele deveria estar em casa.

Ela subiu os degraus lentamente, e tocou a campainha.

Houve uma pausa, então o som de um par de botas. Houve uma praga sufocada antes da porta abrir-se.

Era Edward, mas não o homem apaixonado que ela conhecera. Este era um estranho frio e indiferente que a observava com olhos que pareciam odiá-la.

- Sinto muito atrapalhar – ela começou – Mas eu preciso falar com você.

- Você não entende insinuações, não é, Isabella? – ele perguntou frio – Eu tentei fazer isso da maneira mais fácil, mas você é persistente. Então vamos direto ao ponto. Eu não quero te ver novamente. Eu não quero ouvir falar em você. Não ligue, e não venha aqui de novo.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ela sentiu as palavras atingindo-a como um soco.

- O... o quê? – ela murmurou chocada.

- Você está procurando por algo permanente. Eu não. Eu não quero nenhum tipo de relação de longo termo, especialmente com alguém como você.

- O que você quer dizer, alguém como eu? – ela perguntou atônita.

- Você é uma solteirona de cidade pequena, Isabella, com poucos talentos e educação mínima – ele disse firme, odiando as palavras – Nós não temos nada em comum exceto atração física, e isso não dura. Você precisa de algum cowboy que queira uma mulher domesticada que cuide da casa para ele.

O rosto dela corou.

- Eu entendo.

Ele sentiu-se como um cachorro, então foi mais cruel do que queria.

- Você precisava de ajuda, e eu fiz isso por você. Mas eu faria por qualquer um. Você esperou por mais do que eu poderia dar. Estou cansado de ouvir as pessoas fofocando sobre nós. Acabou. Eu não quero você, Isabella. Vá para casa.

Ela nem conseguiu responder. O coração estava partindo dentro dela. Ela sabia que o rosto estava mortalmente pálido. Ela virou-se, desceu os degraus, entrou no carro e partiu.

Edward curvou-se até conseguir respirar. Ele a havia feito partir. Agora teria que lidar como o nojo de si mesmo pelo modo como a havia tratado.

Isabella passou pelas emoções de viver durante a próxima semana, mas ela não sentia muitas coisas. Ela foi trabalhar e ficou grata por Edward não aparecer. Ela não queria vê-lo nunca mais.

Mas de repente, ele estava em todo lugar. Ela foi ao banco na sexta-feira, e ele estava lá, parado na fila. Ele olhou-a e fez uma carranca, como se pensasse que ela o seguira até lá. Ela o ignorou.

No dia seguinte, o lago local abriu para os negócios, um lago cheio de percas e salmão, onde fregueses podiam alugar varas e pegar tudo que eles quisessem, pagando o peixe pelo peso.

Isabella estava excitada, porque ela geralmente entrava nas competições locais no verão. Ela pegou a vara, as iscas e dirigiu até o lago. Estava lotado, o que não era incomum pela época do ano. Era quase primavera, e o dia estava estranhamente quente. Ela vestia jeans e um top com um grande casaco de flanela cinza por cima. Ela e o pai haviam sido parceiros de pesca. Ele havia ensinado tudo que ela sabia sobre o esporte.

Ela esperava poder afastar a mente de Edward, porque era doloroso lembrar as coisas que ele havia dito. Mas ela estacou quando estava quase chegando no lago, porque Edward estava lá, também vestindo jeans e uma camiseta de malha, com uma vara de carretel, sentado em um banco.

Ele virou-se e viu ela parada atrás dele e os olhos brilharam com fúria. Ele colocou a vara no chão e virou-se para ela. Ela deu um passo para trás, intimidada com a expressão dele.

- Eu disse que não estava interessado, Isabella – ele disse entredentes – Me seguir não vai ajudá-la em nada! Você não entendeu? Eu não quero você!

A voz dele estava carregada. Pelo menos um dos Pescadores era cliente da lanchonete da Sue. Ele encarou Edward com surpresa, e então Isabella, que estava corada e perdida, com pena.

Ela virou-se e saiu pelo portão, o coração balançando de dor incurável. O animal! Como ele podia embaraçá-la desse modo? O que ele pensava, que ela tinha tão pouco orgulho, que não podia evitar caçá-lo como uma predadora? Ela soltou o ar quando chegou a seu carro. Ela jogou a parafernália no banco traseiro, ligou o carro e foi para casa.

Era final de semana, então ela não tinha que trabalhar. Então ela terminou seu projeto e enviou por correio um pacote que carregava todas as suas esperanças para o futuro. Ela terminou de cuidar das rosas, plantou mais duas que havia encomendado pelo correio, e limpou a casa. Ela dormiu de exaustão. Ela sonhou com Edward, e os sonhos a assolaram com o que ela nunca teria com ele.

Segunda de manhã, ela voltou ao trabalho na floricultura de Ângela e passou o dia preparando coroas para dois funerais da cidade. Pelo menos enquanto ela trabalhava, podia esquecer Edward por alguns minutos. Se ao menos ela pudesse esquecê-lo para sempre!

Já fazia algum tempo que Edward contactara o quartel para que eles fizessem um perfil do assassino da criança para Jacob, para estreitar a lista de possíveis suspeitos. Qualquer um que já tivesse cometido algum crime contra crianças estava imediatamente na lista. Os detetives estavam percorrendo todas as portas da vizinhança onde a criança morava, interrogando sobre atividades suspeitas próximas à hora do seqüestro. Edward não havia trabalhado tempo suficiente em San Antonio para desenvolver um bom numero de informantes, mas um de seus colegas trabalhara. Ele saiu e colocou os neurônios para funcionar escutando cada morador da rua da criança.

Entretanto, não haviam suspeitos cujo DNA combinava com o encontrado nas unhas da garota. Eles haviam checados longas listas de predadores sexuais, mas não haviam chegado a nenhuma conclusão. A angariação de votos da vizinhança da menina não estava ajudando em nada.

- As casas são muito próximas, alguém deve ter notado um estranho esgueirando-se na escuridão – Jacob disse irritado.

- Alguém viu – ele lembrou o outro homem – Arus. Mas ele não pôde nos dar uma boa descrição. Um homem velho e careca que mancava. Eu vi seis pessoas que cabiam nessa descrição hoje.

Jacob sentou na beira da escrivaninha de Edward.

- Eu mandei um dos oficiais da minha patrulha falar com dois informantes – ele disse – Um deles conhecia rapto de crianças. É possível que o ladrão tenha se vangloriado do crime.

Os olhos verdes de Edward brilharam.

- Eu quero pegar esse cara.

- Eu também – Jacob concordou – Mas ele já faz isso há aparentemente onze anos, se aquela nota que ele mandou ao jornal não é exagero.

- Uma criança por ano – Edward disse alto – E nenhuma testemunha que possa dar uma descrição positiva. Havia DNA diferente em pelo menos um caso, este último, mas nenhuma conexão quando nós pesquisamos no VICAP. E a evidência do caso de Del Rio foi roubada.

- Talvez o assassino nunca tenha encontrado tempo – o homem mais novo disse – Ele é esperto, e sabe disso. Ele quer nos fazer de tolos.

- Ou talvez ele esteja em outro arquivo de alguma outra agência que nunca entrou no banco de dados. Nós precisamos de mais informação sobre essa menina – ele disse depois de um minuto – Nós precisamos saber como ela teria reagido a um intruso.

- Você quer dizer, se ela era o tipo de criança que brigava e gritava, ou se ela era uma criança calma que fazia tudo que os outros mandavam?

- Exatamente. E nós precisamos trabalhar nesses casos parecidos, e descobrir mais sobre as crianças seqüestradas e assassinadas. Nós precisamos saber como ele as está escolhendo. A força armada tem trabalhado duto, mas todos temos os nossos deveres. Todo mundo está trabalhando quando pode, e nós estamos andando para trás. Nós precisamos de mais informação.

Os olhos de Jacob estreitaram-se.

- Bem, todas as crianças eram mulheres – ele disse repentinamente – E nenhuma tinha mais do que onze anos.

- Muito bom – Jacob respondeu – Ele também deve ter estudado as crianças antes de matá-las. Isso provavelmente significa que ele tinha acesso a elas. Talvez ele trabalhe com crianças.

- Talvez ele seja um professor ou voluntário em atividades extracurriculares – Jacob murmurou.

- Ou da igreja – Edward acrescentou relutante.

Jacob concordou.

- Ou tirava fotos de crianças para livros do ano.

- Ele é um assassino organizado. Ele levou o instrumento da morte, neste caso a fita vermelha, com ele na cena do crime. Ele tomou cuidado para não deixar nada na cena que pudesse incriminá-lo.

- Exceto pela evidência nas unhas da última criança.

- Ele deve ter esquecido disso.

- Provavelmente ele esteja tão confiante que acabe se tornando descuidado – Edward devolveu – Ele pensa que nós somos estúpidos. Ele não acha que nós pudemos pegá-lo, então ele está relaxando um pouco a técnica. Pena que não restou nenhuma testemunha viva – ele acrescentou – Nós estaríamos na frente do jogo se soubéssemos algo sobre ele.

- As coisas nunca são fáceis – Jacob concordou – Embora a carta dele ao jornal tenha nos dado mais do tínhamos. Agora nós sabemos que ele matou onze crianças – ele hesitou – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. Pergunte.

Ele estudou o companheiro mais velho.

- Você não está mais vendo Isabella.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam.

- Isso é pessoal.

- Sim, é – ele concordou – Isabella é como uma irmã mais nova para mim. Ela não teve uma vida fácil.

- Isabella quer um marido, mas eu não quero uma mulher – Edward disse bruscamente, com gelo espirrando da voz profunda – Continuar vendo-a nessas circunstâncias seria estúpido. E cruel.

Jacob concordou.

- Eu entendo – ele virou-se – Eu vou fazer mais algumas pesquisas sobre as vítimas.

- Nosso maior problema com o VICAP – Edward disse baixo – é que departamentos de polícia freqüentemente não perdem tempo mandando informações sobre casos não resolvidos em suas jurisdições. Podem haver muitos mais casos com assinaturas similares- a idade, cor e as fitas vermelhas – mas nós não saberemos sobre eles porque eles não estão no banco de dados.

Jacob fez uma pausa.

- A maioria dos assassinatos aconteceu no Texas e em Oklahoma. Apenas dois foram encontrados em Louisiana. Todo estado tem organizações para oficiais aposentados, e sites da Internet. Nós podemos mandar a informação e esperar por uma resposta. Algum homem da lei aposentado deve se lembrar de fitas vermelhas em um assassinato.

- Boa idéia. Vamos tentar pelo menos.

Jacob concordou.

- Eu vou voltar ao trabalho.

- Eu vou acrescentar isso na agenda e mandar um e-mail ao resto da força armada.

Edward perguntou-se se Isabella havia chorado nos ombros de Jacob. Os dois se conheciam há um longo tempo. Talvez Jacob tivesse outros sentimentos por ela que não quisesse admitir. De qualquer modo, Edward estava ficando impaciente com os encontros "acidentais" recentes na cidade. Ele esperou que ela tivesse chegado ao ponto no lago.

Mas na sexta-feira seguinte, houve uma performance da orquestra sinfônica de San Antonio no auditório da escola secundária de Jacobsville. Edward convidou Victória. Ela vestiu-se com um pequeno vestido preto que enfatizava a figura esguia, e ela colou-se a ele como cola. Ele não estava realmente interessado nela, mas não queria ser visto sem uma companhia. Especialmente em Jacobsville.

No momento em que eles sentaram-se, Isabella entrou, sozinha, no vestido azul que ela usara da última vez que saíra com Edward.

Ela o viu e parou, parecendo surpresa.

Edward sabia muito bem que ela não estava surpresa. Ela havia o seguido. Ele caminhou na direção dela com fúria aparente.

- De novo? – ele perguntou brusco – Por que diabos você não pode parar de me seguir? – ele ordenou – O que você precisa para convencer-se de que eu não estou interessado?

Isabella respirou fundo. Ela sentiu as pessoas a olhando. Ela havia economizado para comprar seu ingresso, e agora a noite estava perdida. Ela corou, afastando-se de Edward. Ele era intimidador quando estava daquele jeito.

- Tocaias são contra a lei, Isabella, caso você não saiba – ele disse friamente – Eu poderia processar você!

Ela estava muito envergonhada para dizer algo. Ela virou-se e deixou o auditório. O coração em pedaços dentro do peito. Quando ela saiu, teve que parar por um minuto para respirar. Ela estava tremendo, e não havia percebido até agora.

Com lagrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas, ela caminhou rapidamente até o carro, entrou, e foi para casa. Era a noite mais longa de sua vida. Ela não dormiu quase nada.

Ela não estava caçando Edward. Ela desejou saber o que fazer para que ele pudesse entender, e parar de acusá-la de coisas que não estava fazendo. Mas ela não sabia como. Obviamente ela não podia ligar ou escrever, porque ele teria uma prova contra ela. Ela não sabia como vencer. Isso foi a gota d'água.

Ela ficou mais pálida e magra. O estresse da rejeição dele estava lhe causando noites insones e outros problemas de saúde. Mas ela não faltava ao trabalho, apesar do medo de encontrá-lo e causar problemas de novo.

Ela entrou na cozinha do Café da Sue na segunda-feira seguinte e começou a limpar e preparar tudo que estava no cardápio.

Ela adorava cozinhar. Era uma das poucas coisas em que ela era boa. Esse emprego havia caído do céu. Sue pagava bem, e mesmo que fosse apenas por meio período, pagava quase todas as contas. Junto com o que ela ganhava na floricultura, podia viver.

- Eu estou abrindo as portas – Sue disse à ela – Pronta?

- Pronta! – Isabella disse sorrindo.

Foi um dia ocupado. A corte superior estava em sessão, e Jacobsville era o banco do distrito de Jacobs, então haviam muitas pessoas na cidade para casos que estavam almoçando lá. O café tinha um movimento atordoante quando a corte estava em sessão. Sue anotava os pedidos e os entregava a Isabella, que os preparava e trazia a comida. Geralmente havia também outra garota, mas ela estava doente.

Havia um pedido sem nome, sanduíche e fritas. Ela preparou os dois e os embalou, então saiu ao salão, onde Sue estava preparando as contas.

- Não tem nome – Isabella começou.

- Oh, é para Edward Cullen – veio a resposta inesperada.

Isabella sentiu o coração afundar. Antes que conseguisse falar, ele estava lá, entrando pela porta, com Victória pendurada em seu braço.

Isabella caminhou na direção dele com a sacola, o coração tremendo.

Os olhos dele pareceram explodir de fúria.

- Bom Deus, de novo não! – ele exclamou – Você tem radar? Em todo maldito lugar que eu vou, você aparece! Como você soube que eu viria aqui? Você tem alguém me espionando, para ter certeza de que você não perca uma oportunidade de arruinar meu dia? – ele exigiu.

- Você não entende – Isabella começou lentamente, tentando falar com ele apesar do medo que a assolava.

- Não, você não entende! – ele zombou, aproximando-se – Você é grossa como uma planta, Isabella. Eu não quero você em minha vida! Quantas vezes eu terei de dizer até você acreditar?!

Isabella afastou-se, rápido, o rosto lívido, as mãos tremendo no papel que carregava. Ela estava assustada com a autoridade e a fúria. Violência a apavorava.

Sue apareceu a seu lado de repente. Ela deslizou um braço pelos ombros de Isabella.

- Está tudo bem, querida – ela disse gentil – Eu cuidarei disso. Volte para a cozinha, ok?

Isabella estava chocada.

- Ok – ela entregou o pacote para Sue e foi em direção a cozinha, lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

- Isto – Sue disse friamente, com todos os olhos do lugar plantados nela – É seu pedido. Isabella estava trazendo para você porque é o emprego dela. Ela trabalha aqui! Ela é minha cozinheira!

Edward sentiu o chão desaparecer sobre seus pés. Ele não sabia que Isabella era uma funcionária, que ela trabalhava para Sue. Ela nunca dissera a ele.

Sue atirou o pacote nas mãos dele. Ela olhou-o friamente.

- Aqui. Está na casa. Não é segredo na cidade que você está fazendo um inferno da vida dela por apenas olhar para você. Bem, você não vai ser cruel em meu restaurante! Eu tenho o direito de recusar um cliente, e estou fazendo isso. Você é um doravante barrado desse restaurante, senhor Cullen. Eu gostaria que você saísse. Agora!

Os consumidores começaram a bater palmas entusiasmados. Edward olhou ao seu redor e percebeu que não haviam rostos familiares na multidão. Ele fizera inimigos em toda a cidade porque não queria casar com a solteirona deles.

Mas argumentar não ia resolver nada. Ele deu de ombros, colocou o pedido em uma mesa, pegou Victória pelo braço e saiu.

- Não é perdido, a comida aqui é uma porcaria mesmo – Victória disse por sobre o ombro.

- Eu tenho certeza de que a comida não é a única porcaria por aqui – Sue disse a outra mulher com um sorriso sarcástico.

Victória começou a falar. Sue fechou a porta na cara dela. Os consumidores foram ao delírio. Ela deu um sorriso largo e voltou à cozinha para confortar Isabella.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – ela disse suavemente, secando as lágrimas de Isabella com uma toalha de papel – Ele já foi. Você está segura, querida. Ninguém vai machucar você aqui.

Isabella encostou a cabeça no ombro reconfortante. Durante anos, Sue havia sido uma mãe para ela. Hoje, como uma tigresa defendendo sua cria, ela expulsara o inimigo pela porta arrancando aplausos da multidão. Era trágico, mas engraçado, também. Isabella sempre via humor nas coisas. Involuntariamente ela começou a sorrir.

- Viu? – Sue perguntou com um sorriso – Não é tão ruim. Você tem que ser forte, Isabella. Você não pode deixar as pessoas montarem em você. Especialmente pessoas como aquele agente do FBI arrogante. Você vai passar o resto da sua vida chorando se não criar coragem.

Isabella pegou a toalha de papel e secou os olhos.

- Eu acho que sim. Eu não sou uma folgada. Mas estou muito cansada ultimamente e não me sinto bem – ela tocou o estômago – Essas semanas foram duras.

- Você precisa de um tempo livre. Eu sei que você tem um pouco de dinheiro guardado, Isabella, e eu posso ajudar – ela acrescentou séria – Vá e fique fora por alguns dias com seu primo em Victoria. Nós conseguiremos sobreviver sem você por alguns dias.

- Isso é covarde, fugir do inimigo – Isabella choramingou.

- Não quando o inimigo está perseguindo você pela cidade e acusando você de fazer isso – ela respondeu, concordando quando Isabella pareceu chocada – Nós sabemos de tudo em Jacobsville. Ele está transformando sua vida em um inferno. Ele vai parar. Ele só não sabe disso ainda – a mulher disse com um fogo gelado em seus olhos – Ele vai desejar nunca ter se mudado para cá.

- O irmão dele é muito legal.

- Sim, mas o irmão dele não está perseguindo você – ela lembrou Isabella – Eu vou mandar Jacob vir buscá-la.

Isabella sorriu.

- Ele é gentil.

- Ele é meu bebê, mesmo não tendo lhe dado a luz. Ele gosta de você.

Isabella não respondeu. Ela sabia que Jacob gostava dela. Ela gostava dele, também, mas não o amava.

- Talvez, algum dia – Sue disse nebulosamente – Mas por enquanto, vá para casa e faça as malas. Ok?

Isabella abraçou-a.

- Ok.

* * *

**N/A Alguem está odiando o Edward? Bem, eu também o odiei quando li este capitulo.**

**Alguém quer desabafar? sou toda ouvidos... srrsrs**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes do capitulo quero deixar meus agradecimentos especiais a Marprof, rutes, Natalocas, Malupattz, Annacarol, patylayne e Ariell Victoria pelos reviews no ultimo capitulo.**

**Flores vcs são D+.**

**Bjuss pra todos**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

Isabella pegou roupas suficientes para uma semana. Ela havia ligado para o primo na tarde em que Edward a magoara. Ele a receberia de braços abertos. Isabella teve que admitir que seria um alívio afastar-se um pouco do vizinho. Ela mal podia ver a casa dele quando passava por lá para ir ao trabalho. Seu coração estava partido pelo comportamento dele. Ele havia lhe dado esperanças para crer que se importava com ela tanto quanto ela se importava com ele. Ele sabia que ela era inocente, mas a havia seduzido mesmo assim, e então fez com que parecesse que eles fossem apenas um casal de encontros casuais. Obviamente sexo não significava nada para ele. Mas significava tudo para Isabella.

Ela seguiu pela estrada de Victoria. Seu carro corria bem, graças ao mecânico de Edward. Ela podia considerar isso um dos poucos aspectos positivos da trágica relação dos dois. Ela esperava poder congelar o coração enquanto estivesse fora. Ela não queria que nenhum outro homem pudesse tocar seu coração como Edward fizera. Ela deveria saber que não podia confiar em um homem.

Edward viu o carro de Isabella sair da garagem e descer a rua, de sua varanda. Ele ainda estava embaraçado pela defesa de Sue. Como diabos ele podia adivinhar que Isabella trabalhava no restaurante? Ela nunca havia discutido seu emprego com ele. Victória estava certa sobre as evidências. Maldita cidade e malditas pessoas com mentes pequenas, zangara-se. Você olha para alguém e eles esperam sinos de casamento. Ela era boa para dez minutos de divertimento.

Ninguém parecera perceber que Isabella estava o perseguindo. Ele era a vítima, não a querida garotinha da cidade pequena. Mas ele sentia-se mal ao lembrar Isabella afastando-se dele, tremendo, quando gritara com ela no café. Não era do feitio dele machucar mulheres. Ele não podia lembrar-se de tratar alguma como tratava Isabella. Parecia uma justificativa no momento. Mas agora…

Ele enviara um pedido a loja de suprimentos de Jacobsville, apenas para saber que eles não lhe forneceriam mais nada. Eles sugeriram que ele conseguisse sua ração e suprimentos em San Antonio. Não terminara aí.

Quando ele ligara para os Ballengers para vender seu estoque, eles estavam cheios. Eles recomendaram um comprador em outro distrito. Ele mandou um de seus homem com alguns documentos a serem analisados, e ninguém no escritório de Paul Lahote sequer os olhou.

- Você pode me dizer por que eu repentinamente virei um veneno para as pessoas dessa cidade? – Edward perguntou à senhora Emily em um tom ácido.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar antipático.

- Você realmente não sabe, não é?

- Aparentemente Isabella tem um fã clube, e ela me elegeu como o inimigo número um porque eu não quero levá-la ao altar – ele disse com frio sarcasmo.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Você não é daqui, então provavelmente não sabe o que Isabella passou quando era uma criança. Nós todos a vimos crescer. Isabella sempre foi a garota solitária em todas as festas. Ela nunca ia a bailes. Ela não se formou. Na graduação, ela estava sozinha. Sua avó não queria incomodar-se indo à graduação dela, e seu primo de Victoria estava no hospital. Isabella nunca teve um único namorado, nem mesmo um rolo – ela acrescentou, enquanto ele arqueava as sobrancelhas como se isso fosse inimaginável – E ela está aqui, de mãos dadas com um solteiro que parece se importar com ela. Claro que as pessoas notaram. Eles sabem sobre o passado dela, e ficaram felizes por ela.

- Eu sei que ela teve uma experiência ruim quando era criança – ele disse impaciente – Ela me disse.

Ela hesitou.

- Uma experiência ruim?

- Sim. Toque inapropriado, eu acredito? Eu estou investigando o caso de rapto e assassinato de uma criança – ele acrescentou indignado – Não é a mesma coisa. Eu posso entender como o incidente afetou Isabella, mas não foi nada comparado à criança que foi esfaqueada e jogada fora como um sapato usado.

Ela olhou-o como se ele fosse um demente, mas não respondeu durante vários segundos.

- Eu suponho que você teria que viver aqui para entender. Não se preocupe. Ninguém mais vai te relacionar à Isabella – ela virou-se em direção a cozinha, as costas rígidas como ferro.

Seu próximo choque foi quando encontrou a força armada. Márquez sentou longe dele e não o cumprimentou e nem sequer olhou em sua direção quando eles analisaram os outros arquivos e discutiram sugestões para a investigação do assassinato. Jacob sugeriu que eles fossem ao público e fornecessem uma linha telefônica, pedindo a ajuda das pessoas. Aquilo soou como uma boa idéia, e foi aprovada.

Quando o encontro acabou, Jacob caminhou até a porta sem dizer uma palavra a Edward.

Edward seguiu-o até o estacionamento.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou.

Jacob virou-se. Os olhos estavam escuros, frios como gelo.

- Não – ele respondeu – Eu tenho outras investigações pendentes, em adição a esta. Eu entrarei em contato se conseguir algo para acrescentar às evidências.

Os olhos de Edward estreitaram-se. Claro, Jacob era o filho adotivo de Sue. Ele gostava de Isabella. Ele devia ter ouvido sobre o que acontecera.

- Você não entende – ele começou.

Jacob aproximou-se dele. Eles tinham aproximadamente a mesma altura, mas Jacob era sete anos mais jovem e menos controlado.

- Depois de tudo que Isabella passou em sua vida, ela não merecia ser perseguida por você – ele disse friamente.

- Ela estava me caçando – Edward devolveu alterado.

- O inferno que estava – ele grunhiu zangado – Isabella é a pessoa menos intrometida que eu conheço. Ela é exatamente o oposto da pequena vagabunda que você está saindo agora – ele acrescentou referindo-se a Victória – Isabella precisou sair da cidade, você sabia disso?

- O quê?

- Ela ficou tão triste que mamãe teve que levá-la embora na segunda – ele continuou no mesmo tom controlado – Tremendo toda, como um cachorro. Você não precisava dar a sua ceninha em público. Você poderia ter falado com ela em particular sem fazer dela objeto de fofoca!

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ela estava em todos os lugares que eu ia, depois que eu disse claramente que não queria mais sair com ela.

Jacob apenas o encarou.

- Em uma cidade de duas mil pessoas, não é tão fácil evitar um vizinho – ele disse – Embora eu ache que a maioria das pessoas vá te evitar no futuro. E isso serve em dobro para mim.

- Você está apaixonado por ela – Edward acusou pensando alto.

Jacob realmente corou.

- Metade da minha vida – ele acrescentou – Eu casaria com ela em um minuto se ela me quisesse. Ela é doce e gentil. Ela tem um tipo de empatia que faz com que estranhos chorem em seu ombro. Ela é sempre a primeira a oferecer conforto quando alguém morre, trazendo comida, dividindo o pouco que ela tem... – Ele parou, os lábios apertados – Por que diabos eu estou falando isso para você? Garota de sorte, afastar-se de você antes de ser tarde demais. Nada do que ela já fez foi ruim o suficiente para merecer você!

Ele virou-se e caminhou até o carro sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Isabella gostava muito de seu primo. Ela fazia companhia a ele e ocupava-se fazendo doces para ele enquanto a governanta aproveitava a folga. Isabella plantou flores, leu e passou dias preguiçosos apreciando a diversão de seus problemas.

O que ela sabia sobre os assassinatos das crianças revirava sua mente. Ela não pudera dizer a Edward o que pensava sobre as similaridades das vítimas. Mas ela precisava dizer a alguém que trabalhasse com a lei. Esta informação poderia salvar uma vida. Então ela ligou para Jacob.

Ele apareceu em uma tarde vestindo jeans e camiseta, calado e sombrio, mas ao mesmo tempo simpático.

- Vamos sentar na varanda e conversar – ela convidou, depois que eles comerem um sanduíche e tomaram café, e o primo cochilava.

Eles sentaram juntos no velho balanço, ouvindo o som de mosquitos e cachorros latindo à distância. Era uma noite fria, mas confortável, e as estrelas executavam uma peça gloriosa.

- Eu adoro noites de primavera – ela murmurou – Aqui é tão tranqüilo.

- Eu sinto muito que você não possa apreciá-lo em casa – ele respondeu.

Ela encarou-o, sentindo sua indignação.

- Sue te contou.

- Sim – ele disse – Eu quis matá-lo.

- Eu senti o mesmo, mas não serviria de nada – ela disse resignada – Ele é o tipo de pessoa que não precisa de ninguém. Eu devia ter percebido, e não ter me envolvido com ele.

- Não se culpe – ele disse – Ele não é a pessoa que eu achei que fosse também.

Ela tocou a corrente fria que segurava o balanço.

- Eu suponho que ele realmente acredite que eu estava o seguindo. Eu não pude fazê-lo entender que aquelas atividades eram normais para mim.

- É água sobre a ponte. Por que você me chamou? – ele deu um risinho – Você finalmente descobriu uma paixão arrebatadora por mim, e quer me dar um anel de diamante?

Ela encarou-o e então explodiu em uma gargalhada.

- Seu idiota!

- Valeu a tentativa. Rápido, rápido, eu estou na cola de um contrabandista e preciso pegá-lo rápido. Não posso ficar muito.

Ela sorriu, lembrando dele como um delinqüente juvenil que sempre se metia em problemas na escola. Nada sério, mas ele não conseguia ser plácido.

Ela o encarou.

- É sobre a criança que foi assassinada.

Ele ficou quieto.

- Sim?

- Eu lembrei de algo – ela disse – Eu ia dizer a Edward, mas ele achou que eu tinha ido a sua casa porque ele não me ligou.

- Eu já sei.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Todas as meninas tinham cabelos castanhos compridos – ela disse.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Bem... sim, elas tinham!

- E olhos claros.

Ele concordou.

- E fitas... vermelhas.

Ele repentinamente ficou muito quieto.

Ela encarou as próprias mãos.

- Jacob, você estava fora quando aconteceu – ela disse – Mas alguém, Sue talvez, deve ter dito algo a você.

- Muito pouco – ele respondeu – Exceto que você estava traumatizada por causa de um maníaco sexual – ele hesitou – Eu não me sentia confortável para perguntar algo.

Ela encarou-o e sorriu gentil.

- Obrigada.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu sou uma pessoa discreta. Eu entendo.

Ela curvou os dedos ao redor da correia.

- Apenas algumas pessoas sabem a verdade. Não foi publicado – ela disse – Minha avó não queria escândalos. Mamãe ficou sabendo pela vovó, e naquela mesma noite cometeu suicídio.

- Sua mãe? – ele exclamou – Mas por quê?

- Quem sabe? Vovó disse que mamãe sentiu-se responsável, por ter me afastado de sua vida e me deixado a mercê de uma velha mulher amarga que bebia em excesso quase todas as noites.

- Eu nunca percebi que a velha senhora Dwyer fosse alcoólatra – ele admitiu surpreso.

- Ela sucumbiu quando precisou ir ao hospital para me ver. Eu estava... Eu era uma bagunça – ela murmurou. Ela inclinou-se no balanço – Se você viu o corpo da última criança assassinada, pode imaginar como eu estava.

- Bom Deus! – ele explodiu.

- Eu tive sorte – ela continuou. Era bom falar sobre isso, depois de tantos anos de silencio mortal – Ele entrou em pânico. Ele não sabia como me estrangular. Ele ficou confuso com a fita vermelha, e então as sirenes chegaram. Ele me esfaqueou com uma faca de bolsa, muitas e muitas vezes. Eu sentia uma dor terrível, mas mesmo tendo apenas onze anos, sabia que se não me fingisse de morta, acabaria morta. Eu segurei a respiração e rezei e rezei. E ele correu. Alguém havia chamado a polícia quando viu ele me carregando por um campo durante a noite. Eu nunca soube quem, mas salvou minha vida – ela o encarou, percebendo a tensão, a raiva contida – Aparentemente não é tão fácil matar alguém, mesmo uma criança.

- Não, não é – ele confirmou arrasado – São necessários vários minutos de pressão concentrada. Uma corda é mais fácil que ambas as mãos, mas é necessário mais de um minuto para matar uma pessoa.

- Eu lembro das mãos dele – ela disse desconfortável – Elas eram magras e brancas, a aparência fraca. Eu pude vê-las embaixo da faixa nos meus olhos. Eu acho que uma tinha cortes profundos na superfície. Elas não eram como as de meu avô, que já foi xerife e trabalhava com cavalos. Ele tinha mãos firmes, grandes, fortes. Mãos boas.

- Eles levaram você a um medico – ele insistiu quando ela ficou em silêncio.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Doutor Jasper havia acabado de conseguir sua licença. Eu fui uma de seus primeiros pacientes – ela acrescentou com um sorriso – Eu aprendi algumas palavras feias ditas por ele enquanto me examinava. Ele era eloqüente.

- E ainda é – Jacob disse.

- De qualquer modo, precisei de algumas cirurgias pequenas e um monte de reparações. Eu perdi um ovário, o baço e o apêndice – ela acrescentou – Eles disseram que eu precisaria de um milagre para ter um filho. Como se depois de tudo eu ainda quisesse casar e dar poder sobre mim a um homem – ela disse triste, e tentou não lembrar do conforto dos braços de Edward na escuridão. Ele havia se afastado rapidamente dela quando soubera que ela não podia ter filhos. Por outro lado era até bom ser estéril, depois do modo como ele a tratara.

- Um repórter escutou alguma coisa durante a investigação. Não o suficiente para que ele deduzisse a verdade, mas o suficiente para deixá-lo curioso. Ele veio até aqui para bisbilhotar. Minha avó chamou Quil. Quil disse a ele que eu havia sido atacada por um louco e sofrera amnésia, e que não podia lembrar de nada. Isso pareceu satisfazer o repórter, porque ele foi embora e ninguém mais o viu. Mas depois dele partir, vovó ficou com medo de que o homem que me raptara pudesse voltar e terminar o trabalho se a história se espalhasse. Mesmo eu estando vendada o tempo inteiro, ele pode ter pensado que eu ainda pudesse identificá-lo. Então nosso chefe de polícia, Quil, escondeu o arquivo, e falou com a mídia local. Ele disse que eu havia sido seriamente machucada por um doente mental, que eu estava com amnésia e não podia lembrar como me machucara. Todos ao meu redor juraram que era verdade. O jornal publicou que uma adolescente havia sido machucada por um doente mental e não podia lembrar-se de nada que acontecera. O doente mental, eles disseram, foi levado de volta a instituição de onde escapara, e estava bem. Era uma história muito pequena para os grandes jornais, então a história acabou aí. Se o homem checasse o que eu dissera a polícia, e lesse o jornal local, sentiria-se seguro – ela o encarou – Eu tinha tanto medo dele fazer isso novamente, a alguma outra criança. E ele fez, não fez, Jacob? Ele ainda está solto, mas agora ele está matando as crianças. Eu não queria proteção as custas da vida de outra pessoa, mas ninguém me escutaria. Eu era só uma criança. Eu tive que viver com isso desde então.

- Maldição!

Ela suspirou profundamente. As memórias ainda eram dolorosas, assustadoras. Ela juntou as mãos no colo.

- Eu me sentia mal por não contar a verdade.

- Você era uma criança, Isabella. Você não teve culpa do que aconteceu.

- Mas eu não sou uma criança agora – ela disse confiante – Eu não posso descrevê-lo, Jacob, mas lembro de sua voz. Pelo menos você pode olhar o arquivo e ver as evidências que eles salvaram. Eu sei que eles pegaram vestígios, e minhas roupas íntimas – ela insistiu respirando fundo. Ela não queria lembrar do resto – Deve haver mais alguma coisa que ajude na investigação.

- Sim, mas, Isabella, se Quil escondeu o arquivo, como nós vamos encontrá-lo?

- Você pode encontrar. Eu sei que pode. Eu quero que você vá até El Paso e fale com o Chefe Quil. Eu quero que você diga a ele que nós temos que fornecer as informações à força armada. Eu vou tentar me lembrar do que ele dizia, qualquer coisa que possa ajudar em sua identificação. Eu fiquei no lugar por três dias.

Ele não falou por vários segundos.

- Isabella, com qual propósito serviria reabrir o arquivo onze anos depois do fato? – ele argumentou – Nós temos DNA da outra vítima. Nós temos pistas. Se nós abrirmos o arquivo, alguém vai deixar o gato escapar da bolsa. Qualquer fofoca sobre o caso colocaria você em perigo. Ele pode voltar e matá-la, apenas para silenciá-la.

- Eu sei – ela respondeu – Mas ele já matou muitas crianças – ela disse triste – Talvez eu pudesse ter salvado alguma delas se...

- Pare por aí – ele disse firme, segurando os dedos frios – Predadores sexuais estão em toda parte. Você não poderia prever um seqüestro mesmo de morasse na mesma cidade que o bandido! Esse predador já foi encoberto por muito tempo. Os pais sabem que tem que cuidar das crianças, mas esse cara é muito esperto. Avisar as pessoas não vai pará-lo.

Ela concordou.

- Talvez não. Eu acredito que teria sido sua primeira vítima – ela continuou – Ele estava nervoso no dia em que me pegou. Ele usou uma faca de bolso, mas eu ganhara muito peso naquele ano. Eu tinha um estômago gordo e isso salvou minha vida. Ele me deixou quase morrendo, em pânico e correu. Eu tentei gritar. Alguém me ouviu e eu fui encontrada a tempo – ela perdeu-se na escuridão – Ele me tirou da minha própria cama, no meio da noite, com minha avó dormindo no quarto ao lado. Se ela não tivesse bebido, poderia ter ouvido. Ela me odiou pelo resto de sua vida, porque todos ficaram sabendo que ela estava bêbada. Ela fingia ser um pilar moral da sociedade. Então eu fui raptada e ela foi exposta.

- Ela deveria ter sido incriminada por negligência criminal – ele grunhiu.

- Ela está morta. Todo mundo está morto menos eu, Jacob – ela disse triste – Não importa mais. Pegar esse lunático sim. Você tem que fazer o Chefe Quil dizer-lhe onde está o arquivo. Deve haver algo que lhe dê uma trilha até o assassino, especialmente se eu realmente fui a primeira vítima. Ele deve ter cometido algum erro que não percebeu. E esse erro pode ajudar vocês a pegá-lo.

Ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Você é uma verdadeira dama.

Ela encostou-se no ombro dele. Era a primeira vez que ela o tocava voluntariamente. Ele era um homem gentil.

- Eu gostaria de ser o que você espera de mim, Jacob – ela disse honestamente – Você é o cara mais gentil que eu conheço.

O coração dele doeu. Tê-la ao seu lado tão confiante o tornou humilde. Ele queria abraçá-la e beijá-la até ela gemer, e assim fazer com que ela o amasse. Mas nunca iria acontecer. Ele amava. Ela não. Ela era apenas sua amiga. Mas isso era melhor que nada.

Ele deslizou o braço pelos ombros dela hesitante, pousando lá quando ela não protestou. O coração subiu na boca, mas ele a abraçou de um modo reconfortante e platônico.

– Você é a melhor mulher que eu conheço – ele respondeu.

Ele sentiu o suspiro suave dela quando ela relaxou em seu ombro. Este interlúdio era mais doce que mel. Pelo menos ela gostava dele. Ela confiava nele. Quem não diria que um dia ela perceberia o bom partido que ele era. Ele apenas tinha que ser paciente e não pular os obstáculos.

Ele pôs o balanço em movimento. Em volta deles, a noite era tranqüila e quieta.

Nos dias seguintes, Edward voltou ao trabalho tentando não pensar em Isabella. Ele interrogava todas as pessoas ao seu redor para saber de um novo assalto a banco. Era a mesma gangue, com armas automáticas. Dessa vez eles haviam ferido um guarda e um cliente. Ele falou rápido com seu esquadrão e mandou quatro homens a um banco. Nesse período, ele reuniu-se com a força armada dos assassinatos infantis, organizou seus casos e lançou ordens ao esquadrão, acompanhando visitas ao redor da cidade, e organizando alguns papéis. Mas sua consciência ainda doía por Isabella. Ele poderia ter sido menos cruel. Ela era como uma criança, de vários modos. Ele não estava acostumado a magoar deliberadamente as pessoas. Talvez fosse como Jacob havia dito, era apenas uma coincidência ela aparecer nos mesmos lugares que ele.

Duas semanas depois que ela partiu, seu irmão Emmett lhe ligou e convidou-o a ir até a estação de polícia.

- Por que aqui e não em casa? – ele perguntou ao irmão com um sorriso enquanto eles entravam no escritório.

Emmett não devolveu o sorriso. Ele estava sombrio. Ele fechou a porta do escritório e sentou atrás da mesa.

- Jacob viajou até El Paso e falou com nosso primo Quil – Emmett disse. Ele tinha as mãos em cima de uma pasta – Houve uma tentativa de assassinato de uma criança aqui em Jacobsville onze anos atrás. É idêntico ao caso em que você e Jacob estão trabalhando. O arquivo foi fechado e escondido, porque Quil tinha medo de que o homem voltasse e terminasse o serviço se descobrisse que a menina tinha sobrevivido.

Edward franziu a testa.

- A criança viveu? Existe uma testemunha?

- Sim – Emmett respondeu – É um caso trágico. Ela foi seqüestrada da própria cama e carregada até um trailer fora da cidade. Ela foi mantida lá por três dias – ele disse com os lábios apertados – Ninguém sabe o que ele fez com ela. Ela nunca falou sobre isso com ninguém. A vida cuidou de seus machucados. Ela passou semanas no hospital. Houve uma busca pelo seqüestrador, mas eles nunca o encontraram. Ele simplesmente desapareceu.

- A criança era uma menina? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. Ela tinha onze anos. Como as outras vítimas, ela tinha cabelo castanho e olhos claros.

- Por que, em nome de Deus, eles não dividiram essa informação com a agência? – Edward exigiu calorosamente – Poderia ter salvado vidas! Especialmente com uma testemunha viva que poderia identificá-lo!

- Ela estava vendada – Emmett disse – O tempo todo. Ela ouviu a voz dele. É tudo.

- Mas encobrir o caso...!

- Jacobsville é uma cidade pequena, e suas pessoas são poderosas – ele disse – Você conhece Quil. Ele não gosta de confrontos. Disseram o que ele deveria dizer, e ele fez. Contra o seu julgamento, devo acrescentar.

Edward soltou um suspiro áspero.

- Bem, o que está no arquivo? Existe algo sobre uma fita vermelha?

- Sim – Emmett deslizou o arquivo pela mesa. Ele observava Edward com uma expressão estranha.

Edward não podia entender porque até que ele abriu a pasta com o arquivo e viu a primeira das fotografias que foram tiradas na cena do crime, e a criança na hora do resgate.

A garotinha era roliça, como as crianças geralmente são quando alcançam a adolescência. Ela estava coberta por sangue. O cabelo castanho comprido estava encharcado dele. O top estava rasgado, assim como os shorts de cotton. As pernas e os tornozelos estavam sujos. A próxima série de fotos fora tirada no hospital, sem as roupas. Seu estômago exibia vários cortes de faca. Haviam esfoladuras por todos os braços e pernas. Ela tinha um olho roxo e a boca estava sangrando. Havia sangue ao redor dos pequenos mamilos rosados.

O dano combinava com o da autópsia da criança morta que Edward acompanhara, exceto que essa pobre vítima havia sobrevivido. Ele estudou as fotos e virou-se para pegar o relatório da polícia, que fornecia o nome da criança.

A respiração de Edward explodiu no silêncio do escritório. Seu coração parecia ter parado de bater. O nome da criança era Isabella. Isabella Swan.

As memórias piscaram em seus olhos. Isabella, tímida e com medo dele.

Isabella, permitindo que ele a segurasse com os olhos abertos e assustados. Isabella, colando-se a ele. Isabella, em seus braços, em sua cama, amando-o. Isabella segurando sua mão e radiando felicidade. Isabella, afastando-se dele no café da Sue...!

O quebra-cabeças encaixou-se. Isabella era inocente porque ela fora seqüestrada, assediada e quase morta por um maníaco homicida. E ele havia zombado da experiência dela. Pior, ele havia a seduzido e então chutado-a de sua vida, como um homem descartando uma toalha usada.

Ele apoiou o rosto nas mãos e tentou justificar o que havia feito a pobre e torturada alma devido ao pobre medo de aproximar-se muito dela. Deus do céu, ele pensou arrasado, o que foi que eu fiz!

Emmett não era cego. Ele sabia da fofoca entre Edward e Isabella, especialmente nas últimas semanas quando ela fora forçada a sair da cidade para acabar com os boatos. Ele e Edward não eram próximos, então ele não fizera perguntas. Mas o homem na sua frente não parecia muito arrogante agora.

Edward encostou-se em sua cadeira. Seus olhos estavam escuros. Ele havia perdido a cor das faces. O choque era totalmente notável.

Ele estava tentando arrumar justificativas para suas própria ações. Não havia dúvidas de porque ele havia sido excluído depois do modo como tratara Isabella. As pessoas importantes da cidade sabiam o que havia acontecido com ela. Eles estavam felizes porque ela havia encontrado alguém que poderia cicatrizar suas feridas emocionais, dar-lhe um pouco de felicidade. Não havia sido algum tipo de fofoca maliciosa em relação aos dois, ou uma tentativa de casá-los. Era felicidade, depois de tudo que Isabella havia passado, ela finalmente poderia ter um futuro adorável para confortar a dor do passado.

Ao invés disso, ela havia sido mais uma vez enganada pelos fatos. Por Edward.

Edward respirou fundo.

- Jacob queria contar a você – Emmett acrescentou depois de um minuto – Mas eu não confiei nele, já que ele não sabe os fatos do caso.

Edward encarou o irmão sem piscar.

- Ele não sabia?

Emmett balançou a cabeça.

- Isabella não disse a ninguém. Quil lhe forneceu os detalhes, junto com o arquivo. Para completar, ninguém sabe o que o animal fez com ela nos três dias em que a manteve como prisioneira.

Ele lembrava da criança morta, a terrível mutilação de seu corpo. Poderia ser Isabella. Ela poderia estar morta, ao invés de atacada emocionalmente e sexualmente e quase morta. Era como um pesadelo. Ele nunca havia pensado em si mesmo como um monstro. Até agora.

- Existe alguma evidência? – ele perguntou, forçando o cérebro nublado a funcionar.

- Sim. Eu apostaria meu cassetete de que o DNA vai combinar com o encontrado na última vítima.

- DNA – ele encarou Emmett enquanto a verdade cavava um buraco em seu coração – DNA! – Ele apertou os dentes – O filho da puta estuprou Isabella...!

Ele levantou da cadeira em um movimento poderoso, quase tremendo de raiva e descontrole.

Emmett entrou na sua frente antes que ele abrisse a porta.

- Sente-se.

- O inferno que sim!

- Eu disse, sente-se!

Emmett empurrou-o na cadeira e inclinou-se sobre ele, poderoso e estático.

- Lembre-se o que e quem você é – ele disse, os olhos verdes presos nos do irmão – Você não pode sair daqui como um cachorro louco, caçando sombras. Você nem ao menos tem um suspeito. O que você vai fazer, checar as mãos de todos os homens dos distritos de Jacobs e Tarrant?

Dito assim, parecia absurdo. Mas Edward não estava pensando direito. Ele estava furioso. Ele queria machucar alguém. Ele queria encontrar o maníaco sexual e estrangulá-lo com suas próprias mãos. Ele não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sentido uma raiva tão irracional. Pelo menos não desde que ele perdera seu próprio amor, há tanto tempo...

Mas ele já vivera muito no passado. Ele havia se acostumado a não envolver-se em amarras, a manter distância de qualquer outro relacionamento. Ele estava sozinho, por escolha. Mas Isabella havia pagado o preço. Ele havia atacado-a para defender-se. Ela nunca o perdoaria…

Ele olhou para Emmett com tardia realização. Isabella havia saído do pesadelo que era sua vida para lançar-se sobre Edward com esperança e antecipação. Ele havia atirado pelas costas, machucado-a verbalmente e emocionalmente. Ele a assustara tanto no café que ela afastou-se dele, tremendo como um coelho. Ele havia feito isso com ela, quando seu único crime era querer amá-lo.

Seus olhos fecharam-se em uma onde de dor. Isabella havia mandado Jacob até El Paso para expor o capítulo mais horrível de sua vida. Ela correra o risco reabrindo o caso, e sabendo que o assassino poderia voltar para terminar o serviço que começara.

Em um flash ele viu o que ela havia perdido quando Emmett lhe entregara o relatório. Isabella era a única pessoa viva que podia identificar o assassino das crianças. E dividir o caso com a polícia poderia matá-la também.

* * *

**N/A Putz que capitulo heim... eu sempre choro quando o leio.**

**E agora o que Edward vai fazer? Curiosos?**

**E ai? Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

E ai ansiosas pelo capitulo? Espero que sim, MAS antes meus sinceros agradecimentos a Malupattz, Lolitasss, Guest, annacarol, Ariell Victoria, Marprof,

Patylayne e CamilleCullen pelos reviews no ultimo capitulo. Vcs são d+.

Boa leitura a todos

Bjuss

Sophie Moore

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

Era um longo caminho até Victoria. Sábados de primavera sempre traziam grandes aventuras na estrada. Geralmente Edward não se importava com engarrafamentos, mas ele estava ansioso para chegar ao seu destino. Ele não tinha certeza e como cuidaria disso, mas tinha que fazer com que Isabella viesse para casa.

Ele havia ligado no celular de Jacob, mas não tivera uma resposta. Provavelmente o jovem homem ainda estava furioso e não queria falar com ele. Ele não podia culpá-lo. O detetive amava Isabella. Ele não podia gostar dele sabendo que Edward havia causado tanta dor a ela.

Ele estava vestindo uma jaqueta fina, que provavelmente não precisaria. Era um dia ensolarado e quente. O SUV na frente dele tinha uma canoa em seu forro e varas de pescar saindo pelas janelas. Pescar. Ele estremeceu, lembrando como havia tratado Isabella quando a encontrara no lago.

Seu primo morava em um pequeno sítio com árvores pessegueiras. Havia uma estrada suja que chegava até a casa. Era uma casa velha, simples, com uma chaminé e uma varanda comprida que possuía cadeiras de ferro, um banco e um balanço, tudo pintado de verde. Mas ao lado havia um grande lago e um píer. Ele olhou na direção e piscou. Isabella estava lá, usando uma saia na altura dos joelhos e uma camiseta vermelha, segurando o que parecia ser um pequeno balde.

Ele saiu do SUV e caminhou em direção ao lago, óculos de sol escondendo a apreensão em seus olhos verdes. Os óculos de sol eram uma coisa individual agora. Mas quando ele estava no Time de Resgate de Reféns da Elite, todos copiaram os óculos de sol do líder. Haviam sido dias bons, trabalhando duro com um grupo de homens. Seu emprego agora, mesmo chefiando uma unidade esquadrão do crime, era menos excitante. Era menos estressante também. Talvez algum dia isso soasse como um benefício.

Isabella o viu chegando e endireitou o corpo. Ela elevou o queixo. Ela estava descalça e não usava maquiagem. Seu longo cabelo estava preso em uma trança que alcançava os membros. Ela não estava usando óculos de sol e não sorria. Em uma mão, ela segurava uma vara.

A lembrança do último encontro deles, Quando ele a havia humilhado no café da Sue lotado, ainda estava fresca na mente dela.

- Bem, bem, se não é o príncipe da escuridão – ela disse friamente, e os olhos cinzas refletiam sua dor, indignação e ultraje das últimas semanas – Eu não posso imaginar mais algum modo para você me embaraçar mais nesse planeta. Então, você veio pela minha alma?

Ele parou na frente dela. Se havia esperado por uma chance, estava desapontado. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, observando a vara plana e fora de moda.

- Se você quer pescar algo, deve usar uma vara com carretel – ele avisou.

Ela moveu-se para o lado do píer, inclinou-se e puxou uma rede de percas. Eles tinham mais ou menos cinco ou seis quilos cada, e ela tinha quatro. Sua surpresa era visível.

Ela levantou a vara a seu lado, e parecia congelada.

- Eu ganhei o campeonato de pesca de Jacobsville dois anos seguidos – ela informou – E é por isso que eu passo todo meu tempo livre no Lago do Billy em Jacobsville toda primavera. Praticando. Infelizmente eu precisei parar de praticar desde que você decidiu que eu estava caçando você!

Ele sentiu as bochechas corarem. Ele a havia acusado de segui-lo até o lago. Ela não estava caçando-o. Pelo menos, não daquela vez.

- Por que você está aqui? – ela perguntou imóvel.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e buscou inspiração. Ele esperava não parecer tão desconfortável.

Mas parecia. Ela balançou a cabeça e estudou-o por um minuto.

- Oh. Já entendi. Alguém disse a verdade sobre meu passado, não foi? – ela perguntou com frio veneno.

Os músculos da mandíbula dele pulsaram.

- Algo do tipo.

Ela revirou os olhos e aproximou-se da cesta que trouxera para aguardar os peixes. Ela abriu a tampa e colocou o peixe no gelo. Ela fechou novamente, sem encará-lo novamente.

- Você mandou Jacob para El Paso – ele disse sem preâmbulos.

Ela olhou para ele.

- Eu sei coisas sobre o assassino que vocês não sabem. Eu tentei dizer a você, mas você decidiu que eu viera até sua casa para, como podemos dizer, outros propósitos, antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer algo.

Ele apertou os lábios com força.

- Escute – ele começou.

- Não, escute você! – ela gritou, os olhos brilhando como prata em uma face lívida de ódio – Eu passei a minha vida adulta inteira me afastando dos homens. Eu nunca persegui ninguém em toda minha vida, e isso serve em dobro para você. Você realmente acha que eu tenho tão pouco orgulho e auto-respeito que sairia correndo atrás de um homem que não queria mais nada comigo?

Agora que ele conseguia pensar, não, não achava. Mas era muito tarde para essa súbita inspiração salvá-lo. Isabella estava furiosa, e ele estava na defensiva e não gostava disso.

Ele respirou fundo, zangado. Ele enfiou as mãos ainda mais fundo nos bolsos e encarou-a.

- O que você sabe sobre o assassino que nós não sabemos? – ele perguntou.

- Uma das coisas, é que ele gosta de garotinhas com cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos coloridos – ela disse, tentando soar mais calma do que estava realmente – Ele também disse que me observava na escola. Ele sabia que eu morava com minha avó e que ela precisava beber para conseguir dormir. Ele tinha prazer por conseguir me tirar da casa dela e pela janela no meio da noite. Ele disse que sonhava com colecionar garotas brancas da minha idade, com cabelos longos, e que ele nos amarraria com fitas vermelhas para que todos soubessem que nós pertencíamos a ele. Eu acredito que é isso que sua organização chama de "assinatura" do assassino?

- Meu diploma é em justiça criminal – ele contou – Eu não faço arquivamentos. Isso é com a unidade de ciência do comportamento em Quântico.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar avaliador.

- Se existe uma criança morta em San Antonio, e também existiram em Del Rio e Palo Verde – ela apontou – com um ano entre elas, aparências similares e um estilo de matar similar, então vocês estão procurando um assassino em série.

- Talvez você pudesse colocar isso por escrito e mandar ao tenente de Jacob – ele sugeriu – Ele ainda não acredita que sejam assassinatos em série.

- Ou talvez ele simplesmente não goste do FBI – ela devolveu docemente – E esteja tentando afastar vocês desse caso.

- Casos criminais não são propriedades. Ninguém é dono deles.

Ela pegou a cesta e a vara de pescar.

- Tanto faz.

Ela estava indo embora.

- Eu vi o arquivo – ele acrescentou mordaz – E as fotos.

Ela parou de andar. A espinha ereta. Mas ela não virou-se.

Ele moveu-se para o lado dele, virou-se e observou o rosto pálido.

- Você me disse que as cicatrizes eram de um acidente automobilístico.

Ela não encontrou o olhar dele.

- É o que a minha avó me ensinou a dizer – ela respondeu simplesmente – Eu achava que ela estava sendo evasiva e quadrada. Então quando eu tinha dezesseis anos, um dos garotos da escola me convidou para um encontro e eu contei um pouco do que havia acontecido – ela não olhou para ele enquanto falava – Nós fomos a um restaurante fast food. Eu percebi que ele me olhava de um modo estranho. Eu perguntei por quê. Ele queria saber exatamente o que o homem que me seqüestrara havia feito comigo, como eu me sentira e se havia gostado.

A respiração presa dele era eloqüente.

- Está tudo certo – ela disse quando viu o rosto dele – Nem todas as pessoas loucas estão presas ou vendo psiquiatras. Eu fiquei louca. Eu nem deixei que ele me levasse até em casa. Eu liguei para Sue e ela mandou Jacob me buscar. Ele estava doido para espancar meu encontro, mas eu achei que isso faria mal para sua reputação.

Então era por isso que Jacob era tão protetor em relação a ela. Eles tinham uma história. Isso o incomodou.

- Depois disso – ela continuou – Eu parei de sair. Ao menos que você possa chamar de vida social eu ajudar Sue e Jacob a colher vegetais depois da colheita. O que mais você quer saber? – ela perguntou bruscamente.

- Tudo que você puder lembrar – ele disse, desviando o rosto.

- Eu não gosto de lembrar – ela disse com silenciosa honestidade, abaixando a cesta de gelo – Eu ainda tenho pesadelos.

Ele lembrou que ela tivera um em sua casa. Isso fez com que ele se sentisse ainda pior, agora que ele sabia a verdade.

- Emmett disse que Quil lhe contou que seu seqüestrador lhe prendeu por mais de três dias, e que você nunca falou sobre isso.

- Ele está certo. Eu nunca disse a ninguém. Nem mesmo a Quil, logo depois que aconteceu – o rosto dela endureceu-se – Se você espera que eu identifique um suspeito em uma fila ou tiroteios, está sem sorte. Ele me manteve vendada o tempo inteiro.

- Ele falou com você.

Ela respirou fundo. A náusea subindo em sua garganta.

- Sim – ela soou como se a palavra a chocasse.

- Você pode lembrar a voz dele.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Ele disse que eu parecia a madrasta dele. Ele tinha uma foto dela de quando era criança.

- O quê?

- Ele disse que ele molhava a cama e ela o fazia vestir vestidos e uma fita vermelha nos cabelos. Ele disse que ela o mandava para a escola daquele jeito, e a professora o mandava de volta para casa. Todo mundo ria. Ele amarrou meu cabelo com a fita vermelha, mas depois, logo depois que ele tentou me estrangular, e não conseguiu, a amarrou ao redor do meu pescoço – ela engoliu a náusea. Era duro lembrar – A fita não era longa o suficiente. Ele tinha as mãos brancas, muito brancas, e ele não conseguia apertar a fita o necessário para me matar. Ele disse que era culpa dela suas mãos não funcionarem bem. Ele estava furioso. Ele pegou sua faca de bolso e me esfaqueou, muito e muito...

- Está tudo bem – ele disse, a voz baixa, tranqüilizando-a – Não force.

Ela estava tremendo. Ela teve que lutar para recuperar o autocontrole.

Edward observou-a, concentrado. Ele não a tocou. Ele sabia que se o fizesse, ela conectaria com o que havia acontecido. Ele deixou-a lutar contra seus demônios.

Ele pegou seu Black Berry e uma caneta e começou a fazer anotações. Repentinamente ele lembrou que ela havia quase entrado em colapso na estação de polícia em Palo Verde quando o chefe havia mencionado a fita vermelha.

- A criança em Palo Verde foi estrangulada com uma fita vermelha – ele murmurou.

- Sim – ela disse depois de um minuto – Foi quando eu comecei a suspeitar que fosse o mesmo cara, quando o chefe de polícia disse que ele usou uma fita vermelha – ela ergueu o olhar, o rosto pálido – Eu nunca li nada sobre fitas vermelhas nos assassinatos das outras crianças.

- Nós sempre escondemos algo – ele lembrou-a – para ter certeza de que nós pegamos o assassino e não algum lunático procurando por fama obscura. Você disse que ele mencionou a madrasta. Isso foi tudo?

- Sim – ela respondeu – Ele também usava um computador. Eu escutava os dedos dele no teclado. Ele o usava muito.

Isso podia ser útil. Ele anotou com a caneta. Se o homem ainda usasse computadores, poderia ser um modo de encontrá-lo. Se ele era um pedófilo, devia ter acessos a sites pornográficos. O FBI possuía detetives na internet que rastreavam pornografia infantil e pegava seus autores.

- Ele disse que adorava crianças pequenas – ela disse as palavras como se elas fossem uma piada.

- Três crianças mortas em três anos – ele falou sozinho – Talvez já sejam onze, uma por ano desde que você foi seqüestrada. Mas você viveu. Por quê?

Os ombros dela ergueram-se e relaxaram em seguida.

- A polícia chegou mais cedo do que ele esperava. Ele amarrou meus pulsos e meus tornozelos com fita adesiva. Então ele me carregou até um pasto e tentou me asfixiar com as próprias mãos, mas não conseguiu. Ele não conseguiu com a fita, também. Ele tinha dedos finos, brancos, e eles eram limpos e frios. Então ele passou a fita pela minha boca e pelo meu nariz. Então ele pegou a faca e começou a me apunhalar. Doía tanto, e havia sangue por todo lado... Eu tentei gritar, mas tudo que eu consegui fazer foi grunhir. Eu comecei a chutá-lo. Isso o assustou e ele parou. Mas eu sabia que ele me mataria se eu continuasse me mexendo. Então eu fiquei muito quieta, prendi a respiração e me fingi de morta. As sirenes se aproximaram. Ele hesitou por apenas um minuto, como se quisesse ter certeza de que eu estava mesmo morta, mas não havia tempo. Ele saiu correndo. Com a fita ao redor da minha boca e do meu nariz, se a policia não houvesse chegado a tempo, eu não seria capaz de dizer nada. Eu nunca me esquecerei como foi bom quando eles tiraram a fita e o ar chegou aos meus pulmões. Mas realmente doía. Uma das facadas perfurou o meu pulmão.

Ele estava escutando, forçando-se a concentrar a mente nos detalhes, não no terror que Isabella deveria ter sentido.

- Fita adesiva. Ele não conseguiu te estrangular, então tentou asfixiar você. Ele nunca havia matado antes – ele disse ausente – Ele não sabia como é difícil estrangular alguém com mãos gastas.

- É o que eu pensei – ela respondeu – Minha avó disse ao Chefe Quil para esconder a história, assim os jornais não saberiam de nada. Bem, eles acabaram descobrindo – ela admitiu – Mas eles publicaram que um doente mental me machucara, não seriamente, e que eu tive amnésia e não lembrava nada. Eles também disseram que o médico havia afirmado que eu nunca recuperaria a memória. Se o assassino lesse o jornal, saberia que eu não era um risco. Mas eu tinha medo dele voltar a fazer isso, com alguma outra criança. Eu não conseguia fazer minha avó entender isso. Ela se recusava a falar sobre isso. Eu vivo com isso, todos esses anos. Se eles o tivessem pegado, talvez todas essas crianças ainda estivessem vivas.

- Uma força armada levou vinte anos para prender o assassino de Rio Verde no estado de Washington – ele lembrou-a – Eles tinham pistas e pelo menos uma testemunha viva, também. Isso não ajudou a pegá-lo. Ted Bundy matou adolescentes durante anos, e eles também não o pegaram. Mesmo que você dissesse à polícia tudo que sabe, as chances seriam de que o bandido ainda estivesse matando. Assassinos em série, especialmente os organizados, são inteligentes e espertos. É difícil encontrá-los, mesmo com todas as ferramentas modernas.

- Talvez sim.

- Você deveria vir para casa.

Casa. Ela lembrou como ele a havia embaraçado. Ela o encarou.

- Meu primo Nahuel ofereceu seu quarto de hóspedes pelo tempo que eu quiser. Quando o testamento de minha avó for aprovado, eu poderei colocar a casa no Mercado.

Ele não havia contado com essa resposta. Ele sentiu-se horrível.

- Você tem amigos lá que sentiriam sua falta.

- Victoria não é longe. Eles podem vir até aqui para me visitar.

- Então me deixe expor de outro modo – ele insistiu sombriamente – Nenhum assassino esquece sua primeira vítima. Ele sabe quem você é, e ele pode descobrir onde você está. Se por alguma razão seu nome for ligado ao assassino, e ele começar a se preocupar com a volta da sua memória, ele pode tirar vantagens em seu favor. Nós encontramos DNA em sua última vítima, mas nós não publicamos isso. Pelo que ele sabe, você é a única pessoa que pode reconhecê-lo. Ele pode vir até aqui para terminar o serviço.

- Você quer dizer que ele pode vir até aqui e me matar – ela disse calmamente.

O maxilar dele esticou-se.

- Sim.

Ela curvou os lábios.

- É um pensamento otimista.

- Pare com isso. A vida tem seus benefícios. Você pode casar – ele acrescentou.

Os olhos cinzentos encontraram os dele.

- Qual seria o ponto? – ela perguntou – Eu não posso ter filhos.

Ele sentiu como se ela o atingisse no estômago.

- Muitos casamentos alcançam sucesso sem filhos.

Ela riu friamente.

- Verdade? No começo você estava atraído por mim – ela lembrou – Você gostava de estar comigo, e me levar aos lugares. Então quando você descobriu que eu não podia ter filhos, repentinamente me tornou em uma única noite com potencial descartável.

Ele ficou chocado com a percepção dela a respeito do motivo que fizera com que ele a abandonasse.

- Não é verdade – ele grunhiu.

- Com certeza não – ela virou-se e pegou a bolsa de gelo novamente. Ela sentiu o estômago revirar e as pernas fracas. As longas horas de insônia deviam estar atrapalhando sua saúde – Se as perguntas já acabaram, você poderia ir embora? – ela perguntou gentil – Eu tenho um dia muito ocupado pela frente. O primo Nahuel quer que eu escove seu gato.

O sarcasmo trouxe um brilho aos olhos dele que ele tentou esconder.

- Pelo menos pense no que eu disse – ele vagou a mente por inspiração. Ele torceu os lábios – Suas rosas estão começando a brotar. Elas vão ser comidas por insetos se não forem pulverizadas, e sem fertilizantes o caule não pode crescer.

Ela o encarou.

- Eu posso trazê-las até aqui.

- Elas não gostarão daqui.

- Como você pode saber? – ela perguntou indignada – Você fala com rosas?

Os olhos verdes brilharam.

- Não quando eu acho que alguém pode ouvir. Eu trabalho para o FBI. Falar com rosas pode me transferir para a Antártica.

- O FBI não tem um escritório lá – ela devolveu.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eles tem escritórios em todo lugar – ele corrigiu – Eles podem resolver abrir um em um lugar frio e distante se me pegarem falando com uma flor.

Ela mexeu em um dos botões da camiseta vermelha.

- Na verdade alguns estudos foram feitos com plantas usando áudio pulsação, com clássicos e rock. Elas reagiram favoravelmente. Elas sentem as sensações. Não é surpresa quando você considera a estrutura de uma única folha – ela acrescentou ausente, apertando o botão – Existem células guardiãs que protegem a folha da invasão de parasitas...

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Eu pensei que a sua educação terminasse no colegial – ele exclamou, surpreso com o conhecimento dela sobre botânica.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

- Eu pensei que você não julgasse as pessoas pela aparência.

Os olhos dele estreitaram-se.

- Venha para casa.

- Não!

- Me dê uma razão para não voltar.

- Você mora na casa ao lado! – ela disse com puro veneno.

- Eu vou colocar uma cerca para que você não possa me ver – ele prometeu.

Involuntariamente, uma risada tentou escapar da garganta dela. Ela a prendeu.

- Seu primo é velho e fraco, não?

- Bem, sim – ela respondeu.

- E se o animal vier procurar por você aqui?

Ela respirou fracamente.

- Eu não sei.

- Eu tenho uma arma grande – ele apontou, afastando a jaqueta para mostrá-la – Se ele vier procurar por você, eu atirarei nele com ela.

Ela queria ir para casa, mas não tinha sorte. Ela não podia nem sequer olhá-lo, porque doía muito. Ela havia sonhado com um futuro juntos, e ele a havia encorajado, somente para afastá-la de sua vida da maneira mais cruel possível. As pessoas continuariam sentindo pena dela. Ela teria que convencer a cidade que a falta de interesse não a incomodava. Ela teria que vê-lo com Victória.

Ele quase podia ver a dor e a apreensão no rosto dela. Ele lembrava muito bem do dano que fizera a ela. Ele sabia que não podia redimir-se de tudo, mas ele podia protegê-la, e faria. Era difícil acreditar que o assassino não ficaria curioso sobre a criança que sobrevivera. Especialmente desde que ele aparentemente matara crianças por todo o Texas nos últimos três anos. Edward sentia que Isabella estava em perigo.

Ela sabia que estava caminhando em uma linha fina. Muitas pessoas em Jacobsville sabiam do passado dela. Ninguém sabia quem era o assassino dela. Ele poderia caminhar na cidade e entrar no café da Sue e escutar as pessoas falando sobre ele. Evidentemente ele não era bem vindo. Ela lembrava a voz dele. Ele tinha cultura e soou como um homem educado, não algum idiota. Suas mãos também não eram de um operário. Elas eram marcadas. Ele as mantinha cobertas com luvas de couro a maior parte do tempo.

- As mãos dele – ela murmurou alto – Elas eram cicatrizadas…

Ele anotou isso também.

- Você pode não perceber, mas mesmo esses pequenos detalhes podem nos ajudar a pegá-lo – Edward acrescentou depois de um minuto. Você é a única testemunha, Isabella. Você pode salvar vidas.

Ela concordou solenemente.

- Eu acredito que sim.

- A senhora Emily sentiu sua falta.

- Verdade?

- Eu tenho certeza que ela gostaria de ter você por perto.

- Acho que sim.

- Se rosas tem sentimentos, as suas provavelmente já estão definhando – ele acrescentou solene – Eu acredito que elas estejam com o coração partido. Elas vão chorar e alguém que estiver passando vai ouvi-las e correr até um hospital para checar seus neurônios.

Desta vez a risada escapou, embora ela a prendesse imediatamente.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu vou até lhe emprestar a caminhonete e vou arrumar um homem para dirigi-la, para que você possa comprar fertilizantes e pesticidas nas suas rosas.

- Sue tem uma caminhonete – ela disse, evitando a oferta.

Jacob ficaria feliz em dirigir para Isabella no seu dia de folga, Edward percebeu com um sentimento estranho.

- Bem? – ele persistiu.

Ela terminou de esfregar a mancha. Ainda estava lá. De qualquer modo, provavelmente não sairia. Lama vermelha quase sempre era permanente. Ela o encarou.

- Se você prometer me dar um programa com a sua rotina diária para que eu não corra o risco de aparecer no mesmo lugar que você, eu irei para casa.

- Corta isso – ele murmurou – Eu me convenci de que era coincidência. Eu superei.

- Opa, isso foi uma desculpa? – ela perguntou com falsa surpresa.

- Eu não peço desculpas a menos que meu diretor me ligue pessoalmente e me mande pedir.

- Isso também serve para mim.

- Quando?

Ela franziu a testa.

- Quando o quê?

- Quando você vai voltar?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Amanhã, eu acho.

- Bom. Eu vou parar na sua casa e direi às rosas que você vai voltar.

- Legal de sua parte – ela disse.

- Eu tenho muitas boas qualidades – ele assegurou.

- Você as mantém bem escondidas, claro – ela devolveu com um sorriso falso.

- Eu não as perderia com uma mulher que adoraria me fazer assinar um contrato – ele disse a ela.

- Infelizmente eu não posso comprar um homem com meu salário – ela disse.

- Por que você não vai para a faculdade e consegue um diploma? Você poderia ganhar mais.

- Por que você não vai para casa e para de tentar controlar minha vida? – ela perguntou – Eu não preciso de conselho vocacional.

- Você dirige um carro que é um acidente prestes a acontecer, e você se veste com roupas de brechós – ele murmurou.

Ela corou.

- Como você sabe onde eu compro minhas roupas?

Os dentes dele rangeram. Ele não deveria ter dito isso.

- Espalhe a notícia! – ela ordenou, com as mãos no quadril.

- Você usa aquele maldito vestido azul em todo lugar. Senão, você veste o mesmo jeans com as camisetas sortidas. Não precisa ser um vidente para perceber.

- Eu não sei porque você se incomoda com o modo como me visto – ela disse docemente – Você pode ter certeza de que não vai ser visto em público comigo novamente.

- Isso é reconfortante.

- Eu tenho certeza de que a sua amiga Victória pode fazer compras no Saks ou Neiman Marcus. Sem guarda-roupas de baixa renda para ela!

Ele mordeu a língua. Ele já havia feito muito dano ao ego dela.

- Ela não esconde seu patrimônio – ele admitiu – Ela gosta de ter os homens ao seu redor.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar frio.

- Garota de sorte, não ter a minha história.

As bochechas dele ferveram. Ele virou-se.

- Te vejo depois.

- não se eu te ver primeiro – ela respondeu tensa – E isso é uma promessa.

Ela entrou na casa para congelar o peixe e fazer as malas, depois que o carro dele sumir de vista. Ela provavelmente estava louca por aceitar voltar, mas ele estava certo sobre seu primo estar na linha de fogo. Se o assassino viesse mesmo atrás dela, não queria que pessoas inocentes sofressem. E ela sabia coisas que poderiam ajudar a colocar o seqüestrador atrás das grades.

A casa estava vazia e fria. Ela havia deixado a luz da fornalha acesa, então ela tinha aquecimento. Ela precisava disso também. O clima havia esfriado inesperadamente. Ela caminhou pela casa, confirmando se todas as coisas estavam nos lugares aonde deveriam estar. Então ela saiu no jardim, para ver as rosas que tanto preocuparam Edward.

Haviam jovens brotos entre as folhas das rosas. Haviam folhas novas nas arvores também, em vários tons de verde que ela não podia nem contar. O sol estava brilhando entre elas e havia uma brisa fresca e revigorante. Impulsivamente ela levantou os braços e dançou em um círculo, sorrindo com o prazer de voltar para casa. Sua casa. Ela nunca possuíra nada exceto as roupas que vestia. Agora, pelo menos, ela tinha um lugar para viver. Tudo que ela precisava era conseguir dinheiro para cuidar das utilidades e comprar um vestido novo. Mas havia tempo. Havia muito tempo.

Edward foi até lá para vê-la e certificar-se de que a casa estava segura. Ele escutou risos do jardim dos fundos e deu a volta na casa. E lá estava Isabella, os longos cabelos castanhos soltos ao redor dos ombros, quase alcançando a cintura. Ela estava girando como uma criança feliz, dançando no vento com os olhos fechados e o sol iluminando o rosto.

Algo o atingiu no peito quando ele a viu. Ela era adorável. Ela era doce, gentil e apaixonante. Ela havia sido dele por dois dias, quando o prazer ganhou uma aura mágica, como ele nunca havia tido antes. Mas ele ferira Isabella. Ele havia a jogado fora como um copo usado, desvalorizado, desmerecido. Ela nunca abriria seus braços para ele novamente e nunca mais o abraçaria na escuridão. Ela nunca confiaria nele novamente.

Era uma das mais dolorosas revelações que ele podia lembrar. E até este minuto, quando ele viu o desconhecido e percebeu quão abençoado fora por tê-la em sua vida, percebeu o que sentia por ela. Era uma péssima hora. Maldita péssima hora.

Ao invés de revelar sua presença, ele virou-se e voltou para onde viera. Ele sabia o que aconteceria se ela o visse, toda a alegria sumiria do rosto dela como água em uma torneira. Ele não podia presenciar isso. Ela havia passado por muita coisa em sua jovem vida. Ele sentia muito por tornar as coisas difíceis para ela. Talvez, se ele se esforçasse, poderia ganhar seu perdão. Era melhor do que nada.

Isabella voltou a trabalhar no outro dia, primeiro na floricultura e depois na lanchonete. As pessoas pareciam felizes por vê-la em casa. Eles também mencionaram o mau momento que Edward passara depois de sua partida. Ele tivera que fazer suas compras em San Antonio, porque as portas locais estavam fechadas para ele depois do modo como tratara Isabella. Ela não podia dizer que ele não merecia isso, mas sentiu pena dele. Ele não era um homem que fazia amizades rápido, ou parecia caber em qualquer lugar. Talvez ele realmente se sentira culpado e a coagira a voltar para casa. Ou, ela refletiu, ele apenas quisesse comprar sua ração para gado em Jacobsville ao invés de ter que dirigir meia hora para chegar a qualquer outro lugar.

Ela sentira-se cheia de energia quando voltara para casa, mas enquanto os dias passavam, ela começou a sentir uma aceleração da desconfortável náusea e fraqueza que haviam sido uma marca registrada de sua vida desde que deixara Jacobsville. Certamente era um vírus, ela disse a si mesma. Ela nunca ficava doente. Mesmo se ela estivesse, onde conseguiria dinheiro para um médico? Ela tinha apenas uma pequena apólice de seguro, que cobria exames médicos principais, mas não visitas de rotina ou receitas para medicamentos. Não, ela teria que cuidar-se sozinha. Essas coisas geralmente passavam em pouco tempo. Ela melhoraria.

Mas não melhorou. Uma tarde, enquanto pulverizava as rosas, o mundo começou a girar. Ela sentiu uma náusea subir em sua garganta enquanto uma estranha fraqueza a dominava. Com um pequeno soluço, ela caiu no chão. Sua ultima visão foi o céu azul tornando-se negro.

* * *

**N/A Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ainnn, estou tão feliz que chegamos a marca de 50 Reviews que me desdobrei e vim aqui postar um capitulo pra vocês... Garotas amei os comentários. E ai será que vcs acertaram e ela está gravida? so lendo pra descubrir... srsrsr**

**Boa leitura pra todas e até pros 160 fantasminhas que passam por aqui e não se manifestam...**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

Edward chegou em casa cedo. Ele estivera trabalhando um assalto a banco com a maioria dos agentes em seu escritório. Todos eram suspeitos em um caso desses, onde a quadrilha que eles estavam caçando aparecera em um dos bancos em que o esquadrão de Edward trabalhava. Os quatro homens vestiam roupas camufladas e carregavam armas. Eles fugiram do banco e atiraram contra os civis e a força armada no desespero para fugir. Duas pessoas ficaram feridas. Os ladrões saíram do banco e fugiram em um carro velho, e despistaram os perseguidores em meio ao tráfico. Minutos depois, eles entraram no estacionamento de um restaurante próximo para trocar o carro por um SUV estacionado.

Um policial havia visto alguns homens pulando de um carro e carregando armas e bolsas de dinheiro, xingando alto quando a chave aparentemente não entrou na ignição. Eles conseguiram ligar o SUV e fugiram. Mas o policial mandou uma mensagem de texto ao esquadrão de Edward, dando o nome e a localização do policial que presenciara homens armados roubando um veículo em um restaurante local. Por causa da grande quantidade de pais e filhos, o oficial acreditou que seria perigoso abrir fogo e começar um tiroteio em um local cheio.

Mas o aviso rápido enviou oficiais ao estacionamento do restaurante, onde encontraram um SUV estacionado idêntico ao que o oficial havia visto. Surpreendentemente o registro era de um conhecido assaltante de bancos que havia sido solto algumas semanas atrás. Na pressa de conseguirem escapar, os ladrões haviam confundido outro SUV com o que eles aparentemente haviam estacionado no lugar pela manhã. Mas o veículo de fuga fora deixado para trás, com o documento no próprio nome do ladrão. Quando ele chegou em casa, agentes do FBI o esperavam. Eles o prenderam, e ele confessou e nomeou os parceiros para aliviar um pouco a sentença.

O departamento tinha prioridade em crimes federais como assaltos a banco. Mas mesmo em alguns outros casos de menor importância, a policia local gostava de entregar os criminosos ao departamento porque as leis federais eram mais severas e um suspeito, se confirmado, pegaria uma longa sentença.

Edward sentiu-se bem com a solução rápida, e o fato de que ninguém havia sido seriamente ferido apesar das balas e da cena do roubo. Graças ao bom trabalho da polícia e da visão aguçada de um policial de folga, os bandidos haviam sido apreendidos duas horas depois do roubo, e todo o dinheiro roubado no ultimo assalto fora recuperado. Era bom resolver o caso. Os ladrões eram experientes e perigosos. Agora eles estavam longe das ruas por alguns anos.

Edward havia ido ao laboratório criminal para conseguir algumas evidências do caso. Tecnicamente, o horário de partida estava um pouco antes do regular, mas já que não havia anda urgente, o SAC lhe liberou para ir para casa. Era sábado, afinal de tudo. Ele sempre podia encontrar algo para mantê-lo ocupado no rancho.

Ele estava passando na frente da casa de Isabella quando olhou para a varanda e viu o que parecia um punhado de roupas esticadas no chão próximas aos degraus. Era tão estranho que ele entrou no pátio para verificar o que era.

Quando ele chegou mais perto, percebeu que o que havia visto não eram roupas. Era Isabella, deitada no chão, inconsciente.

Ele estava fora do carro e correndo em uma questão de segundos. Ele ajoelhou ao lado dela e sentiu a pulsação. Seu coração batia com um ritmo estranho, mas ela ainda estava se movendo. Ela abriu os olhos. Ela respirou, arduamente, a face quase branca, o estômago dando voltas.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Eu não sei – ela disse debilmente, engolindo seco para evitar a náusea – Eu estava andando em direção a casa, e a última coisa que eu lembro, é que tudo ficou preto. Eu nunca desmaio – ela acrescentou indignada – Nem está calor. Não pode ser uma onde de calor...

- O Jasper atende no sábado de tarde, certo? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, mas eu não preciso de um médico – ela disse fraca – É só um vírus ou alguma coisa.

Ele não acreditou. E antes que ela pudesse argumentar, pegou-a nos braços e carregou-a até o carro. Estranho, ele pensou, ela estava mais pesada que a última vez que a carregara.

- Eu não quero ir ao médico – ela insistiu.

Ele segurou-a pelo quadril enquanto abria a porta, então a colocou no banco do passageiro.

- Fique quieta – ele disse firme, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança nela. Enquanto passava o cinto pelo corpo de Isabella, a mão deslizou gentilmente pelo estômago dela... e parou morta.

Ele a encarou, franzindo a testa, enquanto a mão deslizava curiosamente, gentilmente, por cima da firmeza do ventre liso.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou, ainda estarrecida com a gentileza – Não é apendicite. Eu não tenho um apêndice. Quando eu fui esfaqueada, a faca perfurou meu apêndice e um dos meus ovários...

O olhar do rosto dele era inexplicável. Ela viu os olhos dele brilharem e o rosto ficar tão pálido quanto o seu.

- Você está me assustando – ela protestou – Qual é o problema?

A mão dele deslizou suavemente pelo estômago dela novamente por um instante antes de apertar o cinto e fechar a porta. Seu rosto estava rígido e ilegível. Ele não disse uma palavra. Não conseguia. Ele tremia até os ossos.

- Eu preciso da minha bolsa – ela protestou – Está na mesa do corredor. A chave está na porta. Você precisa trancá-la se pretende me levar ao médico.

Ele estava muito perplexo para falar. Ele entrou na casa, pegou a bolsa dela, trancou a porta, pegou a chave e entregou a ela antes de entrar no carro.

Ele dirigiu como um sonâmbulo. Ele sabia que o coração devia estar parando. Ela era mesmo tão inocente que não pertencia o que estava acontecendo? Ele observou-a curiosamente enquanto entrava na estrada.

- Você comeu algo hoje? – ele perguntou em um tom estranho.

Ela suspirou cansada e olhou através da janela.

- Meu estômago rejeita tudo – ela disse pesadamente – Eu só consigo tomar milk-shakes.

Ela realmente não sabia! Ele prendeu a respiração quando as possibilidades o sobrevoaram como mosquitos circulando sua cabeça. Ele havia sido como um meio homem durante os últimos anos. Ele havia evitado mulheres, e complicações, e nunca namorava. Agora os fatos o haviam encaminhado a esta complicação inesperada, e sentiu como se houvesse ganhado na loteria. Mas não sabia como lidar com isso.

Ele observou o perfil de Isabella. Ela era bonita, tinha um calor e simpatia que o deixavam faminto. Já fazia tanto tempo que ele não tinha uma razão para viver. Agora ele tinha algo para fazer a vida valer a pena. Ele tinha esperança de novo.

- Você está agindo estranhamente – ela observou quando eles se aproximaram do consultório dos Hale, que eles dividiam com seu colega, Drew Morris.

- Estou?

- E nós não vamos conseguir entrar – ela acrescentou, notando os carros estacionados do lado de fora do prédio – Eu aposto que metade da população do distrito Jacobs está sentada na sala de espera. Por que você não me leva para casa, e eu venho ver o doutor Jasper na semana que vem?

- Nem pensar – ele estacionou o carro e pegou o celular.

Ela tentou protestar quando ouviu o que ele dizia à recepcionista, mas ele levantou a mão e a interrompeu.

- A porta lateral? – ele acrescentou – Certo, já vi. Já estamos entrando.

Ele dirigiu até a lateral do prédio e estacionou, saiu e pegou Isabella no colo, carregando-a até o prédio.

- Mas eu não estou perigosamente doente – ela protestou corando.

- Eu nunca disse que você estava.

- Você disse a ela que eu estava inconsciente.

- Uma pequena mentira – ele disse enquanto se aproximava do prédio – É melhor fechar os olhos a menos que queira ficar aqui até meia noite.

Ela realmente queria protestar, mas a porta lateral estava aberta. Ela não queria passar a noite inteira na sala de espera. Ela fechou os olhos.

- Traga-a até aqui – a enfermeira recomendou.

Isabella sentiu o corpo sendo posto gentilmente em uma mesa de exames.

- O doutor já vem – a enfermeira disse, saindo da sala.

Antes que Edward pudesse dizer algo, o doutor Jasper entrou, um estetoscópio pendurado na gola do jaleco branco.

- O que você estava fazendo antes de desmaiar?

- Eu só estava andando...

Sem dizer nada, Edward segurou a mão do médico de cabeça vermelha e a pousou no ventre de Isabella, lançando um olhar significativo.

Afastando-se, a mão de Jasper deslizou pela rigidez do ventre liso. Ele prendeu a respiração.

- Exames? – Edward sugeriu solenemente.

Jasper o encarou com crescente compreensão. Isabella era a única que não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Jasper foi até o corredor e chamou a enfermeira. Ele falou algo em voz muito baixa.

- Sim, doutor, agora mesmo – ela disse e afastou-se no corredor.

Ele fez uma ligação enquanto ela voltava e tirava sangue do braço de Isabella.

- Não é úlcera – Isabella protestou quando a enfermeira saiu da sala, fechando a porta – Eu não tenho problemas estomacais. E não diga o contrário ao Jasper – ela disse acaloradamente – porque eu sei como é o exame, e ele não fará isso comigo!

Edward não respondeu. Ele aproximou-se da janela, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, e olhando para fora. Seu mundo, e o de Isabella, mudaria para sempre. Ele não sabia o que dizer, ou falar. Isabella ficaria desapontada.

Jasper voltou em dez minutos, sombrio e a mandíbula tensa. Ele fechou a porta, puxou a cadeira e sentou.

- Nós temos que fazer algumas decisões – ele disse a Isabella.

Edward aproximou-se deles, os olhos em Isabella, que parecia perplexa.

- Eu estou com câncer? – ela perguntou horrorizada.

Jasper pegou uma das mãos dela e apertou firme.

- Você está grávida, Isabella.

Ela somente o encarou.

- Eu não posso ter filhos – ela disse em um tom chocado – Você disse que eu não podia!  
Ela respirou alternadamente, ciente do silêncio de Edward.

- Eu disse que era difícil, com apenas um ovário. Eu não disse que era impossível.

As mãos de Isabella deslizaram até seu ventre, sentindo a firmeza, a cintura esbelta. Ela estava grávida. Havia uma pequena vida dentro dela. Ela sentiu-se crescer, como se ela fosse tocada, radiantemente tocada, por êxtase.

- Você não pode tê-lo – Jasper disse curto – Você tem quase um mês de gestação, está em tempo para um aborto. Eu posso lhe mandar para San Antonio...

- Não!

A palavra explodiu de dois lábios ao mesmo tempo.

Isabella e Edward encararam-se, surpresos, quando os olhos de Jasper alcançaram o teto.

- Com licença? – o médico perguntou.

- Você não vai abortar meu filho – Isabella disse a Jasper.

- Isabella, é muito arriscado – ele disse suavemente – Me escute, Jacobsville ainda é uma cidade pequena, com um ponto de vista ultrapassado em relação a mães solteiras. Mesmo se não houvesse riscos, como você se sentiria tendo um filho sem casamento?

- Ela não terá – Edward disse brusco – Eu vou conseguir uma licença na segunda de manhã. Nós podemos nos casar no cartório na quinta-feira. Se um exame de sangue ainda é necessário, você já tem o dela, pode fazer o meu enquanto estou aqui.

Isabella sentiu como se estivesse caindo no abismo.

- Você não quer casar comigo – ela disse, sabendo que a constatação era verdadeira mesmo que chocasse seu orgulho.

Edward encostou-se na mesa de exames e desviou a vista de Jasper para Isabella.

- Isso não vai sair dessa sala – ele disse baixo – Mesmo os meus irmãos não sabem – ele suspirou pesadamente. Os olhos verdes pareciam viajar no passado enquanto falava – Aconteceu dois anos depois de eu me formar na academia do FBI. Eu havia sido enviado ao departamento de Atlanta quando eu conheci Tânya – ele começou – Ela era uma funcionária pública que tinha um diploma em tecnologia de computadores. Ela fazia programas para nós. Ela era uma mulher inteligente, independente e forte. Nós dois soubemos logo no primeiro encontro que ficaríamos juntos para sempre – a mandíbula estreitou-se. Ao lado dele, Isabella sentiu o coração afundar – Nós nos casamos dois meses depois. Ela acostumou-se a me ver trabalhando por longas horas e viajando para fora do país. Mas ela tinha o emprego para ocupá-la. Nós moramos juntos, ficamos cada vez mais próximos. Nós éramos felizes. Quando nós ficamos sabendo que ela estava grávida do nosso primeiro filho, passamos horas caminhando no shopping, comprando móveis e brinquedos... – ele parou até se recompor – Quando ela tinha cinco meses de gestação, começou a sentir-se cansada o tempo todo. Nós pensamos que era parte da gravidez, mas ela tinha outros sintomas também. Eu a levei ao ginecologista, que fez exames de sangue e nos mandou imediatamente ao oncologista.

A mandíbula de Jasper retesou-se.

Edward percebeu.

- O oncologista diagnosticou como Linfoma de Hodgkin.

- Um dos cânceres mais agressivos – Jasper disse.

- Sim. E ela recusou o tratamento. Ela não queria arriscar o bebê, mesmo para salvar a própria vida. Mas o câncer estava avançado e rapidamente agressivo – ele sentiu novamente o peso daquela história, o frio na boca do estômago – Eu perdi os dois – ele acrescentou sombrio, forçando-se a não gritar – Isso foi há dez anos. Eu decidi que nunca mais arriscaria de novo. Eu viveria para meu emprego. E vivi. Eu me voluntariei para o Time de Resgate de Reféns. Por tres anos, eu estava na linha de frente de situações desesperadas onde haviam vidas em perigo. De lá, eu fui para uma das unidades do SWAT. Quando eu comecei a enfraquecer fisicamente, pedi transferência para um dos escritórios do Texas. Eu fui mandado para Austin, e então fui transferido para cá, para chefiar um esquadrão do crime organizado. Mas eu só consegui mais emoções – ele concluiu. Ele encarou Isabella e havia um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes – Eu quero esse bebê, Isabella. Você não sabe o quanto!

Jasper sentiu-se perdendo o chão. Ele encarou Isabella preocupado.

- Eu ficarei bem – ela assegurou a ele – Eu não vou desistir de meu bebê. Eu nunca tive ninguém que fosse meu, Hale – ela acrescentou em um tom suave e gentil. As mãos dela pousaram protetoramente no ventre. Ela sorriu maravilhada – Ele vai ser todo o meu mundo.

Jasper não podia lutar contra o olhar no rosto dela. E ele ganhara um pouco de simpatia por Edward, agora que entendia melhor o homem. Não era preciso ser um vidente para saber que Edward era o pai da criança. Mas isso seria mais perigoso para Isabella do que ela imaginava.

- Eu preciso falar com seu futuro marido – Jasper começou.

- Não, não precisa – Isabella disse imediatamente – Existe o privilégio entre doutor e paciente. Você não tem minha permissão. Isso é o fim.

Jasper estava preocupado. Mas ela estava certa. Ele não podia trair seu segredo. Ele entendia porque ela não queria que Edward soubesse. Isso não deixava as coisas menos arriscadas. Mas ele não podia trair-lhe a confiança, não depois de tudo que ela já enfrentara. Ela obviamente queria o bebê o suficiente para lutar contra qualquer interferência. Ele apertou os lábios.

- Está certo, eu farei o melhor que puder.

Edward, que havia acabado de revelar o episódio mais doloroso de sua vida, escutava pela metade uma conversa da qual não entendia nada.

Ele olhou para Isabella com uma expressão que ela não conseguiu decifrar.

- Sinto muito pela complicação – ela disse preocupada – Eu não sabia...

- Não é uma complicação, Isabella – Edward disse gentilmente – É um bebê.

- Mas você não quer casar comigo – ela começou de novo.

- Não, não quero – ele disse honestamente – Mas são só por oito meses – ele acrescentou – Depois que o bebê chegar, faremos decisões.

O que significava que ele não estava pronto para um "Felizes Para Sempre", e ela não podia culpá-lo. Ela havia sido descuidada, mas ele iria pagar o preço.

Pelo menos ele queria a criança e não ia tentar forçá-la a livrar-se do bebê. Ela não diria nada que pudesse aborrecê-lo. Ele havia perdido um filho. Ela faria de tudo, de algum modo, para que ele não perdesse esse também.

Ele dirigiu até a casa dela, saiu do carro e entrou na casa quando ela destrancou a porta.

- Faça uma mala – ele disse – Você ficará em casa até nós nos casarmos.

- Mas eu acabei de chegar em casa...

- Eu tenho que te lembrar do risco? – ele perguntou baixo.

Por um momento assustador, ela pensou que ele se referia ao outro risco. Então ela percebeu, aliviada, que ele estava falando do assassino.

- Ele provavelmente acha que eu ainda tenho amnésia – ela disse.

- Ele não foi preso por onze anos e sempre escapa, se ele é o assassino, com onze mortes. Ele não é um homem estúpido. Ele deve ter morado aqui na época.

Ela nunca havia considerado essa possibilidade. Ela prendeu a respiração e sentou no braço da velha cadeira de balanço do avô.

- Você acha?

- A maioria dos serial killers escolhem a vítima de acordo com o lugar em que elas moram – ele disse.

Ela mordeu o lábio, relembrando.

- Nós tínhamos dois inquilinos na rua – ela lembrou – Um era casado, mas a mulher estava visitando a família no leste. O outro era velho e usava uma cadeira de rodas.

- Ele necessariamente não era seu vizinho – ele disse – Ele podia estar envolvido em algum programa na escola ou igreja que o deixava em contato com crianças.

- Ele podia ser qualquer pessoa – ela disse sombriamente – Durante todos esses anos eu me questionei.

- Nós vamos pegá-lo – ele disse com firmeza – Eu prometo. Mas agora, eu vou te levar para casa comigo. Não há chance de deixar você sozinha aqui.

Ela percebeu que ele falava sério. Bem, pelo menos ele estava preocupado com ela. Ele queria o bebê, mesmo não querendo Isabella. Ela levantou e foi preparar a mala.

A senhora Emily ficou fascinada, não só com a notícia do casamento, onde ela seria uma testemunha, mas também com o bebê. Ela nem pareceu chocada com o fato deles terem colocado o carro na frente dos bois. Ela já estava escolhendo linhas e modelos para as roupas do neném.

Isabella pegou seu único vestido decente, o azul, e pôs na cama no dia do casamento. Edward entrou no quarto depois de bater rapidamente na porta, carregando uma caixa. Ele lançou um olhar zombeteiro ao vestido azul e colocou a caixa em cima dele.

- O que é isso? – Isabella perguntou.

- Abra.

Ela ergueu a tampa. Dentro, havia um vestido branco-perolado e um pequeno chapéu com o véu branco. Havia um buquê de flores também. Ela o encarou, atônita.

- Eu não vou casar com você usando aquele maldito vestido azul – ele anunciou.

Ela tocou a seda gentilmente. Ela sabia o quanto custava, porque ela o apreçara para seu projeto secreto que ele ainda não conhecia.

- É lindo.

- Eu consegui as suas medidas com a Sue – ele disse, e não acrescentou que havia se desculpado pelo modo como havia entrado na última vez no café. Mas quando ela ficou sabendo que ele ia casar com Isabella, e que um bebê estava a caminho, ela animou-se o suficiente para fazer compras com ele.

- Obrigada – ela disse em um tom tímido e baixo.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Sua amiga Ângela da floricultura está fazendo um buquê. Sue e a senhora Emily vão ser as testemunhas.

Ela levantou o olhar.

- Jacob?

Ele teve que apertar os dentes.

- Ele tem que trabalhar amanhã. Ele não conseguiu uma folga – isso não era exatamente a verdade. Ele se recusava a ver Isabella arruinar sua vida, eram as palavras exatas. O jovem detetive estava furioso quando soube que Edward iria se casar com Isabella. Edward podia entender como ele se sentia, mas ele não podia abandonar Isabella quando ela estava carregando seu filho.

- Oh – foi tudo que ela disse. Ela sabia como Jacob se sentia em relação a ela. Ela sentia muito por não conseguir sentir o mesmo por ele. Provavelmente era melhor que ele não aparecesse no cartório de registros.

- Eu vou até o cartório. A senhora Emily vai te levar.

- Ok.

Ele não havia perguntado se ela não queria um casamento na igreja, ou oferecera um relacionamento elaborado com damas de honra e padrinhos. Provavelmente ele tivera esse tipo de relacionamento com sua ex-mulher. Ela não protestou. Ele ainda estava sofrendo pela mulher que perdera. Já era o suficiente ele dar um nome ao filho dela. Ela nunca havia esperado que ele a quisesse permanentemente. Ninguém nunca iria querer.

A juíza era uma mulher, Anna Banes, e já era casada há vinte anos. Ela conhecia Isabella, e sua família, e também sabia pelo que Isabella havia passado. Ela lhes prestou um serviço curto mas digno, com Sue e a senhora Emily ao seu lado.

Ela não pensava que Edward lhe compraria um anel de casamento, mas ele comprou. Era um anel de ouro com a borda platinada e uma folha no formato de uma uva. Ele não comprou um para ele. Isso era uma surpresa difícil. O juiz os declarou legalmente casados, e Edward inclinou-se para pousar um beijo frio em sua bochecha. Havia passado um longo tempo, mas ele ainda lembrava a felicidade de seu primeiro casamento. Ele gostava de Isabella, e queria a criança, mas não conseguia esquecer o passado.

Ele as levou para almoçar no Café da Sue, e a própria dona trouxe um bolo que fizera para a ocasião. Isabella sentiu lagrimas rolando pelas bochechas com o presente. Ela abraçou a outra mulher calorosamente, porque ela era a pessoa mais próxima a uma família que Isabella possuía.

Eles estavam no caminho para casa, com a senhora Emily dirigindo sozinha a Expedição de Edward, quando o pager de Edward apitou. Ele o pegou, checou a mensagem e estremeceu.

- Eu tenho que ir ao escritório – ele disse, pisando fundo no acelerador – Nós conseguimos uma nova pista para o caso.

- O assassino? – ela perguntou excitada.

Ele concordou.

- Eu sinto muito – ele acrescentou – Mas eu não tenho um trabalho das nove às cinco.

- Vovô era um xerife – ela respondeu – Ele tinha que sair a noite se aparecia alguma emergência. Vovó sempre o recriminava – ela acrescentou baixo – Eu achava que era egoísmo. Ele salvava vidas.

Ele encarou-a com um sorriso caloroso.

- É por isso que todos nós estamos nesse negócio.

- Eu tenho coisas para me manter ocupada – ela disse facilmente – Incluindo meus empregos.

- Você pode deixá-los e ficar em casa se quiser – ele disse – Eu tenho um bom salário, e o rancho é renda extra.

Ela apertou o bonito buquê de seda. Ela havia jogado o verdadeiro, e Sue havia pegado.

- Eu gosto de trabalhar – ela respondeu – Eu não sou muito domesticada.

Isso era uma surpresa. Ela não havia feito mais nada, pelo que ele sabia, exceto cuidar da avó doente.

Ela sentiu a curiosidade dele, mas não disse mais nada. Ele parou na porta de entrada e saiu do carro para ajudá-la a descer.

Inesperadamente ele a levantou em seus braços e carregou-a até a escada. Foi quando ela percebeu a Expedição parada atrás do outro carro. A senhora Emily havia chegado em casa primeiro. De fato, ela já estava abrindo a porta com um sorriso largo.

Edward riu enquanto carregava Isabella para dentro da casa e a colocava em pé. Ele inclinou-se para beijá-la com suave calor.

- As rosas podem esperar. Descanse – ele disse.

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Você está planejando parar e dizer às rosas onde estou?

Ele tocou o pequeno nariz dela com o dedo indicador.

- Ligarei assim que puder.

- Ok.

Ele saiu como um raio, deixando uma cansada Isabella no corredor com a senhora Emily.

Jacob estava sentado no escritório de Edward quando ele chegou alguns minutos depois. Ele hesitou na porta.

O jovem homem lançou-lhe um olhar impaciente.

- Ok, eu estava ocupado mais cedo – ele confessou cuidadoso – Pelo menos você não abandonou Isabella no altar.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você sabe de tudo?

- Quase tudo. Minha mãe e eu não escondemos segredos um do outro – ele abaixou os olhos – Eu falei com um detetive em Oklahoma. Havia uma fita vermelha envolvida no assassinato da criança quatro anos atrás. Só para saber, eles prenderam a informação.

- Tem que ser o mesmo cara – Edward disse baixo.

- Sim. Eu imagino que ele tenha estado muito ocupado nos outros lugares nesses últimos anos. Nós temos DNA do último assassinato, mas não há suspeitos quando nós o colocamos no computador – ele acrescentou – Eu esperava que o bandido tivesse um histórico em seqüestros.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

- Ele é muito bom.

- Um dos detetives mais velhos no caso de Oklahoma disse que havia uma testemunha ocular que tinha certeza de que o seqüestrador havia pegado a criança de seu próprio quarto.

Edward franziu a testa.

- Nós falamos com Arus, a testemunha em San Antonio. E quando eu fui a Palo Verde, o chefe disse que eles tinham uma testemunha chamada Volturi que era vizinho da criança que fora seqüestrada. Ele deixou a cidade logo depois do assassinato.

- Existem três testemunhas oculares em três cenas do crime.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam.

- Sim. Eu acho que ele está tentando infiltrar-se no caso – ele disse. Então ele lembrou algo – Por Deus, lembra que as mãos de Arus eram cheias de cicatrizes e ele usava luvas? Isabella só viu as mãos de seu seqüestrador. Ela disse que elas eram pálidas, e tinha cicatrizes! E se Arus for o nosso homem?

- Vamos! – Jacob exclamou.

Edward chegou à porta antes do outro homem. Pela primeira vez, as coisas estavam prosperando!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ei pessoal, ei ai quem gostou do casorio? \O/ eu amei. Então, preparadas para o antepenultimo capitulo?**

**MAS antes meus super agradecimentos a Patylayne, Annacarol, Pollyanna Cullen, Camille Cullen, Malu Pattz, Gatinhamisteriosa, e Ariell Victoria pelos Reviews nos ultimos capitulos.**

**Bjuss pra todo mundo**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

Edward e Jacob correram até a casa de Arus que ficava dentro dos limites de San Antonio. O assassino só podia ser Arus, Edward pensou. Se eles conseguissem a custódia do homem, sobre qualquer pretexto, e questioná-lo da maneira correta, poderiam resolver o caso. Seria necessário um plano. Ele era inteligente. Se ele era mesmo o assassino, não confessaria facilmente, não depois de onze assassinatos.

- Nós não temos uma causa provável para prendê-lo – Edward murmurou depois de ligar para seu escritório pelo celular e mandar um de seus homens checar a ficha criminal de Arus. Não havia nada.

- Nós pensaremos em algo – Jacob disse.

- Com sorte, ele vai ter fotos das vítimas pelo lugar, e nós não seremos capazes de tocá-lo sem um mandato de apreensão. Nós deveríamos ter pedido um a um juiz antes de vir aqui.

- Sem causa provável, um juiz não forneceria um mandado de apreensão – Jacob disse irritado – Nós precisaríamos listar tudo que esperamos encontrar. Mesmo assim, se não estivesse no mandado, não poderíamos tocá-lo.

- Eu sei – Edward disse, os olhos brilhando com sentimento. Ele estava pensando em Isabella e no que havia acontecido com ela. Ele não queria mais nada a não ser pegar o assassino e colocá-lo atrás das grades.

- Nós poderíamos consentir uma busca – Jacob sugeriu, não realmente brincando, com um sorriso seco.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar ainda mais seco.

- Oh, qual é! Vá pela porta dos fundos e eu vou pela frente – o mais jovem responde – Eu grito "toc, toc", e você grita "entre".

- E nós dois terminamos nos tribunais – Edward lembrou-o.

- Sem coragem, sem glória.

Eles pararam na calçada de Arus. Não havia um carro ou luzes acesas na casa.

Edward bateu alto, anunciando que era um agente do FBI. Mas não havia movimento dentro da casa.

Uma velha senhora da casa ao lado viu os homens na varanda e os chamou, com uma pá em uma mão e sapatos de madeira alemã nos pés.

- Se vocês estão procurando pelo senhor Arus, sinto muito informar que não vão encontrá-lo – ela disse com um sorriso – Ele se mudou há alguns dias. Colocou tudo em uma caminhonete e foi embora.

- Você sabe para onde ele foi? – Jacob perguntou.

- Ele disse Califórnia – ela respondeu.

- Que tipo de caminhonete? – Edward perguntou.

- Uma caminhonete branca velha – ela disse – Ele era um homem tão gentil – ela acrescentou – Tão útil. Ele carregava as compras para mim. Se eu ficava doente, ele buscava meus remédios na farmácia. Um homem tão doce. Eu sentirei falta dele.

Edward não disse à velha mulher o que suspeitava sobre o doce vizinho. Ele e Jacob fizeram uma busca pela casa. Um time de criminologistas vasculhou a pequena casa procurando pistas, assim como fizeram na casa em que a então chamada testemunhava morava. Nenhuma aventura deixava evidências. Não havia nem um fio de cabelo nas duas casas.

Também não haviam vestígios da caminhonete branca. Eles não tinham o número da placa, e também não conseguiam informações sobre um homem chamado Arus. O dia havia começado cheio de promessas. Agora, com tantas investigações, a trilha havia esfriado. Os pais da criança ligaram para Jacob e perguntaram se havia alguma pista. Ele teve que dizer a eles que não. Mas ele não iria desistir, e muito menos Edward. De alguma maneira, eles iriam pegar o assassino, cedo ou tarde.

Mas as semanas passaram, e depois os meses. Não houveram mais assassinatos de crianças. Buscas foram feitas por Volturi e Arus, mas não foram encontrados vestígios de nenhum homem. Edward lembrou-se do homem dizendo que fazia parte do Mensa, mas a organização não possuía nenhuma informação sobre um homem chamado Arus.

- Você descobriu algo que possa ajudar na busca do perito em computadores? – Isabella perguntou uma noite na hora do jantar. Ela e Edward já estavam na segunda rodada de café. A senhora Emily já havia limpado a mesa e ido para a cama.

Edward balançou a cabeça. Ele encarou-a do outro lado da mesa. Ela estava muito cansada nesses dias, cinco meses de gravidez, e sua cor não era boa. Ela passava boa parte do tempo na cama. Edward estava preocupado com isso. Ele havia ligado para Jasper, que viera vê-la. Ele dissera que era normal para uma mulher em seu estágio de gravidez. Mas ele e Isabella conversaram trancados na sala um longo tempo antes do médico partir. Edward havia perguntado o motivo da conversa. Ela disse que estava preocupada com o trabalho, e estava perguntando o que Jasper achava.

Ela realmente parecia mal. E não estava ganhando muito peso. Ela tomava as vitaminas pré-natais, mas elas pareciam não ajudar muito.

- Eu gostaria que você parasse de se preocupar – ela murmurou uma segunda-feira enquanto eles tomavam o café-da-manhã – Eu estou bem.

Não estava. Ele fazia o possível para aumentar o apetite dela, mas tudo que ela conseguia tomar era milk-shake de morango e torradas. Ela não estava ingerindo proteínas suficientes. Ele esperava que as vitaminas pré-natais estivessem fazendo bem. Ele até havia encomendado pratos a um chefe de cozinha, assim talvez os pratos exóticos a fizessem comer. Mas ela apenas beliscava a comida.

- Isabella, você pode machucar o bebê se não comer direito – ele disse desesperado.

Ela sentia parte de si morrer cada vez que ele dizia coisas daquele tipo. Ele tinha uma paixão absoluta pela criança que iria nascer. Ele lia livros sobre nascimento e crescimento de crianças. Ele assistir programas em canais de saúde sobre alimentação. Ele ia com ela as aulas de nascimento natural Lamaze, e caminhava no jardim com ela, para que ela fizesse um pouco de exercício. Ele estava sempre a observando, confirmando se ela estava se cuidando. Mas essas coisas, tudo, era para o bebê. Ela não tinha ilusões sobre os sentimentos dele em relação a ela. Eles tinham quartos separados, vidas separadas. Ele ia trabalhar e ficava lá até tarde da noite. Ele dizia que estava trabalhando no caso do assassinato das meninas. Ela se perguntava se ele não estava tendo um caso com a tal Victória Brandon.

Victória havia telefonado para ela, escondida de Edward, para lembrá-la de que logo que o neném chegasse, Isabella seria apenas uma nota de rodapé na vida de Edward. Victória insinuara que Edward estava visitando-a. Ele não arriscaria magoar Isabella, claro, a mulher zombara. Mas um homem viril e másculo como Edward não seria feliz tentando dormir com uma baleia em roupas de maternidade.

Isabella colocou o telefone no gancho e parou de atendê-lo. Ela não disse a Edward sobre as ligações. Ela sabia que ele não se importaria, a menos que a perseguição de Victória estivesse prejudicando o bebê, claro.

Edward viu a falta de animação nas maneiras de Isabella, e isso o fez sentir-se mal. Ela estava recordando a dor que ele lhe causara? Era por isso que ela estremecia cada vez que olhava para ele? Ele fora cuidadoso e não fizera nenhum tipo de investida física sobre ela durante a gravidez. Ela não se sentia bem a maior parte do tempo. Mesmo seus esforços com as rosas eram menos do que perfeitos. No final, ela pedira a Edward que mandasse um de seus homens fertilizá-las e podá-las. Ela fazia o mínimo exercício físico possível. A primavera tornou-se verão, e verão tornou-se outono. Edward tinha casos que o afastavam do estado, e uma vez, fora do país. A força armada encontrava-se freqüentemente, porque o crime havia sido conectado a outras áreas, e o assassino ainda não havia sido encontrado. Algo que Isabella notara era que Edward mandara alguém observá-la o tempo inteiro, só por segurança. Ele ainda não parara de preocupar-se com uma possível volta do assassino para acabar o serviço. Por outro lado era quase não o via.

Ele a havia colocado no quarto de visitas e mantido lá, explicando que ela precisava descansar e ele teria que ficar trabalhando até tarde por vários dias. Não era verdade, mas ele não acreditava que ela realmente queria a verdade. Ele havia visto o olhar dela quando contara sobre Tânya e a criança que perdera com ela. Ele não quisera amar mais ninguém desde então. Isabella sabia, sem precisar dizer. A luz havia sumido de seus olhos durante a explicação baixa e sombria. E não havia voltado.

Ela ainda trabalhava nos dois empregos. Nas tardes, ela trancava-se no quarto de costura que ela e a senhora Emily haviam feito de um outro quarto de visitas. Ela estava trabalhando em um projeto, ela dissera a Edward, algo haver com o Natal. Ele não perguntou o quê ou por quê. Ela também tinha os seus segredos.

Mas sua falta de espírito era preocupante. Ele estava preocupado o suficiente para falar com Sue, que a conhecia possivelmente melhor do que qualquer um em Jacobsville.

- Ela não vai falar comigo – Edward disse a dona da lanchonete – Ela troca de assunto ou sai da sala, ou encontra um negócio urgente para resolver – ele observou as mãos apoiadas embaixo das pernas quando sentou em uma das mesas pouco antes da lanchonete abrir para o almoço – Eu sei que algo a está irritando. Eu não consegui descobrir o quê.

Homens, Sue pensou, eram as pessoas mais estúpidas da terra. Isabella estava apaixonada pelo marido e certamente ele não queria nada além da criança que ela estava carregando. Ele havia dito a ela que só ficaria casado até o neném nascer. Ele provavelmente havia esquecido de ter dito isso, mas Isabella não. Ela estava apenas marcando o tempo, sentindo-se como um incubadora insignificante na casa dele.

- Pode ser uma boa idéia tirá-la de casa um pouco – ela disse finalmente – Exceto para trabalhar para Ângela e para mim, ela nunca vai a mais nenhum lugar.

Ele apertou os lábios até formarem uma linha fine.

- Ela vai à igreja com você e com Jacob – ele disse.

Sue teve que reprimir um sorriso. Ele soava zangado. Ele pensava em Jacob como um rival. Certamente, Isabella sorria e agia naturalmente com Jacob. Com Edward, ela era deprimida e raramente falava. A diferença devia ser notável.

- Você não vai – ela respondeu – Isabella leva as manhãs de domingo a sério.

Ele traçou a borda do copo com o dedo indicador.

- Eu não falo mais com Deus.

- Existe uma razão?

Ele ergueu os olhos. Eles não disseram que confissão era bom para a alma? Sue não gostava, ou confiava nele. Talvez ele guardasse muitos segredos.

- Eu era casado – ele disse, notando a surpresa dela – Muito apaixonado e desejando uma vida inteira com minha mulher e nosso filho. Quando ela estava com o mesmo tempo de gestação que Isabella está agora, eles diagnosticaram um câncer fatal. Eu perdi os dois.

A tragédia estava refletida nas feições ásperas, no olhar duro. Sue inclinou-se na direção dele. Ela conhecia a perda. Seu marido havia morrido há oito anos em um acidente de avião. Ela nunca mais pensara em se casar novamente. Ela ainda sofria. Era óbvio que o taciturno agente do FBI também. Seu coração havia sido partido com a família que perdera. Isabella devia saber. Isso explicava sua falta de espírito.

- Meu marido morreu – ela disse baixo – Em um acidente. Eu perdi a unica criança que nós conseguimos gerar. Eu vivi no passado e odiei a vida. E então Jacob apareceu, e de repente, minha vida tinha significado de novo – ela buscou os olhos dele – Eu parei de pensar só em mim e comecei a olhar em volta e ajudar as pessoas que precisavam.

Um canto da boca dele arqueou-se.

- É uma história com moral?

- Você tem vivido em um túmulo aberto desde que perdeu sua mulher e seu filho – ela disse simplesmente – Você não acha que já é hora de viver no presente? Você tem outra mulher, e uma criança a caminho. Não é justo para eles terem de competir com fantasmas.

Havia um brilho estranhos nos olhos verdes.

- Isso foi severo.

- Isso é a verdade – ela concluiu – Isabella pode não ser uma mulher de carreira, poderosa como a sua amiga Victória, mas ela tem os seus próprios dotes.

- Ela pode cozinhar e costurar – ele disse pesadamente – Há algum tempo, esses eram dotes desejados em uma mulher. É um mundo novo.

-Obviamente Victória é o tipo de mulher que você admira – Sue disse, os olhos ficando frios – Quando o bebê nascer, você pode pedir o divórcio e ficar com a sua mulher ideal. Com um pouco de sorte, Isabella vai perceber que Jacob é muito melhor que você. Com licença. Eu tenho que me preparar para abrir o Café.

Ela levantou e saiu sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Edward voltou para casa, sentindo-se vazio. Havia uma distância entre ele e Isabella que estava sendo difícil de ultrapassar. Ele tivera que passar um longo tempo fora no verão, trabalhando em casos. Quando ele estava em casa, tinha que trabalhar no escritório e no rancho. Seu pai e seus irmãos haviam vindo para conhecer a nova mulher de Edward, mas não haviam ficado muito tempo. Isabella ficara tímida e retraída, e o pai de Edward afirmara que eles eram uma estranha combinação. Edward não havia respondido. Era uma estranha combinação. Mas ele havia se acostumado com o cheiro de pão fresco na cozinha, e com a risada suave de Isabella quando ele fazia brincadeiras sobre as suas rosas. Ele havia se acostumado com o cheiro de rosas que grudara na pele dela e o som de seus passos abafados pelo carpete. A única coisa ruim era seu desejo insaciável por ela, que estava conseguindo segurar com dificuldade. Ele a queria o tempo inteiro, mas ela estava muito frágil durante a gravidez. Ela mal conseguia falar algumas vezes e era difícil para ela respirar corretamente. Ela podia caminhar somente uma pequena distância sem cansar muito. Então ele a apoiava gentilmente e segurava sua mão enquanto caminhavam. E preocuparava-se. Ele tentava não pressioná-la, para que ela não se irritasse e arriscasse o neném. Ele esperava ansiosamente o nascimento do filho. Somente pensar nisso alçava seu coração, fazia-o viver novamente. Mas Isabella não estava reagindo como ele esperava. Ele sabia que ela amava crianças. Mas ela não era mais a mesma mulher.

Ele podia perceber que Isabella ficava mais deprimida a cada dia que passava. Aquilo não era bom. Ele tinha que trazê-la de volta para a vida.

- Por que você não vem ao escritório comigo? – ele perguntou, mantendo os olhos na xícara de café – Nós podemos almoçar e você pode fazer algumas compras enquanto eu termino alguns papéis.

Ela hesitou. Era um sinal de paz. Talvez fosse pena. Mas o pensamento de passar várias horas com seu sensual marido a aqueceu.

- Eu adoraria – ela disse. Mas não o encarou.

- Por que você não põe alguma roupa de gestação? – ele perguntou.

- Eu acho que sim.

- Eu vou esperar enquanto você se troca.

- Ok.

Ela terminou o café e saiu em direção ao corredor. Ela pegou um dos três conjuntos que ela e a senhora Emily haviam comprado. Ele havia lhe dado um cartão de crédito e pedira que a senhora Emily a levasse até San Antonio para fazer compras. Ela estava com medo de gastar muito, a economia havia sido plantada nela pela avó. A senhora Emily a havia levado até uma loja de artigos esportivos, mas ela nem viu a sessão. Ela não seria acusada de ficar torrando o dinheiro dele por aí. Se ela tivesse o seu próprio, a história seria diferente. A renda de seus dois empregos estava sendo usada quase totalmente em seus dois projetos. Mas ele agora estava completo e nas mãos de seu comprador. Seria uma grande surpresa para Edward quando ele descobrisse. Enquanto isso, ela não gastaria seu dinheiro suado em roupas esportivas para gestantes. Não quando era tão barato e legal quanto o clima quente abastecia o Texas.

Ela colocou uma blusa rosa e uma saia, e pegou os sapatos brancos para usar com elas. Ela penteou os cabelos castanhos até eles deslizarem como uma cascata ao redor de seus ombros. Seu rosto parecia pálido na frente do espelho. Ele não sabia o que ela estava escondendo. Ela não queria que ele soubesse, porque o preocuparia. Sua esposa estava com cinco meses de gestação quando haviam diagnosticado o câncer. Sua gravidez devia lembrar Edward do que ele perdera.

Ela voltou a sala de jantar, carregando a pequena bolsa.

- Eu já estou pronta – ela disse.

Ele levantou e observou-a abertamente, sorrindo para a bela figura que ela formara com as roupas.

- Nada mal, senhora Cullen – ele murmurou.

O coração dela disparou. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava daquele jeito. Ele geralmente não reparava no seu visual, também.

- Obrigada – ela disse timidamente, evitando os olhos dele. Talvez ele pensasse que flertar melhoraria o humor dela e a faria comer propriamente. Ele realmente queria a criança.

- Então vamos.

Ele abriu a porta do carro para ela e a ajudou a entrar. Era um dia quente, sem uma única nuvem no céu. Ela perguntou-se como os colegas dele reagiriam a sua presença no escritório. A maioria dos homens ainda a deixava receosa.

Eles entraram no escritório juntos, mas Edward foi imediatamente puxado por um de seus agentes, e entrou em uma sala para um encontro urgente.

Uma mulher de boa aparência parou e observou Isabella.

- Posso ajudá-la? – ela perguntou.

- Ahn, não, não, obrigada – Isabella respondeu embaraçada – Eu estou apenas esperando meu marido.

- É a testemunha que o agente Sam está entrevistando? – ela perguntou, indicando um cubículo.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma exclamação em Arábico escapou do cubículo, em um tom estranho, estrangeiro, quase musical dentro do escritório silencioso.

- Oh, diabos, por que você não trouxe alguém com você para traduzir? – o agente perguntou irritado – Leah! – ele gritou.

- Sim? – a mulher respondeu.

Um homem alto e castanho enfiou a cabeça pela fresta da porta.

- Esse cara não fala inglês. Seth está por aí?

- Desculpe. Ele teve que ir ao fórum hoje para testemunhar sobre aquele assassinato do ano passado.

- Bem, por que eu só estou sabendo disso agora? – o agente grunhiu – Esse cara testemunhou um assassinato. Se ele partir, eu posso não conseguir trazê-lo de volta!

O homem no cubículo, claramente oriental, apareceu na porta, levantou as duas mãos e expressou algo que ninguém do FBI podia entender.

Isabella dirigiu-se a ele com um sorriso suave.

- O agente que normalmente faz as traduções está no tribunal – ela disse em um perfeito arábico.

O estrangeiro sorriu de orelha a orelha e a cumprimentou calorosamente. Ela respondeu educadamente, e com um sorriso.

Leah e o outro agente a encararam.

- Você sabe falar árabe? – o agente exclamou.

- Sim. O que você quer saber? – ela perguntou.

- Entrem aqui – o agente convidou sorrindo.

Vinte minutos depois, Edward saiu e olhou em volta a procura de Isabella. Ele franziu a testa. Ele não havia dito para ela ficar no escritório, mas ele não esperava que ela saísse para caminhar neste calor em suas condições. Ele estava preocupado temendo que ela se sentisse deslocada no escritório movimentado.

Ele parou na mesa de Leah.

- Você viu minha mulher?

Leah arregalou os olhos.

- Você é casado? Você nunca disse que era casado.

- Ninguém precisava saber – ele respondeu em um tom gelado – É uma história complicada, e eu não tenho vontade de contar.

- As roupas de maternidade já contaram –Leah deu um risinho – Se aquela senhorita grávida é sua mulher, ela está bem ali.

Isabella tinha um grupo de agentes ao seu redor; todos estavam conversando e rindo.

- Ela é sua? – um dos agentes, Seth, perguntou a Edward.

- Minha? – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas – Sim. Essa é minha esposa, Isabella – ele disse tardiamente.

- Seth – o novato apresentou-se, pegando as pequenas mãos de Isabella nas suas – Um prazer.

- O mesmo para mim – agente Sam concordou.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu estou muito feliz por conhecer vocês.

Edward segurou a mão dela.

- Nós temos que ir ou perderemos o almoço.

- Traga-a de volta outro dia – Sam disse a Edward.

Edward não respondeu. Ele puxou Isabella gentilmente pela porta e a levou até o carro.

Ele virou-se para ela antes de ligar o motor.

- Bem, parece que você se divertiu.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, algumas vezes você pode sair comigo em público. Eu posso falar e andar – ela respondeu – Na maior parte do tempo você fala sobre seu emprego, come o jantar, assiste o noticiário, se tranca no escritório e vai para a cama. Eu acredito que nós não conversamos mais do que uma hora desde que nos casamos.

Ela estava certa. Ele havia evitado-a deliberadamente. Era tudo que ele podia fazer para evitar agarrá-la, levá-la até a cama mais próxima, e possuí-la. Mas isso era um problema agora.

- Eu tenho estado ocupado – ele informou.

- De qualquer modo – ela acrescentou, prendendo o cinto de segurança – Eu acho que me conhecer melhor não é algo que lhe interesse. Quando o neném nascer, eu irei para casa.

Houve um profundo silêncio no carro.

Ela o encarou, curiosa com a expressão fechada dele.

- É o que nós concordamos, quando nos casamos. Você disse que cada um seguiria sua vida depois que o bebê nascesse.

Ele havia dito isso. Mas agora desejava não ter feito isso.

- Você tem dois empregos de meio período. Eu pensei que você não seria capaz de lidar com um nível mais sofisticado – ele apontou bruscamente.

- Eu estou fazendo o que gosto – ela corrigiu. Ela o encarou quieta – Eu posso lidar com alta pressão, alto pagamento, e uma carreira estressante. Isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que fechar minha mente em uma caixa. Embora aparentemente é o que você ache que eu estava fazendo, de tal modo que você acreditou que eu não conseguiria ficar meia hora em um escritório sem você.

- Eu nunca disse que você era estúpida.

- Você não se atreveria – ela apontou com um sorriso tolo – Você nunca mais vai ganhar um bolo de maçã.

Um canto da sua boca arqueou-se e ele deu um sorriso.

- Cuidado, o riso pode se tornar um hábito – ela avisou.

Ele suspirou profundamente, observando-a.

- Você realmente está linda grávida, Isabella – ele disse abruptamente.

Ela apertou o cinto. Ele estava flertando com ela. Ele não a amava, mas aparentemente gostava dela. Ele só não podia tolerar sua compania quando eles estavam sozinhos em casa.

Mas ela não se importava. Ela poderia ter o neném, quando ele partisse. Os dedos dela tocaram suavemente a barriga. Ou ele teria o neném, se as previsões de Jasper fossem verdade. Pelo menos ela viveria com Edward, estaria próxima dele, pelo tempo que durasse. Ela sabia que nunca mais amaria ninguém. Não era culpa dele ainda amar a ex mulher. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não podia amar duas vezes.

O tempo passou, e Edward percebeu que Isabella já estava com quase oito meses de gestação. Ele havia passado a maior parte desse tempo trabalhando na força armada, mas o assassino não havia deixado nenhuma pista que pudesse ser seguida. Eles haviam questionado testemunhas várias e várias vezes, esperando por uma única dica que pudesse solucionar o caso. Mas eles nunca se aproximavam. Eles também checaram cada uma das caminhonetes brancas do Texas. Nenhuma delas pertencia a um homem chamado Arus. Era um fim morto. Mais e mais, os investigadores ganhavam simpatia pelas pobre pessoas a serviço da lei no estado de Washington que haviam passado vários anos tentando pegar o assassino. Edward e a força armada tinham que trabalhar com as lembranças de Isabella, mas elas não haviam fornecido o que eles desejavam. Arus era a chave para resolver os assassinatos, mas as pistas pareciam ter sido varridas. Eles haviam passado meses desenvolvendo idéias e as seguindo, sem nenhum resultado visível. Haviam rumores sobre debandar a força armada. Certamente, não estava fazendo progressos.

Enquanto isso, Edward se irritava porque Jacob parecia ter um interesse cada vez maior por Isabella. Ele visitava Sue pelo menos duas vezes por semana quando Isabella estava cozinhando na lanchonete. Era a única vez em que ela agia naturalmente, ele pensou irritado. Isabella não fazia nada para dar esperanças a Edward. Ela gostava dele, mas não parecia interessada em envolvimentos românticos.

Quando eles se encontravam, Jacob era gentil com Isabella, mas nunca falava nada que pudesse irritar Edward. O único lugar onde ele nunca havia aparecido era o rancho.

Edward chegou inesperadamente em um frio dia de outono. Ele não encontrou Isabella ou a senhora Emily dentro da casa, então ele vestiu as roupas de rancheiro e foi procurá-las.

A Expedição não estava lá. Primeiro ele pensou que as duas mulheres haviam ido à cidade para algo. Mas ele ouviu vozes no celeiro atrás da casa. Ele começou a caminhar na direção dele, curioso sobre o que estava sendo dito.

Quando ele chegou mais perto, percebeu duas coisas. Não havia nenhum cowboy por perto, e o homem falando com Isabella era o fio solto no assassinato das crianças. Era Arus!

* * *

**N/A Aaaaaa não me matem por parar bem assim, afinal vcs precisam de mim pra saber o final da história... srsrrsrsrsrs**

**Então quem ficou assim 0.0 por saber que ela fala árabe? eu fiquei... rsrsrrsrs**

**comentem muito e me deixem bem feliz que o penultimo capitulo sai rápidinho.. rsrrsrs**


	16. Chapter 16

**E ai gente, como estâo? Anciosos para o penultimo capitulo? ashuashuahs**

**Bem sempre dizem que no final tudo da certo. Será?**

**Boa Leitura a todos**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

Edward poderia ter tentado um blefe, como aproximar-se com cuidadosa recepção. Mas Arus era muito afiado para oferecer subterfúgios. Por isso Edward fez a única coisa possível nas atuais circunstâncias. Ele puxou a arma, revelou-se ao visitante e gritou:

- FBI. Coloque suas mãos onde eu possa vê-las!

Isabella prendeu a respiração quando percebeu que Edward havia reconhecido o homem e o considerava um risco. Ele havia vindo até a casa para adotar um dos gatinhos do celeiro e Isabella havia ido até lá com ele. Ela lembrava dele em sua infância. Ele havia sido um professor substituto na escola. Todas as crianças gostavam dele.

Arus estava voltando para Jacobsville, ele havia dito, e precisava de um gato para livrar-se dos ratos. Alguém havia mencionado que eles tinham uma nova ninhada. E eles tinham. Isabella sempre tinha gatinhos da gata do celeiro.

O homem era inteligente e agradável, do mesmo modo que ela se lembrava. Mas havia algo nele que a deixava receosa. Algo… Ela estava tentando ligar os fatos quando Edward apareceu na porta do celeiro.

Aconteceu tão rápido que ela nem percebeu o que estava rolando até que o visitante a grudar pelo pescoço e levar uma faca afiada ao seu pescoço. Ela soube então porque estivera apreensiva. O cheiro desse homem era individual e frio. Ela podia ver os pulsos dele por baixo das luvas finas que ele usava. Sua pele era branca. Ela sabia quem ele era agora, e que voltara para ter certeza de que ela não podia identificá-lo. Sua mente voltou ao passado, às coisas que esse animal havia feito com ela. Agora ela estava grávida, e ele parecia ávido para roubar a vida de seu filho, e a sua.

- Eu não esperava que você me reconhecesse, Cullen – Arus disse rindo – Eu sempre consegui me safar, um passo adiante da lei. Mas em todo lugar que eu vou, as pessoas estão me procurando. Sabe por quê? – ele perguntou – Por causa das minhas malditas mãos. Eu pensei que vestir luvas enganaria as pessoas, mas a descrição que você fez de mim era muito boa. Eu estou fugindo desde a primavera.

Os olhos de Edward não desviaram do assassino. Essa não era uma situação nova para ele, não depois de seis anos no Time de Resgate de Reféns – O que você quer? Transporte? Dinheiro?

- Eu já estou fugindo – o homem respondeu. Os braços dele apertaram mais o pescoço de Isabella e a faca afundou mais, cortando a pele – Mas antes de você me pegar, eu vou limpar a mesa. Essa – ele indicou Isabella – é a única que sobreviveu. Eles disseram que ela estava com amnésia. Mas quando você começou a me identificar pelas mãos, eu soube que ela havia mentido sobre ter esquecido. Ela não escondeu nada.

- Ela está grávida – Edward disse entre os dentes.

- Isso não é nada para mim – o homem disse em um tom monótono – Eu odeio crianças. Especialmente garotinhas. Minha madrasta me odiava, especialmente quando ela descobriu que não podia ter filhos. Eu molhava a cama e ela me punia fazendo eu usar vestidos com babados. Ela mantinha os meus cabelos compridos e o amarrava com fitas. Ela me mandava para a escola assim – seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva – Meu pai tinha medo dela, então ele nunca dizia nada. Todo mundo zombava de mim. Mas eu cresci. Eu fiquei maior do que os dois. Muito maior – ele riu friamente – Eu disse aos policiais que um homem estranho fizera aquilo, que eu correra atrás de ajuda quando vi o que ele estava fazendo. Eu chorei e chorei. Policiais estúpidos. Eles acreditaram em mim.

- É por isso que você usa luvas? – Edward perguntou, a pistola ainda apontada para o suspeito – Por que você se sente culpado?

Arus moveu-se irritado.

- Quando eu tinha onze anos, eu comecei a molhar a cama de novo. Estava escuro e frio e tudo que nós tínhamos era uma casinha, e eu ainda tinha medo do escuro. Eu segurava até quase amanhecer, mas então eu não conseguia segurar mais. Eu a cobria e ia tomar o café. Eu esperava que ela não pudesse ver até que eu fosse para a escola. Mas ela arrumava a cama antes do ônibus chegar e via que eu havia molhado. Ela estava preparando um guisado para o almoço. A água estava fervendo na panela. Ela gritou comigo, que eu era estúpido e retardado, e que eu me arrependeria. Ela pegou os meus braços e enfiou minhas mãos na água fervente...

Edward estremeceu.

O suspeito percebeu. Ele endureceu.

- Eu disse ao meu pai o que ela havia feito. Ele disse que eu era um mentiroso, porque ela era uma boa mulher. Ele disse que ela nunca me machucaria. Ele me levou ao médico e disse a ele que eu enfiara as mãos na água fervendo de propósito para culpar minha madrasta – sua voz tremeu – A dor era horrível. Eles me deram uma aspirina e colocaram uma pomada na pele queimada. Quando eles cicatrizaram, as cicatrizes os cobriram. Eu tive que aprender a fazer tudo com luvas, assim ninguém zombaria de mim.

- Você matou garotinhas que não fizeram nada a você – Isabella pareceu chocada.

- Você parecia com ela - ele cuspiu – Todas pareciam com ela. Uma em cada ano. Só você viveu – ele murmurou contra o cabelo de Isabella – Eu não posso deixar você viver. Vai quebrar a corrente.

- Deixe-a ir – Edward disse a ele.

- É sua criança que ela está carregando, não é, Cullen? – ele perguntou, apertando os braços ao redor do pescoço até fazê-la gemer – Pena que ela não vai viver para dar a luz – ele trocou o peso.

Edward nunca se sentira tão angustiado. O homem não estava blefando. Sua fantasia estava ligada à morte das meninas que pareciam com sua madrasta, e era o fim. Não havia tempo para chamar negociadores, para pedir reforço. Não havia tempo para fazer nada a não ser reagir. Em poucos segundos, ele cortaria a artéria carótida, e nada no mundo poderia impedir que ela sangrasse até a morte. Ele imaginou os olhos cinzentos fechados para sempre, e sua alma doeu.

Ele tinha que agir. Agora.

- Isabella – ele disse baixo, o rosto duro como pedra – Você lembra o dia que eu te encontrei no jardim da frente, o dia que nós fomos ver Hale?

- Sim – ela sussurrou.

- Você confia em mim, neném? – ele disse em um tom suave como veludo.

Ela conseguiu esboçar um sorriso apesar do medo.

- Com toda minha vida.

- Ok, então.

Ela sabia o que ele estava dizendo e viu em seus olhos que ele também sabia que era arriscado. Ela tinha uma chance de viver, uma bem pequena. Tudo dependia do tempo. Ela encarou o marido, estremeceu, e deixou o homem atrás de si segurar todo seu peso quando fechou os olhos e desmaiou com um suave grunhido.

A pequena diversão era suficiente. Edward nunca errava. Ele atirou apenas uma vez e observou a bala penetrar enquanto Arus abaixava o rosto em uma fração de segundo para ver Isabella.

Isabella sentiu o corpo atrás dela saltar enquanto ela sentia sangue quente em suas bochechas. No mesmo instante, a faca em sua garganta caiu no chão e o seqüestrador e assassino das crianças caía morto aos seus pés.

Ela caiu no chão, tremendo, lutando para respirar. O líquido que ela sentira era seu próprio sangue, que Arus havia cortado logo que a bala o atingira. Estava correndo rapidamente. Por alguns segundos ela sentiu-se mortificada pela artéria ter sido cortada. Mas quando ela procurou o corte, e viu que não era uma artéria, seu coração bateu em um ritmo estranho e acelerado, e ela tossiu como um peixe fora d'água. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Estava apavorada. Agora não, ela implorou silenciosamente. Agora não. É muito cedo! O bebê não está pronto…

Ela curvou-se, ainda tentando juntar a pele para cortar o ciclo do sangue. Ela estava consciente de vozes ao seu redor, seguidas por sirenes. Mas ela não entendia muito. Ela sentia a vida escoando de seu corpo. Ela estava sem peso, flutuando, fundindo-se com o ar, as nuvens, o céu.

Edward correu para ela, ajoelhando-se, segurando a cabeça dela contra o peito.

- Oh Deus, foi por pouco! Você está bem, Isabella? Neném, você está bem? – ele repetiu, beijando o cabelo, as bochechas, fervorosamente. Ele estava vibrando com os pós efeitos do terror. Se ele perdesse…!

- Eu estou… bem – ela murmurou. Não estava. Mas ele estava tremendo muito. Ela beijou a bochecha dele – Você me salvou – ela disse fracamente – Obrigada.

Os dedos no cabelo dela eram insistentes quando ele pousou um beijo rápido e duro contra seus lábios.

– Meu docinho – ele disse com ofegante ternura.

Dois carros de polícia se aproximaram do celeiro e pararam, junto com uma ambulância do hospital Geral de Jacobsville. Hale pulou da ambulância e correu para perto de Isabella, gritando furiosamente com os paramédicos.

- É só um corte pequeno – Edward disse em um tom forçadamente controlado. Ele puxou o cabelo molhado dela para trás – Jasper vai cuidar de você – ele disse suavemente – Você ficará bem. Eu tenho que fazer um depoimento sobre o que aconteceu. Não demorarei – ele segurou a mão dela calorosamente – Boa garota – ele acrescentou gentilmente – Você foi muito corajosa.

Ela não podia correspondê-lo. Não importava. Ele estava se afastando, certo de que ela não estava seriamente machucada. Mas Hale conhecia os outros aspectos.

Ele lançava ordens aos paramédicos enquanto eles colocavam Isabella em uma maca e a guiavam até a parte de trás da ambulância.

Emmett Cullen havia acabado de chegar. Ele observou o homem caído e as pessoas ao redor dele, e caminhou em direção a elas. Jasper parou na frente dele.

- Pegue seu irmão e leve ele para o hospital o mais rápido que puder – ele disse a Emmett – Eu vou chamar o helicóptero e transferi-la imediatamente para Houston. Eu tenho um amigo na unidade de cardiologia, o melhor cirurgião que eles têm. Eu vou pedir que ele a encontre na sala de emergências.

Emmett estava estupefato.

- Mas é só um corte – ele protestou, observando Isabella.

- Não – Jasper respirou fundo, e contou a verdade a ele.

O rosto de Emmett endureceu.

- Bom Deus! – ele murmurou – Eu vou levá-lo ao hospital – ele prometeu e caminhou em direção a cena do crime.

Policiais locais estavam na cena, junto com um dos detetives de Emmett, que estava pegando de Edward sobre o que acontecera.

Emmett pegou Edward pelo braço enquanto a senhora Emily vinha correndo para saber o que era todo aquele barulho.

- Você tem que vir até o hospital comigo – Emmett disse sombriamente ao irmão – Agora.

- Eu sei que ela está assustada. Foi difícil para ela. Mas eu tenho que cuidar de tudo e ligar para meu escritório...

- Jasper está chamando um helicóptero para levá-la até Houston – Emmett interrompeu.

- Por um corte no pescoço? – Edward exclamou, certo de que Jasper tinha perdido a cabeça.

Emmett respirou fundo. Ele recordava outra noite de terror com Jane, agora casada com Alec. Ele lembrava a correria até o hospital e as intermináveis horas na sala de espera enquanto os médicos faziam de tudo para salvar a vida dela.

- Edward – ele disse gentilmente – Isabella tem uma válvula ruim no coração. O estado é crítico. Se eles não a operarem logo, ela não vai sair dessa.

Edward ouviu as palavras, mas elas não faziam sentido. Ele encarou o irmão sem piscar.

- Ela tem que fazer uma cirurgia do coração – Emmett acrescentou.

Foi quando o terror o atingiu. Ele lembrou da coloração pálida do rosto de Isabella e a falta de energia, a eterna preocupação de Jasper, as pessoas da cidade a protegendo. Agora, quando era muito tarde, tudo fazia sentido.

Ele sentiu o sangue escapando de seu rosto.

- Houston – ele disse horrorizado – Eles vão levá-la para Houston?

- Sim.

- Eu tenho que ir com ela – Edward disse por entre os dentes – Você pode ligar para o ASAC e dizer a eles onde eu estou e por quê?

- Eu vou mandar um de meus homens fazer isso – veio a resposta – Eu vou para Houston com você.

- Obrigada.

- Não é necessário. Vamos.

Emmett correu para o hospital com as luzes e as sirenes ligadas. Edward ficou quieto em seu lugar, lembrando de outra mulher grávida que morrera. Ele podia perder Isabella. Ele fechou os olhos com um suspiro. Ela morava na sua casa há meses, fazendo bolos de maçã, rindo com a senhora Emily, fazendo cortinas para a sala de estar, sorrindo para ele através da mesa de jantar. Ela nunca havia se queixado sobre as ausências dele, ou argumentado, ou feito qualquer outra coisa que o fizesse sentir-se culpado. Ela tinha que viver. Nada mais importava.

Ele disse isso a Jasper. Foi a primeira coisa que disse ao médico ruivo quando o encontrou na sala de emergências.

Jasper não fez observações sarcásticas. Ele apenas concordou.

- Eu vou para Houston com vocês – ele acrescentou – Só para ter certeza.

Edward não conseguiu dizer uma resposta. Apenas concordou.

Isabella estava branca como uma folha de papel. Ele podia ver a coberta em cima dela tremendo com o ritmo instável das batidas de seu coração enquanto ele e Jasper repartiam o helicóptero com o piloto e outro médico. Emmett estava dirigindo até Houston – com certeza com as sirenes e luzes ligadas, Edward pensou.

Ele segurou a mão de Isabella enquanto Jasper monitorava os progressos, uma agulha enfiada em seu outro braço e uma mascara de oxigênio sobre seu nariz.

Ele recordou dolorosamente um episódio há um mês atrás. Ela estava muito doente para ir com ele a um jantar da associação dos criadores de gado. Por alguma razão, Victória Brandon estava lá, sentada perto de Edward. Um fotógrafo do jornal local havia tirado uma foto, mostrando Edward sorrindo, inclinado em direção a Victória.

A senhora Emily havia escondido o jornal de Isabella, mas ela era muito esperta para não perceber o esforço de protegê-la. Ela havia encontrado o jornal e apenas o olhara, a senhora Emily havia lhe contado. Ela não dissera uma palavra. Ela havia jogado o papel no lixo e continuado com o que estava fazendo.

Edward estava fora com os homens, movendo o gado para outro pasto. Era um dia quente de verão. Ele havia entrado na casa tirando a camisa, o cabelo molhado de suor. E lá estava Isabella, no corredor, as mãos ao redor da cintura.

- Você está tendo um caso com Victória? – ela perguntou bruscamente.

Ele havia rido. Era imperdoável, mas era uma pergunta ridícula. Ali estava ele com uma esposa grávida, morando em uma cidade de dois mil benevolentes fofoqueiros.

- Você está louca? – ele perguntara, observando a imagem dela em uma bata de maternidade verde bem folgada – Sue me fatiaria e serviria em um espeto!

Ela parecera encabulada na ocasião, e os olhos deslizaram inevitavelmente pelo peito largo e coberto de pêlos, os músculos firmes. Seus pensamentos eram tão visíveis quanto o desejo estampado no rosto adorável.

Com um sorriso travesso, ele havia jogado a camiseta na mesinha, pegado-a nos braços e a beijado com tanta paixão que ela gemera e colara o corpo ao dele.

No momento em que ele começou a ter pensamentos proibidos de deitá-la no chão e fazer o que desejava fazer, o telefone tocou. Era uma ligação do escritório sobre um caso ultra-secreto. O SAC havia solicitado sua ajuda. Ele tivera poucos minutos para fazer as malas e correr para o aeroporto.

Ele havia encarado Isabella com um sorriso pesaroso, e ela sorrira de volta, maravilhada. Mas quando ele voltou uma semana depois, ela estava quieta e retraída. A senhora Emily dissera que ela havia tido uma longa conversa com o doutor Jasper e isso a deprimira. Ele havia perguntado o motivo. Mas a senhora Emily não sabia, e Isabella e o médico disseram que falavam sobre trabalho e Isabella estava muito nervosa por isso.

Agora, semanas depois, Edward sabia sobre o que eles falavam. Isabella havia arriscado sua vida para trazer essa criança ao mundo. Ela sabia o quanto Edward queria um filho, e o quanto ele se preocuparia se soubesse sobre seu problema do coração. Então ela fizera todos ao seu redor jurar segredo, e ela carregou o segredo, o fardo, por todos esses meses.

Ele pegou a mão pequena e a beijou faminto. Ele sentiu as lágrimas queimando seus olhos e abaixou a cabeça para escondê-las. Se ela morresse... se ela morresse, o que ele faria? Como ele poderia continuar vivendo sem ela? E ele nem sequer dissera o que sentia por ela.

Havia uma equipe esperando por eles no hospital quando o helicóptero pousou. Jasper havia dito a Edward o que aconteceria quando eles chegassem. Eles iriam examiná-la. Eles agendariam uma cauterização do coração para verificar a extensão do dano e decidir os procedimentos. Havia um cirurgião do coração em Houston, Dr. Eliezer, que era mundialmente famoso por seu trabalho. Ele já havia concordado em ficar com o caso. Jasper havia ligado para ele de Jacobsville. A cirurgia levaria horas.

Era a receita para um pesadelo. Piorou quando o cirurgião, Dr. Eliezer, e Jasper lhe disseram o que poderia dar errado. A gravidez de Isabella já estava avançada o suficiente para eles terem a criança. Mas uma cesariana ou parto normal compunham o risco. Dr. Eliezer ainda enfatizou que não deveriam tê-la autorizado a conceber o filho sabendo que cedo ou tarde ela teria que fazer a cirurgia do coração.

Edward sentiu-se esmagado quando ouviu isso. Jasper correu em sua defesa, informando que Isabella lhe proibira de contar a verdade ao marido, acrescentando que ninguém imaginava que Isabella sequer podia engravidar.

Dr. Eliezer pediu desculpas, mas Edward ainda se sentia culpado. Se ao menos ele soubesse, insistia em pensar. Se ao menos ela tivesse contado a ele!

Emmett entrou na sala de espera pouco tempo depois. Edward estava sentado perto da janela, observando o pátio do hospital. As pessoas caminhavam por lá, entrando e saindo do prédio. Edward não os enxergava. Ele estava recordando a primeira vez que vira Isabella, quando ela viera até sua casa pedido ajuda para a avó.

Ele sentiu a mão de Emmett em seu ombro.

- O que está acontecendo? – Emmett perguntou, sentando ao lado de Edward. Ele ainda vestia o uniforme, e uma família na sala de espera lançava-lhe olhares curiosos.

- Eles estão fazendo uma cauterização – Edward disse sombriamente – Eles não sabem o que é mais arriscado, parto normal ou cesariana. Ela pode morrer antes mesmo deles chegarem a válvula.

Emmett respirou fundo. Ele sabia como o irmão se sentia. Ele quase perdera Rosalie nos primeiros dias de seu relacionamento. E ele certamente recordava quando Jane levara um tiro de um dos notórios irmãos Clark, antes dele e Rosalie se envolverem. Ele era louco por Jane. A angústia do sofrimento dela ainda estava fresca em sua mente quando ele percebeu as probabilidades contra Isabella.

- Se eu perdê-la – Edward disse ao irmão – Não haverá mais nada na terra por que valerá a pena viver.

- Não é o que ela gostaria – Emmett disse baixo – Ela valoriza a vida. Você pode ver isso na maneira em que ela cuida daquelas rosas.

Ele mordeu o lábio. Ele recordava o dia em que Isabella zombara dele pedindo que ele falasse com as rosas por ela. Ela adorava coisas vivas.

- Você ligou para o ASAC, informando sobre o tiro? – Edward perguntou depois de um minuto.

- Sim. Ele disse que mandará alguns oficiais para falar com você.

Edward apenas concordou.

Emmett sorriu.

- Eu havia me esquecido de como vocês são próximos – ele lembrou – Minha vida inteira, eu trabalhei sozinho, ou com um detetive particular.

- O que não é o caso agora, é? – Edward perguntou.

Emmett deu de ombros.

- Não. Quando os patronos da cidade ameaçaram despedir dois de meus oficiais porque eles prenderam um político bêbado, toda a polícia e o departamento ameaçaram resignar-se se eu não fizesse algo. Era o momento de mudar de vida. De repente, eu passei de um simples forasteiro em Jacobsville para parte de uma grande família – ele deu um risinho – Eu gosto disso.

Edward sentira um pouco daquela proximidade quando se tornara obcecado pela primeira vez por Isabella. Havia acabado muito rápido, quando ele a humilhara e colocara de lado. Ele nunca se perdoaria pelo modo como a tratara. Especialmente agora que ele sabia toda a verdade.

- Se eles forem um família coberta de penas e de piche, talvez me qualifiquem – ele disse ao outro homem – Eu não sabia que o coração dela era fraco. Eu ficava incentivando-a a ir para a faculdade, a aprender uma profissão, a descobrir seu potencial. Ela me disse que não podia enfrentar um emprego muito estressante, e nunca me ocorreu que fosse por causa de um problema de saúde. Eu só achei que ela precisava mais do que o ensino médio para viver no mundo moderno – ele encarou Emmett desolado – Então eu a levei ao trabalho comigo e a deixei na sala de espera. Quando eu voltei, ela estava conversando animada em árabe com uma testemunha de assassinato da Jordânia, traduzindo para ele. Ela fala várias línguas – ele acrescentou orgulhoso.

Emmett sorriu.

- Eu acredito que ela não tenha dito que pertence ao MENSA?

A respiração dele era audível.

- MENSA? É uma organização cujos membros têm um Q.I. extremamente alto, bem mais alto do que alunos de universidades.

Ele concordou.

- Jacob mencionou. Ele era apaixonado por ela quando era mais novo, mas a inteligência dela o intimidava. Ela tem uma memória fotográfica. E também existe esse projeto no qual ela vem trabalhando o ano inteiro e acabou de alcançar o ponto alto – ele olhou na direção de Edward, que parecia ter levado um tapa no rosto – Ela não disse a você?

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram.

- Por que você sabe mais sobre minha esposa do que eu?

- Porque Sue gosta de mim – ele enfatizou.

- Meu Deus. Sue! – ele grunhiu – Eu não liguei para ela…!

- Relaxe. Eu liguei. Ela vai realizar um grupo de oração hoje a noite.

Nos outros tempos, quando ele ainda odiava Deus por causa de Tânya, Edward teria zombado da idéia. Mas agora, com a preciosa vida de Isabella correndo perigo, ele apenas concordou agradecido.

Edward levantou e foi até o telefone. Ele apertou os botões que o conectariam ao escritório do chefe. Eles haviam oferecido ajuda se ele precisasse. Ele precisava. Ele perguntou se alguém poderia lhe dizer como estava indo a cauterização, e eles concordaram em descobrir. Em casos fatais potenciais, como no de Isabella, não havia nenhuma agência que recusasse o serviço do chapelão. Eles providenciavam informações entre os médicos e as famílias dos pacientes, assim como confortavam e ofereciam companhia quando as pessoas enfrentavam tanta angústia sobre a vida de entes queridos.

O escritório do chapelão não retornou a ligação de Edward. Um dos moradores veio encontrá-lo, uma mulher de meia idade com cabelo castanho curto que lembrava Sue. Ela mostrou a identidade do serviço do chapelão, e seu nome era Rebeca.

- Eles estão quase terminando – ela disse gentilmente – Ela está indo bem.

- Graças a Deus – Edward disse sombriamente. Seus olhos estavam cansados.

- O cardiologista já virá falar com você – ela acrescentou – Eles estão discutindo as opções. A decisão vai depender do resultado da cauterização. O sangue dela é muito raro?

Edward ficou pálido. Ele não sabia. Essa era uma pergunta que representava vida ou morte para sua esposa, e ele nem sabia quais medicações ela tomava. Ele estava envergonhado.

Antes que ele pudesse admitir que não sabia, Jasper apareceu no corredor com um homem vestido com as roupas médicas.

Edward caminhou na direção deles, com Emmett ao seu lado. Seus olhos faziam perguntas.

- O que você vai fazer? – ele acrescentou.

- Este é o doutor Eliezer – Jasper os apresentou – Este é Edward Cullen, e o irmão dele, Emmett. Edward é o marido de Isabella.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. Sinto pelas circunstâncias - o doutor Eliezer disse enquanto eles apertavam as mãos. Sua expressão era solene – O doutor Jasper me contou a história de sua esposa. Você não sabia sobre o problema dela?

- Ela recusou permissão – Jasper disse curto – Eu não pude contar a ele.

- Ela estava protegendo você? – o doutor Eliezer perguntou gentil.

- Sim – Edward disse sombrio – Eu perdi minha esposa e meu filho para o câncer, quando o bebê tinha cinco meses. Isabella sabia.

Emmett lançou-lhe um olhar estarrecido. Ele não sabia daquilo. Era um sinal da distância que existia entre os dois irmãos.

O doutor Eliezer franziu a sobrancelha.

- Uma jovem mulher com um coração bom. Mas agora nós precisamos decidir qual é o melhor procedimento. Você deve saber que a criança complica as coisas...

- Isabella vem primeiro – Edward interrompeu, os olhos verdes cheios de sentimento – Não importa o quê.

O doutor Eliezer sorriu.

- Eu espero salvar os dois. Nós temos que decidir qual vai ser mais estressante, parto normal ou cesárea – ele acrescentou – Eu tenho que... com licença – ele disse, pegando o celular. Ele falou baixo, escutou, respondeu e fechou – Era o doutor Morris, nosso cardiologista. Ele está cuidando da sua mulher. Ela vai entrar em trabalho de parto. Com licença, estão precisando de mim.

- Ela vem primeiro – Edward repetiu.

- Sim – o cirurgião respondeu.

- Eu vou fazer o possível para ajudar – Jasper disse a Edward com incomum gentileza. Ele sorriu para a chapelã – Você vai ficar com ele?

- Claro – Rebeca respondeu, sorrindo de volta.

O celular de Emmett tocou. Ele desculpou-se e saiu do prédio onde o sinal era melhor.

Edward observou o cirurgião e o médico afastarem-se no corredor e sentiu como se o coração estivesse pressionado por uma pedra. Tudo dependia deles, agora, da ciência médica. Mas se Sue estava rezando, e havia uma chance da prece ajudar...

Ele virou-se para a chapelã.

- Tem uma capela aqui? – ele perguntou muito baixo.

Ela concordou.

- Por aqui.

Era estranho, estar em uma capela depois de longos anos afastados da fé. Depois que ele perdera Tânya, ele nunca esperara contar com isso novamente. Ele havia rezado por Tânya. Não a havia salvado.

Mas ele estava mais velho agora, menos confiante na ciência. Ele havia visto muitas mortes. Hoje, ele havia provocado uma. Ele lembrava do assassino falando com ele, recordando uma infância que aproximara-se do inferno. Ele teria matado Isabella. Edward não tivera opção a não ser atirar e esperar não perder a bala.

Agora, no silêncio da capela, ele sentiu o impacto duplo da situação desesperada de Isabella e da realidade de ter tirado a vida de uma pessoa. Apesar da situação, ele havia matado um homem. Era um peso ter que lidar com isso agora. Haviam conselheiros em seu escritório, e com certeza haveria uma investigação. Ele não havia falado com o SAC, mas ele sabia que estaria liberado enquanto sua ação estivesse sendo investigado pelo xerife do distrito – já que o rancho estava fora dos limites da cidade – e pelo FBI. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que seria sancionado. Mas havia uma complicação que ele não poderia enfrentar agora. Tudo que ele desejava era ver Isabella viva. Ele iria paparicá-la. Curaria suas mágoas. Ele prepararia todos os jantares perdidos, todas as coisas impensadas que fizera e haviam dado a impressão de que não se preocupava com ela. Se ao menos ele tivesse tempo. Se ao menos Deus pudesse salvá-la!

Ele havia passado por isso com as famílias de vítimas. Quantas vezes ele havia ido a salas de espera com cuidados intensivos para falar com sobreviventes e ouvi-los barganhando pela vida de uma pessoa amada?

- Eu prometo não dizer nada doloroso novamente, se você somente deixar ele/ela viver, eles diziam alto. Eu irei a igreja todo domingo, eu vou dar aos pobres, farei serviço voluntário, farei caridade, cortarei meu braço se você somente salvá-lo, se você somente deixar essa pessoa viver!

Era angustiante ouvir as promessas. E aqui estava ele agora, fazendo o mesmo; barganhando pela vida de Isabella. Mas ela era importante, ele rezou silenciosamente. Muito mais do que ele era. Ela era uma mulher generosa. Ela sempre preparava coisas para os doentes ou sofredores, sentada com pessoas em salas de espera, indo a igreja, dividindo-se com quem precisava dela. Ele não era assim. Ele era introvertido quando não estava no trabalho. Ele não se misturava. De certo fato, ele havia se ressentido por ter que casar com Isabella por causa da criança. Ele não havia dito isso... ou havia? Mas quando eles foram morar juntos, ele começara a necessitar da presença brilhante, do espírito calmo, do riso ao enfrentar os problemas. Ele podia falar com Isabella como nunca conseguira falar com mais ninguém, nem mesmo sua primeira mulher. Isabella não argumentava, não reclamava ou se ressentia de seu emprego.

Tânya não gostava das horas de trabalho dele, ou de seus colegas, e nunca parava de reclamar das ausências dele e das horas de trabalho que perdia. Até ela engravidar, ela esquecera da carreira e sacrificara seu tempo livre com Edward porque ela queria seguir em frente. Ela até mesmo trabalhava aos sábados e feriados. Eles acabaram se afastando, porque ela também era ambiciosa. Ambos haviam assumido que teriam que brigar para conseguir um tempo juntos. Então ela descobriu que tinha câncer, e ficou horrorizada. Os últimos meses juntos haviam sido uma agonia. Ela chorava e implorava perdão por ser tão odiosa com ele. E então ela havia rezado, e feito promessas, e tentado barganhar pela vida. Ela havia sido uma má esposa, mas ela mudaria, se apenas pudesse viver. Ela começara a freqüentar a igreja, se tornara uma pessoa melhor, e se importara mais com a família do que com o emprego...

E aconteceu. Mas você não podia barganhar, ele pensou. Não mais. Você podia pedir. Nada mais.

Ele levantou a cabeça e falou com Deus. Ele não barganhou. Ele apenas rezou pelo que era melhor para Isabella.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**ps: e Amanha o gran finale**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ois Gente, olha eu aqui com o Ultimo Capítulo de Homem da Lei, mas antes de postá-lo eu queria agradecer a todos que gastaram seu precioso tempo lendo esta maravilhosa história da Diana Palmer e que foi adaptada por mim. E super agradecimentos as pessoas que estiveram comigo a cada capítulo comentando. ****_Annacarol, Marprof, Malupattz, Ariell Victoria, Camille Cullen, Guest, Patylayne, Camila, rutes, Lolitasss, Natalocas, kibahv, Christye-lupin, gatinhamisteriosa, Pollyanna Cullen, flordelotus e Theslenn Urils. _****Flores vcs são d+.**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**

**Fui**

**Ps: Provavelmente amanhã começarei a postar uma nova adapt. Nos vemos lá?**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

A chapelã saiu da sala e quando voltou, Edward já caminhava pelo corredor em sua direção.

- Eles precisam de você – ela disse gentilmente.

Ele a seguiu pelo corredor, passou pela sala de espera, e chegou a recepção. Um ajudante estava acenando freneticamente para a chapelã.

- Só um minuto – a chapelã disse a ele, indo conversar com o ajudante.

Edward esperou, frio como um cabo de ferro. Ela tinha que viver. Ela tinha que viver! Ele sentiu-se em pânico quando viu o rosto da chapelã tornar-se sombrio.

Ela voltou.

- Ela está bem – ela disse imediatamente, porque ele parecia absolutamente assustado – Venha. Nós vamos falar com o cirurgião.

Eles entraram no elevador, que estava lotado, e subiram até a ala cirúrgica.

Jasper e o doutor Eliezer esperavam por eles. Ambos encararam Rebeca.

- Eu não disse a ele – ela disse suavemente.

- Você tem um filho – Jasper disse no tom mais gentil que já ouvira do médico.

- E Isabella? – ele perguntou entre os dentes.

- Ela está segurando a barra – Jasper disse – Isso até pode nos ajudar. Foi um parto rápido, muito incomum para um primeiro filho. Ela passou por isso com muito pouco esforço. Agora eles estão a preparando para a cirurgia.

- Ela nos deu permissão para operar – o doutor Eliezer disse – Mas eu também gostaria da sua.

- Claro – Edward disse sem hesitar – Eu posso vê-la?

- Só por um minuto – o doutor Eliezer disse – Doutor Jasper te levará até lá.

- Faça o melhor – Edward disse ao cirurgião. Seus olhos diziam mais do que palavras.

O doutor Eliezer apoiou a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu não perco pacientes – ele disse com um sorriso – Ela vai sobreviver. Tenha fé.

Edward concordou. Ele seguiu Jasper e Rebeca até o quarto em que Isabella estava. Ela estava muito zonza, mas viu Edward e seus olhos brilharam.

- Isabella – ele chocou-se, inclinando-se para beijar as pálpebras dela – Oh Deus, Isabella! Por que você não me disse, neném?

- Eu não poderia fazer isso... com você – ela sussurrou. Lágrimas estavam escorrendo por suas bochechas – Você estava tão excitado pelo bebê. Você o queria tanto. Nós temos um garotinho, eles não disseram a você?

- Sim – ele conseguiu dizer. Ele estava lutando contra a umidade em seus próprios olhos e perdendo.

- Venha aqui – ela sussurrou, segurando o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Ele veio sem protestos, repousando no conforto que ela lhe proporcionava. Ele sentiu-se envergonhado. Ele deveria estar confortando ela...

Ela beijou as pálpebras dele lentamente, provando a mistura salgada em seus lábios. Ele estremeceu de ternura, e ela sentiu. Ele estava devastado. Pobre, pobre homem, ter que passar por tal angústia com duas grávidas. Mas ela não queria morrer. Ela iria lutar. O que ele estava sentindo, e mostrando, era muito profundo para piedades. Machucava-a vê-lo tão abatido, quando sua força a havia afastado tantas vezes do perigo.

- Está tudo bem, Edward. Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo – mas ela hesitou, porque estava dando um passo para o desconhecido. Ela estava adormecendo – Tome conta do nosso neném, se...

- Não – ele gritou angustiado.

- Carlisle – ela sussurrou sonolenta – Eu quero chamá-lo de Carlisle, para meu avô. E seu nome do meio deve ser Edward, por você. Certo?

- Você pode ter tudo o que quiser – ele disse em um tom abafado – Apenas não… me deixe, Isabella. Não me deixe sozinho no mundo – sua voz estava carregada de sentimento.

Ela sentiu-se bonita. Ele sentia algo por ela. Algo poderoso, como o que ela sentia por ele. Seus dedos traçaram os lábios dele. Ela o amava muito. Mais do que ele pensava.

- Você me deu a felicidade que eu jamais conheci – ela sussurrou – Você salvou minha vida. Eu amo você.

- Isabella…!

Ela respirou rápido parecia estar forçando-se a conseguir mais ar

- Nós temos que ir – Jasper disse – Você pode falar com ela mais tarde.

Mas Edward estava congelado ao lado dela, assustado, machucado, apavorado por essa ser talvez a última vez que a via viva. Ele não queria deixá-la.

- Não morra, Isabella – Edward disse em um tom sufocado enquanto a olhava com vista nublada – Não se atreva! – ele respirou fundo – Eu não vou até lá dizer àquelas malditas rosas que você não vai voltar para casa!

Incrivelmente ela sorriu.

O som era como um coral de anjos para Edward. Ele inclinou-se e beijou os lábios secos dela pela última vez.

- Não me deixe – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – Eu não posso viver sem você.

Lágrimas inundaram os olhos dela.

- Meu querido – ela sussurrou enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. O remédio estava funcionando.

- Venha – Jasper o tirou do quarto. Isabella já ia dormir. Edward observou-a mais uma vez, os cabelos castanhos caídos ao redor dos ombros, e ao redor do rosto pálido enquanto ela fechava os olhos. Por favor Deus, ele pensou em pânico, não deixe que eles se fechem para sempre! Se eu fiz alguma coisa, puna a mim, mas não a leve! Por favor não!

- Ela vai sair dessa – Jasper disse a ele, sentindo o pânico nas feições geralmente controladas – Não desista dela. Vamos descer e tomar um copo de café.

Jasper desceu com ele e comprou uma xícara de café preto. O homem também era duro como pedra, Edward pensou enquanto eles dividiam uma mesa na lanchonete.

- Eu devo ter sido um tirano em outra vida – Edward murmurou – ser condenado a passar por esse inferno duas vezes em uma mesma vida.

Jasper entendeu a referência. Ele lembrou que Edward havia perdido sua primeira esposa quando ela estava grávida.

- Isabella pode ter um coração fraco – Jasper disse a ele – Mas ela tem o espírito mais forte que eu já vi em um ser humano. Ela sobreviveu a um acidente que a maioria das crianças não conseguiria. Ela é uma guerreira. Não desista dela.

- Eu não me atreveria – Edward respondeu cansado.

- Você gostaria de ver seu filho? – Jasper perguntou.

O filho que quisera por tanto tempo. Seu filho. Mas ele negou com a cabeça.

- Ainda não – ele disse – Não até... que nós tenhamos notícias.

- Tudo bem.

Emmett já havia saído há uma hora. Ele entrou no refeitório, parecendo preocupado.

- Nós tivemos uma emergência. Eu tive que fazer quase cem ligações para resolve-la. Um assalto a banco. Você pode imaginas? Em Jacobsville. Eles pegaram os caras, mas eu tenho que estar disponível. Como Isabella está?

- Na sala de cirurgia – Edward respondeu.

- Ele tem um filho – Jasper acrescentou.

Edward encarou o irmão, que estava rabugento – Eu sou tio? Nossa!

Edward bebeu um pouco do café. Seu rosto inteiro estava repleto de exaustão.

- Venha – Emmett disse – Eu quero ver se seu filho parece com você.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar deprimido.

- Eu espero que não. Pobre criança.

- Eles já vão prepará-lo – Jasper remarcou – Bem?

Edward foi com eles, relutante. Ele não tinha certeza se seria bom entusiasmar-se com uma criança enquanto Isabella lutava para viver. Mas ele sabia que ficaria louco se continuasse pensando nisso. Pelo menos, a criança seria uma diversão.

Mas quando ele estava olhando o garotinho pela janela, seu pensamento mudou. Toda sua atitude mudou. Ele olhou para a coisinha enrolada no lençol azul com olhos que mal se focavam direito.

- Ele é tão pequeno – ele exclamou – Eu poderia colocá-lo em meu bolso.

- Quer segurá-lo? – Jasper perguntou, buscando um modo de apagar o terror de seus olhos.

Edward encarou-o, surpreso.

- Eles deixariam?

Jasper sorriu.

- Venha.

Eles lhe deram uma camisola de hospital, sentaram-no em uma cadeira de descanso, e lhe entregaram o pequeno garoto, enrolado no lençol. Uma enfermeira mostrou-lhe como segurar a cabeça e as costas do neném.

Edward olhou para o garoto com uma mistura de adoração e medo. Ele era tão pequeno. Tudo que havia lido não o preparado para o impacto da paternidade. Ele contou os dedinhos das mãos e dos pés, passou a mão pela pequena cabeça do bebê. Ele viu Isabella no formato dos olhos da criança, e a si mesmo no queixo. Seus olhos ficaram molhados ao pensar nos dias, nas semanas, nos meses e nos anos que ainda teriam. Por favor Deus, ele pensou, não faça com que eu tenha que cuidar dele sozinho.

O neném se mexeu. Uma mão pequenina segurou o dedão de Edward e o puxou. Os olhos do neném não se abriram. Ele estava curioso sobre isso, e perguntou. A enfermeira, sorrindo, disse que o neném levava três dias para abrir os olhos. Mas ele ainda não seria capaz de ver muito. Edward não se importava. Ele olhou para seu filho com uma expressão que nenhum artista poderia captar.

Olhando através do vidro, Jasper e Emmett sorriram indulgentes com a visão.

- Que cena – Jasper disse com um risinho.

- Cena! – Emmett pegou o celular, ligou, olhou através do visor e tirou varias fotos de Edward segurando o neném – Algo para mostrar a Isabella – ele disse a Jasper – quando ela se recuperar.

Jasper concordou. Ele esperava que sua previsão estivesse correta. Ele sabia muito mais do que ia dizer a Edward e seu irmão. Aquilo poderia esperar até que não houvessem mais chances.

Quatro horas depois, o doutor Eliezer foi procura Edward. Ele parecia muito cansado.

- Ela está segurando a barra – ele disse a Edward – Nós saberemos o resultado dentro de oito horas.

- Saberemos? – Edward aproximou-se – Saberemos o quê?

O doutor respirou fundo. Jasper deu de ombros. O doutor Eliezer encarou Edward e disse gentilmente.

- Em oito horas, ela talvez acorde... ou talvez não.

Era a coisa mais aterrorizante que alguém já havia lhe dito. Ele sabia que parecia uma folha de papel quando olhou para o cirurgião.

Jasper pousou a mão em seu ombro.

- Não desista agora – ele disse.

- Eu vou ficar louco – Edward disse bruscamente – Oito horas...!

- Nós iremos a um hotel. Eu aluguei um quarto – Emmett começou.

- Deixar o hospital agora? Você ficou louco? – Edward rugiu.

- Apenas por alguns minutos – Emmett prometeu, trocando um olhar com os outros médicos por sobre o ombro de Edward – Venha. Confie em mim.

- Você me ligará se houver alguma mudança? – Edward perguntou indeciso a Jasper.

- Eu prometo – o doutor prometeu.

- Eu consegui um quarto para você também – Emmett disse a Jasper. Ele entregou-lhe uma chave – Não argumente. Eu tenho amigos que você não gostaria de conhecer.

Jasper deu um risinho.

- Ok, então. Obrigado. Eu tirarei vantagem dele em algumas horas.

- Nós voltaremos logo – Edward prometeu.

Emmett não disse nada.

Uma hora depois, Edward estava desmaiado no sofá da suíte que Emmett havia arrumado para eles. Não era muito justo, ele sabia, mas seu irmão parecia estar a beira de um infarto. Emmett havia lhe enchido de whiskey e guaraná. Já que Edward nunca bebia, a combinação de preocupação, exaustão e álcool o derrubaram. Ele apagou como uma lâmpada.

Emmett imaginou a profundidade dos sentimentos do home pela jovem esposa. Ele não havia falado muito de Isabella nos últimos meses. Ele e a mulher haviam ido jantar na casa dele algumas vezes, e Rosalie e Isabella se tornaram amigas rápido. Isabella amava segurar o bebê deles, a pequena Tristina, que eles chamavam de "Tris", e a mimavam. Edward havia observado a esposa com a garotinha, e uma expressão de puro deleite havia radiado nas feições quase sempre taciturnas. Edward não falava muito sobre Isabella, mas quando o fazia, era com orgulho. Talvez ele não soubesse dos próprios sentimentos até acontecer a tragédia. Era impossível não reconhecê-los agora.

Seis horas depois, Edward acordou. Ele piscou, observando o quarto. Era um quarto de hotel. Por que ele estava ali? Seu irmão estava lá, Emmett, e ele falava no telefone. Ele não lembrava...

Impulsivamente ele sentou no sofá horrorizado.

- Que horas são? Você ligou para o hospital? Isabella... Como está Isabella? – ele exclamou.

Emmett levantou uma mão, concordou, e disse – Nós já iremos para lá – ele desligou, sorrindo – Isabella saiu da anestesia. Ela está acordada.

- Acordada – Edward estremeceu – Ela está viva!

- Sim. Ela não está muito responsiva ainda; ela ainda está sobre o efeito da anestesia. Mas os médicos estão otimistas. A válvula nova está funcionando perfeitamente.

Edward ajoelhou-se e segurou a cabeça.

- Maldito! O que você fez comigo?

- Whiskey Scotch, guaraná e uma substancia que eu não posso identificar porque é proibida – ele deu um risinho.

Edward não pôde evitar um risinho. Seu irmão era mesmo um diabo. Mas ele havia se tornado um bom amigo, também. Ele parou na frente de Edward e bateu em seu ombro com afeição.

- Se você se meter em confusão e precisar prender alguém, pode me ligar.

- Eu lembrarei disso. Vamos.

Edward foi autorizado a ver Isabella, mas somente por alguns minutos. Ela estava branca como papel, mas sua respiração era estável e o barulho do monitor era quase regular. Ele afastou o cabelo dela, adorando a sua suavidade, a beleza silenciosa de seu rosto.

Como se ela sentisse a presença dele, os olhos cinzas se abriram e ela o encarou, um pouco confusa.

- Você ficará bem – ele disse suavemente – Logo, eu irei levá-la para casa.

Seus lábios esboçaram um débil sorriso antes dela fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir. Edward tocou os lábios secos com a ponta dos dedos, adorando simplesmente a visão dela.

Ele voltou à sala de espera sentindo-se mais otimista. O medo ainda estava lá, mas ele lidaria com ele. Ele parou quando viu seis homens ao redor de Emmett. Eles eram colegas do escritório de San Antonio, todos exceto um – que era o líder do Time de Resgate de Reféns. Seu coração sentiu-se mais leve quando eles vieram cumprimentá-lo, perguntando sobre Isabella e oferecendo ajuda. Ele teve que segurar qualquer tipo de emoção irracional. Ele realmente trabalhava com o melhor grupo do mundo.

Isabella melhorava diariamente. Eles a deixaram levantar e caminhar um pouco um dia depois da cirurgia. Isso horrorizou Edward, mas eles insistiram que isso tinha que ser feito para que ela se recuperasse, e mais importante, não desenvolvesse uma infecção respiratório como um dos efeitos colaterais da cirurgia.

Edward caminhou com ela até a enfermaria com dolorosa lentidão. Ele empurrou a muleta onde ela se apoiava. Ela segurou o braço dele e sentiu-se leve como o ar apesar do esforço.

Eles pararam na enfermaria e a enfermeira mostrou o pequeno Carlisle para eles. Edward não sabia, mas Emmett havia tirado várias fotos dele segurando o neném e mostrado à Isabella. Se ela tinha alguma dúvida dos sentimentos dele pelo filho, as fotos haviam acabado com todas. Isabella estava fascinada pelo amor dele pela criança.

- Ele parece com você – Isabella murmurou, as lágrimas escorreram pelas suas bochechas quando ela viu o filho pela primeira vez – Ele é lindo.

- Como a mãe – ele sussurrou, e inclinou-se para pousar a boca pelos lábios secos com ofegante ternura – Obrigado por arriscar tanto somente para dar a luz ao nosso filho.

- Você me deu ele – ela respondeu, os olhos cheios de suavidade.

Ele beijou o cabelo dela.

- Eu lhe causei um monte de problemas, Isabella. Estou muito feliz por ter a oportunidade de recompensá-la.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de esguelha.

- Isso é penitência?

Ele sorriu.

- Com espadas.

- Isso soa interessante.

Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior dela.

- Quando você se recuperar, em dois meses ou mais, nós vamos explorar alguns caminhos sensuais juntos.

Seu tom sensual a divertiu e ela gargalhou como uma garotinha.

- Pare com isso – ela disse firme – Tudo que eu posso fazer no momento é andar. Eles me cortaram pelo meio, você sabe, e eu terei mais cicatrizes do que já tinha no começo.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu gosto das suas cicatrizes. Elas são sensuais.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Caramba!

- Nós temos o mundo inteiro, Isabella – ele acrescentou, olhando pela janela da enfermaria, onde o filho dormia – O imenso mundo inteiro.

Ela sorriu.

- Sim – e ela deslizou a mão gentilmente pela dele.

O primeiro natal junto deles foi o mais incrível da vida de Isabella. Edward saiu e comprou uma arvore, trouxe-a para casa e mandou que algumas mulheres de seus rancheiros arrumassem para ele. O resultado foi um maravilhoso triângulo de luzes e cores. O neném podia enxergar, e ele parecia achar as luzes fascinantes. Ele estava deitado nos braços de Isabella, fazendo sons de neném que fascinavam os pais.

- É tão bonito – Isabella disse, sorrindo para ele – É a árvore mais linda que eu já vi.

Ele concordou, observando-a.

- Meu pai não gostava muito de celebrações, mas nosso madrasta gostava de decorá-las. Eu nunca simpatizei com ela. Depois que papai a desmascarou e se separou dela, nossa governanta começou a tornar o natal especial para nós. Eu sempre gostei de árvores de natal.

- Eu também – Isabella respondeu – Eu tinha que brigar com vovó todo ano para montá-las, mas eu sempre vencia.

Eles estavam assistindo televisão juntos. Edward estava trabalhando duro, tentando pegar um traficantes de drogas que estava trabalhando ali. Ele havia formado uma força armada, e Jacob estava nela também. Os dois homens haviam resolvido suas diferenças e pareciam estar se entendendo. Jacob vinha ver o neném de vez em quando, mas ele sempre trazia Sue. Aparentemente, ele não queria alienar Edward.

Os jornais tinham uma novidade sobre uma linha de bonecas que eram best-seller em todos os lugares, e Isabella o assistiu abismada. Era uma nova linha de roupas feitas a mão para bonecas, chamada "A família camundongo". Havia o ratinho e a ratinha, e o ratinho bebê. Havia uma linha de roupas para eles, e até mesmo doces. Eles estavam vendendo como bolo de chocolate. Todas as crianças queriam uma de natal. Eles vendiam em todo lugar. Isabella estremeceu enquanto assistia o jornal.

No final, eles mencionaram que as bonecas eram criação de uma garota moradora do Texas, a senhora Isabella Cullen, de Jacobsville, Texas.

Edward quase desmaiou quando descobriu que o projeto secreto dela era isso. Ela havia vendido os direitos sobre as bonecas camundongo logo antes deles se casarem, e havia feito protótipos de todas as roupas que iriam com elas. Ninguém esperava que elas fossem vendidas tão rápido. Bem, o agente da loja de departamento para quem Isabella havia escrito, incluindo uma boneca simples, havia esperado. Ele tinha muita fé nas habilidades de costura de Isabella, e as bonecas eram uma graça. Ele havia passado semanas procurando apresentações, e havia convencido os compradores de brinquedos de uma imensa empresa de que elas seriam uma febre e fariam fortuna. Ele estava certo. Isabella ficaria rica.

- Eu pensei que conhecesse você, quando nos casamos – Edward disse com um sorriso – Eu não sabia que você era assim.

- Eu disse a você que não era domesticada – ela apontou.

- É por isso que nós temos a senhora Emily, neném – ele disse suavemente, sorrindo para ela – Você só tem que seguir em frente e fazer bonecas.

- Eu só faço os protótipos – ela lembrou – Eles tem um departamento inteiro de pessoas fazendo bonecas. Está ficando mais corrido, também, porque eles estão mesmo vendendo em todo lugar.

- O que me lembra. Sam adoraria se você fizesse um rato branco para o aniversário da filha dele. Um especial, com grandes olhos azuis.

Ela deu um risinho.

- Com certeza ele pode ter uma. Você vai ter que tomar conta de Carlisle enquanto eu estiver trabalhando nisso.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- Isso não é um sacrifício.

- Você se tornou um ótimo pai – ela elogiou.

- Ainda não, mas eu estou trabalhando nisso.

- Aliás, eu tenho algo para você, depois que eu colocar Carlisle para dormir.

- Para mim? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Nem tente adivinhar. Eu não vou dizer. Ainda não.

- Isso tem algo a ver com rosas?

Ela torceu os lábios.

- Não exatamente. Me ajude a levantar, certo?

Ele a ajudou a levantar do sofá, com Carlisle em seus braços. A incisão no peito havia cicatrizado, mas ainda estava um pouco dolorida. Era impossível amamentar o neném no seio, o que era uma decepção. Mas também significava que Edward tinha que dar a mamadeira ao neném, e ele adorava. Já haviam passado seis semanas desde a cirurgia e ela melhorava diariamente.

- Eu voltarei logo – ela disse a Edward.

Na verdade ela não voltou. Ele ficou envolvido em um filme enquanto a senhora Emily fechava a cozinha e ia ao coral com Sue. A casa estava quieta.

No momento em que granadas começaram a explodir coisas na tela, uma sombra caiu sobre a televisão. Ele olhou para os lados e seus olhos arregalaram-se. Lá estava Isabella, o longo cabelo castanho quase na cintura agora, o corpo esguio dentro de uma camisola de cetim rosa que era presa por duas alças muito finas. Ela parecia jovem e muito sensual.

- O que você está aprontando, senhora Cullen? – ele perguntou. Ela estava aumentando sua pressão sanguínea, e o médico não havia dito nada sobre deixá-la retomar atividades íntimas.

Ela deu um risinho.

- Você disse que minhas cicatrizes eram sensuais, não disse?

Ele concordou. Seu coração estava disparado pela visão dela, porque as alças deixavam a camisola deslizar até quase chegar nos mamilos. Ela tinha seios lindos...

- Se você acha mesmo que minhas cicatrizes são sensuais – ela disse em um tom rouco – por que não vem para a cama comigo e prova?

Ele não havia percebido que era capaz de carregar uma mulher pelo corredor e colocá-la na cama em tão poucos segundos.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, mas já estava tirando a bela camisola, para revelar um corpo que fez todos os seus músculos se retesarem.

- Está tudo bem – ela assegurou.

Ele tirou a própria roupa como um raio, e deitou-se ao lado dela nos lençóis brancos. Ele jogou as cobertas sem nem olhar onde elas caíam.

- Seu peito deve estar dolorido.

- Está – ela concordou, amando a sensação da boca dele na sua, nos ombros e em seguida, na pele fresca dos seios. Ela gemeu – Seja criativo – ela sussurrou.

Ele virou-a de lado. A boca encontrou a dela. As mãos deslizando para cima e para baixo sobre os quadris e coxas enquanto os lábios faziam mágica com os sentidos dela.

Era como a primeira vez. Ele não correu, apesar da necessidade que o fazia tremer cada vez que sua pele tocava a dela. Ele a seduziu, da maneira mais terna que conhecia, e a excitou tanto que ela se colou a ele com angústia.

- Calma, carinho – ele sussurrou enquanto se movia para acomodar o corpo contra a vibrante confiança dela – Sim. É isso.

Eles estavam deitados lado a lado. Ela gemeu, querendo sentir o peso dele.

- Eu quero isso também, Isabella – ele sussurrou contra a boca dela – Mas é muito cedo. Eu não quero machucar você.

- Não está machucando – ela sussurrou de volta. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto esfregava o quadril contra o dele e começou a preenchê-la em um ritmo calmo e profundo que ecoavam as rápidas batidas dos corações.

Ela aproximou-se ainda mais do marido e suplicou que ele a possuísse.

Ela pensou ter ouvido um gemido rouco, mas a espiral já estava crescendo. Isso os elevava mais e mais, em uma união viva que parava com a respiração, com a visão, com a audição, com tudo menos a fervorosa união dos corpos. Segundos depois, ela choramingou de prazer e arqueou-se contra ele com seu último vestígio de razão. Ela sentiu-o estremecer, ouviu-o suspirar seu nome várias e várias vezes enquanto ele, também, alcançava satisfação.

Um longo tempo depois, ele apoiou-se no cotovelo e observou Isabella, que estava deitada de costas. Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso ofegante.

- Agora diga que você só casou comigo porque eu estava grávida – ela zombou, gargalhando alto.

- Ok, você venceu, eu casei com você pelo sexo maravilhoso – ele concordou.

- E? – ela insistiu.

- E pelo seu bolo de maçã – ele acrescentou – E como criar rosas para que fiquem duas vezes maiores do que o normal. Então por que você casou comigo?

Ela bagunçou o cabelo dele e sorriu.

- Eu casei com você porque te amava – ela disse suavemente – Porque você era o único homem que eu era capaz de querer.

- Graças a Deus por isso – ele sussurrou. Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela – Eu lhe causei muitos problemas.

Ela colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dele.

- Nós estamos felizes com um novo neném – ela o lembrou – Todo o passado já acabou.

Ele suspirou.

- Pelo menos você não terá que se preocupar com Arus novamente.

Ela concordou. Havia uma sensação de nojo na boca de seu estômago, só por ouvir o nome dele.

- O terapeuta que eu estou vendo é muito bom. Ele está me ajudando a lidar com as lembranças.

Ele sorriu.

- Se hoje é um exemplo, ela realmente está ajudando você muito.

Os olhos dela brilharam maquiavelicamente.

- Não foi ela.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Então o que foi?

- Você estava sem camisa enquanto assistia televisão – ela respondeu, os olhos no peito largo – Seu sem-vergonha. Eu não consigo resistir que você está meio nu.

- Eu me sinto da mesma maneira em relação a você – ele concordou, e beijou-a de novo.

Ela olhou para o monitoramento do neném. A luz estava acesa, mas ela só ouviu uma respiração suave.

- Ainda bem que nós arrumamos isso – ela apontou o aparelho – Em outro caso, eu nunca iria dormir.

- Nem eu – ele afastou o cabelo dela – Você está feliz?

Ela sorriu.

- Eu poderia morrer de felicidade.

Ele beijou as pálpebras dela ternamente, lembrando como havia ficado antes dela ser operada.

- Quando Carlisle tiver idade suficiente para ir para a escola, eu quero que você venha ao trabalho comigo.

- Fazer o quê?

- Tradução – ele disse – Você pode não saber, mas árabe é uma língua que muitos agentes não conhecem – Você seria um trunfo.

Ela torceu os lábios e sorriu para ele.

- Eu poderia fazer isso.

Ele rolou até ficar de costas e grunhiu.

- Eu tenho que ir ao fórum amanhã e testemunhar contra aqueles ladrões de banco que nós pegamos. Provavelmente eu chegarei em casa tarde.

Ela beijou o ombro dele.

- Eu atrasarei o jantar.

Ele sorriu, deslizando o braço ao redor dela.

- Você é a melhor mulher da face da Terra. Não é novidade eu amar você.

O coração dela disparou. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia as palavras.

- Ama mesmo?

Os olhos dele enfatizaram o sentimento contido nas palavras.

- Com todo meu coração. Por toda minha vida. E eu espero que nós tenhamos uma longa vida juntos.

Ela curvou-se contra ele, envolvida em felicidade. Todos os dolorosos anos solitários haviam levado-a até um mundo que acabava em amor e paixão e uma criança nascida daquele amor. Nós merecemos nossa felicidade, seu avô havia lhe dito, com dor e lágrimas. Ela sorriu roucamente, ignorando a leve pontada em sua incisão, e pressionou um suave beijo contra o ombro quente e forte do marido.

- Nós teremos anos e anos – ela prometeu – E eu te amarei cada vez mais.

Ele puxou-a para mais perto, cuidadoso para não machucar seu peito.

- Eu te amarei da mesma maneira.

- E nós dois podemos falar com as rosas – ela murmurou.

- Contanto que ninguém nos escute – ele concordou – Eu trabalho para o FBI – ele lembrou – Eu não posso ser pego falando com plantas.

Ela beijou o ombro dele novamente, ainda envolvida no doce interlúdio de pertencer a alguém.

- E eles dizem que agentes federais não tem senso de humor – ela zombou.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar torto.

- Escute, essa expressão típica de negócios é a razão por eu ser promovido ao ASAC em San Antonio. Agora eu posso dar ordens e ir a congressos com políticos famosos. Eu vou até levar você comigo, se você prometer não usar aquele vestido azul.

O vestido era uma brincadeira constante. Ela havia deixado-o em seu guarda-roupa. Ela o colocava quando queria irritá-lo. Não era freqüente, desde a cirurgia. Ele havia sido o melhor enfermeiro que um homem poderia ser.

- Eu prometo – ela concordou.

- Sue te contou que Victória deixou a cidade? – ele murmurou.

- Mesmo? Que maravilhoso!

- Pare com isso – ele disse sonolento – Ela nunca foi competição para você. Ela irá para alguma cidade grande e se tornará uma magnata.

- Como eu? – ela zombou.

Ele a encarou.

- Você só pode ser uma magnata se não quiser passar dez meses do ano viajando para promover seu projeto. Eu não gosto que você fique fora nem por um dia. Eu sou inseguro. Você tem que me mostrar que eu tenho valor.

- Tenho? – ela se aproximou um pouco e tocou a boca dele novamente – Isso é bom?

Ele deu um risinho.

- Ótimo. Não pare.

Ela o beijou de novo, com mais fervor.

- Melhor?

Os braços dele a enlaçaram.

- Viciante – ele sussurrou – Eu quero anos e anos disso.

Ela sorriu contra a boca dele, tocando os cabelos curtos com os dedos.

- Eu também.

Houve um súbito gemido no monitor.

Eles levantaram ao mesmo tempo, movendo-se rapidamente para o corredor, onde o filho deles estava gritando. Seu pequeno rosto estava vermelho como fogo.

Edward deu uma baforada e respirou fundo.

Isabella torceu os lábios. Ela reconhecia o cheiro também.

- Nós poderíamos usar palha – Edward sugeriu.

Ela bateu no quadril dele.

- Alguém que pode erguê-lo tem que fazer isso, e eu ainda não consigo.

Ela ainda hesitava.

- Escute, durão, você era um salvador de reféns. Você até mesmo esteve no time do SWAT...

- Está no livro de regras que agentes do FBI não tem que trocar fraldas – ele informou zombeteiro – Parágrafo 211, seção três, página 221.

- Não existe essa regra – ela exclamou.

- Sim, existe. Eu vou pegá-la para você agora, enquanto você o troca. Você não precisa levantá-lo – ele acrescentou esperançoso – É uma cama muito alta.

Ele soava desesperado. Ela teve que forçar-se a não explodir em uma gargalhada. Ele nunca havia contado a ela, mas ela sabia pela senhora Emily que ele teve que encarar sua primeira fralda realmente suja, durante sua recuperação, e ele vomitara antes que pudesse trocá-la.

Ele entregou os lenços a ela e uma nova fralda descartável, e seus olhos falavam muito.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar zombeteiro.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Você limpa, eu coloco?

Então ela riu. Balançando a cabeça, ela fez metade do serviço sujo e deixou que ele colocasse a fralda limpa.

Ele ergueu o neném até seu peito e o segurou lá, beijando o topo da pequenina cabeça.

Ela o observou, os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas, emocionada com a cena.

Ele olhou para baixo e viu o olhar.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

Ela encostou-se nele, os dedos traçando a suave bochecha do neném.

- Eu só estava contando minhas bênçãos – ela disse roucamente – É impossível. Eu tenho muitas.

Ele se inclinou e beijou a testa dela com ofegante ternura.

- Tantas quanto os grãos de areia do oceano – ele disse rouco, com sentimento profundo, os olhos verdes brilhando – Eu vou devotar minha vida inteira a você. Até as profundezas. E a última imagem que eu terei em minha mente será seu rosto, sorrindo para mim.

As lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu amo você também – ele sussurrou ternamente, beijando as lágrimas que escorriam pelas bochechas dela enquanto o neném adormecia em seus braços – E nunca deixarei de te amar!

E ele nunca deixou.

***Fim***


End file.
